


Catching the Little Fox

by tiffanijc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, broken soonwoo, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 130,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanijc/pseuds/tiffanijc
Summary: Lee Seokmin, alpha, a freshman medic student, stumbled upon a little fox at his orientation party. Things got a little out of hand, and long story short, he fell in love and is determined to catch him.Kwon Soonyoung, omega, a freshman performing arts student, got really drunk at his orientation party. Things got a little out of hand, and long story short, he wanted to pretend that night never happened.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Seokmin laid his sweaters on the bed, thinking really hard on what to wear for the party. Should he go with the nerdy hot look? Or the casual laid-back look? He already had his hair pushed up so maybe a cool gentleman look? 

 

This was really important as this party could be the night he will meet his future mate so he needed to make a really good impression. This orientation party could also be the last chance he could meet omegas from other part of the university for the year, unless their dormitory decides to throw another party, that is.

 

'Yah, aren't you coming??' One of his new friend, Bam Bam called. He could hear the thumping of the loud music although his room was on the 6th floor. 

 

'Wait! I can't decide what to wear!!' He looked at the mirror before looking back at his friend. 

 

'Sweaters?' His friend seemed unimpressed, 'It's gonna be hot down there dudee!! All those bodies grinding...' He saw a smirk, 'Lose the sweater!!'

 

Seokmin scratched his head, confused by that statement. It was still cold outside so going there in a simple shirt sounded a bit idiotic. But, truth be told, he had never been to a party before, so maybe he should just trust his friend and lose the sweater.

 

'Yah Dokyeom!! You don't need the vest too!'

 

'But I like this...' He heard his friend sighed. The man came closer and lose the buttons on his neck and chest, exposing his clavicles. 

 

 'There, at least try to be more appealing! Can't you smell the omegas??? You might get lucky tonight!!! WOHOO!!!!' His friends jumped and pulled him out of the room, straight to the party.

 

*****

 

He took another glass of beer and headed towards a wall, shaking his head to the music. Unlike what he imagined it to be, it was really hard making new friends. Everyone was dancing and laughing, some already making out. 

 

It wasn't because he is socially awkward, no, he is very extroverted. 

 

But he just wasn't the type to suddenly dance with someone, or laugh with random strangers. 

 

But maybe he needed to change that. It was the start of a new life as a college student anyway.

  

But it was still awkward. 

 

Yes. What he needed is more drinks. Maybe.

 

'WOHOOOOO!!!!!' he heard a high howl and everyone clapping and whistling. Looking at the source, he saw a man dancing on the ping-pong table, obviously drunk. The man was doing a body wave, and rocking his head, making everybody laugh with his antics. He also managed to catch a glimpse of his friend, passing a can of beer to the already drunk man, and climbed on the table, distance dangerously close.

 

Ahh... he's trying to make his move... nice... Seokmin noted.

 

 Seokmin still stared at the scene, finding it interesting. His friend was trying to put his hands on the man but all attempts failed as the smaller was moving all over the place. He soon realized that the man was actually trying to push his friend away. 

 

Poor Bam Bam, rejected...

 

He also didn't fail to notice that the man had a really nice body... those thighs...

 

'Damn it Dokyeom! No!' He shook his head and headed towards the wall again. He managed to find a chair and sat down, still drinking. The hall was filled with alphas and omegas' pheromones and he felt a bit suffocated. Maybe he needed some fresh air. He couldn't think clearly.

  

'Ahhhh~' A man was pushed down to the chair next to him, hitting his own chair as a woman climbed up on the man. They started to suck each other and Seokmin felt his body burning. He seriously needed to get out.

 

Before he could make his way out, he felt a slight shiver down his spine, as if he was being watched. Indeed, his eyes met with those of the man who was dancing on the table earlier. Those beautiful fox eyes. He was entranced. 

  

Those sharp jaws which can cut diamonds... 

  

That  milky white skin... 

 

That small waist...

 

He could feel the man getting closer to him, but he couldn't move. His eyes locked at those tight jeans, those thighs. He gulped, and felt himself forced to a wall as the smaller man locked his hands beside his head and kissed him.

  

Passionately.

 

With a very, very wet lips.

 

'You're so hot...' He felt the man's breath near his chin. 

 

He didn't know what got into him but he pulled the man closer and turn their position around. 'You too...' He kissed forcefully, claiming those thin lips, sucking them, before finding his way to the sharp jaws, 'I love your face.' Really Dokyeom? That's the only thing you could've said??

 

'I love your forehead...' The man copied him. He heard the smaller man chuckled in between moans. 'And your nose.'

 

It was just an innocent comment but somehow Seokmin felt really turned on. He pulled the man's waist closer to him and sucked on his neck. He felt the man trying to push him to gain control but he refused to let that happen.

 

'NnggAAHhh~!' Owh yeah that sweet, sweet voice. He felt the man falling, his knees probably weak. The sex hormones lingering around them didn't help either. It was driving him crazy, and it's probably doing the same thing to his little fox. Without warning, he carried the man, making his way up the stairs, hopefully towards his room.

 

Away from all those hungry alphas and omegas, he finally get to smell the sweet scent of his omega. Very faint, but addictive nonetheless. 'You smell good...'

 

'You smell... a-aahhh... I love it!!!!' The man pulled Seokmin's head towards his chest, wanting to hug him.

 

'Goddamit!' Seokmin couldn't take this. His body felt so hot, yet he needed to get closer to the man pinned to the wall. He never felt this way before. He never got this far with anyone before. This was all very new.

 

But he liked it.

 

He knew he wanted to suck on those white skin, and leave marks on them.

 

He knew he wanted to make the man scream.

 

He knew he wanted to make him cry in pleasure.

 

And he knew how to do exactly that. 'I wanna make love to you.'

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Seokmin smiled in his sleep. He had never felt so relaxed in his 19 years of life. Maybe it was because he finally let go of all his pent up frustration he had all these years. Maybe it was because he finally felt the heat of somebody on his own. 

 

Speaking of heat, there was none beside him...

 

'Bleaaghhhh!!!'

 

Owh no!! Seokmin jumped out of bed and made his way towards his toilet, where his beautiful fox was spilling out his gut.

 

'Are you okay??' He sat down beside the man, trying to help him but the man pushed him slightly, wanting to vomit again. It can't be...

 

'Shit... no!! I'm so sorry, I should've used condoms!! Did I used condoms?!! I can't remember!! God!!!!' He messed his hair. 

 

The man was now taking his breath, resting his head on the seat. 'Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry!!! I'll take responsibility! Let's get married! I won't leave you!' 

 

'Yaa yaahh!! What are you talking about??' The man asked, weakly, but loud enough. His face was pale, with sweats covering his forehead and neck.

 

'You're preg..?'

 

'The hell??? Yaah!! It's only a hangover!!' 

 

Seokmin fell on his butt and rest his back towards the wall, relieved. He suddenly realized how stupid he was and laughed.

 

'Besides, don't you need like 4 weeks to know you're pregnant or something?' The man continued, laughing a bit, but still tired after spilling his stomach content.

 

'Yeah that too...' He laughed. How could he forgot that? Moreover when he's a medic student. 'Did... Did I use condoms?'

 

'Shit, you didn't?'

 

'I don't remember...'

 

'No... don't tell me...'

 

'Let me check!!' He hurried towards the man and took hold of his ass, trying to lift it.

 

'Yaahh stop! YAAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK??'

 

'What?'

 

'WHAT ARE YOU TRYNA DO??!' the man turned his body up, trying to avoid Seokmin's sudden firm grip on his waist.

 

'Relax! I'm gonna check real quick! We can still avoid it if we clean my 'stuff' out from you!' he tried again, this time to pull the thighs upwards.

 

'STOP!! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE!!'

 

'What are you talking about?? I probably did more than just lifting your ass last night!' He felt a punch on his head.

 

'DON'T TALK ABOUT IT LIKE THAT!!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME???'

 

'Owww!!!!' Seokmin rubbed his head. The man might be small, but boy, he is strong. 'We're both naked so what's this shame you're talking about?' He laughed at this awkward situation, louder when he saw the man trying to cover his body. He took a towel and gave it to the man.

 

'Just so you know... you were the one who attacked me.' He teased and quickly regretted it. The man was blushing red tomato, and it was so adorable. His cheeks were puffed. His fox just turned into a hamster.

 

'I, I tend to be provocative when I'm drunk.... Sorry...' The voice was so slow he could barely hear. Seokmin messed up the man's hair and hugged his face lightly, wanting to squeeze him because of his adorableness.

 

'For your information, last night was my first time. And I'm glad it was with you.' He looked at the man and smiled his brightest smile. He saw the man blushed and looked away.

 

'I am Lee Seokmin by the way. A freshman in taking medical course. You?'

 

There was a silence. He saw the man bit his lower lips, thinking hard. 'Kwon... H-Hoshi...'

 

'Hoshi? That's a weird name! Hoshi... like the star? Are you half Japanese?'

 

'Y-yeah. Like the star...'

 

'Domo arigato gojaimsu!' He spurted randomly, with his weird accent. He heard the Hoshi chuckled and felt his heart blooming.

 

'I like you Hoshi. I want to be close to you.'

 

The man blushed again and stood up suddenly, going back to the bedroom to find his shirt. 

 

'Are you leaving already?'

 

'Urmm... yeah. I wanna go back before anyone wakes up.' Hoshi quickly put on his black shirt and hurried to find his pants.

 

'At least clean yourself first? It can't be comfortab-'

 

'No I'll just go back really quickly!! It's okay!' He could hear the panic in Hoshi's voice and sat down on his bed, deciding to stare at the man longer, enjoying the view.

 

'Are you sure you wanna wear that?'

 

'Yeah. Sure. Why?'

 

'Cus I can see my marks on you neck...' He smiled. Hoshi looked down to his chest, finally noticing the hickeys and scrubbed his neck, as if trying to feel if there were more. He ran into the bathroom again in panic.

 

'Arghh!!! What happened??!'

 

'Sorry I got carried away...'

 

'Do you have a scarf or anything???'

 

'Here,' Seokmin pulled out his gray sweatshirt and threw it towards the guy. 'This should be able to cover that!'

 

Hoshi hurriedly put on the sweatshirt and stood there, adjusting the collar. Seokmin regretted giving his sweatshirt, now the man looked so small in his oversized shirt, making him look more adorable than he already is. His small neck was protruding out, as if asking Seokmin to bite it. He stepped closer towards the smaller man and pulled the hoodie up, tying it together.

 

'There, all covered.' Again, he noticed the blush. 

 

'Thanks... I'll be on my way then... bye...' Hoshi tried to dash out but Seokmin managed to tuck on his hand slightly, stopping him.

 

'Can we at least exchange numbers?' He asked, almost begging. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing. Not with this hamster. The man's tiny eyes widened in shock.

 

'My phone! Did you see my phone?'

 

'No...'

 

'Urghh... where did I put it??' He walked around, lifting random things before finally stopping. 'S-sorry! I think I lost my phone...'

 

'Alright, it's okay. Can you tell me your phone number?'

 

'How about you write down yours?' Hoshi asked, 'I don't remember mine... it's embarrassing, I know...'

 

'Okay...' He searched for a pen and paper and jot down his number, leaving a sun and heart on the same paper. 'Here. If you happen to find your phone, call me! Owh, and...' Seokmin slowed down his tone, clearly embarrassed to say it. '... if you get pregnant because of me, please let me know...'

 

Again Hoshi blushed. The man hurriedly got out of the dorm room, making his way to the stairs. 

 

'Kwon Hoshi...'

 

 

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

 

Soonyoung ran as fast as he could from the dormitory. He messed up. Things were not supposed to be this way.

 

He was only there at the medical department's party because one of his new friends said they throw the best orientation party. Soonyoung thought that meant best DJs, huge dance floor and lots of food. But turns out it was more of a pool party, and unlimited supply of booze. Everyone was screaming and jumping to the pool, making the floor wet. The music was loud, but almost nobody was dancing outside.

 

Once they entered the main hall, all of his friends disappeared. Soonyoung did manage to find them later, all flirting with some alphas. It was then that he knew why everyone wanted to go to the party so badly. Not to dance, but to catch a good future-doctor alpha mates. 

 

Last night, he did not plan to drink that much. He only wanted to dance, which was why he decided to not wear his neck-protector. He also took his suppressant, so that his scent would not be as strong to avoid any unwanted alpha attention. But once he started to dance on the crowded dance floor, people kept on shoving drinks to him and before he knew it, he lost control.

 

Last night, he most certainly did not plan on losing his virginity to a man he never met before.

 

Yes, he was finally in college, free from the eyes of his elders.  And yes, he made a resolution to try new things and keep his mind open.

 

But this, he wanted to do with someone he loved.

 

He wanted to feel love first, then lose his virginity. It didn't matter if they wouldn't work out. As long as it's with someone he has feelings to.

 

He didn't tell Seokmin his real name. Because he didn't want to have anything to do with him. He didn't want to be reminded of his screw up. Maybe he could pretend this never happened and continue living the way he was planning too. They will never bump into each other again right?

 

Medical department is so far from Performing Arts department so they will never cross paths right?

 

Soonyoung quickly get into the shower once he arrive to his room. He finally muster up his courage to look at the mirror at himself. His body was covered in hickeys and purple bruises. He closed his eyes. Although blurry, memories of last night came flashing in his mind.

 

Seokmin's wet kisses...

 

His gentle caress and warm embrace...

 

His slow and passionate thrusts...

 

'Argghhhh!!!! Forget it! Forget it!!!!' He let the hot shower rain down on him, scrubbing himself hard to distract his thought from running wild.

 

Seokmin's an alpha at that...

 

They say that once you get a taste of an alpha, you get addicted. They are like drugs. Toys and betas can never really satisfy you anymore. 

 

And unfortunately, he'll soon realize that they were true.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

 

‘Dokyeom-ah, what’re you doing tonight?’ Bam Bam sat in front of him, resting his head on the table, staring straight at him. Pouting.

 

‘I just downloaded Attack on Titan! Do you wanna join me??’ He replied enthusiastically. Seokmin is an otaku. He likes everything anime-related, and is crazy about Japan. That was especially the reason why he got so excited when he learnt that the hamster that he slept with was half Japanese.

 

Speaking of Hoshi, the man did not contact him at all after their little ‘accident’. It had been almost four months but still no news.

 

‘Yah! You should stop watching animes!! That’s why the omegas don’t approach you!’

 

‘What? I don’t need all the other omegas, I have my Hoshi~~’ he grinned, thinking of that small eyes and high cheek bones. Owh how he wish…

 

‘Hoshi, Hoshi…’ Bam Bam rolled his eyes and sighed, ‘He probably got scared at your figurine collection and ran away…’ He mumbled lazily, looking at his chipped nails.

 

‘Yaah! These are yours, you dumbass!!’ He threw all the small figurines towards Bam Bam. ‘Why the hell did you put them here??’

 

‘Cus my room needs to look as hardcore as I am!! Yeahhh!!!’ Bam Bam dabbed twice. ‘But seriously though, don’t you think that omega just didn’t want to contact you? I bet he already found some new alpha to play with. He’s didn’t look like the innocent type.’

 

‘Owh you never saw him in his bed hair. Complet-‘

 

‘-letely pure-looking. Like a naïve kid who had just seen the world for the first time. Sparkly eyes… blablabla…’

 

‘Yesss!! Owh and his small neck…’

 

‘I get it! He’s cute!’ Bam Bam retorted, clearly annoyed. He’s actually getting worried about this guy. A naïve, hopeless romantic, who fell in love with a one-night-stand. Even after all this time. He knew that they couldn’t have had the time to talk much but his friend talked about the guy like they had known each other for a while. He clearly needs to get his head out of the gutter. ‘But you know he’s not innocent, right? We were grinding on the table the whole night!!!’

 

‘No, you were grinding up to him. He was pushing you away.’

 

‘OUCH!! That’s not how I remembered it.’ He held his chest, making a pained face. ‘I bet he grinds with other alphas every ni-OWWW’ He felt as if his nose was hit by a brick.

 

Seokmin slapped his stupid friend with his pillow. ‘Yaaah! He’s not like that!!’

 

‘How’d you know loverboy? Did you two had a heart-to-heart talk while _making love_?’ Bam Bam made sure to emphasize the last two word, wanting to remind his friends of what he heard that night.

 

Seokmin felt his face burning. Yes, it was lame! He said let’s make love instead fucking or having sex but who cares?

 

_Maybe his fox cared?_

 

He scratched the back of his head, laid back on his bed and turned to his side, totally ignoring his obnoxious friend who was laughing his ass off behind him. ‘Maybe he thought I was lame?’ He mumbled to himself.

 

Bam Bam looked at his friend. Again, getting depressed over something that never happened. Well then, time to cheer his sorry ass up! ‘AAAAnyway…. Let’s go out man! Let’s go to that bar!! The one behind that fancy café!’

 

‘I’m not in the mood…’

 

‘They’re having an event today!!! Some of the students from our college’s gonna perform!!! I betcha more than half of them are omegas! WOHOOO!!!’

 

Seokmin sighed. His crazy friend is just a little bit obsessed with omegas. He wondered what happened during his childhood that made him this weird. ‘I don’t need omegas…’

 

‘Yaah!!! Come on~~~ Imagine omegas dancing…’ Bam Bam made a body wave to show his excitement, ‘Maybe you’ll find someone better than your little fox.’

 

‘hurmmm…’ Seokmin took a while to consider. It HAD been four months… so maybe things just weren’t meant to be? But Hoshi is like the definition of perfection. He’s never going to find anyone better than his fox…

 

But maybe…

 

‘Stop thinking bout that guy anymore! I betcha he already forgot bout cha! So tonight at 7??’

 

‘Hurhh…’ He sighed a long sigh. Maybe he should try to open himself to other options. There are, plenty more fish in the sea. ‘I do need a drink anyway so okay. But don’t go shoving random omegas at me like you did last time okay? Cus I swear I will leave you.’ He sat up and stared at his friend who somehow manage to balance himself on a slanting chair.

 

‘WOHOOO!!!’ He dabbed.

 

*****

 

Seokmin sat at the table near the wall, humming along with the sweet voices of the performers. There were many familiar faces at the bar. He saw some of his course seniors at one of the front table, and some acquaintances he met during orientation. There’s Jun and Wonwoo talking while slapping each other near the corner, and next to them was their senior, Seungcheol, who was in a basketball team for their department. Seokmin considered which one he should say hi to. He did not really like his own seniors, and his played a friendly match with Seungcheol’s a few times before so…

 

‘WOOOHHOOO!!!!’ He heard a familiar howl and saw his friend clapping excitedly for the performers. His friend was whistling violently and clapping like there was no tomorrow. He clearly was a little drunk. Which is the worst kind of drunk for Bam Bam. The guy somehow will be very hyper with a little drink, but will behave like a gentleman he never is when he gets really drunk. A bit embarrassed, Seokmin made his way towards Seungcheol in a hurry, just in case Bam Bam decided to drag him to the front.

 

‘Hi, Seungcheol-sshi?’ He spoke, almost too quickly. The said man turned his head, a bit surprised to see the medic student here. ‘Seokmin! Hey!’

 

‘Hey dude!’ Jun put a hand over his shoulders while Wonwoo just raised his chin up a bit while smiling as an acknowledgement.

 

‘You alone?’ Seungcheol opened his hand for a manly hug, and the younger gladly accepted it. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows towards his noisy friend up front and Seungcheol laughed, showing his dimples. ‘Owh, so technically you alone.’

 

‘Unless he decides to drag me there.’

 

‘Well, plenty of omegas to keep him company!’ the older chuckled. He patted on a seat towards his right, ‘join us?’

 

‘Sure!’ He smiled brightly, making his eyes disappeared. They talked for a while about today’s performance and both agreed that the vocals just now were amazing. Not long after, he heard a soft voice laughing and turned towards the voice. Jeonghan, one of the performers, was standing right in front of their table, laughing his head off while holding his stomach. Beside his table, he heard both Jun and Wonwoo laughing while slapping each other.

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘Omo! Pheww!’ Jeonghan tried to catch his breath and calm down, but started to laugh again. Seungcheol stared at his mate bemusedly, not understanding the situation, but finding his lover’s laugh addictive. ‘That… your friend… pffft…’

 

Seokmin turned his head towards his friend, who was standing still, flabbergasted. His mouth was wide open, and he looked straight into Seokmin’s eyes, staring at them for a few seconds before slapping his forehead. A few people behind him was laughing as well, and some of them awed at his friend, holding his shoulders as if showing support.

 

‘What did he do?’

 

‘He tried to make a move on Jihoon and got a smack with the guitar.’ Wonwoo blurted out, his nose was crinkling and his mouth opened.

 

Seokmin smacked his own head. Everyone knew Jihoon, despite his small body and cute baby-face, is a sadistic alpha. The genius always sits at his ‘throne’ at the park, sleeping, giving deadly gaze when people get too noisy. That is, when he is not in his room with his computer, making hit songs for popular artists. His brother also had the same reputation as him. Why in the world would that Bam Bam…

 

‘He thought Woozi’s an omega!!!’ Jeonghan finally able to make a sentence before laughing again.

 

 ‘Aahhhh…. Urmm…’ He finally calmed down and sat to Seungcheol’s right. He drank his lover’s juice in one slurp and put his elbow on the table. ‘He’s omega-hunting again?’

 

‘Uh-uh’ Seokmin nodded. ‘I’m his ride home.’ He made the horse action with both his hands, retorting his face. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughed at his silliness and Seokmin smiled in satisfaction. They talked for a while, mostly about basketball, but a few about his batch mates and course. In between their conversation, he heard Jun and Wonwoo woohoo’ed, getting excited while clapping their hands vigorously. Everyone was also clapping and cheering, some of them standing in front of his table, blocking his view. He didn’t mind at first, but as the cheer got louder, he got curious.

 

Seokmin stood up with his knees on the chair, leaving the two lovers to converse on their own. He saw some people dancing, really on point with the song. As if they were doing a musical.  No wonder people were cheering; the routine was really great. They were jumping with energy at the Mansae chorus, everyone was in sync. Seokmin found himself staring in admiration.

 

Without anyone realized, the show had come to an end, and everyone aww’ed, refusing to sit down, and requesting for an encore. The MC smiled and ask one of the member if they can perform another one. The member passed the mic towards some blonde-haired guy who was drenched in sweat. Probably their leader. The guy spoke calmly, but with a bright smile on his face. He signaled to his members and they nodded. Then the music started. Another upbeat song.

 

Another great, energetic dance move.

 

The blonde guy, particularly, was filled with charisma that he stood out the most. He’s _sexy_ …

 

Wait…

 

Those eyes…

 

Those jaws…

 

Those cheekbones…

 

He found his fox!!! After god knows how long! This must have been fate. Like someone upstairs wanted them to meet when he was ready to give up. He got his second chance!

 

Seokmin wanted to wave excitedly and shake his hands but he remembered something. Hoshi thought he was lame. Maybe. So he needed to remain his cool.

 

He read that one must be hot and cold at the same time to appear attractive. Or is it alternately? Seokmin shook his head. He needed to re-check that article to confirm. But right now, he cannot act too excited or he will throw away any potential interaction with Hoshi.

 

Too distracted by his thought, he didn’t realize that the music had stopped and everyone was already clapping. The MC asked the group to introduce themselves and again, the members passed the mic to Hoshi. The man gladly abided, and bowed passionately after that, followed by the members.

 

‘Uuuu,’the host teased playfully. ‘Who would have thought after all that energy, that all the other members are shy!’ Everyone laughed at the statement, while the members snickered.

 

‘Ahhh, no, they’re actually a bunch of hyperactive kids. They’re just trying to act all cool.’ Hoshi replied, earning another round of laughter.

 

‘Let me guess… are you the leader?’ she asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

 

‘Nee… I’m the second-in-command, and the choreographer of the dance we just showed you!’

 

Everyone clapped and whistled loudly, showing signs of support and approval. Seokmin saw Hoshi’s eyes shining, looking at the crowd with a cute grin. Hoshi’s eyes met his own, and he swore they stared at each other for a while before the boy broke the moment to look at the audience. ‘Thank you!! We really hope to see some of your faces in our club next time!’

 

‘As expected from the genius, already a second leader in his first year.’ He heard Jeonghan spoke softly in admiration.  Seokmin turned his head towards the omega, surprised that he knew his fox. Maybe he could get some information about Hoshi.

 

‘You know the blond guy?’

 

‘Soonyoung? Sure, he’s my neighbor.’ The man spoke while poking the ice in his glass. He handed the glass towards his alpha, and the man stood up for refill without being asked.

 

Seokmin thought he misheard the name, and asked, ‘Hoshi? Your neighbor? Like from your hometown? Are you from Japan?’

 

Jeonghan stared at the confused looking freshman and opened his mouth, closing it again without saying a word. He needed a few second to think why the man would have misheard his clear answer. ‘We’re talking about the same blond guy right? The one that introduced his group just now? Kwon Soonyoung?’

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung? Is that his name?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Jeonghan answered blandly. He was obviously getting bored in his seat without any drinks.

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung… Is he your junior?’ Seokmin inquired. Hoshi never told him which course he was taking.

 

‘Nope, a guy like him is obviously in performing arts.’ Jeonghan tapped the table. He glanced at Seokmin and saw the guy staring into space. He got an idea to entertain himself…

 

‘Who is Hoshi?’ Jeonghan smirked and sat besides Seokmin, resting his chin on his hand, facing the latter. Seokmin gulped, he could feel his sweat threatening to fall. His senior was still waiting for his answer but he could not tell him the truth right? That they slept together and Soonyoung was Hoshi and he didn’t use condom and pregnancy and Jeonghan was still staring why is he still staring? Can’t he leave him alone?

 

‘What’s so interesting?’ Seokmin took a breath a relief when Seungcheol got back to his seat and handed Jeonghan his drink. He wanted to kiss the other alpha but chose to run away instead, to avoid further questioning.

 

Away from the table, he decided he had enough for today. He met his fox, knows which part of campus he’s in, made eye contact. Perfect.

 

He decided not to say anything to Hosh-Soonyoung and retire for the day. He needed to play cool.

 

He walked around, trying to find his friend with no avail.

 

‘Well, well, well, Kwon Soonyoung-sshi.’ He heard Bam Bam’s voice and saw the man walking towards the blonde with a hunch, moving his shoulders and nodding his head like a gangster. ‘Or should I say…’

 

 _Oh no Bam Bam_ …

 

 

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

 

Soonyoung looked around the crowded bar from behind the small stage, hoping to find the guy in unique round glasses but to no avail. Sighing, he flipped his phone, checking the last message from the guy he has yet to know the name of. All he knew was the phone number saved into his phonebook, and a cute awkward selfie of himself. And Bag-of-Luck saved as the name.

 

_Hey, we’ll perform tonight at Shining Diamond! Pls come if u have time ;) I’ll buy u a drink as a thank u >.< \- Soonyoung_

 

He looked over again, now standing beside the small platform hoping to catch a clear view. Disappointed, he looked down at his phone one more time, clicking the inbox to read the reply.

 

_Buy me fries too! See ya! ;D – Bag-of-Luck_

 

He sighed again. He was hoping for a chance to get to know the cute and tall beta. It took him quite a courage to invite someone to his show. He even made sure to stand out more tonight, so that the guy will find him interesting, if only a bit.

 

‘Well, well, well, Kwon Soonyoung-sshi.’ He was startled to hear someone calling his name. Was it his cutie? But the voice was not as deep as he remembered…

 

Lifting his head, he saw some guy walking gangster-like towards him, with hooded eyes and a smirk.

 

Shit, maybe he shouldn’t have stood-out tonight. He did not want to attract any alpha attention besides Mr. Deep Voice. But the face looked familiar… Oh no, he was still walking towards him!

 

‘Or should I say, Kwon Hosh-mphhh!!’

 

Soonyoung didn’t realized he was backing away until he felt his back hitting the wall. The sudden appearance of a pair of hands covering the alpha’s mouth and pulling him harshly backwards awoke Soonyoung from his shock. He was still not used to being around alphas besides his family, and he always gets nervous around the them.

 

‘Soonyoung-sshi, sorry!!! I’m bringing this guy back so don’t mind us!’

That voice, he heard that somewhere before…

 

He tried to look at the owner’s face but the man in checkered shirt was already gone with the pink-haired alpha.

 

Catching his breath, he didn’t realize a tall figure standing beside him with a small smile. The man poked his cheeks, making him jumped back, causing the former to laugh loudly. Hearing the deep voice and looking at the scrunched nose, Soonyoung pulled the guy’s collar, as if trying to start a fight, earning him another chuckle.

 

Slightly blushing, he put his phone back into his pocket and pulled the man towards the bartender.

 

*****

 

Seokmin pushed his next-door friend’s door open and started knocking the life out of the poor door while calling his friend’s name.

 

‘Urghhh… shut up…’

 

He continued his calling with his high-pitch scream, not satisfied with this as a revenge. A few seconds later, he felt a hard pillow on his face, hitting him nose first.

 

‘SHUT UP DOKYEOM YOU BITCH!’

 

‘YAAHH BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!’ One of their other neighbors screamed, clearly annoyed. Seokmin ran inside the room and shut the door behind him quickly. ‘SORRY!!’

 

He jumped on the bed and hoped up and down, causing the hangover guy to ran towards the bathroom and empty his stomach. ‘Why are you so mean to me this early in the morning?!!’

 

‘You don’t remember?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘What you did last night?’

 

‘Dokyeom, I did many things when I’m drunk that I don’t regret not remembering.’

 

‘Kwon SoonyoungI!!’

 

‘Owh…’Seokmin rolled his eyes. Of course he didn’t remember, after almost ruining his only chance with… ‘who?’

 

‘Arghhhh! Just know that you owe me!’

 

‘Okay okay…’ Bam Bam made his way towards his friend and laid back on his bed face down. His head is killing him, but it wasn’t the worst he ever felt so he would be okay after a few more hours of sleep.

 

‘Let’s go today. We need to join his club.’

 

‘what club…’

 

‘His dance club! He probably teach the members… I think! Anyways we need to go today.’

 

‘No no… not today please…’ Bam Bam buried his face into his pillow. Seriously this guy was annoying him why don’t he just go drown himself.

 

‘Why not? There’ll be omegas dancing!’ Seokmin did his body roll, imitating Bam Bam, ‘You like that right?’

 

‘Yeah yeah but I’m beat… I might throw up in front of Hoshi or Kwon whatever.’ Seokmin felt his jaw dropping. His friend was rejecting dancing omegas? What happened?

 

‘Next week… Yeah next week. Yeah yeah now shut up.’ He felt his friend’s hand pushing him towards the door while mumbling. Next week??? Next week was at least six more days!! Six long days.

 

‘What bout around afternoon?’

 

‘YAAH! GET OUT OR YOU GO SOLO!’

 

‘Fine fine… Geez! No need to scream.’ Seokmin made his way towards his room, smiling at the thought that next week, he would finally be interacting with his fox. He just need to find out where they practice and their schedule, and maybe practice some dance move to impress the omega in the meanwhile.

 

*****

 

‘Hey, that’s music right?’ Bam Bam stopped his track and pointed his finger upwards, trying to make his friend stop moving. Confirming his suspicion, he moved his head up and down before breaking into a dance. Finally, after god knows how long, they finally found the fox’s dance club. No thanks to his friend who kept on blabbing and walking randomly trying to find it himself. Not to blame him too much though, since it was their first time going to this part of campus after the orientation.

 

‘You genius bastard!’ Seokmin joined Bam Bam’s silly dance before signaling his friend to get inside the sports hall. ‘How do I look?’

 

‘Where did that headband came from?’

 

‘I brought it just in case.’

 

‘Nope not working. Lose it.’

 

Seokmin complied and hurriedly tried to get inside before he was held back. ‘What now?’

 

‘Yaah! What the hell is that wristband doing there?’

 

‘Don’t all dancers wear this??’

 

‘NO! GIMME THAT! JESUS!’ Bam Bam turned his friend 360 degrees to check for anymore stupid accessories before letting him lose. ‘I’m gonna burn this stupid thing.’

 

Seokmin smiled at the comment and took a deep breath before opening the door towards his ‘bright future’. Right in front of him, he saw some people dancing to BTS’s DNA and his jaw dropped. This is some next level shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Trying to back out, he felt a pair of hand pushed him forward, almost too close to the dancing members.

 

A few members who were sitting grabbed him softly and signaled him to sit down, so he did, feeling nervous all of a sudden. ‘They’re so cool right?’

 

‘Very…’ Seokmin gulped and looked towards the girl who just talked to him. She looked foreign. ‘I’m Seokmin. I can’t dance.’

 

She laughed at the silly introduction, ‘Lisa, I’m from Thailand.’

 

‘Thailand. My friend’s from Thai.’

 

‘Really? Who? Maybe I know him?’

 

‘Bam Bam… I don’t think…’

 

‘Ahh Bam Bam? You from his course?’ Seokmin nodded. Well do all Thai know each other? ‘We were from the same k-pop dance group back in Thai!’

 

His jaw dropped again at the statement that he heard for the first time. Bam Bam can dance? Like for real? Why didn’t he tell him? _That bastard… Where is he?_

 

Looking around, he saw his beautiful blond omega crouching beside the stereo looking at the dance intensely. Besides him standing was a lady with blond hair who was doing the same.

 

‘That’s Hyoyeon-unni, the leader. She’s graduating next year. The guy besides him is Soonyoung. He’s next-in-line.’

 

‘Isn’t he a first year?’ Seokmin inquired.

 

‘Yeah. He’s not the best dancer here but he’s learning. He’s really good at choreographing and leading so everyone had no problem with him being the next leader.’ He nodded in amazement, still staring at the blond who was now standing and clapping alongside Hyoyeon. Everyone joined in clapping and whistling at the performance which just ended and the dancers returned to their seats, some drinking water while some laid on the floor.

 

‘That was great! You guys improved so much! Now make sure to bring us the first place prize next week!!’ Hyoyeon cheered and all five of the members smirked in satisfaction. Seokmin suddenly felt really small being in the room. He never thought this was a serious club. He should flee right now before it’s too late.

 

‘So I see some new faces today… what you say about having a freestyle dance battle!!’ _Oh no…_

 

Everybody cheered and pushed the new members towards the inner circle. He tried to run anyway but Lisa pulled him back and pushed him to the front, cheering him. Great.

 

He could hear Winner’s Really Really playing and he wondered how he should dance to this song. He never saw the music video, he had no idea how the dance’s suppose to be.

 

A girl with a cap filled with swag strutted towards the stage and started popping, and ending it with her throwing her cap.

 

Following behind her, a man entered doing a simple dougie and body roll. Next, a pair entered while doing the nae nae and random tap dance. Lisa to push him to the center but he held back. ‘I dunno how to dance!!’

 

‘Just do whatever you want!!’

 

Seokmin tried to find his friend to ask for help but to no avail. At the center, someone was headbanging so hard like his life depended on it, and someone had to pull him back while laughing. A girl came in, and stood there shyly, doing an awkward cat dance.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand wrapped around his shoulder and behold, Bam Bam, shaking his body, ready to enter. Without any warning, he was pushed to the center and his friend started to dance hard, but awkward enough for him to start shaking his body randomly too. His friend suddenly grabbed him and tried to do the body wave. It was so stupid but what the hell. He did it too. Making everyone laugh with his friend’s and his overreacting face.

 

‘Give him a finger heart!’ Bam Bam ordered in whisper and without thinking he sent one towards Soonyoung while winking, right at the part where the song goes ‘ _Neol johahae_ ’, making everyone clapped louder and some woo’ed. They made their way out, still enjoying a few more challengers. All the while, Seokmin tried to steal glances at the omega. His face was red yet he seemed pale.

 

He looked so cute none-the-less. It reminded him of the Hoshi that morning.

 

After the brief dance session, everyone introduced themselves briefly, along with the reason why they joined the team. Some wanted to join the competitions, some just wanted to dance, while some wanted to learn how. That was his reason.

 

Not surprisingly, his friend said he wanted to see dancing omegas.

 

He thought everyone would be disgusted, but everyone just laughed at him, some omegas even came up to him to flirt and exchange numbers.

 

Omegas are so complicated…

 

After an hour, today’s session ended without him being able to talk to the blond. While he was dragged around by the members, Soonyoung was busy having a discussion with the leader and a few senior members. They danced in between, fixing some moves, and Seokmin couldn’t stop staring at the view.

 

Another side of Soonyoung. He saw the man danced at the party but this was different. There was some aura around him that attract Seokmin so much he wanted to stay and look at it all day.

 

‘That’ll be his omega pheromones calling you.’

 

‘Shit Bam Bam! You scared me!’

 

‘You were mumbling by yourself so I decided to lend an ear.’

 

‘What would I do without you..’ He rolled his eyes. Bam Bam was standing beside him, not moving, staring at his omega. It made him uncomfortable so he pushed his friend lightly. ‘Mine.’

 

‘Okay man! All yours!’ Bam Bam backed a few step before pulling him towards him. ‘He still have some techniques he needs to fix. Just saying.’

 

‘Says you.’

 

‘I can dance if I want to.’ Bam Bam stated matter-of-factly. Speaking of that…

 

‘You owe me an explanation.’

 

‘Later. Let’s go to the cafe nearby.’

 

‘Why?’ Seokmin raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Why?? Cus some of the omegas are going there and they invited me!’

 

‘Do I have to come?’

 

‘After all I did for you today?’ Bam Bam retorted, letting his jaw drop in disbelief.

 

‘Fine. But just an hour then I’ll go back.’

 

‘You won’t.’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung finally finished his practice with the team at the hall and decided to head back to him room to change into new clothes, before going to the studio in his department to practice his project for his Contemporary Dance class. The studio opens until 2 a.m. so he wouldn’t have to mind the time. There were also a lot of mirrors, smoother flooring and better sound system, making it perfect for his long practice session.

 

He took his gym bag and headed out, waving good-byes to his members. He took out his phone and decided to text the Mr. Deep Voice. He typed a few words before deleting them, and writing a different one a few times. What is the most casual thing to say that doesn’t seem desperate but seems interesting enough to get the guy to text back? Hey how u doing? Hello? Smiley cat emoji?

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung-sshi?’

 

He flinched a little hearing that voice. He thought the guy went back already?? ‘Urhh… Hey…’

 

‘You only finished now? It’s six.’

 

‘Yeah… You still here…’ He tried to look at the taller man, not wanting to be rude. When his eyes reached the man’s, he felt his face getting hot so he moved his eyes towards his mouth… But the lips reminded him of the hot kiss they shared during the orientation party, so he blinked furiously, looking to the left or right of the face, trying to avoid the face completely completely.

 

Damnit. He thought he already forgotten about that incident.

 

‘Ermm… so where’s your friend?’ Don’t tell him that Seokmin was waiting for him…

 

‘He… urhh…’ Seokmin scratched his head. How do he tell this guy without making him mad? Because he just have this feeling that Soonyoung didn’t fancy his pink-haired playboy friend. ‘He told me to wait here. He’s exchanging some number with s….’ _Owh shit. Why did you spill???_

 

‘With my omega members??’

 

‘Well… he is an adult soo… It’s just exchanging phone numbers, nothing bad’s gonna happen right?’

 

‘I guess so…’ Soonyoung felt bad for overreacting, but he just don’t like that Bam Bam guy near his members. He just felt like there’s something wrong about the guy.

 

Seokmin felt the tension and tried to find something to talk about to change the atmosphere. He didn’t want today’s meeting to end in the guy getting heat up over his friend. Desperately looking around, he noticed the small and thick thing in Soonyoung’s grip. There was a keychain dangling so it could only be a phone. But why was it that shape? ‘Is that a phone?’

 

Soonyoung notice the line of sight of the other guy and pulled his grip towards his chest, suddenly remembered that morning when he got Seokmin’s number. He felt nervous, what if the man asked him why he didn’t text him? Should he find an excuse? Or should he just tell him the truth? That he felt creeped out because Seokmin kept talking about being pregnant and it got him scared…

 

‘Owh yeah…’ He rubbed his phone unconsciously.

 

‘Woah… That’s so cool! Is that a flip phone?’

 

‘Yeah.’ He felt very conscious now. The fact that he still use flip phones when everyone else has switched to smart phones, even his neighborhood ahjummas.

 

‘Can I touch it? I always want to try flipping that! I never own one!’

 

Was this guy being sarcastic? Or was he genuinely interested in a mere flip phones? He hesitantly handed his phone, not sure if that was a good idea, but the man took it out of his grip enthusiastically and tried to open the top half using his other hand carefully, as if he was afraid of breaking it. He took a sharp and deep breath when the top fell back down with a loud sound, thinking he broke the phone. He probably didn’t know he can just push it open with a bit of force with his thumb. Soonyoung laughed silently watching the man’s antics and considered helping him.

 

‘Here, you put you thumb hear and push it like this.’ He did a demo and handed it back to Seokmin, feeling like laughing again looking at the man’s amazed face. ‘It won’t break that easily.’

 

Seokmin successfully flip it open this time and jumped in excitement, which confused the omega. Why?

 

‘I always wanted to flip phones! It so cool! Like,’ he flipped the phone again, and put the phone near his ears, ‘hello? See? I look like a freaking professional!’

 

Soonyoung only smile at the excited alpha. Nobody every reacted that way to his old phone. They either ask him why he still use flip phones, or ignored it completely, thinking it was rude to even comment about it. Well, at least one other guy did find his phone infatuating besides Seokmin…

 

‘My dad used to have this. But he never let me touch it.’ Seokmin made a sad face and Soonyoung didn’t know how to comment on that. There was an awkward silent, while Seokmin kept looking at the phone with a nostalgic face. He decided to return it back to its owner.

 

‘So you found your phone. That’s good.’

 

Shit. What do he say now that wouldn’t ruin the moment? ‘I…No, I just bought a cheap one to replace that one…’ Great. He lied.

 

‘Owh really? That’s sad… Do they still sell this type of phones?’

 

‘Yeah…’ Well they do…

 

Another awkward silence. Will the alpha ask about him not contacting? He needed to change the topic fast…

 

‘Your jumper! I already washed it! I’ll pass it later…’

 

‘Owh that. Naah keep it.’

 

‘But it’s expensive right?’ From at the quality of the jumper, he doubt it was fake.

 

Seokmin thought for a while about that idea. At least he will get another chance to talk to the smaller guy if the latter would return it… ‘Okay… So next meeting?’

 

Soonyoung shivered at the idea that one of his members might see the exchange, assume things and tell other people. Well, there was nothing to assume because it would be true, but still… ‘No, I’ll give it to you another time.’

 

‘You wanna come by the dorm?’ Seokmin lifted one of his eyebrows. He didn’t really like the idea.

 

‘Ermm… no…’

 

‘Yeah… someone might snatch you away if you do.’ Soonyoung blushed hearing the reply. Does this man say anything and everything that is in his mind without a care in the world? ‘Let’s go to a cafe then!’

 

That… Soonyoung did not like that idea either. Truth be told, he didn’t really want anything more to do with the guy after the orientation party. But since the guys went all the way to his club to meet him, and he did still own the man’s jumper which he kindly lent to him, Soonyoung still needed to repay him…

 

‘... or you can just give it to me next meeting if you don’t want to… no pressure.’ Seokmin suggested after a long silence.

 

‘NO! Okay cafe!’

 

‘Okay then cafe! Lets set the details later!’ Seokmin took out his phone from his backpack. ‘Hey, gimme your number.’

 

‘Number? Erm… sure. 01-’

 

‘What’s your line ID?’ Seokmin asked and Soonyoung shook his head. The former nodded in surprise and understanding; hitting own his forehead as a punishment for his ignorance. ‘Okay so bluetooth? I don’t have infrared…’

 

Soonyoung shook his head again and Seokmin scratched his head in confusion and embarrassment for pushing the omega into an awkward situation. ‘I’ll just give you my number. You don’t remember yours right?’

 

The smaller man felt his face flustered. Although he just said that lie as an excuse to not exchange numbers, the alpha remembered, even after a few months. He typed in the said number and saved the contact under Lee Seokmin.

 

‘Hey, you remembered my name!’ the man commented, making him blush again.

 

‘Yeah…’

 

‘Nice!! So let’s set the date later! I need to go find Bam Bam now.’ Seokmin pulled his bag over his shoulder and did a small salute to his fox as a goodbye. ‘See ya Kwon Soonyoung-sshi!’

 

‘Bye!’ Soonyoung slapped his mouth for blurting out that word. He was supposed to act cold and that wasn’t.

 

Great. Now they will go out to a cafe. Just great.

 

_To be continued..._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 Seokmin scribbled some notes on a blank paper with a picture of the skeletal system that he drew a few minutes ago. He was trying to remember the thickness of each bones and the risks each fractures may cause to other parts of the body, the chapter he learned from today’s lecture. He found it a lot easier to remember things when he revise them on the day, instead of later, which lessen his stress during examination period. Which will be next month.

 

Two-hours of revision really strained his shoulders so he got up to pour himself some ice cocoa. Just as he about to return to his seat, his phone buzzed on the counter. Unlocking it, he saw a message from an unfamiliar number.

 

_Hey, is this Lee Seokmin’s phone? I’m Kwon Soonyoung…_

 

Seokmin smiled at the very formal message. He didn’t realized the blonde hadn’t text him yet, so it was really a pleasant surprise. He sat on his bed and put the drink on the desk. He wanted to throw away the formality but it may be a little too fast for them, considering the only talked for a bit last Saturday.

 

 _Yes this is Seokmin. Or Dokyeom. Whichever is easier to say :D_  

 

He opted to use a classic emoji instead, because Google said that flip phones have no colourful picture emojis. He saved the number as Kwon Soonyoung, erased it, and put Hoshi with a star emoji next to it instead.

 

He held the phone in one hand on his side, waiting for a reply while trying to memorize the lecture again. After what felt like forever, he remembered he ended the text without a question. No wonder there was no reply,

 

_You still practicing?_

 

_Yeah, just finished… You still up? It’s kinda late. -Hoshi☆_

 

His smile widened at the message. It was almost one in the morning, but he did slept for about two hours before getting up to study. On the other hand, the other guy was practicing until just now, yet he seemed concerned that Seokmin was still up. Was he worried? Or was it just a kind gesture?

 

_Got some things to do before sleeping :) You should go back and sleep soon, it’s not good for your health - Future Dr. Seokmin_

 

He made sure to write the last sentence to seem playful, hoping the other to still reply.

 

_Got some practice to do before sleeping :D I’m already back and ready to sleep Dr. -Hoshi☆_

 

Seokmin noticed how Soonyoung was playfully copying his text and squirmed happily on his bed. He even put a smiley face there! He smiled again, silently reading the text over and over again before realizing the time. It was only a little past 1:30, but it was past his designated bed time. If he stay awake longer, tomorrow would be dreadful.

 

_I’m going to bed now. Goodnight Kwon Soonyoung-shi :)_

 

He waited for a reply but he could only assume the omega was already asleep as none came.

 

*****

 

_I’m going to bed now. Goodnight Kwon Soonyoung-shi :) -Lee Seokmin_

 

Soonyoung threw his phone to his side. Saying goodnight back means he agreed to be close to the alpha, which was not his plan at all.

 

His mp3 ran out of battery so he did a lot of thinking on his way back to his dorm. He only texted the man because he suddenly remembered about it, but he was not expecting the man to still be awake.

 

However, when another reply came, he decided to reply to it properly. Only because the man seemed calm, unlike the hyper image he had in his head. Or maybe he replied because he was bored. Whichever it was.

 

Sighing, he opened a text from Mr. Deep Voice, just to erase the fluttering feeling that he had when he received the goodnight message from Seokmin. The former also gave him a lot of goodnight messages, which he opened one by one.

 

Yes. Seokmin’s goodnight was nothing compared to his crush’s. Yet he still feel the butterflies.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung watched as Hyoyeon and his seniors did the body wave behind the curtain, followed by some intense breaking, playing with the silhouette like they discussed last week. He was not able to attend the practice during the weekdays due to his schedule so it was his first time seeing the full dance. Something was just missing…

 

‘Can you have a larger curtain? I think you guys have to stand further behind…’

 

‘What’re you thinking?’

 

‘Playing with size.’ He stated confidently and the others understood right away and adjusted the screen. Soonyoung recorded the performance and showed them the improved version, earning a compliment from his seniors. Based on the comment, they re-discussed the whole choreography for another good hour before ending the session.

 

As per tradition, Hyoyeon and another senior would proceed to teach Hoshi and a few other advanced member some new dance, this time being popping.

 

Seokmin just stared at the blonde with admiration, yet again. In front of him, another senior was trying to teach them a simple dance move which Seokmin picked up straight away. He may seem like an awkward dancer based on last week’s performance, but Seokmin knew the basics. He used to practice with his cousin back at home when he was little. He only stopped when the older moved back to his parents house in a different city.

 

‘WOAH SEOKMIN! NICE MOVE!!!’ Bam Bam screamed out of nowhere, making all his new friends stared at him.

 

Seokmin smiled shyly and apologized to his senior who was teaching for disturbing the class. ‘What are you doing???’ he whispered angrily at his friend.

 

‘Hoshi looked at you for a moment.’ he winked without any further comment.

 

Seokmin cursed under his breath and continued doing the dance with his friend beside him.

 

‘Hey, we should try going to the intermediate group.’ Bam Bam whispered, and Seokmin looked back at him weirdly. ‘Hoshi teach that group sometimes.’

 

Seokmin stared back at his friend and the latter nodded furiously, telling him that he was not lying.’I did some digging.’

 

‘But I can’t dance.’

 

‘Yeah right.’ Bam Bam rolled his eyes, ‘Listen, after this they’ll have us do the dance by ourselves and evaluate us. Dance like you fucking mean it. There’s your prize.’ He suddenly made an awkward motivational speech and pointed at Soonyoung longer that he should. Seokmin grabbed that finger and pulled it down, peeking at the blonde in hope that he didn’t notice.

 

He sighed in relief when he notice that the blonde was too busy dancing to even look at his surrounding.

 

As his friend notified, the seniors gathered to watch the newbies perform the dance they just learned a few hours ago. And both Seokmin and Bam Bam danced their heart out. Well, Seokmin did. Bam Bam just did it calmly since he was actually already an excellent dancer.

 

After the session ended, some seniors gathered by themselves and discussed results. Seokmin had another appointment so he made his way out before the announcement, after bidding his goodbyes that is. Bam Bam followed him, just because.

 

Today too, he missed his chance to talk to his fox. Which was really disappointing.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung stared at his phone. He heard today’s result but noticed that Seokmin went back early before the announcement. Since he would be the one teaching next week, he was considering really hard on whether to tell the man about his new group, or let him know next week. The latter option would be really awkward, at least on his side because he would have to pretend to not know when he did.

 

And furthermore, when he could have told the man since they have each others’ contacts.

 

But he really do not feel like messaging the man. At night. Because of goodnights.

 

But, it would be more awkward to not tell him tonight. If he decided to tell… Arghhh whatever!

 

_Hey, congratulations! I heard you and your friend will be in a new group next week!_

 

He reread the sentence and thought he sounded too excited so he replaced the last exclamation mark with a smiley face.

 

A reply never came. Soonyoung realized it was stupid of him to send the message, and fell asleep after throwing his phone under the bed.

 

*****

 

Seokmin just got back from his basketball practice threw his gym back on the floor. His left arm felt really sore and the cut on his forearm felt like it was throbbing. Remembering the larger and bulkier senior who accidentally bump into him full force while attempting to shoot, he was lucky there was no broken bones. And that all of his team members are medic students so they took quick measures to help him mend his hands.

 

Hopefully it would heal by next week so he can partake in the friendly competition with another university’s basketball team. For the time being, he needed to use his left hand less. Not that that would effect his everyday life since he was right-handed.

 

Looking at the clock, he groaned. Practice took longer than he imagined. Moreover because of his injuries. It was already three in the morning, yet he still hadn’t took a shower yet. He hated late-night showers because there was no hot water this time. Dragging his legs, he took one anyway and hurriedly put on his big sweatshirt and slept, forgetting to charge his phone.

 

*****

 

‘Dude… What happened??’ Seokmin groaned at the annoying voice so early in the morning. ‘Dude, your hand!!!’ He felt his left hand being lifted.

 

‘Urghh go away…’

 

‘YOUR HAND!’

 

‘YAAAH!’ Seokmin woke up, all grumpy due to lack of sleep and the pain in his hands. He never felt this annoyed waking up before. He was always all sunshine, so this shocked Bam Bam who jumped away from his bed.

 

‘You okay?’ His friend came closer, trying to inspect the bandaged hand. Seokmin laid back down, trying to sleep again.

 

‘Jooheon-sunbae bumped into me during practice. Nothing’s broken, just some scratches.’ He stated lazily.

 

‘Thank god! I thought you won’t be able to dance again! Not when we just got promoted!’

 

‘What?’ Seokmin sat up suddenly, squeezing his hand in the process. ‘AAAAAOOOO!!!’

 

‘Calm down…’ Bam Bam hit his back repeatedly, earning him a forceful push from his friend. ‘I gave you a message but you didn’t read it so I came here. Aren’t I sweet?’

 

‘Owh? I didn’t get your message… Where’s my phone?’ Both of them looked for the man’s phone but to no avail. After turning the whole place upside down, much to Seokmin’s dismay, Bam Bam finally found a dead phone inside the gym bag.

 

‘It’s dead.’

 

‘You didn’t have to make a mess. I only used the gym bag last night.’

 

‘Hey it’s not my fault you lost your phone!’ The pink-haired tried to avert the blame away. He plugged in the phone and headed out for a date, signaling his friend to sleep.

 

Seokmin complied and tried closing his eyes. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. He scanned the phone and was shocked to see a text from the blonde. _Yes…_

 

He was planning on skipping the club next week since he had a competition the next day, but not anymore. Not when he get to talk to his heartthrob. Maybe he was an okay dancer after all.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung ran out of the bus as fast as he could, heading towards his room. The cafe where he did his part-time was packed with customers today which made it hard for him to be relieved from work on time. At least it would mean more money at the end of the month. And, he also got to buy the latest Shinee album whilst waiting for the bus home, which was only once ever half an hour.

 

 

Stripping shirt and throwing it towards his bed, he got into the shower and let the water rain over him. Only swiftly because he still had the club activities later so there was no use taking a long time. Still feeling giddy from getting his hands on his favourite band’s album, he chose to wear his Shinee official shirt which he he got from a good friend.

 

 

Checking himself in the mirror to make sure he look at least presentable, he stepped out with his dancing shoes towards the gym.

 

 

Everyone was already hanging around when he stepped into the large room. One of his senior was showing the members the standard choreograph for the standard song they use to train new recruits. Bowing a little as an apology, not too low, he took his spot beside the lady. She messed his hair a bit and made her way to Hyoyeon’s class.

 

 

After a good fifteen minutes break, Soonyoung introduced himself to the new faces. He spotted the pink hair and Seokmin in the crowd smiling widely, but ignored it all together. He could only wish today’s session will end without any embarrassing incident. And aside from the random wink for the pink haired alpha, nothing big actually happened.

 

 

He had hoped Seokmin would be good enough for him to not correct any move because one, he didn’t want to go there to tell him to fix it, and two, the pink-hair would look at them with a suggestive smile on his face everytime he did. But unfortunately for him, Seokmin was an awkward dancer. Good, but awkward.

 

 

‘Your hand is a bit stiff Seokmin-sshi.’ He held the man’s right hand and bend it a bit, ignoring the stare the alpha was obviously trying to hide. ‘And this,’ he held the left wrist a bit too hard apparently, as the man winced a little, shocking him a bit. He cleared his throat and continued moving it to a better position.

 

 

An hour of teaching and he finally ended today’s class. Everyone was chattering away and some already packed their bags, while some headed towards the shower room. He noticed Seokmin looking up, smiling weakly at someone, another new face maybe, while squeezing his left wrist. Only then did he noticed the patch around that part. Feeling the alpha’s gaze on him, he quickly avert his eyes, feigning ignorance while secretly curious to what happened.

 

 

When he tried to look again, the man was already gone.

 

 

Should he apologize for his rough grip? But he didn’t know Seokmin was hurt…. Why was he hurt anyway?

 

 

Shaking his head as if to say no towards his thoughts, he got up and made his way out of the gym towards his department.

 

 

_Why was the wrist covered in hot patch anyway? No, stop. Stop._

 

 

_To be continued…_

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Soonyoung laid with his limbs spread across the bed. He was tired and needed sleep but he couldn’t help thinking about Seokmin’s wrist. _That damned wrist_. Did he really held it that roughly that Seokmin flinched? Granted it was already in bandage, but he could’ve been gentler had he known. Had he actually paid attention rather than just wanting to get it over it.

 

Was he actually that harsh towards the alpha? If it had been another member, he wouldn’t even bother to adjust the position and just point it out. Because they were only newbies after all. And it was only a standard training session. Damn it, he only wanted to act like strangers, not be rude. Because he wanted to forget about that night.

 

Maybe he was the only one who was bothered? Because Seokmin certainly didn’t seem like he did…

 

Come to think of it, aside from the finger heart that Seokmin threw at him during the first day, he really didn’t do anything else. Minus the constant staring. Maybe he joined the club just because he liked dancing? In that case, Soonyoung had been acting ridiculous. Seokmin didn’t even bother to try to talk to him during club hours so…

 

Soonyoung scratched his head roughly, feeling restless. Maybe he was mistaken when he thought Seokmin was trying to get his attention? Maybe the man call out to him during the first day just out of respect? Just like how he texted goodnight out of kindness?

 

Could it be… that he overthought everything?

 

Now he felt bad. Great.

 

...Because the man alpha didn’t even bother texting him eventhough he got his number. Obviously Soonyoung was the only one feeling paranoid.

 

He shifted again. His room really feels stuffy, more than usual. Deciding his body refuse to sleep because he wasn’t tired enough, he went out for a quick jog. Maybe even around the beta/alpha’s dorm right after circling the pond before sunrise. He might catch his crush running, if he’s lucky.

 

…Nope, his body was tired alright. Only halfway towards the park and he was already out of breath. Sighing he laid on the bench nearby. Summer nights are always hot and he hates it. Because he sweats easily so he needs to re-hydrate frequently.

 

Well at least now his head feels lighter. Time to go back.

 

Owh nice. Someone with a pink jumper just ran past him. Pink = that pink hair = Seokmin.

 

Great.

 

Well he needs his sleep one way or another so he will force himself if he had to. Maybe he can listen to his new Shinee album while sleeping. That would take some focus away from that _guy_. The sun was already peaking out but nothing the curtain cannot fix. Running back and taking a quick shower, he jumped on bed and pulled his blanket. He should get enough rest before his afternoon shift. And thanks to his short run, he snored right away.

 

*****

 

‘Congratulations to us!!! Mansae!!!’ The basketball captain cheered while holding the medal and shaking it. Other members popped some confetti while the other whistled and cheered. ‘Let’s eat a lot and regain our energy!!’

 

‘Let’s make a toast!’ One of his seniors suggested, eventhough they were only having soft drinks.

 

‘Then let’s have our MVP do it! Dokyeom!’ His captain called and everybody cheered. He stood up shyly, still finding it to be unrealistic.

 

‘Eyh… What should I say?’

 

‘Something motivational then geonbaei!’

 

‘Let’s not hurt ourselves next time and crush them?!’ He spurted out, half questioning. Everybody seemed to be satisfied with that, he thought, ‘Geonbae!!’

 

‘GEONBAE!!!’

 

‘Our Dokyeom was so cool!!’ Jooheon patted his back a little too hard, causing him to spill out his drink and coughed. ‘Imagine you without that bandage! They wouldn’t have stand a chance!’

 

Seokmin nodded shyly. He might have won that title but damn his wrist felt broken. He could swear he heard his bones clashing with each other, and his ligaments changing position, if that was even possible. He might need a cast. No, he wanted a cast. As weird as that sounds.

 

‘Hey, we’re gonna go to the arcade after this. You wanna join?’ Minhyuk asked near the end of the lunch celebration. Seokmin shivered just listening to that idea. His wrist throbbed as if in cue. ‘Maybe you should just rest. Take care of that wrist.’ His senior continued and Seokmin realized he was squeezing the said body part.

 

‘Maybe next time.’

 

‘Sure! Anytime bud.’

 

‘Wanna go for desserts instead? There’s a good cafe nearby. I heard they make the best sandwiches and homemade cake!’ the manager, Hani asked, and a few members nodded. ‘We’re skipping the arcade.’

 

Well who can say no to desserts, ‘I’d like that.’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung stared at the counter. The cafe was almost empty, minus to students who were studying in groups. It just pass lunch time so this was normal as they would become busier come tea-time. But it was still boring to just sweep around and maybe hear some juicy gossip of random strangers.

 

‘Welcome!’ He, and other staffs spoke in unison, automatically after hearing the first one from another worker. He heard a loud laugh from a girl followed by some laughs from different guys and looked up to see where they decided to sit. Not one of his assigned tables so he should be fine.

 

Having finished cleaning his space, he stood near the door and observed. The girl was still laughing her heart out with a funny laugh, making him curious as to what they were talking about. Some of the guys were already wandering around for something to eat while some of them opted to choose from the menu.

 

They were probably asking the staff for any recommendations and as usual, she stated the most popular desserts and pointed out the value plans. The laughing girl finally looked his way towards the direction his colleague was pointing - the poster he was standing behind, and he could not help but to admire the big eyes and soft-looking hair. Not always do they have such beautiful customers.

 

Following her gaze, the other guys also looked at the poster.

 

That one guy though, looked really familiar…

Lee Seokmin.

 

‘Aaah….!!’he quickly covered his mouth and hid behind the poster, pretending to reposition it. Why did he have to make that surprised sound??

 

Feeling himself raining sweat, he took a rag and rubbed the table nearest to him, bending more than he needed to, and making his way towards the counter slowly. There was a space near the return tray which was hidden from view, but allowed him to view the rest of his section. That was his final destination.

 

Finally feeling safe, he took a long, deep breath and wiped off his sweat.

 

 

 

The clock was ticking slowly and the customers were taking their own sweet time chatting the Sunday away. This was normal, and he usually do not mind the space but today was the first time he felt torturous.

 

And not because he was afraid to be seen by the alpha. Well, that too.

 

It was because Seokmin’s group’s conversation seemed very interesting with all the laughing, and if it wasn’t for the alpha, Soonyoung would be standing near the group just to hear what the fuss was all about. Some of his colleagues were pretending to sweep, and some pretended that standing still with a menu on their hand was a norm. He could see them holding their laugh, shooting each other glances, and he was so, _so_  tempted to join them.

 

Finding the courage to look up at the group, he was greeted by the lady’s weird face. And a few seconds later, what seemed to be a continuous sneezing. Beside her, Seokmin was laughing with his eyes shaped like a half-moon, looking bright. The man ruffled the lady’s hair and continued eating. It reminded him of a particular memory he wanted to forget…

 

He quickly lowered his head again, trying to avoid being seen. He decided it was best to clean outside. The group seemed comfortable enough to not be leaving in a while, and at least he have something to do instead of just standing.

 

*****

 

Hani-noona was right. This place served the best sandwiches he ever tasted. And their Victorian Sandwich Cake tasted like home. Though he never tasted anything like that in his own. He bet his mom and grandmother never even heard of the cake before. It was nothing fancy, but he felt warm. Coming here was definitely better than resting at the dorm.

 

Speaking of home, his phone suddenly rang. His mom was probably curious about today’s result and was anxious enough to call him. Signaling to his friends, he got up to find a quiet spot, away from the loud crowd. Outside seemed good, he remembered seeing a swing-like bench at the entrance as a decoration. Hopefully the spot was not taken.

 

‘Mianhae…’ he nodded apologetically at the staff who was cleaning the bench. The guy jumped a bit when he walked out the door and Seokmin felt responsible for that. God knows why.

 

‘Eomma, yes we won…’ he answered calmly, trying not to sound too excited to avoid stimulating the already giddy woman. ‘Yeah… My wrist? It’s okay… I think I broke it though….’

 

He could hear a shocked scream from his dad in the background, and his grandma doing a prayer for him and instantly felt bad. He only wanted to tease his mother,’Ahahaa! Gotchu! I’m joking! I can still move it!’

 

The phone was passed to his dad and he regretted ever trying to joke about his wrist. There goes the lecture on how to reduce the swelling and the aftercare and what not. Leave it to his doctor dad for the boring conversation. Desperately trying to stop the blabbering, he stated, ever-so-loudly, ’Guess what? I’m the MVP!’

 

There, the conversation shifted to a better mood with everyone saying congratulations. He really need to keep In mind not to joke about his injuries in front of his dad.

 

*****

 

For a moment, Soonyoung thought his heart stopped. Seokmin suddenly got out of the cafe and he thought he had already been seen. Thankfully he wasn’t. And he wouldn’t want to take the risk of being discovered, but he just got out and it would seem really suspicious to his superiors if he return back inside. Sighing, he started to clean the tables, making sure to face away from Seokmin.

 

‘.… we won….’ _Wow, he wondered what they won…._

 

‘.…my wrist… broke…’ Soonyoung looked up to Seokmin’s arms and noticed the bandages around it, with some sticks on each sides. Probably chopsticks. Did he really broke it? Shouldn’t he go to a hospital instead of eating desserts and using chopsticks?

 

 ‘…I’m joking.…’ he felt himself sighed in relief. Suddenly realizing it was none of his business, he quickly finish his task so he can go back to the air-conditioned room.

 

Pushing the door, he heard,‘... I’m the MVP!’ and got inside. Impressive was what he thought when he heard the news, but once he remembered the ‘broken’ wrist, he was more than impressed. It was admirable. Who would have thought _that_ Seokmin was a persistent man?

 

He spotted Seokmin’s group and decided to read what was written on their jacket. He did find it weird that they wore jacket in the summer but maybe a team jacket is another thing. _Owh, basketball…._

 

Everyone suddenly got up from their seat and was preparing to leave. Soonyoung tried to move to make way for them but found himself running away to his hiding spot when he heard Seokmin’s voice from straight from behind him. The alpha had probably just finished talking and he cursed himself for flinching and running for the second time in a mere minutes. He swore he saw the man making weird face at his action.

 

He took another deep breath and looked back at the man. He noticed that Seokmin wasn’t _bad_  looking. In fact, when he had his hair up like today, he looks really handsome. Second in comparison to his Bag-of-Luck.

 

And he looked good in that team jacket. For some reason.

 

Soonyoung really need to stop thinking about Seokmin. He already made up his mind to not have any relationship with him after _that_  night, and he seem to be forgetting that promise he made to himself.

 

With things going on smoothly with his crush, he really had no business with the alpha. The latter also seem to have forgotten about it.

 

He just need to make sure they no longer need to interact outside of club activities. To cut whatever there is left.

 

And that means finally returning the jumper he had held for months.

 

 

*****

 

 _Hey… Do you have time next week? I wanna return your jumper…_  - _Hoshi☆_

 

Seokmin almost jumped out of bed. He wasn’t expecting any message from his fox.

 

_On weekdays, Tuesday and Friday evening. Sunday next week is also good :D_

 

_Okies, any place in mind? -Hoshi☆_

 

He was about to write a reply when he remembered what he read about flip phones. It turns out, since they were texting each other through their phone number, they have to pay for each messages sent. Seokmin who usually use online messaging, only do so to text the man so it should not exceed the limit of messages which comes with his carrier plan. But the latter could only text, so he would have to pay for each and every one of them…

 

_Can I just call you? -Lee Seokmin_

 

For the second time today, Soonyoung felt his heart stopped. Why in the world would Seokmin want to call him? Should he just reject straight on? Or should he think of some excuse to reject it anyway?

 

_I mean, cus you don’t have online messaging so it must be expensive to discuss these kind of things via text.. -Lee Seokmin_

 

 _Owh… Phew._  Again, he was just being paranoid. He really need to loosen up a bit with the alpha. Since the man was obviously not trying to do anything to him. And it was also his own fault for holding on to the jumper _that_  long.

 

And what the other said was true. He really have to pay for the messages he sent, since his carrier plan only include a few hundred messages, and most of them he already use to text his crush. But that didn’t mean he agreed to have a phone conversation with Seokmin.

 

_Bzz…Bzz…_

 

 _Too late._ Caught offguard and almost throwing his phone away, hecleared his throat and tried to calm down. ‘hEy.’ Well that was awkward.

 

‘Soonyoung-sshi? Hi! So…’ Okay, Seokmin also seemed to be awkward. There was this very long pause and Soonyoung felt himself starting to sweat. He needed to say something. Anything to fill that empty pause. Before he could spurt out some random words, he heard the other end cleared his throat and let go of his own breath. Soonyoung felt his jaw relaxing, he didn’t realize his whole body was tensed.

 

‘... cafe right? Do you have anywhere you wanna go? Anything you wanna eat?’

 

‘I-I… don’t really care…’ he stuttered. He freaking stuttered. ‘erm… you?’

 

‘Hrmm… Well there is this one place I know…’ Soonyoung listened attentively. Thank god Seokmin had a suggestion, ‘…that have really good sandwiches! I like their cake! Have you ever had Victorian Sandwich Cake? It’s like a plain vanilla cake with jam in between.’

 

 _Owh god no. Anywhere but there..._  ‘It sounds simple but it tastes really good. I promise!’

 

‘Aah I’m on a diet! I’m cutting on desserts!’

 

‘Owh really? Well… should we go and eat something healthy?’

 

‘What about ramen?’ _Really Soonyoung? Of all the things, ramen was the only one that came to mind? It’s not even healthy and you were supposed to be on a diet!_

 

‘Ramen is a bit…’ Soonyoung couldn’t agree more. Eventhough it was his suggestion. ‘But if that’s what you want….’

 

‘I mean cake! No, bakery! I think I saw some good patissier somewhere,,,’

 

‘Owh? Okay. Whatever suits you…’

 

This is why Soonyoung hates phone calls. Because he has to answer right away and he gets all panicky and will speak random, thoughtless words. ‘Urmm… Lemme think bout it then I’ll text back.’

 

‘You sure?’

 

‘Yup!’ He noticed he was nodding aggressively, as if trying to convince the man on the other end, and stopped, feeling stupid. He hang up, and scrambled to the internet to search for the nearest cafe with good food, And hopefully, cheap, There were a lot to choose from but the atmosphere of the cafes are a bit too _girlish_  for two guys.

 

Damn... he never had to do research like this in all his 20 years of life. All for a freaking cafe,

 

 

_To be continued…_

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

It was Saturday, and Seokmin will finally able to meet his eye-candy after a hard week of exams. As per usual, he made his way towards his group and sat beside his friend, who already came ahead of him. He eyed around to look at the omega but he was not at his usual spot. Seokmin could only assume that the omega hadn’t come yet.

 

He tried to put on his gym shoes but he forgot that his left hand was in a cast, courtesy of his friend, and tried to tie the shoelaces with his right one. After a few attempt, he gave up and decided to ask for help. He tapped on his friend’s back, who had his eyes fixed somewhere.

 

‘Your fox’s seemed close with that omega-looking-alpha.’ His friend pointed, refusing to turn his head.

 

Seokmin directed his gaze towards where his friend was pointing and true to his claim, Soonyoung was seated on the floor, and another guy, Woozi if he was not mistaken, had an arm wrapped around the other’s shoulder. They were in a discussion of some sort, both staring at a few pages of paper.

 

‘Look at them being all comfy.’ His friend continued. ‘That, my friend, should’ve been you.’

 

Seokmin divert his gaze and focused on getting his gym shoes on. He didn’t know Soonyoung was close with another alpha, heck, maybe they were even dating. In fact, he didn’t really learn anything new about the omega since their ‘reunion’. This was really frustrating. And his shoes just wouldn’t cooperate. ‘That piece of shit is looking here.’

 

‘Who? Woozi?’ He looked up to the said two, and the moment his eyes locked with Woozi’s, the other grinned knowingly. He then proceeded to rest his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder, eyes still locking with Seokmin’s, in a challenging manner.

 

‘Look at his smirk’ Bam Bam scorned, eyes still looking at the two figures, returning the challenge to the other alpha.‘That little shit.’

 

Seokmin looked towards his friend who still have that discontented look on his face. ‘You’re getting more worked up than me.’

 

‘I hate that little shit.’

 

‘Woah there, calm down. You’re saying shit a lot. What did he ever do to you?’ Seokmin tried to change the topic. He really didn’t want to hear anything about it. It was starting to ruin his Saturday.

 

‘You kidding me? Guitar?’ Bam Bam stared at him and rolled his eyes. _Owh yeah, the guitar thing…_

 

‘Well you were the one who tried to hit on him. Hey, help me with my shoes.’

 

‘Because he looks like a freaking omega!!!’ Bam Bam almost screamed before controlling his voice again. He tied his friend’s shoes in seconds and continued, ‘That piece of shit.’

 

 

*****

 

‘So what’s you gameplan?’ Bam Bam took his book away and threw it on the table, ‘you need to tell me so I can help.’

 

‘What gameplan? I don’t-’

 

‘WHAT GAMEPLAN? SECURING YOUR FOX GAMEPLAN! Don’t tell me you forced me to join the dance club with you without any gameplan?’

 

Seokmin hid his face on the table and stared at his wall. He did a lot of thinking today. And he only scared himself, thinking that Soonyoung might actually already have an alpha partner because he didn’t take any action. ‘I did that without thinking it through.’

 

‘So? You plan on just staring a hole into his skull? And hoping him to find that creepy action attractive?’

 

‘What do you want me to do? I don’t really have any chance to talk to him!’

 

‘What about pretending to accidentally bump into him outside of club? Or library? Maybe ask someone for his number and message him everyday? It’s already been a month! YOU SLOW MAN!’ Seokmin messed with his hair and let out a frustrated scream. He was slow. He got the dating expert beside him yet he never asked the man to give him tips. Then he let a month passed by without any progress because he was busy with other stuff. And now, Jihoon was putting his damn hand over _his_ Soonyoung!

 

‘Sigh…Let me tell you something really important - summers. If anything’s gonna happen, its gonna happen this summer.’

 

‘Summer is when all hell breaks lose. Summer’s the time where innocent omegas turn into adults. That’s when you get to taste the world.’ He rested a hand onto Seokmin’s right shoulder, ‘And that’s when a nerd turns into a sexy beast.’

 

‘Pfttt… what nerd. Haa!’

 

‘You are. You’re the biggest nerd who have social anxiety around omegas.’

 

“I don’t have social anxiety! I speak just fine!’ He has a lot of friends. Obviously he wasn’t an introverted nerd.

 

‘How many omega friends do you have? Forget that. How many omegas have you ever talked to, besides the one I pushed on to you.’

 

‘Well…’ Do they have to talk for more than a few minutes for that to count? Well, there were some who confessed to him during his school days, and… the cafe staffs. And his family members. ‘I do talk to the club members.’

 

‘And how many omega numbers do you have?’

 

‘That does NOT mean I have social anxiety! Hey, give me back my phone!’ Seokmin heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Bam Bam unlocking his phone. Nobody can predict what the man was capable of doing, and that scared him.

 

‘You’re going out with Hoshi tomorrow??! YAAAH!!! What happened to us telling each other everything??’ Owh shit. Anything but that! ‘AND FOR A DATE??? DOKYEOM!!!’

 

‘THAT’S PRIVATE!!’ He took his phone back forcedfully from the now silver-haired man, and checked to see if he accidentally pressed something. ‘We never have that rule, just so you know.’

 

‘Hey, I’m only here to help you with Hoshi! You should at least tell me about that!’ he paused. ‘And you guys had a phone call? Woooo, and I thought you didn’t do anything you sly bastard.’

 

Hearing that, for some reason, Seokmin sighed. Bam Bam was right, he didn’t actually do anything. All he did was give his number to the omega. And it was the omega who texted him first. It was always like that. And after tomorrow’s date, they really have no reason to even contact each other anymore.

 

‘What should I do?’ Bam Bam stared at him, cocking his head a bit. His friend went this far without his help so he should be okay. ‘We’re only meeting so he can give me back my sweatshirt. That’s it. We’re not even contacting each other besides for that purpose.’

 

‘What?? Boy… you’re in trouble.’ Bam Bam got up on the bed and pulled a pillow to put on his crossed legs. He was thinking of a way to help his friend, fast. If Seokmin end tomorrow without setting up another date, that would be the end since they really don’t have anything more to do with each other. ‘Okay, listen. Like I said, you need to do something with him this summer…’

 

Seokmin listened attentively. Time was running out and he needed to take action fast.

 

‘... ask him to go on a trip with you. And that night, get him drunk and do it.’

 

‘YAAAAHH!! YOU DIRTY BASTARD!’ Seokmin threw his notebook to the pervert’s face. And here he thought his friend was being serious.

 

‘It’s not like it’s your first time together! Both of you already did the dirty!’

 

‘We were both drunk and that was an accident!’ Bam Bam lifted an eyebrow towards him and smirked, while Seokmin felt his face flushed. ‘I was a _bit_ drunk. But I won’t take advantage of him like that.’

 

‘Aish Dokyeom-ah. You’re too good for this world. Think about that little shit. Remember that sly grin he had when he touched Hoshi? He was probably enjoying Hoshi’s scent, and I bet he was thinking of doing it if he have the chance.’

 

 _Urghh…_ Just imagining that made Seokmin angry. They don’t even make a good couple. And who the hell did he think he is, touching _his_  Soonyoung like that? And putting his chin on Soonyoung’s  shoulder? This was really frustrating.

 

‘Do you think a trip will work? Minus the sex.’

 

‘Hell yeah! But why minus the sex? What’s the point then?’

 

‘Bonding time’s the point Bam Bam. Bonding.’ He realized the other meaning of the word when Bam Bam gave him another perverted grin and cursed himself inside. ‘Not _that_  bonding!’

 

‘I was wondering where that courage came from for a second there. Phew.’ He paused a while to think. He forgot something important…’Owh yeah. You should really ask him tomorrow,’

 

‘That’s a bit early right? I still need to plan…’

 

‘If you don’t ask him directly, he might give a lot of excuses not to go. You need to be aggressive and corner him so he had no choice but to agree.’

 

‘I don’t want to force him to do it if he don’t want to though…’

 

‘No, not forcing. Just pushing him a bit.’ Bam Bam got up and headed towards the door to give his friend some time and space to think. The date was tomorrow so they were in a rush. ‘We’re medic students.This is the only summer we have, You need to keep that in mind and man up.’

 

 

Seokmin released a long sigh once he heard the door closed. True, they only have this year’s summer as they would be busier with assignments starting next year. So this year was really the best year for him to search for a lover, or a mate. And unfortunately, he was already stuck on Kwon Soonyoung. And their relationship might end tomorrow if he had no plan. If he take no further action.

 

And all things considered, it was obvious that he only had one choice - following Bam Bam’s advice.

 

Minus the sex.

 

But including the sex _does_  seem appealing,..

 

 _Shit Dokyeom. Get yourself together._ Seokmin jot down some places that might be intruiging enough to pique the omega’s interest. And obviously somewhere far and inconvenient enough that can only be reached by car. Maybe someplace with lots of activities? Like camping? But that seemed a bit too early for both of them…

 

But the real question is, how the hell will he ask Soonyoung to join the trip?

 

‘Arghhh!!! This is really frustratinggg!!!’ he screamed and crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it somewhere. Tomorrow’s only 17 hours away, and he needs to plan the trip in that period. How does Bam Bam do this?

 

Wait. He remembered something really important.

 

Shinee.

 

And looking at Soonyoung’s Shinee tour t-shirt that he wore last week, he could only assume the omega was a fan. And he hoped he’s right. Because this could be his one and only chance.

 

He searched the net for any summer tour and to his luck, there was! And in six different cities across Korea! The one held in Seoul had already passed, but that was not the one he wanted to go anyway. Let’s see… The next one’s this week, then there’s a break. Perfect! The one in Daejeon’s at the beginning of their school break! And it’s the perfect distance to have a road trip!

 

He never thought he would say this but thank you Shinee!!

 

Now a simple ticket won’t do… and it’s probably already sold out. He would do it like everybody else and try to find a ticket, two tickets on twitter, or cheat.

 

And he was really, _really_  desperate.

 

He dialled a familiar number and waited for the other end to answer. Only a few rings until a bright voice welcomed him. ‘Eomma! I need some help! I’m kinda desperate!’

 

‘Ommo, what can Eomma help you?’ she sounded concerned and Seokmin wondered what kind of face she was going to have when he told her.

 

‘I want to go to Shinee’s summer concert…’ he could hear her almost laughing her head off, but she seemed to agree to do him a favour.

 

*****

 

Making sure he brought the right paper bag for the fourth time today, Soonyoung looked around the cafe. Seokmin was no where in sight so the seating would be completely up to him. Somewhere not that secluded would be good, but near the window was completely out od the menu. Someone might see them and that would be the end.

 

He saw the perfect table at the innermost corner of the cafe, near the serving counter. There was already another person sitting at the end table with his laptop open so he might be there for a while. Deciding to take the one two tables away from that lady, he sat down and waited. He had to stand a bit to be able to see pass the division towards the door. And he regretted his choice of seating when he found himself doing it every few minutes while waiting for the other to get there.

 

Finally, after a few more minutes Seokmin made his way inside, eyes wandering around. He was wearing a simple striped shirt with an earpiece stuck in his left ear. He noticed the cast on his left wrist but decided not to comment about it.Soonyoung stood up completely, waving a little to show his position. The former flashed a simple smile and took his seat opposite him.

 

‘You waited long?’ Seokmin questioned while looking at his watch. He thought he was the earlier one, having came ten minutes prior to the agreed time. Clearly he was wrong.

 

‘Nope, I just got here.’ Soonyoung lied between his teeth. Nothing was happening yet he was starting to sweat, thinking of the timing to pass the jumper back. He almost jumped when Seokmin asked him about the food. ‘So what’s good here?’

 

Soonyoung opened the menu and started to scan the picture. He finally found a decent place which served healthy food, further away from his workplace. And this place apparently serve the best salads, along with variety of fried food and other healthy stuff. ‘I’m not sure… I heard the shrimp salad is good. But this looks good too…’

 

Seokmin smiled lightly at the confused omega opposite him. He really looked adorable in comparison to his usual charismatic character during dance practice. And he found himself remembering their first meeting. How cute this man was. ‘Should we ask for suggestion?’

 

‘Yeah. We can have like a combo with all the stuff inside. Two people combo… owh there! Couple combo! Let’s get this!’

 

‘There’s no shrimp salad though…’

 

‘You want the shrimp salad?’ Soonyoung looked at him, his face slightly in shock, god knows why. Seokmin could see the slight disappointment in those really small eyes and quickly looked away. Clearing his throat. Everything about him was just so… _cute_.

 

‘Not really… I thought you want it.’ He looked at the another menu to distract himself. ‘Hey they have ice cream too! Tofu ice cream?’ He laughed a bit reading the different types of ice cream this place served. ‘Sesame and kinoko… wow. We should get one of these.’

 

‘But ice cream’s a bit…’ Desserts should be eaten with someone special. Well, friends too but not with someone he will no longer have anything to do with anymore.

 

‘But it’s healthy! It won’t affect you diet!’ _Owh yeah…._ he lied about the diet. When the man put it that way, there was really no reason not to try. Since it _was_  an interesting flavour…

 

‘Tofu? Or the sesame?’

 

‘Sesame seems more fun. This one.’

 

Once they got all their orders made, Seokmin started some small talks on the weather before slowly moving on to their plans for the weekend. Soonyoung started to relax a bit once he realize he did not have to think of any topic to fill the silence. He just had to reply, and the man would make some light joke around the topic which at first he would only smile at, but as they chatted more, he started laughing together with. And just like that, they chatted while eating their food which arrived in tens of minutes later.

 

‘Owh, by the way, my friend’s really curious about Woozi….’ He heard Seokmin asked, with a tone that sounded a bit cautious in comparison to their previous conversation. ‘He… uhmm… You know him right?’

 

‘Jihoon? Yeah…’ Soonyoung was a bit curious as to where this was going. Usually, when people say ‘friend’, they usually meant themselves. Atleast, that was what televsion thought him. Does this means Seokmin was interested in Jihoon?

‘Your boyfriend? I mean, my friend just wanted to know if he’s single or not. You know. I saw you guys together yesterday and I thought…’

 

‘Owh no. We’re not together! Haha no way!’ Soonyoung grabbed this chance to push Jihoon towards this guy. If this meant he can finally let go of this dilemma of his, he would gladly do so. Jihoon might be upset about it but who cares. ‘He’s my cousin.’

 

He noticed Seokmin’s eyes lighted up in relief and grinned. This ‘date’ was going so well he wondered why he didn’t do it earlier. ‘But just so you know, he uhm, he’s an alpha. But he’s cute and he’s actually really, really adorable and a bit clingy once you get to know him! He’s just love to act tough you know. A tsundere.’ He tried really hard to ‘promote’ his small cousin. Him being an alpha while looking soft like a marshmallow looking like had really been the tie-breaker for his potential suitors in the past. So it was really important for Seokmin to know that Jihoon was actually a cute and fluffy omega at heart. Since there was really nothing wrong with alpha-alpha relationship anyways.

 

‘Tsundere! Haha! Wow you really do know your Japanese!’

 

‘I know that much!’

 

‘Wow, who knew? I need to tell this to Bam Bam ASAP. He’s been all sulky yesterday since he saw you guys together.’

 

‘Wait, what?’ _Shit. He messed up._  ‘Bam Bam?’

 

‘Yeah! He’s denying it but I’m positive he’s actually interested. But you know him, it’s all about the omegas.’

 

He really messed up. Not only was he wrong. Out of all people, it was Bam Bam. Jihoon will really kill him with his swinging guitar once he found out about this. He needs to pretend not to know the pink haired guy next time they meet to avoid suspicion.

 

‘So…. Kwon Soonyoung-sshi?’

 

Owh yeah. The jumper.’Owh your jumper! Here’

 

‘Ahh… thanks. Owh and you washed it!. This feels really soft.’

 

‘Yeah. But I hope you don’t mind the smell… I only have that one.’

 

‘Naah. This smells fine.’ Soonyoung could hear a mumbled _just like you_ , but it could also only be his imagination. Because he was being all paranoid again.

 

‘So I guess we should g-’

 

‘Owh yeah Hoshi.’ He gulped at the sudden name he was called. Hoshi. ‘Urmm… do you have any plans on the first week of summer?’

 

He frowned. He had nothing planned besides going back to his hometown but he felt like he needed to lie. Because he knew where this conversation was going. ‘I-I uhh.’

 

‘-Cus I have this two tickets to a summer concert. It’s Shinee though…’

 

‘S-Shinee?’ Soonyoung knew he needed to lie. He knew he should not go with Seokmin. He knew better. But it’s Shinee. And he never went to any of their lives. And he really love them. It’s Shinee.

 

‘And I think I got a backstage pass? I don’t really know them so-’

 

‘SHINEE BACKSTAGE PASS?? YOU GOT TWO TICKETS?’

 

‘Woah. Haha. Yeah.’

 

‘Are you giving them to me? I mean, are you INVITING me? ME?’ He held both of Seokmin’s hand into his and gave him the puppy eyes look. This should work. He really needs the ticket. He can finally meet his idol hyungs. Minho. Taemin. Onew. Jonghyun. KEY.

 

‘If you want to… but it’s in Daejeon though.’

 

‘I WANT!’ he screamed and felt Seokmin’s hand on his mouth covering it. The man was smiling brightly, as bright as the sun, and Soonyoung could see Buddha’s face. Seokmin could be the apparition of god. ‘Thank you!!!’

 

‘Are you sure? Daejeon’s a bit far…’

 

‘Urmm there’s bus right?’

 

‘Yeah but I’m planning to drive there. Let’s go together. Since we’re going to the same concert.’

 

‘REALLY? WOW!’

 

‘Sure. I can send you home too. If you’re planning to. Where do you live?’

 

‘Namyang-ju… it’s the opposite though… You don’t have too.’

 

‘It’s on the way to mine! It’s set then. I’ll give you the details later!’

 

Soonyoung impromptly hugged Seokmin tightly and jumped a few time to show his excitement. He was going to see Shinee! In a summer concert! And backstage!! He will get to see them face-to-face and maybe touch them!

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

One final check and Soonyoung zipped his duffle bag. He got to make sure brought his Shinee towel, and the T-shirt similar to the one from their latest MV which he found while shopping, inside. 

 

Next, charger… his toothbrush set… his mp3!

 

He hurried to find his old stick mp3 which he had since high school. Every Shinee-sunbae’s songs were inside and he would hate to spend his holidays at home without them. Since he decided to leave his laptop at the dorm.

 

_ Bzzz…Bzzz!! _

 

He grabbed his phone and saw a message from his driver today. Seokmin’s a little early and was now waiting in the parking lot near the main gate. Although it was his own fault for being early, Soonyoung would hate to make the man wait. Especially since he got the ticket and free ride from the man.

 

A bit panic, he eyed his room one last time, making sure not to miss anything important. His scan stopped on his desk, where he hid his stack of suppressant. Nope…

 

He should be okay.

 

His heat will be more than a week later so he should be fine for just three days.

 

Nodding to himself, he grabbed all his belongings and dashed out, not forgetting to lock his door on the way out.

 

After few minutes of intense running, he finally reached the main gate. Waving the guard a simple goodbye, he headed towards the park where Seokmin was parking his car. Unfortunately, there were at least 4 other cars parking at different sides of the road and he hated the idea of going to each and every one just to find Seokmin. Lifting his phone, he proceeded to send a message to the alpha. Less than a minute later, a reply came.

 

_ The dark green one! I’ll be there soon, currently buying a drink! -Lee Seokmin _

 

 _Dark green…_  The Mini Cooper??!!

 

If anything, he would’ve thought it was the pale blue mini truck or at least a local brand but this… Is he even allowed to sit in that? What if he accidentally scratch the door with the zip of his bag? It was so shiny, not a speck of dust…

 

‘Soonyoung! You’re here!’ He jumped at the loud voice and noticed his hand slapping the car. 

 

‘AAHHH!’ he scanned the car for any scratches, not even caring that the owner was behind him, shaking his head, and pushing the unlock button. The sudden beeping sound from the car again shocked him, making Soonyoung retreat his hands and stepped back, thinking it was the alarm.

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung-sshi, how long are you gonna stare? Don’t wanna get inside?’ A nod, ‘Do you have many stuff?’

 

‘Just this bag, and this one.’ He lifted both his bags to show the size. Seokmin put them in the back seat and headed towards his side of the car, signaling the omega to do the same. 

 

‘Kaja! 5 hours to go!’ Seokmin declared before starting the long journey. Soonyoung nodded and opened one of his bags to take out his Shinee CDs.

 

‘Owh! Don’t worry, I already have them here!’ Seokmin switched his stereo on and showed the smaller male his Shinee collection, earning silence. Worried he might have offended the fox for his showing off, he peeked at the latter from his side and saw the man’s eyes shining while looking at the song list. He smiled shyly in satisfaction. This is going to be fun.

 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung noticed the cast was gone. ‘Your hand’s good now?’

 

‘Owh yeah. It wasn’t broken if you’re wondering. I only twisted it. But it’s fine now. So you can relax and sleep if you want. I won’t get into an accident.’

 

‘Owh. No, I’ll stay awake.’ Seokmin nodded at that statement. He really doubt it though.

 

True to his prediction, the omega started to sing aloud and dancing energetically to his idol’s song until he finally fell asleep after merely 2 hours.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung’s stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment. He pretended to still be asleep, not wanting to look at Seokmin’s reaction and he was satisfied with the lack of it. However, as if his tummy wanted to humiliated the life out of him, growled again, this time longer, with weird rhythm. Opening one eye to look at the driver, he saw them man grinned widely, his eyebrows frowning with Seokmin’s signature smile. 

 

‘Is it the alarm for lunch? What’s that ringtone?’ Soonyoung knuckled the alpha’s shoulder lightly, making the man laugh with his eyes almost closing.

 

‘Yah… Open your eyes! You need to look at the road!’ He retorted, and the man opened his eyes wide, staring scarily at the road with an overly serious face. Soonyoung punched Seokmin’s head lightly, feeling stupid that he found the lame man funny. Truth be told, he thought the ride would just be him staring awkwardly out the window and Seokmin at the road, but guess their time spent at the cafe actually melted the ice between them. 

 

‘Wanna go to the rest area?’

 

‘Sure…’

 

‘Urm… can you wait just a little bit?’ Soonyoung looked at the man, confused with the question. Of course he could! He was not a monster that will go all grumpy and whine without food! If that was what he was implying, which Soonyoung doubted. ‘I prefer exiting the expressway. We can eat somewhere in town. How’s that?’

 

Owh… That was what he wanted to say. Pfft… ‘That’s good too! I’ve never been here anyway! Where are we?’’

 

‘Cheonan… Where should we go? What do you wanna eat?’

 

‘Anything’s good! I’m not really that hungry…’

 

‘Pffftttt…. _not really that hungry…_ ’ Seokmin mimicked and Soonyoung quickly remembered his stomach growling a few moments ago.

 

*****

 

They reached Daejeon about half an hour ago but have yet to reached the city center. It was making Soonyoung worried. Seokmin kept going pass the sign to the city and exited at a road leading to a village. And it was in the mountains.

 

‘Seokmin-sshi… aren’t we going the wrong way?’ Soonyoug dared to ask. Although a lot of scenarios were playing in his mind, he refused to believe them. This is usually the start of a horror movie, him being lead to a mountainous area and killed off. Although, that would be the better outcome than the other one he was thinking of – that Seokmin lied about the tickets. But he had been nothing but kind today so Soonyoung really didn’t want to think of bad thoughts…

 

Seokmin noticed the nervous tone and gesture the omega was showing and cursed himself. He should never have followed Bam Bam’s advice to bring him to an isolated place. Out of all the stupid suggestion Bam Bam had ever given, why did he decided this was a good idea?? Obviously Soonyoung was afraid he might do something to him. Shit… this is bad…

 

‘Since we decided to come last minute, all the hotels are booked…’ He lied. Who the hell goes to Daejeon? ‘I managed to rent a house though. Air bnb.’  Seokmin looked at the other. Anybody would notice the lie. But seeing the omega relaxed a bit, convinced, made Seokmin released the breath he was holding.

 

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Seokmin focusing on finding the road, and Soonyoung enjoying the view and cold air. They reached a small town and the omega kept waving at the old folks hanging out at the streets. ‘They remind me of my grandparents back home!’

 

Seokmin laughed. Soonyoung acted like such a kid.

 

‘Owh!!! A lake! Aah, someone’s fishing!!’

 

‘Owh you’re right!’ Seokmin took a quick look before directing his gaze back towards the GPS. They should be close...

 

‘I want to try fishing!’ Soonyoug exclaimed excitedly. He kept staring at the man and did a weird movement, pretending to fish. 

 

‘The house’s nearby! We’ll try later if you want.’ He saw a satisfied grin and smiled to himself. Maybe going to an isolated place wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

 

 

The house was better than he imagined. The garden was bigger than the picture and there was even a balcony with table and chairs. Other than that, a kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. Just as he ordered.

 

He wanted to rent one with just one bed but decided that would be too much. Worse case scenario would be Soonyoung sleeping on the couch because he refuse to sleep on the same bed as him. Then, Seokmin will end up on the couch anyway because he refuse to let the guy sleep there. So no. Two rooms. One with a sliding door overlooking the garden, and another with a window facing the forest.

 

‘Which room do you want?’ He heard Soonyoung asked. To be honest, he did not like the idea of his fox sleeping in the room with the sliding door. What if someone tries to break in? He should be safer sleeping in the other room.

 

‘I prefer this one.’ He pointed at the room and went back out to grab his bag and repark the car. 

 

Soonyoung sighed. He really wanted the one near the garden but since Seokmin was the one who arrange all of this accommodation, he should be given the right to choose where he wants to sleep. The other room wasn’t that bad… if a ghost should appear from the woods, it would probably only stare from the outside. Soonyoung already pulled down the curtain, just in case.

 

Soonyoung went around the house again. It was really pretty. Small and petite, just like his dream house in the future. He noticed the barbecue set at the garden and quickly ran close to it. He always wanted to have a barbecue but he never got the chance to. He always imagined having one in the woods with his friends, but he never had a trip with his friends because he always had to work on holidays. That, and most of his friends at the omega school was not as adventurous, preferring to stay indoors. Besides, his grandmother was really strict about sleeping out so he never had a trip ever. College was the first time he ever experienced true freedom. 

 

And this trip today, was his very first trip with a friend. Ever.

 

All the more reason why he wanted to have a barbecue, because who knows when he will have the same chance again. But, they didn’t plan for one so there was no meat. And they only had tonight and tomorrow, not that many time to do anything. Since tomorrow’s the concert and Seokmin’s probably too tired after driving for six hours to do anything. 

 

He should just give up.

 

‘How’s the house?’ He heard Seokmin’s voice from inside the house.

 

‘It’s nice… you really have a good sense.’ He replied before seeing the man emerging out and heading his way. He had this glow on his face that made Soonyoung happy to see him. Eventhough all he did was just stand there and smile. And Soonyoung wondered what had gotten into him.

 

‘Owh hey! Barbecue set! Wanna have one?’ Seokmin noticed the barbecue set and suggested without really giving it a second thought. They have a lot of time tonight and it would be awkward to just spend it together just talking. It would be fun, but they were still getting to know each other. And it was obvious Seokmin was courting him. So yeah. Awkward.

 

Soonyoung’s ears perked up at that invitation, causing Seokmin’s heart to skip a bit. Sure he called the omega his fox, but that was because his face looks like one. But with his ears able to move like that, he looked even more so. And it just makes him want to pet Soonyoung. ‘We should go and find some meat. I think the shops around here close early…’

 

‘Now?’

 

‘Well tomorrow’s the concert right? We still need to marinate the meat…’

 

‘Owh yeah. Of course.’ Soonyoung nodded and looked around while swinging his hands, ‘So… how do we marinate meat?’

 

‘Ermm depends on the flavour. What do you want?’

 

‘Barbecue…’ Soonyoung swallowed his word. Isn’t that the only flavour?

 

Seokmin bit his lips trying to hold his laughter. The man in front of him looked so lost right now. He obviously never had one before and Seokmin wondered whether it was appropriate for him to laugh. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he clapped his hands. ‘Okay. So barbecue 101. Basically… you want sweet, spicy, or savoury one?’

 

‘Ermm… I don’t like spicy.’

 

‘Okay. So beef? Pork? Chicken? Pork belly?’

 

‘Can we have bits of everything? I mean…’ Soonyoung looked at Seokmin. Trying to figure out what the other wanted. ‘Whatever you want is good…’

 

‘Okay so bits of everything!’ Seokmin went out to the garden and looked at the barbecue set. ‘I guess we’ll use this one? If it doesn’t rain tomorrow.’ He peeked back towards the blonde and saw him smiling widely. ‘So are there any charcoal? And thongs?’ 

 

Soonyoung searched the kitchen for thongs and managed to find some big bowls while at it. He also noticed the size of the fridge and made a mental note to fill it with beers for tomorrow. Or soju. Or whatever alcohol they can find. Because barbecue goes well with alcohol right? Outside, Seokmin already went around and found a box of charcoal at the back. He called the owner to ask for permission to use them, and got the green light. Everything was going great! 

 

‘Soonyoung-ah!’ He called the blonde, and the latter answered from inside. His heart flutter by the mere fact that the other did not mind the casual tone he just used. ‘We need to go now!’ 

 

‘OKAY!!!’

 

Seokmin was right. Since the place was rural, the only place to buy meat belonged to an old couple who was already closing their shop when they reached it. They managed to buy some variety of meat in cheap price and went ahead to buy other ingredients. Seokmin found out that his fox had no clue what ‘marinate’ was, and only took random stuff off the shelf, hoping it was the right one. And besides the basic vegetable, he knew no other. He wondered what Soonyoung always eat back at the campus. 

 

‘Should we buy ramen?’ Soonyoung finally asked, already eyeing the section.

 

‘No… let’s have rice.’ He went to the counter to ask for a few grams and Soonyoung only looked, again, looking lost. 

 

‘Is that enough?’

 

‘Owh yeah. We’re going to eat this much meat so there’s no need for so much rice.’

 

‘How do we cook it? There’s no rice cooker.’

 

‘Don’t worry my Soonyoung. Leave it all to me.’ he pinched the cheeks, making the man red in the face. ‘You need to help me cut the meat later.’

 

‘Okay….’ A pause. ‘How do I cut the meat?’

 

‘Aigoo…. I’ll teach you later.’ He finally let himself laugh. Really, this guy is just so clueless. How will he ever manage to survive in the wild. 

 

 

_ To be continued… _

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The concert was one of the best experience Soonyoung had in his 20 years of life. They got quite a good seat, right in front of the stage. Not too near, and not too far either. It was just right. He could see every single movement and managed to catch the ball Onew threw from the stage. He screamed his heart out, and cheered along with the fans. Finally getting to become the voice he always heard in the video.

 

But things were about to get so much better. He was going backstage and see his idols up close. Maybe even talk to them if he was lucky. He waited patiently, behind Seokmin who was showing his pass to the bodyguards. He felt himself pulling Seokmin’s sleeve and fidgeting while waiting for the guard to do a final check but quickly released it when the latter looked back at him. Embarrassed.

 

They were lead to a door along with a few other people and he could hear the song playing from the inside. It was a backstage party. He got to party with Shinee!

 

Soonyoung felt excited and nervous at the same time. How should he act in front of them? Should he dance along or just watch them dance? Will they even dance? Or are they just going to drink and mingle with the few fans backstage? He kept on looking at Seokmin, asking about what he should do. He couldn’t contain his excitement and he just wanted to scream and jump around.

 

‘Don’t worry, just act normal like you always do.’

 

‘Got it. Act normal.’ He nodded and walked towards the party. And just his luck, Key walked passed him, also heading there. ‘Oh my god that’s Key!!’ he squealed and was about to scream and chase after him before feeling a hand on his mouth and another holding his waist, completely stopping his movement.

 

‘Okay. I’m wrong. You should definitely act cool. Like when you’re on stage.’

 

‘O…kay….’ Soonyoung nodded and looked at the alpha, hands squeezing the other’s on his chin. ‘Like this?’ he asked, his voice low.

 

‘Nope, that’s overdoing it.’

 

‘Like this?’ He raised his voice and asked again, eyes on Seokmin’s, hopeful.

 

‘Nope. Ermmm… you know. Like when you’re introducing your group on stage last time?’

 

‘Last time?’

 

‘The bar, remember?’

 

‘Owh yeah. Yeah. Okay. So… like this?’

 

‘Nice.’ Seokmin grabbed Soonyoung’s hand and lead him in. This was going to be tough, controlling this squishy guy so he won’t embarrass himself.

 

*****

 

Seokmin hummed to himself, waiting for the red light to turn green. He looked to his left towards the tired omega. He had his seat leaned back and was staring at the roof of the car, smiling to himself. Seokmin wondered if he realized how scared one of the members looked when the blonde suddenly came up to him and grabbed his hand to shake hands. Seokmin had to hug him from the back and carry him away so that he would not get kicked out. Thankfully the guy did not remember his face due to the lighting of the room, and did not act weird when they introduced themselves later that evening.

 

‘You had fun?’

 

‘Very… I never imagined I’d ever get to see them in real life… their faces are just… flawless…’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘Today feels like a dream…’ Seokmin smiled at himself. He made Soonyoung’s dream come true. Him. ‘Seokmin-ah…’

 

‘Yeah?’ He asked casually, eyes still on the road. They were entering the mountain road again so he had to focus.

 

‘Thank you.’ He felt a tight squeeze on his left hand. He took a peek, not making it too obvious, and found Soonyoung’s on his, just resting there, and he wished he had his left hand upside down so they can hold hands. The warmth disappear a few moment later and he found himself squeezing the gear knob, wanting more.

 

The dead silence was replaced by a familiar growl. A familiar, weird rhythmic growl. ‘Is it the dinner alarm?’

 

‘Yaah!’ He laughed when he felt Soonyoung’s knuckle on his shoulder. ‘Open your eyes and look at the road!’

 

Seokmin couldn’t help laughing again. This was just like yesterday, but somehow he felt as if something changed between them. And it was something warmer. And he liked it.

 

‘Alright Soonyoung-sshi. Should we go to the store to buy you some food?’

 

‘Yaah… why the sudden formality?’ Yup, something definitely changed.

 

‘You want food?’

 

‘STOP WITH THE FOOD TALK! WE HAVE MEAT!’

 

‘What if you die while waiting for the meat to cook? I can’t have you di-’ another knuckle followed by a harsh shaking of his shoulders. ‘Okay, okay! I get it. No food talk.’

 

‘We should get some beer. Or soju?’

 

‘You wanna drink?’ Seokmin suddenly remembered what Bam Bam told him. Get him drunk and sleep with him. Dammit Bam Bam. Now all he can think about is getting Soonyoung drunk and that wasn’t part of the plan.

 

‘Don’t you drink when you’re having barbecue?’

 

‘Yeah but…’

 

‘Can’t we?’ Seokmin sighed. Soonyoung was basically begging for alcohol and he couldn’t resist his fox begging. Not with that pout and that voice. But he really didn’t want to get drunk.

 

Well, they should be okay with just a few cans of beer right? He was really not that lightweight so they should be okay.

 

*****

 

Today Soonyoung realized he was good at lighting fires. ‘Call me Kwon Fire!!!’

 

Seokmin kept on laughing at him while cooking some side dishes inside and Soonyoung felt really happy. Today was perfect. He never thought he would be able to experience a normal trip like this. He never thought he could hang out with a friend like this. And an alpha at that.

 

His grandfather had always warn him about getting close with alphas, not wanting him to whore around as he put it. And then there were the towns people, who would look at him weird when they notice him being close with other omegas because of what his mother did. As a result, he never had any close friends to hang out with.

 

Whats more with all the curfews and house rules, he could never even stay out after school to join other activities. Internet cafes in the middle of the night was the only fun he had before he finally got the scholarship to study dancing at a college in Seoul.

 

It was there that he finally got to taste freedom.

 

He got to dance, and make friends with both alphas and omegas without being judged, he got to watch as many videos however long it is, whatever time it is. He even get to go home whenever he wanted to, blast his music as loud as he wanted using headphones without worrying that someone might call him. Go to bars, drink alcohol without constantly fearing that he would get caught.

 

And now, going on a trip, meeting his idols, and having his first ever barbecue.

 

He was wrong to think that Seokmin was only after him when the man clearly only wanted to be his friend. Guess all the social restrictions he had when he was young messed up his social skills. Tonight, they talked about a lot of things, drinking beers and eating meat like adults. This is what friends do right? Best friends? He never had a best friend. Seokmin could be his first.

 

Soonyoung noticed the fire getting weaker after a while and took care of it as quickly as he could. Opposite him, Seokmin stared at him in astonishment. ‘Look at that! You’re really good at making fire!!!’

 

‘It’s my first time!!!’

 

‘Nice! I suck at those! Whenever our family go camping, they would put me in charge of the fire. Then they would starve because I still couldn’t light it even after a few hours.’

 

‘Owh… that’s nice…’ Soonyoung looked at the cooked meat. He kept on flipping them over before Seokmin stopped him. Apparently the meat should only be flipped over once. Who knew?

 

‘So… do you guys go camping too? Or something like that?’ Seokmin tried to restart the conversation. He notice the other suddenly got quiet and felt guilty. Did he say something wrong?

 

‘When I was little… yeah. Something like that. They uh… they’re divorced so now I live with my grandparents.’ Soonyoung took a big gulp of the beer in his hands and ate the cooked meat on the plate. He felt the atmosphere getting tense and cursed himself. They were supposed to have a good time but he ruined it. ‘But it’s okay! My grandparents are great! They love me!’

 

He look at Seokmin who still had a sad face on him. He should change the topic. ‘So… you’re in the basketball team?’

 

‘Yeah! How did you know? Do I look like I play?’

 

Soonyoung divert his gaze elsewhere and slurp the beer in his hand. How should he explain it without telling the man about his part time job? He still desire to keep that info private. ‘I uh… I thought I saw you in the city with your team? You wore that blue jacket.’

 

‘Owh yeah!! Didn’t realize you were there! Would definitely said hi!’

  
‘No worries.’ He suddenly remembered something. That pretty lady the alpha was with. They seemed pretty close. Are they like, an item?

 

‘Hani-sshi? No!! She’s our manager!! I’m still single! Seokmin made sure to face the omega when emphasizing the last word. He wanted to read the reaction of the other. Was it relief? Shock? Hopefulness? All he saw was a dazed Soonyoung, face already red. Was he drunk already? Since they were already on the topic, he should do it. He should confess.

 

Soonyoung seemed drunk enough to forget it if he was rejected so he got nothing to lose. Here goes nothing-

 

‘You seemed like you’d be popular.’

 

‘No…’ Damn he missed the timing.

 

‘Why not? You’re funny and nice. And not bad looking.’

 

‘Not bad looking?’ He lifted one brow and stared at the Soonyoung who kept on stuffing his mouth.

 

‘I mean, you… you look good.’

 

‘I look good?’

 

‘Fine. You’re kinda handsome but most people don’t agree with my taste in people so maybe you’re only kinda handsome to me. Get it?’

 

Seokmin felt his ears getting red from the compliment. Soonyoung just called him handsome. Maybe he does have a chance anyway. He heard Soonyoung clearing his throat and shoving another piece of meat into his mouth. And Seokmin did the same thing, drinking his beer and shoving another meat into his mouth. This was it. He should confess to Soonyoung. But now was too sudden, he needed a good flow.

 

‘What about you? You seemed like you’d be popular too…’

 

Soonyoung almost chocked himself listening to what Seokmin just said. ‘Really? Why?’

 

‘I mean you looked very sexy on stage and while you’re dancing. And you’re cute so…’ There it is. A blushing Soonyoung. His favourite Soonyoung. This was good, he should direct the conversation so he can finally confess without it being awkward. ‘Don’t tell me, you don’t have someone?’

 

There was a pause and Seokmin took it as a good sign. He had cornered his fox and now it’s time to say it. What he wanted to say for a long time. ‘That’s great cus I-’

 

‘I kinda have someone…’

 

‘Y-you what?’ Seokmin unconsciously squeezed the can in his hand, making it spill all over the table. There was a bit of a commotion in Soonyoung’s part as he struggled to find a paper towel to wipe the beer off of Seokmin but the latter was just sitting there, stunned. He did not expect that answer. He did not expect Soonyoung to have someone. Because they…

 

Because they slept together just a few months ago.

 

Was he a few months too late?

 

‘Yaah!!! Are you overreacting again? Is me having someone that shocking?’ He felt Soonyoung slapping his face lightly, playfully. He was smiling brightly, the smile he had when he saw Shinee today. Was it because of that someone?

 

‘You have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?’ He looked at Soonyoung who was sipping the soju straight from the bottle. He seemed restless but that was how Seokmin should have reacted. HE was the one who was supposed to take that big gulp of alcohol because this was all hard to accept.

 

‘I… I dunno… I guess I kinda have uhm… boyfriend.’

 

‘What’s that supposed to mean? Kinda? You don’t know?’ He was pushing it. He realized that but he needed to know this. He needed to hear that word coming from Soonyoung. That he has a lover and that Seokmin should give up. Because what he was hearing right now was that he has a rival and he should claim HIS fox as fast as he can.

 

‘It’s complicated. I mean, he confessed and I told him I liked him back but… we’re not official.’

 

‘What are you then?’

 

‘I dunno…’ Soonyoung sighed. He really didn’t know what they are. They like each other, they both know it, but they’re not really dating. So what are they? They go on dates, sometimes they hug and hold hands, cuddle but no kissing, or anything like that. They are still a new couple so maybe that was a bit too fast but...they’re not really a couple, they do not call each other boyfriends or lovers. But they act like one, calling each other until late at night, messaging each other daily. They are comfortable with each other. They are definitely more than friends.

 

‘I’m confused. You guys aren’t dating? Aren’t a couple? So are you still courting each other?’ Seokmin realized he was raising his voice but he couldn’t help it. He was mad. Not at Soonyoung, but at the other guy who was keeping his fox confused. What the hell was the guy trying to do? It was either dating or not. Lovers or not. There shouldn’t be anything in between. If the guy was not ready to take the responsibility to be Soonyoung’s lover then he should let go. And let other people have their chance.

 

Soonyoung opened another can of beer and gulped it down, eyes wandering around, avoiding Seokmin’s gaze. ‘Courting? Maybe… yeah we still are… I guess…’

 

‘So you mean there’s still a chance for me?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I like you Kwon Soonyoung. I really like you. And if that bastard refuse to stand his ground and date you, I want to.’

 

‘He’s not a bastard Seokmin. You’re being rude.’ Soonyoung was shocked to hear that. But he didn’t want to let the alpha realized it and tried to divert to conversation. He hoped Seokmin would give up if he pretended he didn’t hear the confession.

 

‘Soonyoung, I like you. I really like you.’

 

‘I’m full. We need to store this for tomorrow.’

 

Seokmin could only watched as the omega hurriedly took all the uncooked meat and rushed inside. ‘Soonyoung…’

 

 

Soonyoung rushed to put the meat in the fridge and went straight to the bathroom. He didn’t know what to do. He had a hunch that something like this was going to happen but just yesterday they were just two friends going on a trip together.

 

And he thought that was what they were. Friends.

 

That he was mistaken in thinking that Seokmin had feelings for him.

 

But he was wrong. And the alpha just confessed. And he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to lock himself in his room but he couldn’t. Because his body was burning and that confession from Seokmin ignited something in him. He knew he shouldn’t felt this way. That he shouldn’t have reacted this way.

 

But that serious face, that determined yet gentle voice, turned him on.

 

‘Shit Soonyoung! You already have someone!!’ He closed his eyes and greeted his teeth, leaning against the cold bathroom wall, trying to convince himself to calm down. He realized he was releasing his pheromones and was afraid that the alpha might notice.

 

Seokmin’s pheromones. He was releasing more than he should because he got worked up and Soonyoung’s body was only replying to it. That was it! He didn’t have this hard-on because he was turned on by the other’s confession. Yes. It was not because of the words coming from that handsome face.

 

No. He was not handsome. This was only the alcohol talking.

 

‘Soonyoung…’

 

_Damn it that voice. Shut up._

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung…’

 

_Shut up…._

 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…’

 

_Damnit Lee Seokmin!!_

 

 

Seokmin leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. Soonyoung had been inside for a while now and he was worried that maybe he pushed too hard that the omega felt the need to hide from him. That was not what he wanted. Even if he was rejected, he had hoped that the man would let him down clearly. Maybe get angry at him. It would’ve been better if he had told him he hated him.

 

But this reaction was different from what he had imagined. What if he felt desperate, after being brought to an isolated place and confessed to, rather persistently, and realizing that there was no where to escape. What if he ran towards the woods at night trying to get away?

 

‘Soonyoung-ah…’

 

Click. He heard the door unlocked and turned his face to look at the blonde. His looked different. He was no longer the soft-looking Kwon Soonyoung he had spend the last two days with. He looked like…

 

‘Soonyou-umphh’ He felt a familiar lips attacking his own. Forcefully trying to gain access. And despite him being taken aback, he allowed the tongue to explore his mouth, his also fighting for dominance. The hand on his neck was pulling hard, not allowing him to escape while another was on the wall, supporting the omega who was trapping him.

 

‘Soon… young…’ He tried to talk in between kisses. He needed to know what this means. Does this mean that the omega accepted his feelings? Or is this what people call break-up sex? Or rather, goodbye sex?

 

‘Soonyoung!’ He finally managed free himself and held the man’s head tightly away from his. ‘What’re we doing? Wha-’

 

‘Shut up.’ he felt the hard on rubbing on his own erection and closed his eyes. His body shivered as he felt Soonyoung’s breath on his hand, kissing them, loosening the grip he had on his head. He felt hot breath making its way towards his neck, jaw, and finally settling back towards his lips. Their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

 

‘You’re so hot.’

 

Ahh… he was drunk. He remembered this man. The one he bedded a few months ago. The provocative drunk Kwon Hoshi.

 

Seokmin gave in and pushed Soonyoung away from him before carrying him towards his room and banging the omega on the door, their body rocking together, their erection rubbing roughly.

 

If this was going to be their last night together, he was going to take it. He knew he was taking advantage of the omega but screw that. He wanted this. Even if he became the bad guy, he was going to do it.

 

He was going to take him for the last time before giving up completely.

 

 

  
_To be continued_ …

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

The clock read 2:43 a.m. and Seokmin decided to get out of bed. He put on a pair of pants and a shirt, and made his way out of the room. He still needed to take care of the mess they made last night and throw away all the unfinished food to avoid attracting wild animals. It might help him get his mind off what just happened.

 

He messed up. He took advantage of the drunk Soonyoung and slept with him.

 

Seokmin returned to the room and stared at the sleeping Soonyoung. He looked to beautiful, so peaceful, so innocent. Unlike the lustful and passionate man that was moaning and screaming his name a few hours ago. He was probably tired after Seokmin had his way with him, insisting for another round, a few more, even when it was clear the other was already drained. 

 

He stared at the those puffy eyes. Those chubby cheeks and sharp jaws. The few baby hairs on that neck. He would never have the chance to touch them again after tonight. 

 

Kissing Soonyoung’s shoulder lightly, he took his position on the bed and pulled the other closer to him. Soonyoung was a bit hot but he did drink a lot. It didn’t matter, he enjoyed the latter’s body heat against his.

 

He placed his nose on the head, sniffing the hair lightly. He smelled really nice. Seokmin always like the omega’s scent.

 

He closed his eyes. He needed sleep for tomorrow’s trip back. It would be a silent ride home so he wouldn’t want to fall asleep while driving.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung woke up to the smell of food. Fried eggs and... Something like fried rice would not be too wrong of a guess. Stretching his hands and yawning while moving around on the bed, he noticed the sliding door which should not have been there. This was not his room. This was… shit.

 

This was Seokmin’s. They had a fight last night. What was he doing here… No.

 

He sat up suddenly at the thought of what might have happened. Then he felt it, the pain on his lower back. And something wet between his legs. This couldn’t have happened.

 

They shouldn’t have slept together. Again.

 

It was acceptable the first time they did but now…

He has a lover...

 

He… he cheated on him.

 

He messed up again. He really messed up. Things were not supposed to be this way. He remembered running from Seokmin last night so nothing should have happened. Yet he was here. On the bed naked. With unknown fluid between his legs.

 

What should he do? This was in the middle of nowhere. Like it or not, he would have to face Seokmin today, in a few minutes before they need to check out of the house, and take a long ride home, just the two of them, in the car.

 

He messed up. Why did they do it? Why did he had sex with the alpha? He was supposed to reject the man, not have sex with him! Not… not cheat on his boyfriend.

 

He felt his body getting hotter. He felt really wet there. He needed a shower to clean every thing from last night. 

 

Wait a second. This was… he wasn’t… he was lubricating. He was…

 

In heat.

 

No. This wasn’t a good time! He was supposed to be in heat next week! Not now! How was he supposed to get through his heat on the road? With another person with him? Another alpha? He never had his heat in the presence of somebody else. He always get through his heat alone, in his room, with his toys.

 

He didn’t bring any. 

 

And he didn’t bring any suppressant with him either.

 

What should he do? This was all to sudden, he wasn’t prepared! He should tell Seokmin to leave him here but how will he get home then? How would he pay for the house?

 

Soonyoung felt hot tear flowing down his cheeks. He was really in trouble now. He couldn’t think straight and there was only another two hours before their check-out time.

 

 

Seokmin cleaned all the utensils he used and brought everything else to the car. All he needed to do now was wake Soonyoung up, eat breakfast, pack up all his stuff and Soonyoung his. Then they go home, leaving everything behind.

 

He heard a message came in and looked at his phone. It was Bam Bam.

 

_So… How did u like my present? ;D - DabDab_

 

Present? What was he talking about?

 

_What? U didn’t get down and dirty with mr fox? - DabDab_

 

_I guess u can throw it away then. The boot of ur car. - DabDab_

 

_Wait, don’t throw it. Give em back to me. – DabDab_

 

What the hell was he talking abou-

 

Owh. Wow. Hell no. How the hell did that get there? There was a box of condoms just sitting there in the boot of his car, all comfortable with ribbons and feathers stuck on it. He didn’t notice that yesterday, or the day before. 

 

Shit… did Soonyoung notice it?? Not that it mattered now…

 

Sighing, he covered the damn ‘present’ with all the other stuff and locked his car. He needed to wake Soonyoung or they won’t make it before 12.

 

  
Seokmin stood outside his bedroom door. He should act normal. They should pretend last night never happened. Although he refused to forget about it, he figured it would be best if both of them ignored the accident and get through today like usual. Like ‘friends’.

 

Forcing a smile, Seokmin pushed the door open. ‘I made breakfast! Let’s eat!!’

 

Soonyoung was already up but he just sat there, leaning against the headboard with his head between his knees. He was crying. Of course he would. What happened last night was a terrible mistake for Soonyoung. More so because he had someone.

 

Seokmin didn’t know what to do. It was partially his fault too because he was the sober one last night. Although Soonyoung was the one who seduced him. No, attacked him to be exact. But he should have more self-control so it was partially his fault. ‘Soonyoung-ah… we-’

 

‘I’m sorry….’

 

‘Sorry? No, Soonyo-’

 

‘I rejected you yet I…. I’m so sorry.’ Soonyoung didn’t know what to do. He was confused. What he knew was that he could only depend on Seokmin to send him home. And he couldn’t do that if they were still fighting. He felt so weak right now, there was nothing he could do. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable…

 

‘I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have-’ Seokmin noticed the change in the room. Soonyoung’s scent was starting to fill the room again and he was just sitting there, hiding his face. He was not inviting nor seducing him yet his pheromones…’Y-you…. are you… in heat?’

 

He noticed the small nod and stood up from the bed. This was really bad. He didn’t expect this at all. He thought last night was goodbye sex. Something that usually happens in movies when two people break up or decide to go their separate ways. He thought it was because Soonyoung was drunk, because he did drink a lot of beer and soju last night. 

 

He did not expect it to happen because he was in heat.

 

And he came inside last night too… a few times. 

 

Seokmin gulped and felt himself starting to sweat. Omegas in heat, the time when they are most fertile. He never seen any omega in heat before. Because he never had any lover before. And he usually spend time at his grandparents whenever his mom was in hers. No wonder he couldn’t contain himself last night. 

 

No, maybe that was only because he wanted Soonyoung that bad.

 

Okay, relax Dokyeom. Remember all the stuff you learn in school. 

 

Omegas + heat = fertile = sex = babies.

 

NO! That was not it! What about self control? 

 

Nothing. Damn. He should have spend more time on the subject. What should he do now?

 

‘C-can you send me to the uhh… nearest omega house?’ Soonyoung finally managed to ask after a long silence. The sound of footsteps was really worrying him so he looked up, only to find Seokmin pacing back and forth, with a serious thinking face. 

 

‘Omega house. Yes. Sure. Okay. I’ll send you there.’ Seokmin nodded aggressively and got out the room. What the hell is an omega house? He opened the door again, ‘You should take a shower and pack up your stuff.’

 

And he should Google this omega house thing. 

 

He took a seat at the dining table and started to search for this house. What it’s for, why Soonyoung wanted to go there, where it is…. He heard the bedroom door opening and footsteps heading towards the bathroom. He paid no attention and continued looking at the websites.

 

Apparently it was like a safe house for omegas. Those who was abused, who suddenly presented and had no idea what to do… and for those who suddenly got their heat and was far from home or a safe place to get through it. That was Soonyoung.

 

There was one nearby. It was only half an hour away. They might be able to make it before Soonyoung go through another wave.

 

Or…

 

Seokmin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really shouldn’t do this.   
But he wanted to.

 

Soonyoung wouldn’t know. He had no way to search for it. Not with his flip phone anyway.  
He would be a despicable man. Another alpha who takes advantage of a vulnerable omega. But he didn’t care. This was not just any random omega. This was Kwon Soonyoung, his fox. The only omega he ever wanted. The only omega for him.

  
He heard the bathroom door opened and braced himself. Soonyoung got out with his shirt on, and a towel wrapped around his lower half. His hair was wet, fresh from the shower and he looked too tempting. There was no way he would leave Soonyoung here, alone. No way.

 

‘I’ll pack my stuff quickly. Thank you!’

 

‘Uhh, Soonyoung-ah. There’s no omega house here.’ He looked at the omega and noticed the change in his eyes. They were moving left and right, out of focus while the frown got deeper. 

 

‘No… A-are you sure?’

 

‘There’s one in the city… do you wanna go there? Can you make it?’ 

 

Soonyoung nodded and he saw the tears threatening to fall. The man was trying to hard not to cry. Why was he looking so frail? He looked as if he needed protection and Seokmin wanted to give that. Here, in this house. Just the two of them.

 

‘It’s two hours away…’ _You should give up_ , he wanted to continue. And maybe Soonyoung was considering to do so. Because he leaned against the wall and had his hands on his face, desperately wiping of his tears.

 

‘C-can you give me a few minutes? I need to take, take care of-‘ before he could finish his sentence, Soonyoung started to cry. He couldn’t do it. He can try to hold it back for a few more minutes but two hours was too long. Which meant he needed to take care of his needs right now, and hope that the next wave will come a few hours later. But it was too embarrassing to do it now. Not with Seokmin around. Not with him knowing that Soonyoung was masturbating in the bathroom or the bedroom. He wouldn’t be able to focus and face the alpha when he finished.

 

‘I need to do something first…’ he should pack his stuff. He should take care of his heat just before they start their journey back, so he can last longer. 

 

‘You don’t look good Soonyoung.’ Seokmin was disappointed when the other still insisted on going. To be honest, he had no idea what he would do if the omega decided not to go but he knew that he wanted them to stay here. He knew he was pushing it, pushing Soonyoung into a dilemma but he could not help it. If that meant he get to spend a few more days with Soonyoung, nothing else matters.

 

‘I need to pack.’

 

‘You should sit down…’

 

‘No. It’s not that. I can’t.’ Soonyoung couldn’t think straight. Two hours. Two hours. How would he survive two hours?

 

‘You want to stay here for a while? You really don’t lo-‘

 

‘I CAN’T SEOKMIN!!! I CAN’T STAY HERE BECAUSE I-‘

 

‘I’ll take care of you. Two hours is a long trip…’

 

‘No that’s not it. That’s wrong… I can’t-‘

 

‘I can take care of you. I will take care of you.’

 

‘Seokmin please stop… please…’ Soonyoung felt the other moving closer to him and backed away. He already made a mistake of sleeping with him last night. He should not make the same mistake again. Think about his lover. Think about that deep voice. ‘You don’t understand. I can’t do it with you.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘Because I have a boyfriend!!’

 

‘You’re not dating.’

 

‘It’s the same thing!!!’ Seokmin cursed himself. He already went this far. He shouldn’t back off right now.

 

‘It doesn’t have to mean anything… I’m only doing it because you need help.’

 

‘I can’t do that to you. Can you just… leave me here? I’ll pay for the house… just leave without me…’

 

‘I can’t do that…’ Seokmin was really desperate. Soonyoung’s pheromones had started to affect him again and he really wanted to do it. But the other was now sober and unlike last night, he could think clearly. And that meant he was feeling guilty because of his lover. What should he say so that the omega will allow him to help him?

 

‘It’s okay Soonyoung. This doesn’t have to mean anything. All omegas do this.’ Most. Not all. But from what he observed, Soonyoung was clueless when it comes to other’s sexual life.

 

‘All of them?’

 

‘Yeah. You should ask someone if they let other people help them during heat. It’s normal. It’s not wrong.’

 

‘I have-‘

 

‘Even so. All omegas do it. Did you bring your… uhm toys?’ That’s it. He should talk as if he knew these things. He didn’t, all he just said was what he heard from Bam Bam. And he was pretty sure his friend was wrong because Soonyoung was not like that. 

 

At least right now, he was not like that.

 

But he hoped to change that. He was being sly and was putting lies into the vulnerable omega’s mind but only for a week. 

 

He thought he could only have a night but it was as if god was on his side and decided to give him more. And Seokmin was not stupid enough to let that chance go.

 

He saw Soonyoung shaking his head and got closer to the man. Soonyoung was not trying to run away, he might be convinced. ‘I’ll ask the owner to extend our stay. I’ll take care of you. You’re going to be okay…’

 

‘I’m sorry…’

 

‘Don’t be…’ 

 

Because he was the one who should.

 

 _To be continued_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Everyone messed up bad.  
> Owh and heat + alcohol is a no-no for Soonyoung xD
> 
>  
> 
> I know I said [M] chapter but I figured writing about Soonyoung’s ‘first’ time would be better so I skipped the drunk smex! Well not his first time but his first conscious one.  
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this chapter and catch you later!!!


	12. [M] Chapter 12

 

Seokmin took careful steps towards the crying omega, he was afraid the latter would freak out and change his mind at any sudden movement. He was already this close, there was no turning back. Even if he wanted to.

 

Both of them might as well enjoy their week long trip.

 

‘Hey… it’s fine.’ He held out his arms once he got closer and waited. He might be putting things in Soonyoung’s mind but if the omega didn’t want to do it, then he will not force him to. Despite his bulge already threatening escape.

 

God he was getting so high from all these pheromones. He wondered if it was not him with Soonyoung right now, whether the omega would already be taken. Taking a deep breath, he was actually startled when Soonyoung jumped into his embrace and held onto him for dear life. And cried. And apologized.

 

Seokmin held him close, drawing circles on his back. Soonyoung really needed to calm down because him freaking out meant more pheromones released and Seokmin was not sure he can take anymore. He tried releasing his own, assuring the omega it was safe and felt the latter’s grip on him weakened. Thank god he learned how to do that from the books, him being the nerd he is.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, I need call the owner for our extension…’ he felt a weak nod but the man still refused to let go of him. ‘And I need to go out for a bit.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘To get a few things…’ he thought about the box of condoms just resting in the car. It would be really weird for it to just appear out of the blue so he needed to pretend to get it somewhere. He felt the grip tightened and Soonyoung buried his face further into his chest.

 

‘Where are you going? You promised…’

 

Seokmin smiled at the words and ruffled his hamster’s hair. Damnit he was so cute. ‘I’m just going to get some stuff then I’ll be right back. Hey, I promised I won’t leave you. Never. Okay?’

 

There was a pause followed by a soft okay. He felt Soonyoung releasing him completely and inhaled deeply. He thought he would never leave the house. Because he really need to clear his head if he wanted to still stay sane. His boner was really hurting. He looked at the other just before leaving and saw the worry on the face.

 

‘Just a few minutes. You need anything?’ Soonyoung shook his head and kept his eyes on him. ‘You need to eat. I’ll be back soon!’

 

‘Come back soon!!!’ Seokmin tried to hold his smile at that last words. Soonyoung wanted him to come home soon.

 

He drove for a few more minutes, far enough from the house and parked his car. He then took out his phone and searched.

 

How to use a condom.

 

  
*****

 

Soonyoung slapped his mouth as the words left him. What _come back soon_?

 

He got up from the sofa and walked in circles. His heat was getting really bad and his hole was starting to hurt from him clenching hard trying not to wet his boxers. His body too, was getting really sensitive and he just wanted Seokmin to hold him and kiss him and….

 

What should he do now? Seokmin was gone so he could really just masturbate right now if he wanted to. He might be able to last two hours if he do it now. Then he would make it to the omega house.

 

But…

 

What would he do once he’s there? He never been to one, he only heard of them. Was it like the omega school? They surely have a room for omegas in heat but do they have toys? His old school gave omegas their first toy for free but what about this place? Should he buy them? Surely they will not provide the toys that other people have used right?

 

And what about the staff there? Are they all omegas? Betas too? Will he see them often? They will know he was there for his heat right? That would be so humiliating, strangers knowing that…

 

And food?

 

Soonyoung looked at the fried rice on the table that Seokmin cooked.

 

At least he had Seokmin here. The alpha can cook, already knew of his situation, and can take care of him…

 

And Seokmin smells really good. His presence alone makes Soonyoung warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Seokmin can make him feel better…

 

And he will not even have to use his fingers…

 

But wait, does he even have to touch there?

 

Soonyoung felt himself for a while and decided. Yes, he needed to be touched there.

 

Shit, he was really getting uncomfortable. Try as he might, he was already leaking and his boxers were wet. He couldn’t even sit for the life of him.

 

Soonyoung leaned against the cold wall. He was really starting to burn. It was really hot. He needed something to relief himself. He searched for the air-conditioner’s remote and switched it on. This should help him.

 

He knees were already getting weaker by the minute, just like his breathing getting heavier. He needed to sit down and relax but if his bottom just hit the sofa, all hell will break lose.

 

What should he do?

 

He got inside his room and laid some towels down before sitting down ever so slowly. Why wasn’t Seokmin back yet? He promised it would only took a few minutes…

 

Wait, why was he waiting for the alpha? He was free to do it himself...

 

No but the real question was what should he do once Seokmin comes back?

 

Do they just get it on? Foreplay first? Kissing? Should they kiss?

 

But they’re not a couple. No they shouldn’t.

 

But are they going to sleep together? Is Seokmin just going to use his fingers or is he going to get the… gulp… _thing_?

 

Soonyoung felt himself blushing from the thought. This was wrong. He shouldn’t feel turned on from thinking about it, but he did. And that was really bad because now, not only does his hole hurt, his erection also hurt and he was on the verge of losing his mind. He could just feel the veins in his neck, legs and basically everywhere in his body, protruding out, from him trying to hold his urges.

  
  
He bit his lips and looked around, desperate for release. Maybe he should just take care of himself after all. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last before losing his mind.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah?’

 

*****

  
Seokmin entered the house but the omega was nowhere to be seen. The pheromones though, was too strong, extremely strong that he felt himself getting hard again the moment he opened the door. ‘Soonyoung-ah?’

 

Before he could check the rooms, he heard the door opened and his fox jumped right into his arms, hugging him so tightly he felt him ribcage squeezed. ‘Omo, wow you’re strong. I told you I’ll come back.’

 

He patted the omega’s head and felt the other nuzzling his face on his shoulder, exhaling slowly as if relieved by his presence. Did he managed to relief himself while Seokmin was gone? ‘You okay now?’

 

He felt the strong shake and nodded. He already knew the answer from the suffocating pheromones but he wanted to act normal. As if he was not desperate himself. But he could just feel Soonyoung’s rock-hard erection and did not know how to react.

 

This was just awkward.

 

Although they already did it twice, it was always the omega who initiated it. The drunk omega. But now, he was conscious and was acting all shy and innocent, very unlike his other self and Seokmin felt as if he had to take the lead.

 

Act normal. Act cool. Like this is no big deal. Like you already know what to do.

 

What would Bam Bam do?

 

No, he would probably scream woohoo, grabbed Soonyoung’s butt and throw him on the bed, giving the guy no time to react before going in for the kill.

 

Bad idea.

 

Although he was that desperate, he didn’t want to scare Soonyoung. Or this might be their last time. Forever.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah…’

 

‘You smell good. So good…’ he felt the omega taking a deep breath while hiding his face on the crook of his neck. He was taking in Seokmin’s scent because it calmed him down, even just a little. ‘Seokmin… it hurts…’ he felt the grip on his shoulders tightened, ‘It really hurts!’

 

Seokmin released his pheromones more and kissed the omega’s forehead. He held the hand on his shoulder and pulled it away, leading the other towards the bedroom. Their bedroom starting today. Once they were both inside, he signaled Soonyoung to sit but the other was reluctant to do so.

 

‘I’m… really wet…’ Soonyoung bit his lips in embarrassment and Seokmin almost lose it. How can he look so adorable while saying something so dirty?

 

‘We’ll have to clean it anyway. It’s fine.’ Seokmin had to pull the nervous omega lightly before he complied, eyes still avoiding his. He was still biting his lips and Seokmin just wanted to put his on the lips and bite it instead. But he was already way too high for the small stuff. He was really using all his sanity to stop himself from humping Soonyoung right now, and it seemed as if the latter was feeling the same. He was sweating so much, his breathing heavy, and Seokmin could just see the veins on his temple and neck, his hands gripping the sheets and his toes folding.

 

Seokming kneeled in front of the omega and locked their eyes together. He gave him a gentle smile before saying, ‘It’s okay if you don’t wanna do this…’

 

Soonyoung almost lost it at that statement. He had been waiting an hour for this and now the man was asking him if he really wanted it?! Damn right he wanted it! He needed this so badly he might just bite the alpha for being so slow. Can’t he see how much he is suffering right now? His hole was twitching and his nipples were hard and his skin sensitive…

 

‘I… this is…’ he tried to calm down. He might be desperate but he was scared too. He never had someone to help him with his heat. He never even slept with someone before. One wrong word and the alpha might misunderstood him. ‘First time…’

 

Seokmin gave him a bright smile. They did it a few hours ago so this certainly wasn’t his first time but he’ll accept it anyway. If what he said was true, then that meant he would be both Soonyoung’s and Hoshi’s first time. ‘I won’t hurt you.’ Seokmin caressed Soonyoung’s sweaty face, stopping at his cheek before rubbing it with his thumb.

 

Soonyoung stared at him, their eyes locking. He was trying to find some certainty, a sense of security and he got it. ‘Please go slow…’ he spoke very softly, almost mumbling while shutting his eyes tightly, still nervous. His hard on already wanting to free itself and despite his embarrassment, he was hoping the alpha would notice it and start taking care of it. And thank god, Seokmin didn’t let it go unnoticed.

 

Soonyoung felt soft pecks on his lips, slowly turning into longer ones before feeling himself being lead to lie on his back. A few more and Soonyoung realized he should open his lips to allow access. And owh, the feeling of Seokmin’s tongue in his cavern felt so good he wondered what the other’s felt like. He started to move his own, both of them dancing for dominance before he had to pull away, desperate for air. Without him realizing, Seokmin already pulled down his boxers and already had his hands on the omega’s throbbing hard on, his thumb on rubbing in the tips, spreading the precum.

 

‘Oh my god, Seokm-…’ he felt the lips returning and tried to move his face away. He felt fingers playing with his left nipple and was so shocked at the overwhelming pleasure he felt the need to see what was going on because he was loosing his mind. Seokmin kept on attacking his mouth and without him noticing, Soonyoung already had his hands wrapped around the alpha’s neck and hair, pulling him closer. ‘Seokmi-aaAaahh!!’

 

Seokmin’s fingers were playing with his balls before squeezing them and returning to pump his shaft with his warm and big hand. It felt so good, so overwhelmingly good…

 

‘No..!’ Soonyoung tried to push Seokmin shoulders. The pleasure was so out of this world he felt as if he needed to get away before he starts to lose it. He could no longer control his hole from releasing all his lube and he was so close. ‘Seokmin, sto-mphh!!’ The alpha continued attacking his mouth, trying to distract him and for a moment, he was. Until he felt his lower waist contracting frequently, telling him it was almost time.

 

‘Seokmin I can’t… I’m cu-AAHHHH!!!!’ Soonyoung finally reached his climax, feeling a rush of pressure being released at once, both from his erection, and from his hole, unlike anything he ever felt before. And he kept on cumming, shooting his seeds a few more times than he usually do. Seokmin still kept working on his really sensitive member, making him scream and wriggled beneath the alpha, trying to escape the new sensation. He was still shaking from the post-orgasm and would not be able to cum again this fast. ‘No mo-urmhh…’

 

A few more pump and Seokmin finally released his member. ‘That was fast..’ he heard Seokmin chuckled and peeked. He stained both their shirt and pants.

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘Shhh… no worries.’ Seokmin off his shirt in one swift motion and threw it away. He then pulled Soonyoung’s over his head, and did the same. All the while, the latter kept staring at the skinny yet toned body. He never realized how tan the other was. His abs were well-defined, his shoulders firm, his biceps… Soonyoung wanted to touch it…. Owh yes, it was so hard.  
‘Hey,’

 

Soonyoung jumped at the sudden voice and quickly released his grip on the man’s biceps, ‘I’m sorr-‘

 

A kiss. ‘Don’t be. It’s yours.’

 

Seokmin continued to work on his own jeans and Soonyoung had to look away shyly. He was blushing really hard seeing the other’s proud erection, still hiding underneath the navy underwear and the alpha looked so hot. He just wanted the man to take him, electrics traveling from his brains straight to his crotch and hole.

 

‘I… my ass…’ Soonyoung didn’t know why he said it but he did and now he was blushing so hard he just wanted to dig a hole and bury his face in it.

 

‘Go it,’ Seokmin grinned and kissed that thin lips again. That was the exact same thing the omega had said to him the first two times they did it. It seemed that even while conscious, he was still the impatient fox he is, just a bit shy.

 

Seokmin started to suck on Soonyoung’s neck, the place where the omega was the most sensitive. The warm feeling of Seokmin’s tongue on his skin sent shivers down his spine and Soonyoung unconsciously rest one hand on the man’s hair, pulling him closer, encouraging him to continue. And the alpha complied, attacking his jaws, biting his adam’s apple, sucking on his collarbone. Every single kiss makes Soonyoung arch his back, his breathing louder, as if it could get anymore heavier. Soonyoung submissively opened his legs and felt complete when the man placed himself in between them.

 

The alpha took a pillow and pulled Soonyoung’s waist up before placing the pillow beneath him. He then proceeded to bend the other’s knees up slightly, exposing the puckered entrance. He saw his fox blushing and trying to look away, and he continued kissing and caressing his body to distract him from the intrusion. ‘I’m going in.’ He pecked the lips and inserted two fingers at once. He scissored the warm cavern, twisting and pulling, earning a sexy and needy moan from the omega.

 

He knew where it was. And he knew Soonyoung would get impatient if he took his sweet time inside of him so he did it, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves repeatedly without stopping.

 

‘Owh… aaahh… Seok!!!! Stop!!! nnNngHhhhh!!!’ Yes, that sweet, sweet voice. Soonyoung was rolling his eyes back, clearly in ecstasy, his hands violently trying to grab the sheets and pillow beneath him. Seokmin pulled him up and claimed that lips again, sucking hard on his tongue. He released his grip, letting the omega fall back on the bed, mouth still locking with each other. He continued to play around the warm and slippery hole, now already three fingers, and the other was driven to madness beneath him. Seokmin grabbed the other’s free hand and felt this bliss when the latter interlocked their hand for support.

 

‘Seokmin-ah!!! Moree!!!’ Soonyoung grabbed the back of his head and attacked his mouth, before traveling to his left jaw and bit it, so hard it drew blood.

 

‘Shit, Soonyoung-ah!!!’

 

‘Seokmin… I want you!!!’ Seokmin was almost startled hearing that. Although he himself thought he would be satisfied with just fingering the omega, he would never have thought he would get invited to be inside of him. Soonyoung just asked him to fuck him.

 

Seokmin pulled his fingers out and got up of the bed to search for the condoms. He tear it open and put it on himself before looking at the other. Soonyoung was glaring at him with lust but he could see the anxiety. ‘I’ll be very gentle.’

 

He placed a soft kiss and held both Soonyoung’s legs around his waist. And with all his will, he entered, ever so slowly, enjoying the warm walls clenching around his erection, trying to swallow him while adjusting to his size. And to his surprise, Soonyoung tightened his legs and arched his hips up to push the crotch further inside him.

 

Without warning, Soonyoung began to move, Seokmin meeting his rhythm. Such needy omega, so tempting. Seokmin bit his lips to stop himself from pounding the brains out of the omega yet the other was moaning and moving his hips quickly, trying to hit that spot he didn’t know where.

 

‘Seokmin… there… please!!!’

 

Seokmin angled his thrust to hit that spot and started to increase his pace. He could feel the walls around him becoming tighter, indicating that the man was getting there.

 

Soonyoung tried to pump his own crotch but Seokmin locked them on his sides. He was going to make him cum alone.

 

‘Seokmin, please!! I ngghh!!! I need to cum…!!!’

 

‘Working on.. urgh! It!’ He sucked on Soonyoung’s neck, just beneath his ear. It was his favourite spot on the omega.

 

‘It’s weird!!! Stop!!!’

 

‘It’s okay…’

 

‘No!!! I think I’m nghhh!!!! Pissing!!!!’

 

Seokmin felt that extremely tight hold in his erection and bit Soonyoung’s earlobes. Just then, he felt warm liquid ejaculated onto his abs. He heard the omega screamed in pleasure and increased his own pace, trying to meet his orgasm. A few more thrusts and he came, right into the rubber.

 

He let himself fall onto the heavily panting omega and pulled out, earning a soft whine. Both of them just laid still, trying to catch their breath.

 

Seokmin stared at Soonyoung and tried to hold his laugh, making the latter confused. ‘You thought you were gonna piss?’

 

He saw the blushing Soonyoung and felt a hard knock on his head. ‘Yaah!! What would you do if I really pissed??’

 

‘You disgusting.’

 

He heard a soft chuckle and returned to rest his head on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. He gazed at Soonyoung, the man looked so worn out, so messy yet so beautiful. His eyes were sparkling and he had this soft smile on his face. Seokmin unconsciously kissed those lips again, startling the other.

 

‘I… uh…’

 

Then he heard it. The weird rhythmic growl of the omega’s stomachs. Saving them from the awkwardness.

 

 

 _To be continued_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* OMG can’t believe I actually wrote this! Sorry if it sucked!!! I cannot write fluffy smut for the life of me!!!
> 
> Needy Soonyoung and gentle Seokmin!!!
> 
> There’ll be a bit more fluff then we’ll return back to reality!


	13. Chapter 13

 

Soonyoung started to squirm in bed, his body already starting to heat up. He shifted his position to meet the man behind him but to no luck. What used to be Seokmin’s sleeping body was now just an empty space.

 

‘Seokmin?’ He sat abruptly, shocked. It was still nighttime, where did Seokmin go? Did he left him? Judging from the cold spot, he had been gone for a while now. ‘Seokmin? Dokyeom-ah?’

 

Soonyoung panicked and got out of bed, bringing the blanket with him in case something happens and he has to go out. He did not want to scream but was restless. Opening the door, he was relieved to find the man laying on the sofa, just watching some anime on the television. ‘There you are! Thank god…’

 

Seokmin didn’t seem to notice him and Soonyoung felt needy. Without really thinking, he placed himself on top of the alpha and laid there with his head on the other’s chest, startling the man. ‘Owh Hos-Soonyoung! You’re up!’

 

‘What’re you doing?’

 

‘Naruto’s playing! I’ve watched this though…’ He replied casually, trying to compose himself by placing one of his hands on the other’s head to play with the blond’s hair. Although unintentional, the action made Soonyoung snuggle closer and almost purr in satisfaction. Owh how he needed to be touched right now. ‘Why’re you up? Wait… do you-? Are you? Now?’

 

Seokmin pushed the omega lightly so the man was seated facing him. He noticed the scent, but it was not as strong as it was before. And they just did it a few hours ago, so Soonyoung should be fine for now. So as much as Seokmin enjoyed the sudden cuddle, he couldn’t help but wonder why. This annoyed the latter who let his head fall behind him, acting dramatic to proof his point. ‘Are you horny?’

 

‘YAAAH!’ Soonyoung pulled the alpha’s left ear causing the man to scream at the sudden pain. ‘I’m not!’

 

‘Mianhaeee!!!’ the man whined, wanting the blond to let go of his grip on his ear. ‘Hurts.’

 

Soonyoung let go of the said part and fell back onto the chest, enjoying the scent, not even bothering to look up at Seokmin. He was burying his nose in between the man’s neck and jaw, enjoying the warmth. Seokmin’s scent makes him cozy and comfortable. He felt a pair of hands encircling him, pulling him closer. And the pheromones enveloping him getting stronger, successfully calming the heat he was denying. ‘What’re you doing?’

 

‘Alphas can do that you know. They can calm their omegas during heat long enough to take care of their basic needs.’

 

‘Really?’ Soonyoung looked up to Seokmin whose eyes still glued to the television. His nose is so sharp and long, his nostrils big enough to fit his fingers. Which was what Soonyoung did. He put one of his fingers inside that nostril out of curiousity.

 

‘What’re you doing now?’

 

‘Wondering how big your nostrils are…’ He got a chuckle and laughed along. Just why did he do that exactly? He had no idea. ‘Can all alphas do that?’

 

‘I don’t think so. Everyone used to be able to do that but now we have frozen food so you don’t really need that much of preparation time. So I guess alphas don’t need to know that anymore…’

 

‘But you do?’

 

‘Cus I’m a nerd.’

 

‘Anime nerd.’

 

‘Otaku.’ He corrected and Soonyoung nodded, pretending not to know. In truth, he was an otaku himself, and Naruto was one of his favourite anime. And this was his first time paying attention to something other than the anime. 

 

He was focusing on Seokmin’s scent and it scared him how calming and complete it was making him feel.

 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung woke in shock again after discovering that Seokmin was gone and upon further inspection, found that the car was too. He walked in circles, biting his thumbnail while panicking. His belongings were still here but Seokmin was rich enough to buy new ones if he wanted too. 

 

After half an hour walking around like a madman, Soonyoung decided to call the alpha. He called and called, more than enough, but the man did not answer. And the messages were left unreplied.

 

‘Shitshitshit… this is not happening!’ Soonyoung felt his breathing getting heavy. He sat on the floor, leaning in between the sofa and the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. 

 

Did Seokmin decided he was too much work and left him? Was he bad enough in bed that the alpha thought he was not worth it? Was his inexperience the reason the man left? 

 

Did Seokmin threw him away? After using his body?

 

No, Seokmin was not like that. They were good last night. The man promised to take care of him. 

 

He promised…

 

*****

 

Seokmin looked at the fresh fruits and vegetables he just bought along all the other groceries. This should be enough for another week. He nodded in satisfaction and put it in the car. Just as he was about to go back, he remembered about the shirts and boxers he was planning to buy earlier. Both of them did not bring enough for the extended trip and he was too lazy to wash them. 

 

It was still early, and judging by how late Soonyoung usually wake up, and their intense love-making last night, the omega should still be sleeping like a log. Yes, love-making, because he likes the word and there was no Bam Bam to judge him.

 

Seokmin drove to the nearest retail shop which was almost an hour away and picked up something comfortable for both of them. He personally likes big clothing, and he likes to see the other wear loose shirts too. Because he just look tinier than he really is and Seokmin finds that adorable. Feeling a little cheesy, he bought two shirts of the same patterns in different colours to make them couple shirts. 

 

Finally done with shopping, he returned to the car. It was still a bit early but if he can have the omega cook the rice before his arrival, they would be able to have breakfast faster. He looked around for his phone to no avail. It was not in his pockets, nor the seats or on the floor, it was not even in the compartment.

 

He forgot his phone. It was still charging in silent mode.

 

*****

 

Seokmin opened the door with Soonyoung literally jumping on him and burying his face in his chest, just like last time. ‘Are you gonna greet me like this everytime?’

 

‘I thought you left me…’ He heard sniffles and felt bad. He knew omegas are emotionally weak during their heat but he just assumed the man wouldn’t be awake to notice his absence. He should have at least wake him up to tell him about his short trip.

 

‘I told you I wouldn’t, didn’t I?’ He felt the nod and hugged the man’s head, rocking it left and right to annoy him, which he did. Soonyoung pushed him and stared intently, making him gulped nervously. He was really mad, and Seokmin didn’t want to know what he might do to him. Because although he could win over the omega physically, the guy can bite. And he bites hard. His jaw still stinging from the bite yesterday being the proof.

 

‘You didn’t answer your phone! Was that intentional? Are you purposely driving me crazy?’

 

‘I left it here… look.’ he pointed beside the television where he plugged in his phone. ‘Charging.’

 

‘It didn’t ring.’ Soonyoung crossed his hands and kept his stare. Seokmin did not know how to answer to that, the answer was obvious why. Do he answer it and make Soonyoung look like a fool? Or just say sorry?

 

‘It was silent mode…’

 

‘Owh…’ Seokmin was surprised by the simple answer. He thought he would get scolded by a madman but the man was unexpectedly passive. ‘Well let’s do it then.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I’ve been holding it for hours because I panicked thinking you left me and now you’re here and I’m all wet right now. Let’s do it Lee Seokmin.’

 

He took it back. The omega was being aggressive. Did he just invited him for sex straight to his face? Where did yesterday’s innocence go? 

 

‘Soonyoung, gimme me a minute. I still have some-’ He felt a kiss planted on his lips, soft, followed by the omega biting his lower lip as he pulled away.

 

‘Now, alpha…’

 

*****

 

‘Aren’t you gonna let me go? How should I cook like this?’ Seokmin moved around the kitchen with the omega stuck on his bare back, hugging him tightly from behind. Much to his pleasure, unlike yesterday,  they did it for a few rounds before Soonyoung finally calmed down, making him wonder what the peak of the heat will be like. The omega was already falling asleep from all the action, but as soon as Seokmin got up from the bed, he grabbed the alpha and refused to let go since.

 

Which lead them to the current situation.

 

‘You don’t wanna eat?’ He felt the omega moving his head right and left with his forehead still stuck to the back of his neck, slightly tickling him. ‘Is that a yes or a no?’

 

‘I’m hungry.’

 

‘Then you have to let go of my hands.’ Which was what the man did. He moved his hands from Seokmin’s upper arms to hugging his neck, chocking him in the process. ‘Yahh!!! Aren’t you tired or something?’

 

‘You’re gonna disappear again. I can’t take more stress.’

 

‘When did I- owh…’ Seokmin tried to hold in his smile. Come to think of it, Soonyoung had been running into his arms since yesterday. Was it because he was anxious whenever he was not in sight? Was this just the omega in him trying to cope with stress, or was this another side of Kwon Soonyoung?

 

Seokmin was betting for the former because if this is the real Soonyoung, then he might have fallen deeper.

 

‘Why aren’t you nesting? Aren’t omegas supposed to be stuck in bed or something during heat?’ Seokmin tried to change the conversation, hoping the word ‘nest’ might trigger something and the clingy man will finally leave him alone to cook. He had been trying to do so for the last half an hour and yet he was still stuck at cutting the ingredients.

 

‘Says who?’ And Seokmin could swear he heard the other mumbled something along the line of ‘what’s a nest anyway?’

 

‘Says all the books that I read about omegas!’

 

‘Why do you read so much, Lee Seokmin?’ _Growl_.

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung-sshi, it’s time to let me cook or someone’s gonna starve.’

 

‘I’m on a diet.’

 

‘That’s not what that sounded like.’

 

‘Please don’t mind me. I won’t move that much.’

 

‘I don’t wanna cook half-naked.’ Seokmin replied gently, which caused the other to finally realize the situation they were in. After he grabbed Seokmin and stick to him, the alpha was only able to put on his pants because he could not lift his hands high enough to wear the shirt. ‘And you… at least wear something. The window’s wide open and someone might see...’

 

Soonyoung gasped loudly at the sudden realization, quickly let go of his grip and backed away, running towards the bedroom to grab the towel and his shirt, then to the bathroom. Not letting go of his new found freedom, Seokmin quickly cleaned the rice and cook it before moving to the fish. After everything was set, he got back to the bedroom to grab his shirt.

 

Nesting…

 

Seokmin smiled brightly at a sudden thought. He took out another shirt to wear, and brought the old one out with him to the kitchen, waiting for the koala to come back out. He switched on the television, closed the curtain and continued cooking.

 

A few more minutes and the blonde got out, hair all wet, looking fresh. As he expected, Soonyoung was fast to take his place beside Seokmin, hands eager to grip him again. Sensing the incoming attack, Seokmin kind of threw his shirt at the omega. Kind of. He was planning to pass it but the thing flew right at Soonyoung’s face, and stayed there, much to his horror.

 

‘Ehemm… I’m frying something, so it’s better not to get too close.’

 

‘Owh… okay.’

 

‘It’ll take about half an hour more so uhm… so on the sofa… sit down.’

 

Without further question, Soonyoung sat on the sofa and mumbled to himself, hand still holding on to Seokmin’s shirt. He sat there silently watching whatever was playing, sometimes worrying Seokmin who had to check on him once in a while, just to make sure he was still there. Because even if he was sure the man will stay indoor, there was still a lot more sides of Kwon Soonyoung he realized he didn’t know. 

 

Running into the woods out of stress might be one of them. 

 

Or running away because he knew about the omega house.

 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung sat on the sofa, quietly distracting himself by watching the television. He didn’t know why he was acting this way with Seokmin. Why he felt really attached to him. He never acted all needy and clingy with anyone. Neither his parents, his grandparents, he even try to control himself when he was with His boyfriend. So why was he letting himself becoming this desperate with Seokmin, the guy he literally just got to know less than a week ago. 

 

Do all omegas act like this in front of alphas? Is this just his omega instinct? Was this what happened to his mother when she decided to be his father’s mate? Because he was starting to feel that he would not mind even if Seokmin wanted to claim him right now. If that would make him stay.

 

Soonyoung shook his head violently at the thought. He was not thinking clearly, that was for sure. For once, he was thankful he had worn his neck protector, and that the device locks itself during heat. Who knows what might have happened if he had took it off before coming for the trip. He might already be a mated omega.

 

Still deep in thought, he once in a while stole quick glances at the alpha before returning to the television. Seokmin is really handsome, there was no denying that. And he is funny, and gentle. And he has a great voice. And he knows how to take care of him.

 

And sometimes, when their eyes meet, Soonyoung blushed so hard he felt as if another wave just hit him.

 

Yup, he would definitely have been a mated omega if not for the protector.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff before we get back to the main storyline! I had to turn it into short drabbles because I suck at writing fluff but I still wanna do it because I’m that stubborn :D
> 
>  
> 
> Owh and I don’t know if you guys noticed but I just wanna point out my favourite part of this chapter. Hoshi WAS nesting, and his nest was…*drumrolls* LEE SEOKMIN!!! So yeah, basically the nest is where the omega feels the safest and most comfortable, mostly the bed or couch or something but Hoshi just wants DK :3
> 
>  
> 
> So the next chapter will skip to the end of Hoshi’s heat because I want to move on with the main plot soon ^^ Be prepared for more drama!


	14. Chapter 14

 

They were almost near the exit to Soonyoung’s hometown and the omega looked nervous, contrary to the beginning of the journey where he kept singing and playing at the passenger seats. The moment the name of his district appeared at the road sign, he started to lose all that energy and kept on twitching every now and then while looking out the window. He was biting lower lip before turning to the driver. 

 

‘Hey… can we stop somewhere first? We still have some time right?’

 

Seokmin looked at the time. It was almost three o’clock and it was summer so they do have a few more hours of daylight. He didn’t mind stopping either, because it would mean more time with the omega. ‘Sure. Where to?’

 

‘Hairdresser. I want to dye my hair black.’ He answered while still eyeing the road and laughed nervously. ‘My grandpa will freak out if he sees this blond hair.’

 

Seokmin was surprised but was also pleased at the same time. Although blond looks good, no great on the omega, black suits him better. And he also wanted to see the black-haired Kwon Hoshi from the orientation party. ‘Alright. I want to dye my roots too.’

 

 

After almost an hour at the salon, they bought some simple food and continued their journey. Soonyoung seemed to relax a bit, but he was still quiet. Seokmin tried to converse with him but the other seemed too distracted with his own thoughts to reply. The alpha didn’t really mind that much though, because in all honesty, he too was nervous. 

 

Sending Soonyoung home marks the end of their trip. Their escape from reality.

 

In less than 2 hours, their relationship would change completely and he could not expect to what. They might be an official couple, they might continue only as friends, or Soonyoung might found out about his lie and regretted the trip completely. He might decide to cut off all contacts after today. 

 

Anything could happen and he had to prepare for the worst.

 

Before long, Soonyoung asked him to stop, just beside a fruit farm. ‘Right here. I’ll walk home from here.’

 

‘Are you sure? Where’s your house?’ Seokmin looked around, a bit disappointed that the omega did not trust him enough to let him send him straight to the door. 

 

‘It’s just right there.’ Soonyoung pointed somewhere but the alpha could only see more trees. ‘Don’t worry. It’s just a short walk. Goodbye then… and thanks… for the trip and other stuffs.’

 

‘Wait, Soonyoung!’ Seokmin called desperately before the other left for good, ‘Are we gonna see each other again?’

 

The now raven-haired male bit his lips again. He never meant to go that far. The purpose of the trip was just to see Shinee, and before that he even had planned to cut off all contact with the alpha before. Even if he had enjoyed getting to know the other right before his heat, their friendship was only days, or weeks old. And yet he had gone further with the man than he ever did with his own lover

 

He did not dislike the alpha but he still like, no love his boyfriend. Or whatever their relationship was. ‘I don’t know. I have a lover so where does that leave us?’

 

Seokmin dreaded that answer. He was not a fan of ambiguity. It’s either white of black for him so Soonyoung being this confused was really bothering him. He knew he needed to give the man more time but he needed clarity for himself. At the same time, he was afraid that the man might choose the worse choice because he still wanted to see Soonyoung, even if the omega decided to run back to his lover or whatever. ‘Someone who helps each other.’

 

‘Friends don’t have sex with each other.’

 

‘Are you sure about that?’ Soonyoung gulped. He would never know if that was true or not because he never had friends before, but some omegas in his dorms seemed to sleep around a lot. And that was not only a one time thing either. He once saw an omega making out with the same guy around the bushes late at night almost every day, only to see her with another man on during the day. And he also saw her going on a date with another during one of his part-time jobs. So, if that was normal, then he was the only one who didn’t know about this ‘type’ of friend.

 

‘Soonyoung, I like you and I love hanging out with you. If you regretted what happened…’ Seokmin paused, thinking hard for the right choice of word to use, ‘…can we at least be friends? Just friends. Nothing more.’

 

‘But we slept together.’

 

‘And it didn’t have to mean anything. I told you that before we did what we did and I’m sticking with it. That… was just an alpha helping out a distressed omega.’

 

Soonyoung still bear that troubled look but his expression softened a bit. ‘I need to go now.’

 

Seokmin sighed and laid his head on the stirring wheel. That did not seem like a good sign. 

 

‘Wait here for a bit.’ The omega continued, much to his delight. Seokmin raised his head and watched as Soonyoung disappeared in between the trees. He couldn’t help but laughed. All this time he imagined the guy running into the woods during the trip, and now he actually did it.  Thankfully though, into an orchard. After a few minutes, Soonyoung ran back out with some fruits in his arms. ‘Yaah, open the door.’

 

Seokmin did so in a rush, welcoming the smell of juicy peaches placed by the omega on the drivers seat. ‘I don’t have plastics bags.’

 

‘What’re these?’

 

‘Peaches duh.  A thank you gifts for the trip. It was… really fun.’

 

‘Is this yours? Did you steal them?’

 

‘I stole them.’

 

‘Yaaah!!!!’

 

The omega laughed loudly from the over-reaction he anticipated so much. ‘…from my grandpa. You better hurry up cus I saw him just now with a the big scissors.’ He described the tool with his hands to scare the alpha.

 

‘Why did you do this to me?’ Seokmin started the engine in a rush, put on his sunglasses and pulled up the window. He drove straight forward, looking at the side mirror to a grinning Soonyoung, looking happy and so adorable.

 

At least they didn’t end the trip in a bad way. This might work out.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung entered the house after lingering around outside for a while. Upon hearing his grandmother’s voice, he finally gained the courage to open the door. ‘Soonyoung-ie! You’re back!’

 

‘Halmeoni, harabeojie.’ Soonyoung greeted each of them. His grandmother enveloped him in a warm hug, pinching his cheeks tightly it hurt a bit. His grandfather on the other hand, did not even turn his head away from the television, only giving him a grunt of acknowledgement. Soonyoung was uncomfortable with the cold treatment, although it was expected from the way he had left the house almost half a year ago. He gave his grandmother a comforting smile and headed upstairs towards his room to avoid being in the same place as his grandfather. 

 

Coming home was hard for him. He was excited but he also predicted this kind of treatment since his grandfather had strongly disapprove of him going to Seoul to pursue dancing. The old man always wanted him to work at the farm to inherit the place. His staying in the village also meant that the old man can keep an eye on him which was suffocating for Soonyoung. That was the reason why he was eager to leave this place in the first place. To gain his freedom.

 

Naturally, they fought right before he left for university and never really made up since. He only contacted his grandmother every now and then.

 

‘Soonyoung-ie, come down and eat. I made your favourite dishes.’ He heard his grandmother’s  gentle voice calling him. He felt the shift on the bed and the warm hand rubbing his back. 

 

Soonyoung lifted his head. He wanted an assurance that he was welcomed and his grandmother’s smile gave just that. She held him close for another hug, and Soonyoung did the same, enjoying the smell of the old lady he missed so much. She was getting thinner which was probably his fault because he was not there to ease the workload at the farm.

 

‘Harabeoji wanted to know who the driver of the green car was.’ Soonyoung froze. His grandfather saw them. After he went far enough to ensure Seokmin was parked further away from the house. 

 

His grandfather always over-react over his friends. He recalled that one time he was slapped when someone told his grandfather that he was getting overly friendly with the village’s other omega kids even though that was his first and only attempt to make friends outside of school. Once, when an alpha kept pursuing him even after rejection and the words got to his grandfather, he was lectured for an hour and was warned not to whore himself around, hurting his confidence. He was then sentenced to strict curfews.

 

Soonyoung tensed up and tried to think of an excuse to not get himself in trouble. ‘H-he lives in a town nearby. The bus tickets were sold out so I got him to give me a ride back.’

 

‘I’ll tell harabeoji that. So now, this is going to be only between us. Who is he?’ His grandmother gave him a suggestive smile, causing him to relax a bit and chuckled at the silliness. 

 

‘A friend.’

 

‘Just a friend? I can smell him on you…’ the old lady, also an omega unlike his beta grandfather, teased. It was a light and playful gesture but it still made Soonyoung nervous because Seokmin was nothing more than a ‘friend’.  It would have been better if he was his boyfriend but he wasn’t and Soonyoung doubt the old lady will understand him being with someone he did not plan on being mates with.

 

She was not as strict as his old man, and he trusts her with his life but she was still conservative, enough to make him afraid that she would turn away from him if he told her the truth. 

 

‘Special friend.’

 

*****

 

 

Since the journey back to his hometown will take at least another three hours, Seokmin decided to have dinner here. Apart from wanting to taste the local specialty, he was also curious of the place where Soonyoung grew up in. It was a small village, and people seem to know each other very well. Seeing how happy the kids were playing on the streets, he wondered what kind of child Kwon Soonyoung was. Looking at how hyper that fluff was, maybe he had been a really naughty one who likes to play pranks and spend time playing outside, busy getting his clothes dirty. He would love to see the sad look on the child Soonyoung getting scolded for that.

 

It was not really a surprise seeing peaches and nectarines being sold in bulks at a cheap price, considering there were lots of fruit farms in the village, which includes Soonyoung’s grandparent’s. He bought a box of each for his home and thanked the overly friendly ajumma who kept wanting to introduce him to her daughter. She was quite persistent that Seokmin literally had to walk away as fast as he could with those heavy boxes like a thief, too scared to look back. It was a shame since there were lots of delicious street foods there and he had wanted to try them all.

 

Entering another small shopping district, he decided dinner to be at a small bibimbap shop. He remembered Soonyoung saying how delicious the bibimbap was in his village, especially the owned by an old ajusshi near the corner, and unless there were more old-ajusshi-owned-small-bibimbap-shop-at-the-corner, he hoped he was at the right one.

 

‘Aigoo, handsome young man. Are you here to visit a friend?’ The ajumma selling kimchi at the opposite shop suddenly spoke. Seokmin smiled at her, and since his food was still not here, decided to entertain her for a bit. Unless they were as scary as the peach lady, he actually likes ajummas. They were very entertaining and reminds him of his own grandmothers and how noisy they were whenever they meet.

 

‘Sending a friend.’

 

‘A special friend? Omega?’ She replied teasingly, making the alpha blushed. ‘Aigoo, you’re so cute! I can smell it on you. A girl? A boy?’

 

Just then another one joined them, standing near the kimchi stall. They were laughing at his embarrassed reaction, trying to guess which one. Apparently they knew a lot of omegas judging from the names they were spitting.

 

Right on time to save him from this awkward situation, his food arrived with the old man patting his shoulders and giving him a look of pity before returning back inside to watch his drama. The door was halfway open so Seokmin could actually see the interior of the small shop. On the old television set, he saw the yellow figurine of some hero and smiled. That belonged to little Soonyoung, just like he told Seokmin yesterday. He was at the right shop after all.               

 

‘Young man. You weren’t with that Kwon kid right?’ One of the ajummas questioned him, voice particularly close, almost surprising him. Both of them were standing right next to the shop, the kimchi lady completely abandoning her post. Her friend pushed her, and the lady scolded her lightly. ‘She guessed that Lim girl, Yoonah? But the scent is definitely that Kwon kid right?’

 

Seokmin cleared his throat. They were too close for comfort, it was getting too personal. Their scents should not be that distinct even after sleeping together, and would disappear in less than a day, unlike bonding where their scents would mix and linger for life. These ladies were probably just shooting in the dark but the fact this one guessed correctly kind of creeping Seokmin a bit.

 

They were just as persistent as peach ajumma and Seokmin decided telling them the truth will make them leave him. He didn’t want to lie by just saying some random name, afraid that these ladies might be from that household. ‘Yes, Kwon kid.’ He flashed a forced smile and pretended to look at his watch to show that he was in a rush.

 

‘Omo… you poor thing. That, that Kwon kid. You should watch out.’ The lady invited herself on the chair opposite the alpha, and her friend stood behind her, nodding. ‘He might be like his eomma.’

 

‘His mom?’ Seokmin knew he should not listen to this housewife gossips because they were obviously going to say something bad about his fox, but they were already determined to tell him something and he was not rude enough to just walk away, whats more before finishing his meal.

 

‘Yes,’ the other lady started to whisper. ‘His mom was an omega lover.’

 

‘She left her hus-’ Both of them abruptly stood up when the old man got out of his shop and cleared his throat. He gave them the stare and both the lady returned to their own stalls.

 

‘Don’t listen to them. Kwon is a good kid. He might be a bit hard to handle but he is not his parents.’ Seokmin nodded shyly and continued the last of his food in silence. ‘Take good care of him you hear me?’

 

‘Yea…’ The alpha bowed a little before returning to his car to start his journey back. He did not know what just happened but he was now a bit curious about Soonyoung’s parents and why the ladies warned him about the omega.

 

 

*****

 

After the silent dinner with all the family members - him and both his grandparents, Soonyoung locked himself in his room like he always did before he went to college. He stared at the ceiling like he had been doing for the past ten years since he started to live in this house.

 

It was too quiet. He had nothing to do. How did he managed to live here all this time?

 

The silence was killing him and he started to distract himself by recalling the fun trip he had until yesterday.  The trip was one day longer than his heat just to make sure he was truly done, and thankfully he was, so they had one extra to spend at the house. They went fishing like they originally planned and Soonyoung managed to catch lots of fish, although only small ones. All the while, Seokmin kept trying to catch the fish by hand after they challenged each other to a competition. Obviously Soonyoung won, as expected.

 

Soonyoung frowned. What he felt for Seokmin, was that his real feelings? Or was that just his intuition as an omega, attaching himself to an alpha during heat for comfort and security?

 

If that was true, then he was only acting like any normal omega would. He would still be like that even if it was not Seokmin who was with him. He would still crave to be touched because he was programmed to do so.

 

What he had with Wonwoo though, he was sure that was real. But what he had with Seokmin, that was only instinctive. 

 

Was that why his mom mated with his dad in the first place too? Out of instinct instead of love? Was that why they didn’t work out?

 

If that was the case, then Soonyoung was determined not to make the same mistake. He was not his mom, and he will never be.

 

 

 

_ To be continued…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story suddenly turned a bit dark ^^;; And Hoshi’s really confused! I actually planned not to mention Hoshi’s lover’s name but since it was obvious who he was, and I can’t keep on calling him Mr. Deep Voice, and their relationship is also confusing for me to call him Hoshi’s lover, or boyfriend. Which was why I decided it was better to just say Wonwoo instead. Lol


	15. Chapter 15

Soonyoung walked slowly behind his grandparents, carrying the fruit basket. He had hoped that both his old folks didn’t wait for his arrival and visited the institution without him, like they always do on the third Sunday of every month, but it turned out they did. And they refused to come without him, even after he tried to pretend he was sick.

 

‘Mr and Mrs Kwon, owh and Soonyoung too.’ The caretaker smiled at him after greeting the older ones, ‘She’s already inside.’ She continued before turning towards him, ‘She’ll be really excited to see you.’

 

Soonyoung smile bitterly. At least one of them was.

 

His grandfather took his usual seat at the table and his grandmother the one right beside the girl in her teenage year - his younger sister. The old woman passed her the bunny doll she brought and his sister accepted it, her face still void of any emotion. Soonyoung stood by the door, reluctant to enter before his grandfather cleared his throat to call him. Sensing a threat, he walked slowly and sat down, right beside the old man.

 

‘Nara-yah, look who’s here…’ His grandmother petted his sister, who kept staring out the window, lightly and pointed to him, to which he responded by looking away. ‘Your brother’s here to visit.’

 

He could see her staring at him and faked a smile back. She stood up, moved towards a box and took out something, something he knew really well. She brought the plushies in her arms and walked towards him, handing the dolls with severed head and limbs like an offering, a stiff smile decorating her already creepy face. She widened her eyes and tilted her head, waiting for him to accept it and that was what he did. Anything to keep her away from him.

 

He had not always been afraid of his little sister. In fact, he adored her very much when she was little. He would play with her, feed her, and care for her in place of his emotionally stressed mother. As a result, she became really attached to him and since he too was only a little boy, he never knew why the people around him hated his cute little sister so much to the point of scowling at the sight of her.

 

That was until a few years later when he first presented as an omega. He realized the very strong scent she was emitting, very unlike all the other omegas and alphas. Then he finally noticed his stepfather’s and mother’s omega scent. And it all just clicked together. The fact that his sister was a product of a taboo relationship between two omegas. But Soonyoung still loved his sister and she still seemed normal, just like every other kid. Until he woke up to her staring at him in the middle of the night. And he realized she had been doing it every night, just staring while smiling. And as the days goes by, she got weirder and started to bring him her broken toys which he helped fix, only to find it broken into worse state the very next day. 

 

Everything fell apart for him when she finally shifted to bringing severed insects into his room. He broke down and tried to stay away from her. Then she got bolder very quickly, killing other animals including other people’s pets until the neighbours finally called the authorities on his family.

 

That was when he knew what she was - a delta, an abnormal species born from two omegas, usually with psychotic tendencies.

 

He was returned to his father, who had already remarried, while her mother and sister was sent to an institution. His stepfather who was also his uncle, abandoned them a few years prior.

 

Soonyoung had troubles living with his alpha father because his older stepsister, the daughter of her stepmother, was an alpha. Something happened during one of his heats, and he was sent to his grandparents to spend the remaining days. He refused to go back since, and had been living with his grandparents until he was old enough to go to college.

 

‘Harabeoji, I need to use the bathroom.’ He got up and left the room without waiting for any answer. He hated her scent. Visiting her always gave him nightmares that will continue to haunt him for days. 

Soonyoung walked out of the building and sat at the nearest bench he could find. He will make some excuse to his grandparents later. For now, he just wanted some fresh air, and something to take his mind off the bad memories.

 

He opened his picture folders to reminisce back at the trip he had last week. He snapped a lot of the barbecue pictures. And the food Seokmin made. And scrolling back further, him and Wonwoo making silly faces, his club members… He couldn’t wait to return to campus. Only a month left before he can finally be able to laugh with his colleagues and lover again. He would make sure to leave before his grandparents visit this place again next month. 

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, we’re leaving.’ He heard his grandmother’s voice and pretended to talk to somebody on the phone, as if it was important. He turned around to look at his grandfather, already walking towards the car while his grandmother waited. 

 

Jogging a little, he held onto his grandmother, helping her walk down the stairs. ‘I forgot to tell you… we have that wirefe… that internet thing…’

 

‘Internet? You mean wi-fi?’

 

‘Yes. That. You harabeoji bought it last month. We don’t know if we set it up correctly… maybe you can take a look at it when we get home.’

 

Soonyoung stared at his grandmother in shock. Did he heard correctly? Internet? Back at home? ‘Why do you need internet? Do you have a computer or new phone?’

 

His grandmother smiled at him and patted his hands on her elbow. ‘Your old one is getting slow right? The Lim’s daughter recommended a new model. We didn’t know which one is good though…’

 

‘I… is it for me?’ Soonyoung realized his voice was shaky and swallowed air. His grandfather, his stingy and strict grandfather set up the wi-fi at home, just for him, and even bought him a new laptop. He would never have expected that, moreover after their serious fight before he left. And the fact that he would only be home for less than a month each time to use the internet.

 

‘Don’t forget to thank him.’ She continued and walked faster after her husband sounded the horn. ‘Look at him being a tsundere again.’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung laid on his stomach and brought his new laptop with him on his bed. This was really a good model. In fact, it was the latest one from the brand that he had been eyeing for a while. Not that he could afford it with his own money.

 

Soonyoung opened the internet, excited to test the connection. Never in his life would he imagine getting to use the internet in his own room where he had spent his teenage years just staring at the blank walls. It was a bit slow with each page taking more than a second to load, those with pictures taking forever, but slow was better than none. Once fully loaded, he opened his Facebook to see what other people was up to. 

 

His club seniors were mostly overseas, enjoying their last summer before graduation. His part-time colleagues went back to their hometown, just like him. Same goes to most of his other friends. Wonwoo went hiking with his father, he told him that on the phone. Soonyoung saved a few pictures of that handsome pole on his computer and decided to update his status too. 

 

He played around with the site before noticing he had a friend request. Which was rare.

 

Dokyeom. That would be Lee Seokmin. And before that came Bam Bam, his weird friend. That, Soonyoung had rejected a few times but the request kept coming back. He wondered if he should block that guy. It would be really rude since they never actually talk to each other but he didn’t want to approve the request either.

 

Ignoring Bam Bam’s completely, he clicked on Seokmin’s picture. He seemed to be a very well-rounded person, active in his clubs and going out with friends. But most of the pictures are his selfies, but on different occasions like the basketball match with the team. He even had one with one of the new club members whom Soonyoung had yet to learn the name. Then, there was him with his family members, his mother looking young. Soonyoung felt a pang of jealousy and scrolled away from the post.

 

He snorted when he stumbled across an old pic of the alpha. His haircut was hideous yet he had this really confident face with that signature bright smile of his. The pics following that post were mostly him making weird faces and over-the-top postures while his friends just laughed at the background. Soonyoung found himself laughing his heart out at those. He had always thought Seokmin was the cool type, a bit on the funny side, but he would never have guessed that the man was actually a clown. He wondered why he stopped posting pics like that.

 

Scrolling up towards the latest posts while humming, he saw pictures of their trip and his eyes went really wide. There, at the left corner he saw something that almost dropped his heart. Wonwoo liked the post. 

 

Soonyoung got up from the bed and stared at that post. Did Seokmin post the picture of them together? He told the beta about his heat last week. What if Wonwoo saw their picture and knew about what happened?

 

His heart was already beating violently when he clicked on the pictures. Every click felt like torture and he could swear that was the most intense moment in his life. Thankfully he could breath easy once he reached the last photo. Most of them were pictures of food and the scenery. And more selfies. None of him.

 

He just needed to make sure he don’t let anything about their little trip to slip by his tongue when talking to Wonwoo and they’ll be just fine. Gosh, the tension was killing him. Maybe he should reconsider about his ‘friendship’ with Seokmin. 

 

After making sure once again that he was indeed in none of the pictures, he decided to go through them again because he saw some really good ones. Seokmin’s pictures were better than his, a given since his was taken with his cheap flip phone. Everything Seokmin took were like the pictures he would find in Google images. Saving some, he scrolled back down to save the old and weird photos of the alpha. That should be able to make him laugh for a while.

 

He finally realized he had yet to approve the friend request. Seokmin’s updates seemed to be fun so why not.

 

*****

 

‘Assaaa!!!’ Seokmin screamed as he looked at that tiny notification. His fox just approved his friend request, unlike what Bam Bam told him. His best friend had gotten rejected so many times he had this ritual of re-adding Soonyoung just to annoy him, to the point where Seokmin wondered why the omega hadn’t block him yet.

 

‘What’re you so happy about?’ his dad turned away from the television to look at him. ‘Some good news from the university?’

 

‘Nothing…’

 

‘Ommo, honey. He’s looking at someone’s page. What a cute boy.’ He quickly closed his laptop when he heard his mother creeping from behind him on her way to put some snacks for him on the table. He closed his eyes, waiting for it. It had begun. They will never leave him alone.

 

‘Boy? Underage? Lee Seokmin!’

 

‘Is he underage Dokyeom?’ His mom asked again, much to his disappointment. He was not a pedophile. How could they even think of him like that.

 

‘He’s a first year, like me! How could you…’

 

‘Is he a beta?’ she tried to dig deeper.

 

‘Beta? Le-’ his dad taking it as a statement.

 

‘Omega!! He’s an omega, arts major, first year!’

 

‘Ommo, why are you screaming? Calm down.’ His mom was finally satisfied with his answer and took a seat beside his father while laughing. Seokmin scratched his head roughly, messing with his hair and sat back down at the dining table. He was feeling uneasy. He could sense something was going to happen.

 

‘Was he the one I smelled on you?’ She continued and he stared at her, wide-eyed. His dad too, was as shocked and stared at him, shooting beams and threatening to kill. Seokmin swallowed hard.

 

‘YAHH LEE SEOKMIN! I DIDN’T RAIS-’

 

‘It’s not like that! EOMMA! DON’T MAKE UP SUCH THING!’ He screamed desperately, already standing up and ready to run. 

 

‘Ohohooo! Relax, honey. I’m just kidding. I thought he did something. Things are so peaceful nowadays.’ She complained as she pulled her husband back down and hugged him while still laughing. Seokmin could held his chest tightly and sat back down for the second time. His mother really has a weird sense of humor. And his dad was never a man who understand normal ones, let alone his mother’s. And he always wind up being the victim of her sadistic jokes. Sometimes he wondered how their relationship lasted this long.

 

Seokmin re-opened his computer to continue what he was doing. He clicked on the cute picture and scrolled back to the furthest entry. Soonyoung only started updating around the last three months back, before that there was nothing. And all his posts were awkward, his captions being the name of the food or a simple sentence. Seokmin tried to hold his laughter. The omega was really a newbie at this. This was his level when he first started social media ten years ago. Kwon Soonyoung was really an awkward little fluff.

 

‘He’s smiling creepily again. Honey, go check on what he’s doing.’ He heard his mom whispered playfully at his father while gesturing at him and Seokmin closed his laptop. Taking the plate of sliced peaches with him, he went upstairs to his room for to escape. His mom really never wants to leave him alone in peace.

 

*****

 

Seokmin stared at the little window at the bottom-right corner. He saw that the omega was online, and after contemplating for a few minutes, decided to say hi. It was his first time making the first move and the suspense was killing him. There was not even moving dots to show that the other was typing.

 

‘Ahhh….. What have you done Dokyeom-ah!’ He jumped on the bed and flopped around, messing with his bed. He looked back at the screen, saw no change, and continued to roll around, taking his blanket with him. A few minutes have passed before he heard a bleeping sound.

 

Jumping a little, he rushed towards his desk to read the message. It was Bam Bam.

 

_ Having fun?  _ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

_ Yahh Don’t ignore me. _

 

_ I know you’re online. _

 

_ Yaah. _

 

_ Yaah. _

 

_ I’ll send Hoshi your weird pics. _

 

Seokmin turned his status to appear offline, only to see the familiar three dots on the other window, the one from the omega. ‘No!’

 

It was too late. He changed his status too late. Soonyoung stopped typing and went offline too. ‘NoooO!!!’

 

_ Bzzz... Bzzz… _ Seokmin ran around to look after his phone. He placed them on the bed just now. It must have fell under the bed when he was busy acting like a fool. He already looked everywhere but his phone seemed to just vanished. What if it was from Soonyoung?

 

‘Where are you??’ He mumbled to himself before hearing the door being opened. 

 

‘Ommo, I’m sorry honey.’ Seokmin looked back at his mother, as she closed the door in a rush and gave her a suspicious look. He was not acting weird at all, and there was nothing wrong with his room for her to say that.

 

‘Was he-?’ Owh shit, his dad was there. He realized what she was trying to do, ‘Lee-’

 

‘EOMMA!’ He screamed as he tried to lock the door. He heard the familiar evil laugh and was grateful that she already dragged his dad with her. 

 

This was only the first week since he got back. How did he managed to survive his mom’s jokes all this time? Had she always been this aggressive or did she evolved to this level during his absence? Was this her revenge on him for leaving her with his dad?

 

Sighing, he got back up and looked around once more. He finally found his phone underneath the wardrobe. Sliding it open, he dropped his shoulder.

 

_ You piece of shit. -DabDab _

 

*****

 

Soonyoung finally returned to his room after helping his grandparents at the orchard. After half a year, he realized how much energy he needed to do even the simplest task. He just had to give it to his grandfather for still being able to work at the farm by himself in his absence. He was really sweating from the heat and the hard work and just wanted to take a shower.

 

Pulling his towel off from the hook, he decided to take a quick look at his laptop, just to see if there was any interesting update. He was really surprised to see a small window popping out from the bottom right corner.

 

This was new. Nobody ever chatted with him on facebook before. And it was from Seokmin.

 

He stared at the message. Should he reply? Their had gotten close during the trip, but he had to admit that it was really awkward, how things progressed. Will they have anything to talk about even if he replied?

 

Biting his lips, and feeling a bit uncertain, he clicked on the reply space. Unfortunately, he couldn’t type anything. The page froze, as expected. Sighing, he refreshed the page once more, like he always had to do given the bad connection. And now he had to wait until the page finished loading.

 

After what seemed like a minute, he could finally click on that little window. Just as he was about to type a reply, the alpha went offline. ‘Owh well.’

 

He closed his laptop and made his way to the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower. 

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… Hoshi’s family situation is not really good, quite dark actually. But on the other hand, Hoshi now has some memories he really treasures and can look back at to whenever he’s feeling down!
> 
> And just so you know, his grandpa is not really abusive He’s just being an overprotective granddad, an extremely overprotective one. Given the situation with his daughter and the town’s invasive people, he had to do what he had to do. He might have crossed some lines while doing it.
> 
> Owh and DK’s mom is a bit sadistic and over-the-top. Now you know why he can stand being friends with Bam Bam. Lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Seokmin opened his textbook and started to jot down some simple notes to prepare for tomorrow’s lecture. He heard this subject was impossible to understand on the spot and the low pass percentage so he was really determined to study it beforehand. He was only half of the first chapter yet he was already all confused and wanted to vomit. Figuratively. From all those complicated terms.

 

Getting up to pour himself some iced cocoa, he heard rushed footsteps and as he anticipated, the door slammed wide open. ‘You bastard! I’m back!!’

 

‘Hey Bam Bam.’ He greeted the now tanned man, not that he was any whiter. He smiled and returned to his desk, not really caring about the man already jumping on the bed, making a mess, scolding him for ignoring him over the summer. ‘I can’t handle two hyperactive people at the same time.’

 

‘If you can’t handle me at my worst, you don’t deserve me at my best.’ He muttered some random instagram quotes just to mess with the other.

 

‘Your best is not even worth it.’

 

‘If you can’t handle me at my worst, you don’t deserve my box of condoms.’ He continued, already walking around the room, messing the whole place while looking for some random stuffs. Seokmin was too preoccupied to care, he could just clean the room later. ‘Did you make me proud or what?’

 

‘What’re you talking about?’ He asked, pretending not to know, secretly wishing he can change the subject so he wouldn’t have to tell.

 

Bam Bam grinned widely. He knew Seokmin was hiding something, ‘You used it? Gimme what’s left. Hurry!’ He sounded like he was in a rush.

 

‘What??’

 

‘Something happened so I need what I can get. Come on man.’ He seemed really desperate and Seokmin was starting to panic. He scrambled to his suitcase and pulled out the box, handing it to his friend without further a due.

 

‘Woa…hoho! Lee Seokmin… What the hell did you do? There were forty inside!’ Seokmin widened his eyes at the sudden realization. He fell into the trap. ‘In three days?? You guys did it like animals?’

 

‘Nothing happened.’

 

‘So you jerk off using condoms? It that like a weird fetish?’

 

Seokmin rubbed his face roughly at the absurdity of that question. While he knew the other was just teasing him, imagining himself doing it was enough for him to turn red. ‘No. Fine. We did it.’

 

‘Ten times a day? Isn’t that a bit too much for him?’ Bam Bam howled while making thrusting movements before laughing himself down to the bed after seeing Seokmin’s horrified reaction.

 

‘So are you guys dating now? Woohoo! Dokyeom! Nice!’ Seokmin smiled bitterly at the excitement, hoping that would pass as a yes so he wouldn’t have to explain his situation. But no, that ambiguity doesn’t work with Bam Bam. ‘What?’

 

‘We’re… special friends…’ he swallowed his own words, a bit ashamed of it even though he knew the other has many of those.

 

‘Huh? Aren’t you head-over-heels over the guy? I would even believe it if you said you mated but sex friend? Dude.’

 

Seokmin inhaled deeply, trying to think of a way to say it so the agitated alpha would understand. ‘He has a boyfriend.’

 

‘THE HELL? See, I told you he’s not the innocent type. He even cheated! Dokyeom-ah, he don’t deserve you-’

 

‘No man… I made him…’

 

‘You forced him? Owh my god…’ Before Bam Bam could even mention the horrible things he might have imagined, Seokmin threw his pencil to shut him up because the man was being really loud and other people might hear him and think Seokmin really did that shameful act. Not wanting to take any chance, he had to tell the other what happened, exactly what happened - from the drunken sex, to the following heat, to him lying… everything. And he realized how pathetic he was as the words left him.

 

‘Owh man…. you’re screwed…’

 

‘Don’t you have many sex buddies?’ He asked back, trying to defend himself.

 

‘That’s different. We don’t like each other.’

 

‘What’s wrong if I like him?’

 

‘You poor bastard… Cus you basically just told Hoshi that you’re happy as long as you can have his body. That’s what sex friends are. No feelings involved. It’s worse than being in a friend-zone. Hoshi would think it’s okay for him to use you without returning your feelings.’

 

Bam Bam stared at his friend, feeling pity of his naivete. He was too innocent to be involved in this kind of toxic relationship. Unlike himself who had already experience love and heartbreaks, and chose to settle with physical relationship without emotional attachments, Seokmin don’t even know what first love feels like. He was really concerned about this gullible alpha.

 

‘What should I do then?’ Seokmin seemed really worried, his frown the deepest Bam Bam ever saw on him ever since they first met.

 

‘Ask him to choose. You can’t be hooked like this. It’ll hurt.’ He knew he was being out-of-character by being this serious about a relationship but he knew that feeling. He had been there and he knew the pain. ‘Trust your seonbae, Dokyeom-ah.’

 

‘We’re the same age.’

 

‘I have more experience.’ 

 

Nods, then nothing. ‘What if he choose his boyfriend?’

 

‘Then he’s scum-Ow!’ Another pencil hit Bam Bam’s forehead and he got up to headlock his attacker. He bit the man’s hand while the other pulled  on his hair. ‘YAAH! NOT MY HAIR!’

 

‘Dumbass.’ Seokmin spat out of frustration.

 

‘Little shit.’ Was the response.

 

Both of them let silence filled the air. Seokmin needed space to think, and his usually noisy friend was kind enough to give him that. He stared at his notes, the words not making any sense. He placed the piece of paper inside the textbook and put it aside, making space for him to put his elbow on the desk to support his face. ‘I like us like this. At least he’s speaking to me…’

 

‘You’ll suffer.’

 

‘I’ll gladly take it then… I can handle it.’

 

‘No you won’t.’

 

‘He’ll change his mind…’

 

‘I doubt that.’ Bam Bam looked at his friend whose hair was messily ruffled. He was confused. ‘He’s not even that pretty. There are other omegas you can have if you want.’

 

‘Yaah!’

 

Sensing aggression from the other’s sudden intense pheromones, Bam Bam decided to let it rest and leave him for now. ‘Fine. Do what you want. I’ll be at the park goggling some sexy omegas.’

 

The now silver-haired alpha threw something on the bed which caught Seokmin’s attention. The former was already halfway out the door before the other launched himself on the mattress to identify the package. ‘What’s this?’

 

‘Fucking dried mangoes! Jesus! What did you do to deserve me?’ He voice getting softer as he returned to his room complaining about not getting any peaches. Seokmin laughed at the childish chatter as he got up and closed his door that was left wide opened. He turned around and stared at the bed. The memories from his first awkward encounter with Kwon Hoshi until their passionate trip replaying in his mind, invading his sanity.

 

He leaned against the door and let himself slide down to a sitting position.

 

_Shit_. He was really screwed.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung took out his cola from the vending machine and sat down at the couch placed at the common room, switching the channel to find something good to watch. The new semester had already begun and everything went back to normal. Him enjoying his performance classes, trying hard not to daydream in his other general electives and planning his part-time shifts so he can have enough money for dates. One of his classes got canceled so now he was just wasting his time, waiting for the clock to turn five so he can meet Wonwoo for their little study session.

 

Finding nothing good on the television, he moved next to the window, looking at the bright sky that narrowed his already small eyes. Time was ticking really slowly….

 

He heard the door opened and another person walked in but was too lazy to even bother. Having nothing to do was draining his energy. The person switched on the television to a drama that was only just starting. She hummed at the opening song, and Soonyoung flipped his head to watch the drama with her. It looked interesting.

 

That girl...

 

The cheating omega with many boyfriends. The one he always see making out with different partners at different times. This was awkward. 

 

Soonyoung turned towards the window again, trying to hide his face. If he recognized her, she would him too. And he doubt both of them would be comfortable knowing that. Looking around for another exit, Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the position of the only door which would require him to walk either behind the television in front of her, or beside her, through the narrow space between the sofa and the glass wall. He was not really good at not making noise, and was not known for being graceful outside of dance so he doubt trying to squeeze through the sofa was a good idea. But walking in front of her would be really awkward.

 

He stared at her ponytail, trying to  find a way to escape.

 

‘Am I blocking your view?’ She turned around and smiled at him sweetly, shocking Soonyoung who rubbed his neck clumsily in response. He shook his head and returned the smile shakily. ‘I thought my ponytail was that high. Haha. You can sit here if you want. I don’t mind.’ She patted on the sofa, ‘I’m not really watching.’

 

Soonyoung gulped and laughed awkwardly. She was not the bitchy girl he thought she would be. Weren’t all cheaters supposed to be jerks?

 

Cheaters….

 

Soonyoung cheated too. He was not a jerk though. At least, he think he isn’t.

 

‘Hey, aren’t you Kwon?’ She turned to face him again. ‘You dyed your hair! I couldn’t recognize you anymore!’

 

He stared at her. Did they knew each other? ‘Yura? We were teammates during orientation? You don’t remember? I had bangs. Owh I dyed my hair black too. My make up maybe?’

 

‘Owh… ‘ He might remember her. One of the omegas who ditched him once they reached the medic’s party. To be fair, they ditched each other once they were there so she was not really bad, he was just the only one clueless. The only naive one who thought they were there to dance. Such memories…

 

Speaking of which, he suddenly remembered what Seokmin told him a few month prior. A term foreign to him yet familiar to other alphas and omegas. Sex friend.

 

It never occurred to him to look it up on the internet since he was determined not to do it again. And he was reluctant to ask his friends too, in case it would gave him a bad image. He was not willing to take that risk after he tried so hard to make friends for the first time since forever. But Yura, it was not as if they were friends, and she obviously has a few of ‘those’ friends. Plus, she seemed like a sweet girl. It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

 

Soonyoung swallowed hard, not knowing how to start the conversation. They have nothing to talk about, and he was too nervous for small talks so he should just go for it. ‘Ermm, Yura-sshi?’

 

She turned towards him again and Soonyoung decided it was better for him to sit beside her. Asking for something personal at that distance was not appropriate, come to think of it. He took his position, looking at her who had her bored face on. ‘So urmm… You… I saw you with uhh… different guys…’

 

‘Yeah, so?’

 

‘Making out…’ He bit his lips. This could be taken as sexual harassment had he not been a fellow omega. ‘So.. uh…’

 

‘Are you trying to tell me to stop cus I don’t really care what you think-’

 

‘No. I mean. Is that normal?’ He spilled his thought at her sudden aggression. He didn’t really mean to invade her privacy so her getting defensive was scaring him a bit. ‘Is it?’

 

She stared at him in disbelief, still with her bored face before bursting out in a loud laughter. So hard she cried while holding her stomach while Soonyoung felt his face burning from shame. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh but are you serious? Like really?’

 

He didn’t know whether to laugh the embarrassment away or pull on a poker face to show his seriousness. Settling for awkward laughter, he almost got up to leave before she continued, ‘You mean you never had one?’

 

‘Another boyfriend? Or girlfriend.’

 

‘Sex friend. Durr… Wait, are you asking out of curiousity or do you have one?’ She searched his eyes for answer and continued to giggle, ‘Owh you have one.’

 

‘I don’t…’

 

‘You had sex with someone else but you already have a lover and you don’t really want to break up but you enjoyed the other’s touch so badly you want them too?’ She muttered as if she had rehearsed it over and over again before. Maybe she did, asking it to another experienced omegas, or maybe other omegas as confused as he was went to her for advice, just like him. ‘We are not betas. That’s normal for us.’

 

‘Why is that?’

 

She rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on Soonyoung’s knee, like they were close. ‘Cus omegas are sexual beings. Duhh. We need sex just like other people need water and air. If your partner can’t provide that, is it wrong for you to look for it somewhere else? Should you starve just because your partner couldn’t buy you food when someone else is offering it to you for free? That’s suicide.’

 

Omegas are sexual beings… That was the first time he ever heard of that concept. What she said was really starting to make sense once he think of their kind like that. ‘But sex should be done with someone you like.’

 

She laughed hysterically, scaring him. Was he saying something stupid? Because she kept laughing at him like he was some kind of clown. Maybe his conservative thinking was only applicable to betas so he was indeed, a clown in some way. ‘What about during your heat? If you’re not satisfied with your partner then you need to do it yourself. So are you cheating?’

 

‘Heats are…’

 

‘Necessities honey. Remember that. Until I’m bonded and my mate becomes the only one able to satisfy me needs, I don’t really see the point of sacrificing my health for the sake of being loyal. I mean, partners who demand loyalty yet were not concerned about your well-beings are jerks, don’t you think?’

 

Soonyoung was taken aback by that last comment. Wonwoo refused to touch him not because he was a jerk. In fact, it was the opposite. The beta didn’t want to force him to bed just because they were dating. They discussed it a few times and the man specifically told him not to force himself to do what other omegas are doing just to satisfy his ‘supposed’ role in society - as someone whose end purpose was to give birth and raise children. He wanted Soonyoung to be able to focus on his own career, living life as he always did without having to adjust to his presence as the dominant one in the relationship. Because the man was fully aware of omegas being submissive once they found a lover, letting the other control a part of their lives even from before mating. He even went as far as not making their relationship official, just to make sure Soonyoung was not affected in every way possible.

 

His ‘lover’ was not a jerk. If anything, he was just really concerned and respectful.

 

Sooonyoung knew that. He understood that really well. 

 

And yet…

 

Soonyoung craved for those dominating pheromones enveloping him in a warmth and security. Exciting him… Calming him… Giving him heavenly pleasures he never knew was possible…

 

Necessity…

 

 

Lee Seokmin is a necessity.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dokyeom just realized he dug his own grave and Hoshi was finally convinced to continue their special ‘friendship’. Dramas!! I warned you it was going to be bendy Soonseok *laughs at the lame joke*
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I have nothing against Yura ^^;; It’s just that the first person who came to mind while writing about it was her and I can’t think of anyone else so… *laughs awkwardly


	17. [M] Chapter 17

It was a normal Saturday and Soonyoung was cleaning the tables, waiting for the customers to come. It was drizzling outside so the pavement was empty, minus the few people running for roofs. Days like these are when he was the most bored, days when the only people inside were those who stay for the shelter instead for the food and companies. Though he personally have nothing against them, these customers would not bother looking around, taking their time to enjoy the menu and asking the staffs for recommendations, making his job as plain as can be.

 

After repositioning the posters for the nth time, he decided to wipe the tables outside, just to waste the time since he still had an hour to go before clocking out. He wasn’t feeling well today, but albeit him loving the idea of sitting around the café, his manager would never allow it. And doing nothing while waiting for the clock to turn 12 was torture in itself, so wiping the never ending water droplets it is.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, you…’ one of his colleagues suddenly came up to him from behind,’… shouldn’t you be home?’ 

 

‘Why?’ He looked at her concerned face, trying to read it.

 

She scooted closer to him and whispered, ‘Aren’t you in heat? It’s starting to get obvious… you need to go back.’ Soonyoung stared at her, shocked at her notice. He did feel a little off today but he hadn’t start to lube out yet, and his heat tracker stated it was a week away...

 

 _Oh no_ …

 

Now that he thought of it, he forgot to record his last one, the one that came earlier than supposed to. THAT one. His cycle could have changed…

 

‘Owh my god, Soonyoung-ah. How could you be so careless?? Hurry up and go. You can’t be outside!’

 

‘My shift…’

 

‘Just go! We don’t have customers anyway. I’ll tell the manager.’ She pushed him inside and headed towards the front kitchen where their manager sat. Soonyoung eyed them hesitantly, reluctant to change without permission since he was not sure he was actually in heat. His usual signs were not there. And not that he could catch his own scent to confirm what his friend just told him.

 

Seeing the shocked face of his beta manager, he was shooed to the back, scolded for distracting customers and giving off the wrong image as well as not providing the right information for his schedule. After the very short lecture, the manager called for a taxi and he was sent back to his dorm without even getting the chance to change into his everyday wear. It was then did he noticed his wet pants.

 

‘Shit… ahjusshi. I…’ he bit his lips, embarrassed to let him know what he did. The middle-aged man nodded in understanding and brushed him off, to his relief. His manager already told the driver about his situation and it turns out, all beta taxis cover their seats with plastics just for customers like Soonyoung. Feeling uncomfortable in his seat, the omega tried not to move so much and distracted himself by staring at the window, counting the number of people he saw along the way.

 

  
Soonyoung ran inside the moment he reached his destination. He threw his uniform away and changed into some loose clothings before settling down in the comfort of his bed. That was the most humiliating experience ever. Three people, maybe even some customers, noticed his heat, the very private experience he only tell the ones closest to him. Even that,  was only to let them know of his absence for the next few days that is. And to think that he might be in the presence of some alphas that could have hurt him, scared him. That was really a close call.

 

Owh, now his normal signs are there. Overwhelming mixed feeling of loneliness and fear. His skin started to feel sensitive as he scrambled around on the bed to find a comfortable position that did not involve him being on his bottom. The wetness of his underwear was getting colder, making it uncomfortable for him to suddenly be on his back. And yet, he was not ready to bring out his toy.

 

No. He did not want to use his toy. He wanted somebody to hold him and make him feel better. 

 

Wonwoo. He should do it, they were dating. He should hold him. 

 

He should…

 

Soonyoung bit his lips. He knew that was out of the question, the beta made it very clear – no contact during heat, especially not physical. He should be okay with it, he had been taking care of himself fine for the last seven years using his toy. He should not mind it that much because nothing changed. Yet he was reluctant to do so. 

 

Because things had changed. He now had a lover.

 

And he already knew what another person’s touch felt like.

 

Soonyoung laid on his stomach with his face hidden in the pillow, wanting to hold it in as long as he could. He really didn’t want to do it himself. He wanted someone to whisper words of comfort, caress his hair and hug him tightly so he can fall asleep listening to that relaxing heartbeat to calm himself. Taking out his phone, he stared at the last person on his call history – his lover. Closing his eyes and prayed for the best, he pushed the call button and brought it to his ear. It didn’t took long for the other to answer.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, hi!’ The usual deep voice seemed excited to hear him. Realizing what he did, his heart thumped violently, nervous at the consequence. He knew nothing would come out of this, but he should try it anyway. Without realizing, his face was already wet with tears.

 

‘Wonwoo… I’m…’ this was never really comfortable to tell, ‘…in heat…’

 

‘Owh really? I guess I’ll see you in a week… ta-‘

 

‘Can you help me?’ He suggested quickly, before his courage dissipated. And he could hear the disappointed sigh from the other, not knowing how to reply. Not wanting to accept rejection, he tried again, ‘please? I can’t do it myself…’

 

‘Soonyoung… you know I won’t… we talked about this.’ He explained gently, like he always had every time the subject came up. ‘You can do it. Like you always do.’

 

‘But you’re my boyfriend…’ _why won’t you touch me?_ He wanted to add.

 

‘That’s why I only want what’s best for you. You know this is not what you want… You’ll feel differently once the heat is over.’ He wanted to argue about it but that only made him realize how pathetic he would sound. How desperate he was being, having to beg someone to sleep with him, even after rejection. After some muffled crying and the other trying to comfort him through the phone, Soonyoung finally decided to hang up. ‘Take care Soonyoung. Make sure to eat. I’ll send some food through Jeonghan-hyung. See you in a week.’

 

‘Bye…’ he replied weakly before closing his phone and wiped off his tears. Wonwoo was right, he was being overly emotional because of the sudden hormone burst and couldn’t think straight. He would regret it once this was over. 

 

He pulled out a white box and took out the small vibrator. He survived seven years with this device, he should be able to pass this one too. Laying a towel on the bed and pulling off his sweat pants, he position himself on the bed, like he always had. Soonyoung stared at the black toy in his hand. He didn’t want this thing inside of him. He didn’t want anything inside of him, making him cum while he had to rub his own body all over in place of a partner. 

 

He closed his eyes again, trying to gather his thoughts. He only needed to cum, nothing needed to be inside of him. It could be settled with a simple handjob.

 

No it couldn’t be settled by a simple handjob. His body was still burning even after he came two times and he was getting really dizzy from his own heat. He tried sleeping it off but he couldn’t calm down enough to do so. 

 

He looked at the vibrator again. He really didn’t want to use it no matter what he told himself. He didn’t want to touch himself. ‘Arghhh!!! What should I do!!!’ He hid his face in between the pillows again.

 

_Special friends who help each other. An alpha helping a distressed omega._

 

That’s right…

 

Lee Seokmin.

  
*****

 

‘Time!’ Jooheon patted Seokmin’s shoulders to comfort him lightly. His last shot didn’t make it on time to earn them a score and the younger alpha was a bit disappointed with himself. Wiping of the sweat, he drank his bottled water before resting along on the bench with the rest of the members, their captain standing in front with his notebook in hand. 

 

‘Dokyeom, you need to work on your shoot. You hesitated a bit there.’ The captain commented before he continued giving the other members their evaluation. Seokmin nodded and moved his head around, his neck muscles pulled a bit from his gym session yesterday. He punched his shoulders to ease the pain and got up, getting to the locker room to clean up.

 

‘Yo! Lunch later?’ 

 

‘Sure.’ He gave them a quick smile and proceeded to the shower room before turning on the tap, letting the hot water flow down his skin. Today was Saturday. And he would have been at the dance club if it wasn’t for Bam Bam not agreeing to go with him anymore because he wanted to join another club with hotter omegas, or so he said. The wild alpha made a mistake of flirting with one of Lisa’s friends and broke her heart during the summer break so now he had to avoid the Thai omega because she was really pissed at him. And Seokmin had no confident to go there alone. Moreover, with the basketball practice changed to morning so he wouldn’t be able to go even if he wanted to anyway. 

 

Not to mention how awkward it would be. He knew the omega wouldn’t want anyone to know about them so they would have to pretend not to know each other. Not that he minded though. The  reason why he joined the club in the first place was to get closer to the omega; he achieved that and more. They sometimes even message each other, and chat through facebook - the things he wouldn’t be able to do even if they were together at the club meetings. So yes, he didn’t mind it at all.

 

The only thing was, he wanted to see Soonyoung in person so badly. Almost three months had passed since their trip, since he last saw the omega, and he kind of missed that small eyes that disappear when he smiles. And his squishy cheeks. And his long fingers that he likes to poke into random places especially into the alpha’s nose and mouth.

 

‘Dokyeom-ah!! Aren’t you getting toner? Your muscles are more refined’ Minki, his senior commented as they dried themselves and the others turned to look at him, making his face hot. 

 

The comment attracted the attention of another senior whose body was Seokmin’s own goal, and the man looked at him up and down, crossing his arms to judge him. The youngest alpha held his breath, waiting for a comment from his idol. ‘Uhuh… he’s been going to the gym.’ Wonho concluded.

 

‘Definitely a lover.’ Another suggested, making the shower room loud with excited howls. They squeezed his arms to feel how hard his muscles were, some started to flex their own. ‘Your girl likes muscles?’

 

Seokmin smiled awkwardly at the question, not wanting to answer, not wanting to correct the man either. But he was easy to read, and they knew the answer right away. ‘Owhohoo it’s a boy! Yah, Hani!! Dokyeom’s gay! His boy has muscle fetish!’

 

He could hear the beta woman laugh whole heartedly outside. Either she had been listening to their conversation in secret the whole time, or they were too loud the people outside the shower room can hear them. Seokmin prefer it to be the former. ‘Yes! You owe me chicken!!’

 

Minho, his senior moved closer to him and spoke softly, as if it was important. ‘Dokyeom, you’re not gay right? Cus Hani bet you’re gay but if he’s an omega then technically you’re a straight alpha. Right?’

 

‘I don’t think that’s how gay works…’ he murmured softly, shying away from all the ruckus. He never even admitted he had a lover. They got excited by themselves.

 

‘Owh really? Dammit.’ The man muttered to himself before drying off the last bit of water in his hair. Seokmin did the same thing, putting on his shirt and their club jacket before getting his stuff out of the locker. Everyone else had finally calmed down, and some were already waiting outside for lunch. Pulling his duffle bag out,  Seokmin finally took out his phone to check for anything new.

 

_3 missed call from Hoshi☆_

 

Ever since the time he thought Seokmin left him during the trip, Soonyoung never called him first. It was always the alpha finding reasons to hear that thick voice so looking at the notification flustered him. Before he headed towards the others, he figured it was better to call the omega back in case there was something important enough for him to call three times.

 

There was a long ring before the other finally picked up. ‘Soonyoung-ah…’

 

‘Seokmin…’ he sounded really weak, it was worrisome.

 

‘Are you okay? What’s wrong?’ There was a long pause with just his hamster crying and mumbling gibberish he couldn’t understand. His seniors were already rushing him so they  can depart. ‘Soonyoung-ah, calm down and tell me again.’

 

‘Help me…’

 

*****

 

Getting out of the shuttle bus, Seokmin  half-jogged towards the directory, looking for the said facility for mates. He didn’t bother remembering the place when they guided him throughout the campus during orientation week, thinking he would have no use of it. Never would he have thought this day would come.

 

Feeling a bit shy when he first stepped into the vicinity, he rushed towards the registration coucount and filled in his details, avoiding the eyes of the staff member. He looked around while waiting for the long process, finding vending machines for their basic ‘amenities’, a simple take-out restaurant, and a convenient store, all located at the first floor. The security was tight, like he would thought it would have. After giving the room number Soonyoung was in, he was asked for proof of identity, then the staff called the omega to confirm his presence before finally passing him the room key. And just when he thought the strict precaution was over, he had to wait to take the elevator designed to fit two people at most, behind two other people who preferred to take it alone, not wanting to expose their room number. 

 

Although he found all these process redundant, he was glad to know that his privacy would be kept for the whole time he was here.

 

Checking the room number a few times, he rang the bell to let the omega know of his presence before entering. He looked at the room key again to find the arrow for the direction it needed to be inserted but before he could proceed, he heard a click. And the door was opened, revealing the sweet, sweet scent of his omega.

 

‘Seokmin…’ the alpha stared at the puffed face, feeling guilty for being too preoccupied with the game that the omega had to wait so long. He caressed the latter’s soft hair, tidying those ruffled bed hair sticking out to make him at least presentable, even though there were no other person beside themselves. He hates seeing the weak state of the other, very unlike his usual bubbly self. And this was all because of his pathetic excuse of his beta ‘boyfriend’.

 

‘Soonyo-‘ A deep, desperate kiss was planted on his lips, their faces crashing as the omega pulled him inside and forcefully pushed the door closed behind them. Seokmin threw his bag on the floor and placed his arms around the other’s waist as he was dragged forward towards the queen-sized bed. He pushed Soonyoung down when they halted their advance, indicating their destination, and took of his jacket before climbing up the bed above his partner. He held the omega’s shoulders down and distanced his face to look at the other, ‘You sure bout this? Cuz I can’t stop anymore…’

 

‘Please…’ Soonyoung lifted his head, trying hard to peck the alpha’s lips. ‘Please Seokmin. I need this.’ He tried again.

 

‘No regrets?’

 

‘Just give it to me!!!’ The omega brought his own hands towards the alpha’s neck and pulled him down, biting his lips for revenge. Continuing his attacks, he sucked lightly on Seokmin’s slightly exposed collarbone, attempting to turn him on as quickly as possible. He just wanted to skip the foreplay altogether. Seokmin replied by placing his own head on the former’s neck, leaving traces as he tried to gain control. He licked on the most sensitive spot, earning a satisfied moan, and moved his hands carelessly on Soonyoung’s exposed chest, finding those hard nubs and squeezing them, muffling the resulting scream with a deep, sloppy kiss. 

 

‘Stop… I can’t…’ Soonyoung begged between pants, stopping Seokmin’s attacks. Leaving no room for questions, the former pulled the alpha’s waist tightly, bringing their arousal together and moved quickly, wanting to find his own release. Not giving up, the latter pulled Soonyoung’s robe, leaving him completely naked, and released the man’s grip on his body. ‘Seokmin, why?’

 

‘Not so fast.’ He smirked, enjoying the view beneath him, thinking of the many ways he was going to ravish the man. He was going to leave his mark, erasing every thought of the beta bastard from Soonyoung, and replacing them with him. And his love-making.

 

  
_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hoshi’s a bit out of it, and DK’s going along with it ^^ Don’t worry, they’ll progress soon!!! It's rated [M] for the slight make-out XD


	18. Chapter 18

 

Hearing Seokmin’s voice, Soonyoung snuggled closer to the pillow in his arm, telling the alpha not to disturb his sleep. He groaned when the man kept talking, a bit annoyed. He was conversing with someone and Soonyoung wanted to tell him to get out of bed but he was too comfortable to open his eyes. 

 

‘Hoshi-yah!’ He called out and Soonyoung’s eyes opened, a bit surprised that Seokmin called him by his fake name. His heart beat quickly as he waited for the man to finally confront him about his lie when they first met. He thought Seokmin already forgot about it but obviously he was wrong. Maybe the alpha was waiting for him to explain himself and apologize all this while and he finally had enough. What should he do if Seokmin got angry with him right now?

 

‘One jajangmyeon please.’ Soonyoung swallowed hard and tried to smile even though the room was dark and he was facing the other way so Seokmin wouldn’t be able to see it. Maybe the alpha was only feeling cranky because he was hungry. Soonyoung should at least give him food to ease his anger to avoid any unwanted conflict. ‘I don’t like spicy.’

 

‘O-okay… You w-want it now?’ He looked outside the window. It was covered by the curtain but there was no light seeping through so it was still dark. Where would he get jajangmyeon at night?

 

‘Lot’s of good food. Uhummm.’ Soonyoung laughed awkwardly in the dark, not knowing how to react. He was still lying on the bed, secretly waiting for Seokmin to reject his offer so he can go back to sleep but the man seemed really hungry and now he was asking for more food. Where would he get more food at this time? ‘Yihiit! Yihiit!’

 

Soonyoung froze at the sudden weird sound and laid still, too afraid to move. He just noticed the fact that there was no movement from the other side of the bed despite the other talking to him. And what was with that incomprehensible noise that Seokmin just made? This was too scary. He might not watch many horror movies but he watched enough to imagine something uncomfortable. Seokmin could be out of the bed, staring at him like in Paranormal Activities and waiting for him to react before doing something to him. He could be a psycho whose crazy appear at night. Or he could be conversing with the devil and Soonyoung just interrupted them. Owh how he wanted to get out of the room right now…

 

‘Akita…’ Soonyoung couldn’t take it and switched on the bedside lamp before moving to the edge of and looked to the other side of the bed. To his surprise, Seokmin was still stiff in his sleep with his eyes closed. He didn’t show any signs of waking up either, and that only succeeded in fueling the other’s fear as he wondered whose voice he had been hearing. ‘… no thank you.’ He stared at the alpha when he realized what was happening. It was just a bad case of sleep-talking, something very new to him.

 

Soonyoung moved in closer and stared at the peaceful sleeping face. He wondered if the man was just pretending to sleep or if he really was. Bringing his index finger slowly, he inserted it into the alpha’s nose, trying to stop his breath. Seokmin responded by slapping his hand away and turning his whole body towards his little attacker before continuing to say some random stuff that did not make any sense. Relieved, the omega finally relaxed his muscles and sat back down to listen at the man’s blabber. It was funny and Soonyoung laughed as he tried to make sense of the dream the man was seeing. Pulling his knees up and resting his head on them, he kept his gaze at the relaxed man who now has a really bright smile. He smiled back, finding it contagious.

 

‘Soft hair Hoshi… so fluffy… whoosh…’ Soonyoung felt himself blushing as he brought his left hand to his head, trying to feel his own hair. It was not soft at all, which reminded him that he forgot to shower the whole day. Come to think of it, he also didn’t have a decent meal today, aside from the crackers since he was a feeling a bit picky. ‘Here, eat plenty of meat… not ramen!’

 

_Groooowl_ …’My god, Seokmin. Shut up.’ He whispered, annoyed at the man for reminding him of food. Now he was getting hungry.

 

‘So juicy… Yummy.’ Soonyoung rolled his eyes and covered his ears. The alpha was making eating noise and kept on commenting on the piece of meat he was having in his dream, making Soonyoung drooled just imagining it. He folded the pillow behind his head and again, covered both his ears to block that torturous sound. That didn’t help either. He finally got up and pushed the alpha aggressively, to wake him up and silent him.

 

‘Wha-What?’ Seokmin shook his head quickly, looking around, ‘Owh… hey. You need anything? What time is it?’ He mumbled half asleep. Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile at that question.

 

‘No. Nothing. Sorry.’

 

‘Owh. Okay….’ He replied, already sleeping away, silently this time. Soonyoung only stared at the man beside him, amazed at how he could breath so quietly with his mouth opened that wide. He softly pushed the jaw up, just to see if the man would be affected, and let go. The mouth opened again and Soonyoung repeated it a few times. Giggling by himself with his silent revenge to the man for disturbing his sleep, he decided that was enough playing for a night. He turned the light off and laid back down.

 

…

 

The room was a bit cold.

 

…

 

Seokmin’s side was warmer. Maybe it was because Soonyoung’s was nearer to the window. He needed to move further back.

 

A little more…

 

Perfect. He stopped once he felt the heat close to his body. Now he can finally fell asleep embraced by that warm scent.

 

*****

 

‘What did you dream about last night?’ Soonyoung asked as Seokmin got dressed from the shower. He thought hard about it but couldn’t remember what he dreamed about. ‘Must’ve been a really good dream. You kept talking about meat all night.’

 

‘Did I?’ He must have been really tired then, because he is usually a very silent sleeper. He only sleep-talk sometimes, whenever he was physically drained, according to his parents’ observation that is. But not every time so he really have no idea when he would do it.

 

‘Don’t people usually just snore? Talking makes you more tired…’ Seokmin shrugged at that question. It was still a mystery to him. ‘You’re weird.’

 

‘Yaah, what about you? You sometimes grab me and keep on pecking my face in your sleep. What do YOU dream about?’ He asked back, lifting one of his brow to tease the other.

 

‘What’re you talking about? Ah..haha…’ Soonyoung laughed awkwardly at the absurd question. He definitely did NOT do that. Never. 

 

‘Sometimes I’d wake up from the squeaking sound and it’ll turn out to be you trying to kiss something while hugging the pillow. And you’ll keep on doing it until you’re tired.’ Okay, that explanation was very detailed. Soonyoung’s mouth opened as he tried to think of something to reply but to no avail. Does he really have that weird sleeping habit? He never slept in the same room with anyone before Seokmin, not even with his grandparents, so nobody ever told him anything about it. That was really disturbing to hear.

 

‘Don’t worry… You don’t do it every night. Thank god.’ Seokmin pretended to be annoyed and opened a bottled water to wet his throat. It was so dry when he woke up this morning. ‘You’ll stop after a kiss…’ he trailed the statement as he saw the raven-haired blushed.

 

Seokmin simpered at the appearance of the tomato red Soonyoung and looked away as he felt like blushing as well. He wondered why they still do that with each other when both of them didn’t care about shame when they were getting physical. Whatever the reason was, he liked it. The alpha looked at the clock, minding the time as he needed to get to his class. There was still an hour and a half.

 

‘So… do you have any classes today?’ Seokmin frowned a bit as Soonyoung looked at him abruptly before narrowing his already small eyes as if he was mad at him. He tilted his head because he didn’t know what he did wrong and opened his hand slightly to emphasize his question.

 

‘Omegas get to rest during heat.’ Seokmin opened his mouth in realization and covered it with his mouth. Of course they have to rest! He read about it somewhere but he forgot about it since there was no omega in his class or around him besides his mom, who is a full-time housewife, and his two grandmothers who don’t have their heats anymore. He glanced back at the omega, only to be greeted by the same skeptical stare.

 

‘Owh yeah. I forgot about it! Did you register your heat yet?’ He tried to change the subject, saving himself from that stare.

 

‘Omo! Not yet!’ Soonyoung stood up for a few second before sitting down again and rubbed his face. ‘Arghh! I forgot to bring my computer!’ He messed with his hair in frustration.

 

‘There’s a rental computer section on the first floor… do you wanna go?'

 

Soonyoung considered that idea really thoroughly. It was already his third day so his waves were getting more and more frequent but ten minutes would not do any harm. However, he could stumble upon someone he knows downstairs. What if Jeonghan was here too? He had no idea when the older’s heat was. It was possible that they coincide with his, and considering the fact the his senior was already with a mate, he will most probably spend his heat at this facility too, if his mate had no place of his own. Or what if he saw Wonwoo’s best friend who was notorious for his one night stands? Jun could take advantage of this place to use it as a love hotel to do his business with some random omegas. If the man were to see Soonyoung here, it would mean death to his and Wonwoo’s relationship…

 

‘Soonyoung? You listening?’

 

‘Huh? Urmm… yeah… I don’t really want to go out…’ He made some excuse. He had no idea how he would use the internet right now though….

 

‘Owh… what should we do then…?’ Seokmin look around, ‘Here. You can use my phone.’ He passed the device to the omega.

 

Soonyoung thanked the alpha as he grabbed the bigger smartphone and struggled to figure out how to operate it. With a little help and simple explanation from the owner, he finally managed to open the internet and got excited with his little accomplishment, to which the other laughed lightly. ‘I’m going down for breakfast. What do you want?’

 

‘Jajangmyeon.’

 

‘O…kay. Jajangmyeon for breakfast…’ Soonyoung just grinned widely at the confused male and waved to him as he made his way out. He then proceeded to open the school web and keyed in his student ID. He almost forgot it was Monday and that he had a test today. He might be charged as missing class if he forgot to register his heat. Thank god Seokmin reminded him about it. 

 

Done with the task, he was left with nothing to do. He looked at the phone and wondered how people prefer this over flip phones. Aside from the internet, there was really nothing better. This was obviously hard to navigate with only one button, not to mention the small keypad and the screen changing with just a slight touch. It took him a while to figure out where the ‘back’ button was after he accidentally touched an application. Playing around to waste time, he clicked on the camera icon, remembering the beautiful pictures Seokmin took with the phone in comparison to his. Selfies must look really good with this.

 

Turning the phone around and holding it further above him, he did a piece sign and looked around for a back mirror to find the perfect angle. To his disappointment, there was none. Not only that, the buttons did not take pictures either. The only way it could be snapped was by touching the middle ‘button’ which was hard to do once the phone turned away from him. Not giving up, he tried a few angles to take the perfect selfies but most of them were failures. He was only satisfied with one. Finally bored with the big phone, he placed them on the desk and got in the shower. He needed to wash up before breakfast arrives.

 

*****

 

Seokmin rushed towards the opposite building, he was almost late for the pharmacology class due to the sudden change of lecture hall. He only discovered the change after realizing the new faces which kept showing up into the empty classroom he was waiting in. That was for not checking the school notice board frequently. Almost tripping, he looked around for the silver mop of hair and sat down beside the man, catching his breath. He was only a few steps earlier than his lecturer, fortunately. 

 

‘And where have you been, Lee Seokmin-sshi?’ Bam Bam inquired and Seokmin could sense the resentment in that voice. He mouthed a ‘what’ and took out his notes, fully aware of the accusing look his friend was giving him. He furrowed his eyebrows and finally turned to voice out the question. ‘You stood me up.’

 

‘When?’

 

‘Shining Diamond bar last night? You didn’t even reply my messages you bastard.’ Seokmin slapped his forehead lightly when he remembered that plan. One of the hottest omega in the whole campus had her birthday celebration at the bar last night and Bam Bam, as usual, was planning to 'get to know her further', as he phrased it. It was not a big deal, but the other had been bugging him for the past few weeks, and even bribed him with a ticket for an anime convention next month.

 

‘Owh man! Sorry! How did it go?’

 

'The omega-looking alpha got to her first. That little shit. He even dare to give me that stupid smirk when they left.' The man continued his complaints and shot dissatisfied beam towards the other. 'You could've distracted him bastard. You don't deserve that ticket.'

 

‘Mianhaeee.’ He trailed the end of the word to emphasize his feeling. He then turned back to face the lecturer to avoid anymore blame. Bam Bam will never let this rest, he could sense it. The man will have his revenge and that scared Seokmin. Thankfully, his friend was as diligent in his studies just as he was active in sleeping around. At least he get to focus on the class for a while before returning to hear Bam Bam’s complaints.

 

 

‘I smell the omega.’ Bam Bam stated plainly as they made their way to the convenient store for lunch after the class ended. Seokmin turned to him wide eyed. ‘I’ll let you go if you tell me what you did. Perverted stuff?’ He smirked teasingly.

 

‘Yaah.’

 

‘Owh shit.’ He clapped his hands and laughed out loud, much to Seokmin’s embarrassment. ‘So I guess he finally broke up?’

 

‘Not really…’

 

‘What? Didn’t I tell you-’

 

‘...heat…’ Seokmin instantly regretted saying it. Not because he was ashamed of it, but because it was a very private thing for Soonyoung, and he just told other people about it. He and his blabber mouth.

 

‘Don’t he have his boyfriend for that? Why did he look for you anyway?’ Bam Bam did not looked pleased. Seokmin knew he had a distaste of the omega since he told the man about their ‘friendship’. But, to be fair, Seokmin was the one who suggested it and Soonyoung rejected it at first. And after a little brain-wash and luck, Soonyoung finally agreed to it. 

 

‘His boyfriend is a conservative beta.’ He answered honestly.

 

‘Church boy?’ Seokmin shrugged at the question, not knowing the answer either. In fact, he didn’t know who his rival was. The only thing he knew was the man was a beta, and his dorm was closer to Soonyoung’s, so he can only assume he is either an engineering student, or a science student. Maybe even architecture. And that narrows it to more than a few hundred people.

 

‘Poor omega.’ Bam Bam finally calmed down and looked at the snacks section. He halted his movement suddenly and turned to face Seokmin, ‘What the hell were you doing in today's lecture then??’

 

‘What else? I can’t miss any class... duhh.’

 

‘Are you going to keep coming to classes when he’s in the room alone waiting for you?’

 

Seokmin finally understood the shocked and disappointed gaze Soonyoung had when he headed out the room this morning. But there was nothing he could do, he still need to attend his classes, ‘What do you expect me to do?’

 

‘Register for heat?’

 

‘I’m not an omega though…’

 

‘Jesus Dokyeom-ah!!! You can register for heat as a mate! You don’t expect mated omegas to go through their heats alone right?’

 

‘We’re not mates though…’

 

‘Urghh Dokyeom. You’re so smart how come you’re clueless when it comes to these stuffs.’ Bam Bam stared at the ceiling as he mutter the sentence, clearly frustrated. ‘We can still use it. Everyone gets at most two weeks off to take care of their omegas. You don’t have to be mates. Orientation, remember?’

 

‘Owh…’ No, he didn’t remember anything regarding mates. But he knew that he needed to rush back to their room right now. He just made a grave mistake.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung stared at the curtain, bored to death. There was nothing good on the television, and he had no favourite shows either so he switched it off once it started to get annoying. He could feel another wave coming but Seokmin was being a jerk and left him alone although he gave his word to take care of the omega during his heat. So Soonyoung wanted to wait for the fool to come back to keep his promise. He flipped open his phone to see if there were any messages from the alpha. He was surprised to found a few from Wonwoo instead. They came yesterday but he was too preoccupied to notice.

 

_ Soonyoung-ah. Sorry if I sounded so harsh… U know I like u right? :3 - Cheeseburger _

 

That was sent early in the morning. The next were sent in the evening.

 

_ I passed ur favourite pudding to Jeonghan-hyung. U didn’t open the door so he’s keeping it for now. Get it whenever u want ^^ - Cheeseburger _

 

_ Let’s go for a date once u’re done! I’ll do whatever u want! - Cheeseburger _

 

_ I’ll stop messaging u nows~ take care! - Cheeseburger _

 

Soonyoung stared at the texts a few times reading it over and over again, to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. He then checked back the contact information, to make sure it was from Wonwoo and that he didn’t make a mistake when changing the contact name. 

 

He might have only gone through heat three times since he knew the beta, but the man never ‘bothered’ him during the last two times. Of course, the first time they were still courting each other, and the second time happened during the break, but considering Wonwoo’s reactions every time the subject came up, it was obvious he really take the ‘no contact’ rule really seriously. In fact, too serious that Soonyoung sometimes feel disgusted with himself for having to go through it. Because Wonwoo seemed as if he didn’t like it when Soonyoung does.

 

But he was obviously wrong. The man  _ do _  care. His messages was not showing any contempt at all. On the contrary, he seemed like he wanted to comfort Soonyoung and keep him motivated. He  _ did  _ feel bad after their telephone conversation ended with him crying his heart out.

 

And yet, Soonyoung was here, waiting for another man to return and take care of him. 

 

Shit _.  _ He was so messed up. Wonwoo was probably very worried yesterday, waiting for his reply. He didn’t even realize it because he was too intoxicated by the alpha.

 

*****

 

Seokmin stopped by a cafe first before returning to Soonyoung with fresh sandwiches and Americanos. He felt bad about leaving the omega alone on his third day without thinking and hoped that the food was enough to make up for it because Soonyoung did not seem to like the menus offered on the first floor restaurant. Then, as fast as he could, returned to their room, wondering if Soonyoung was going to attack him like he always do, or if he was sulking instead.

 

It was the latter. His scent was really strong and yet Soonyoung was curled up against the wall, hiding his face. Feeling a bit guilty, he sat in front of the omega. ‘Hey… what’s wrong?’

 

‘I can’t do this…’ The alpha tensed at that answer. He didn’t expect this sudden change from just leaving the man for a few hours. ‘I’m scared people will find out about us. Let’s stop.’

 

‘What are you talking about? Is it because I left you this morning? I’m sorry…’

  
  
’No, it’s not that…’ Soonyoung looked at him with a deep frown. He was sweating a lot and Seokmin figured he was just speaking nonsense because of the intense condition he was in. Heck, Seokmin was affected the moment he entered the room and if not for the omega being like this, he would have been the one who attack the man. Clearly, Soonyoung had been experiencing this wave for a while so he was probably just feeling emotional. ‘…I can’t be here.’

 

‘You wanna go back?’

 

‘I don’t wanna go back!!’ Soonyoung cried suddenly and grabbed the alpha, burying his face on the chest, ‘I wanna be with you…’

 

Seokmin rubbed his head lightly, trying to understand what the omega wanted. He was not making any sense. ‘We can only be together here…’

 

‘What if his friends see me?? What should I do?? What should I do? This is a mistake. Sorry, Seokmin.’ Soonyoung pushed himself and stood up to pack his stuffs. He should get back before Jeonghan gets suspicious and tells Wonwoo. He needed to get that pudding. 

 

Seokmin stared at the distressed omega with a frown. He didn’t like what Soonyoung suggested at all. He didn’t mind just being the ‘other guy’, as long as he gets to be with him. It was pure luck that Soonyoung’s ‘boyfriend’ was not the physical type, but he didn’t get this far by simply leaving it to mere fate either. 

 

‘... what am I doing? How can I do that to him? Stupid…’ He looked at Soonyoung muttering nonsense to himself while looking for his stuffs. He was still emitting his pheromones but it looked as if he didn’t even realize it anymore. Seokmin couldn’t bear watching any longer and pulled the man tightly towards himself. The slightly shorter man gasped in shock before struggling to get himself free but the former refused to let go. He didn’t cause this. Soonyoung wouldn’t act like this because he left. That beta must have said something to him that messed with his thoughts. _Dammit._

 

‘Listen. What if we’re not here? How’s that sound?’ He cajoled the frantic man. He didn’t have any plans but he needed to solve this quickly before the omega leave him for good. To his relief, Soonyoung stopped fighting and looked up to him with a confused expression. He was ready to listen. Because deep inside, he didn’t want to stop either but the thought that he might lose Wonwoo was too much for him to handle right now.

 

‘Let’s go somewhere during your heat.’ Seokmin closed his eyes to think of something. He didn’t have his own place that they can go to, and even then, he doubt Soonyoung would take the risk of stumbling upon an acquaintance living outside campus. The only other solution was…’Trips! You like trips right? We’ll go somewhere further, away from anyone we know.’

 

‘Going to a trip during my heat is a bit…’ he answered weakly, but that was enough for Seokmin. It showed that he was willing to accept that idea.

 

‘We’ll plan it ahead… don’t you have a tracker or something?’

 

Soonyoung nodded, ‘But recently it’s not accurate.’

 

‘It won’t matter. I’ll take care of you anyways. We just don’t have to be here, right?’ He asked for confirmation. He had no clue how this is going to turn out; he will burnt that bridge when he get to it. 

 

Soonyoung nodded and tried to recompose himself. After a while, he hugged the alpha back, finally feeling relaxed after what felt like an eternity of madness. Somehow Seokmin always know how to calm him down, with his soothing voice uttering words of comfort just as his pheromones blanketing him in warmth and security. ‘You’ll get to eat good food too…’ He replied, remembering the sleep-talk last night.

 

Seokmin laughed at the playful reply. ‘Yes. I’ll get to eat good food. You’ll get to scream in the car. Perfect.’

 

‘I don’t scream.’

 

‘Sorry. I meant sing.’ He laughed as Soonyoung pushed him and let himself fall on the bed. That was mentally exhausting and he was glad it was over. Exhaling in relief, he let the omega climb on top of him as he was finally ready to be taken care of. 

 

Seokmin made a mental note to not leave the other alone during his heat. He thought omegas only needed physical and emotional attention but he was wrong. If Soonyoung was to mentally break down again in his absence, that could actually be the end of their very delicate relationship.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and slight angst! DK really had a shock there >.< Poor alpha, he only wanted to study.  
> Also, Hoshi still couldn’t let go of the guilt. He still refuse to choose, but to be fair, he does have social insecurities. Wonu’s his first lover after all, and he’s confused so don’t be too hard on him guys!
> 
>  
> 
> And as it happens, DK is only with him during his weakest emotional state so DK has to endure the roller coaster ride ^^;;
> 
> Hoshi’s not emotional guys. He’s normal. Every omegas get emotional during heat so it’s not only him!


	19. Chapter 19

 

Soonyoung peeked slightly from the end of the hall and looked back one more time to confirm the absence of his next door senior. Somehow managing to survive the week without contacting anyone, he now realized another challenge he must face - avoiding Jeonghan for the day. Gripping the strap of his backpack, he nodded as assurance to himself before dashing to his door. He almost screamed in frustration when he realized he forgot to get his key out of the bag first because now he had to spend some extra seconds in front of the door.

 

‘You’re back.’ Soonyoung almost jumped when he heard the light voice coming from the now slightly opened door. He smiled sheepishly while his right hand frantically searched for the key that he always throw in the small front pocket of the bag. Unfortunately for him, Jeonghan already had his food ready to be passed to the younger omega and was now waiting for the panicked man to unlock his room. Successfully doing so, he laughed awkwardly, and finally greeted Jeonghan.

 

‘Thanks…. I’ll go in now.’ He hesitated for a while and decided it was justified that he just get inside without having a small chat. Heats are tiring after all, and the older would understand that. He looked back at the other one last time before closing the door, still smiling to not appear too rude.

 

Taking a deep breath, he jumped on the bed and lied on his stomach. He swore he saw Jeonghan frowned slightly.

 

Jeonghan could smell the alpha’s scent lingering…

 

*****

 

Seokmin stopped to see the club members dancing outside in the cold autumn weather while on his usual evening jog. It was a Thursday and he was sure the club’s meeting was on Saturday morning. Furthermore, they usually hold it in the gym so seeing them at the park on a weekday was really surprising to say the least. He waited beside a nearby tree close to the bench that the members were using as props for their choreograph and waved at Lisa who was monitoring the members at the very front with the radio. She smiled brightly back at him and waited until the song was over before heading over.

 

‘What are you guys doing here?’

 

‘Practicing for the competition next Sunday!’ She replied with her weird and cute excited accent before a few more familiar faces greeted him as well. Seeing them made him missed the short time he had with the club, struggling to dance to catch Soonyoung’s attention. It was just a few months ago but it already seemed like a distant memory. Now, the members who joined the team the same time as him were having their first competition alongside the intermediate members. He could have been one of them had he not retire, not that really mind it.

 

‘That was a really cool dance! Are you gonna use a bench at the competition?’

 

‘Nope! A sofa, but we can’t bring them outside so we’re using the bench.’ Another guy grinned and rubbed the back of his neck to show his tiredness. ‘Soonyoung made a routine that involves sitting. That squint-’

 

‘Yah! As if you can make a better one. Stop complaining.’ The foreigner hit her friend’s shoulder lightly and Seokmin just smiled at the antics. Soonyoung choreographed the cool dance he just saw... Lately he only saw the weak and crying omega, who was also very active during his heat so much that he forgot the man was actually a talented choreographer of a dance team.

 

‘Why did you and Bam Bam stop coming?’ Cap girl asked and he just smiled sheepishly. He stopped coming because there was no reason to continue anymore. If he was being really honest. ‘No time.’

 

She almost tried to dig deeper before the others called for another practice. ‘Wanna watch?’

 

‘Sure.’ He stood at his place, enjoying the dance from the side, not wanting to distract the members. They were all really sharp with their movements and filled with energy, reminding him of the first time he met Soonyoung at Shining Diamond. The members were with the same mesmerizing aura, the same contagious energy as today, and it made him wonder whether it was the members or the omega’s choreograph that causes that.

 

And the Soonyoung back then too… so charismatic, so sexy, so passionate.  

 

Seokmin sighed softly. He should be happy he got to see the members again and yet he somehow felt a bit sad. Sure, he really like the weak and emotional side of the man which never fails to wake the protective of him but seeing the members today reminded him of the other Soonyoung - the one he first fell head over heels for. The man who enjoys being on stage and was confident with himself. The man who was focused and serious in doing what he likes.

 

Distracted by his own nostalgia, he finally noticed Soonyoung’s presence, monitoring the dance and commenting strictly on mistakes he caught. The omega didn’t seem to notice his existence though, too focus on his work, and seeing that sight again carved a smile on his face. Indeed, Soonyoung is the most attractive when he is in control and not confused. He really look like a professional although he was still a student.

 

He didn’t realize he was staring until their eyes finally met, leaving the omega slightly blushing before turning his focus back to the team without saying a word. Forcing a small smile, Seokmin waved goodbye and continued his jog without waiting for the other to respond. As much as he wanted to talk to the omega, he knew he shouldn’t.

 

Soonyoung already made it clear that he didn’t want anyone to know about their ‘friendship’.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung stared at the white ceiling of his room, spreading all his limbs apart on the soft bed after a long day at the studio practicing another dance for his class. He wanted to rest but his mind was a mess. Although he had been doing it for a while now, he somehow felt a bit guilty for ignoring the alpha during club practice today. Maybe it was because the man had been there for a while instead of just passing by, so it was rude not to say hi. Greeting an ex-member was not weird at all. He should have at least do that.

 

‘Arghh.’ He scratched his head and rolled around on the bed until he fell off, staying in that position to calm himself. He really felt bad about his action earlier. To be completely honest, he ignored the man because Seokmin was a bit distracting, and he couldn’t afford to lose his focus. It was not because he didn’t want anyone to see him waving back at the alpha. Heck, the members were too focus to even notice anything else besides his voice anyway. He should say sorry.

 

But…Seokmin would understand, Soonyoung always ignore him whenever they met outside.

 

Soonyoung sat up and stared at the desk, listening to his own breath to distract himself from thinking about it. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was too rude to Seokmin but he didn’t want to start apologizing either because then he would have to make up for it by greeting the man every time they meet. And if that happens, it would be awkward to just say hi without any follow-up. Then they have to chat. And it would be weird because he would have to watch out if there was anyone he knew around as they might suspect something if Soonyoung started to act extra friendly with the alpha. Everything will be really complicated then.

 

He got up from the floor and returned to lie on this bed. Everything would be fine. He was probably just overthinking.

 

*****

 

It was already Saturday night and yet there was no call from the alpha, not even a chat online. Maybe Seokmin was actually offended by his action that day…

 

No. He could just be busy. Basketball maybe? But basketball practice was in the morning and it was already dark outside so he should be free. Exams maybe? But Seokmin said he didn’t have any mid-terms this term so it wasn’t that either.

 

Soonyoung felt restless and brought out his laptop. Maybe he can see what the alpha had been doing from his page. Scrolling through his timeline, he saw the name Choi Yuna appeared frequently in all his posts. And the alpha replied too. They were chatting through the comment section. Soonyoung clicked his tongue in distaste. If they were going to flirt, why not do it in private chat? ‘Attention seeker.’ He muttered under his breath.

 

Soonyoung clicked on the name to stalk the lady and was relieved that it was not private so he can do the stalking without having to add her. It was written at the profile that she was also a medic student…

 

…She’s pretty. And she seemed really cool too, unlike the girly girl he was hoping to find. Somehow feeling a bit disappointed, he scrolled down the timeline and learned that she is a cheerleader for another basketball team from another university. Seeing how she always share stuffs related to basketballs, she was an avid fan of the sports too. Unlike himself who only know the basic. Now feeling a bit inferior, he continued looking around, hoping to find something he can accept as a flaw to satisfy himself. Still no luck.

 

Owh.

 

She uploaded a picture with Seokmin two months prior at a competition. Soonyoung remembered the alpha telling him about it. They won the game. He stared at the caption and rolled his eyes. The lady captioned the post with congratulations and calling Seokmin ‘the handsome shooting guard’. What’s a shooting guard anyway? Soonyoung keyed in the word and googled it, mouthing an ‘owh’ when he remembered Seokmin’s position in the team. He really needs to remember these kinds of things so he wouldn’t be clueless whenever they talk. He wanted to, but he just find it hard to remember things not related with his own major. Just like how he forgets everything Wonwoo told him about buildings, he forgot everything Seokmin told him about basketball too. No wonder the alpha stopped telling him about it.

 

Stalking the girl really made him feel disappointed with himself. Before closing the window, he decided to read the comment on the pic out of curiousity but only succeeded in annoying himself further.

 

Someone asked if they had anything between them and the girl replied ambiguously, as if they do. He scoffed at that. If they really have something with each other, Seokmin would tell him… right?

 

…

 

Maybe they DO have something together? Seokmin never said anything about having a girlfriend but they were not that close to tell each other everything in the first place. Not to mention, their relationship was suppose to be a casual one so just like Soonyoung still being in a relationship with his nerd, the alpha should be allowed to date freely as well. There was nothing that tied them together anyways.

 

Soonyoung turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was starting to get attached to the medic student. Sex friends are not suppose to bear feelings for each other so Soonyoung was doing it wrong. He was really curious about the girl but Seokmin would probably think he was meddling too much into his life and find him tiring. Sighing at the thought, he brought his phone above his face and flipped them open. Still no call. He must be sleeping or busy right now. Soonyoung let his right hand fall beside him and let go of the phone so it can disappear somewhere on the floor. Just looking at it frustrated him right now.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a notification came in. Rolling to his side, he clicked on it, just to waste time, and crouched closer to the laptop when he saw Seokmin uploaded a new picture. It was him having dinner with the basketball team, the caption read ‘ _Late night snacking after practice is the best!_ ’. Soonyoung could relate to that feeling as he usually stuff his face with food after coming back from practice early in the mornings too, but he would usually eat alone in his room. Dining outside with the team members must be really fun since they were all smiling in the pic.

 

Soonyoung was really tempted to comment on the pic, but contemplated on whether that was crossing the boundaries. The alpha didn’t greet him in chat like he would usually do either so maybe Seokmin was too tired to do anything. Satisfied with his reasoning, he turned back to the home page only to realize someone had already commented on that photo. It was Choi Yuna. And Seokmin replied a few seconds ago along with a smiley face.

 

Feeling a bit annoyed, Soonyoung closed the laptop and decided to sleep early.

 

*****

 

It was really bright and finally too hot it was uncomfortable to keep on sleeping anymore. Soonyoung groaned and walked lazily towards the window to pull on the curtain. He was really drained from practices this week and just wanted to sleep away his Sunday since this is a rare weekend when he didn’t have to go to his prt-time job. Before returning to his dreamland, he searched for his phone and looked for any new messages or missed calls.

 

A good morning message from Wonwoo and nothing. Seokmin really didn’t call him last night.

 

Wait. Why was he so disheartened by that anyway? Wonwoo greeted him and he still felt the butterflies so that was enough.

 

It should be enough.

 

Grunting softly, he hid his face beneath the pillow and tried to continue sleeping but he couldn’t focus. He had been closing his eyes for an hour already and still, he was conscious. He might as well do something else beside dozing off.

 

God he felt bad about Thursday! This was so frustrating!! Why was it messing with his head?! Seokmin must have been really mad at him to ignore him this long.

 

This won’t do. He needed to apologize.

 

He will apologize once, and then he would just wave to the alpha whenever they meet outside. No need to talk or say hi loudly. Yes. A wave would suffice. Like a friend would a friend.

 

Inhaling deeply, he chose the man’s name from his contacts. There was a really long ring and his heart beat was fast, indicating how nervous he was. After the third ring, he sighed, half-disappointed, half-relieved, and was about to cut the call before a familiar voice greeted him. Unconsciously, his body perked up in response.

 

‘H-hi! Hey. Uhmm… Yes, it’s me…’ What should he say? Should he just get straight to the point or ask him about his day first? Ask about Choi Yuna? No. That was a bad idea. Seokmin was very quiet. He was too quiet. Shit, he was waiting for Soonyoung to say something. Was should he say?!

 

‘So… what time is the competition?’

 

Competition? What competition? Owh… ‘Uhmm… we’re at 11:30… I think. Need to recheck…’

 

‘It’s 11:30…’

 

‘What? Really? How did you know?’

 

‘The clock…’ Soonyoung looked at the time in confusion. It was 11:37, yes, but what? How?

 

Huh?

 

‘Erm… it’s next week…’ he muttered softly, not really sure whether they were on the same page. Did the topic change without him noticing? Did he misheard the question? Were they talking about the current time or the competition? He held his breath when there were no sound coming from the end of the line, it was dead silent he could hear his heart threatening to jump out of his ribcage.

 

‘Really? Aigoo… I must’ve misunderstood... Thought it was today!’ Seokmin finally laughed awkwardly and Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief. This was exactly the reason why he never start a phone conversation first.

 

‘You kinda freaked me out a little… I thought it was today too! Yah!’ He closed his eyes and cringed at the stupid attempt to joke with the alpha. Him? Thinking the competition was today? Owh if he could just undo that stupid comment….

 

‘Mianhae…’ the alpha laughed again, his voice gentle as he apologized, bringing a smile to the omega’s bloated morning face. Soonyoung bit the inner wall of his mouth, gaining courage to say the word the other had lightly said. It was just a word, there was no need to be so nervous…

 

‘Urm… Seokmin-ah… about Thursday…’

 

‘Thursday?’

 

‘Yeah… Thursday…’ Calm down. It was only a simple word.

 

‘What bout Thursday?’

 

‘MIANHAE!!!’ He realized he just screamed on the phone and folded it in shock, unintentionally cutting the call. Staring wide-eyed, he let himself fall down on the bed again and hid his face inside the pillow once more, kicking the air in frustration. He already practice the scene in his head where he was supposed to say it cooly, and Seokmin was supposed to say it’s okay, and they were supposed to laugh it off but why did he yelled it at the man??

 

 _Bzzz. Bzzz._ Soonyoung stared again at the blinking phone playing his ringtone while vibrating. That must be Seokmin. Who else could it be?

 

Feeling a bit reluctant, he answered it anyway, trying to pretend he didn’t do what he did a few seconds ago. ‘Urm… hey. That was… someone, Jeonghan-hyung scared m-‘ Owh god, he couldn’t think of any excuses. ‘I uh…’

 

‘What was that for? Did you do something I didn’t know?’

 

‘Huh? No… I didn’t do anything. Haha…’

 

‘Did you steal my shirt or something? Cus one of them is missing and I-‘

 

‘I thought you were mad at me.’ He admitted to stop the other from muttering nonsense and accusing him of random little things. He _did_  make an impact with his apology so it was only natural for the other to be curious of the reason. Though, he would really love if the man just forget about it.

 

‘Why is that?’

 

‘Cus I ignored you and you didn’t call me or text me for four days so I thought-‘

 

He heard a sigh and stopped mid-sentence. ‘I didn’t want to distract you from the competition… thought you needed to focus. Sorry if you misunderstood…’ Soonyoung felt his cheeks getting warm and brought the back of his hand to cool them down. That was really not what he had expected. In fact, it was the opposite.

 

There was an awkward silence where both men didn’t know what to say to each other. Soonyoung pursed his lips, thinking of something to say to ease the tension his misunderstanding caused. Somehow, he managed a simple hum instead.

 

‘So…’

 

‘Do you wanna come? To the competition I mean…’ He promptly asked over the alpha’s voice, ‘the members would love it if you can come and support…’

 

‘Really? Where?’

 

‘It’s a bit far but we’re renting a bus… You can join us if you don’t mind...’ he paused, realizing something, ‘owh yeah. Where. It’s in a club, but they’ll clear it out for that day.’

 

There was another long silence that Soonyoung dreaded. He bit his lips to distract himself from the nervousness.

 

‘Sure….’ Was the unenthusiastic response, as if he was hesitant to agree. ‘But… won’t your lover be there?’

 

‘I didn’t… invite…’ he swallowed the last word, somehow finally realizing that particular fact. But to be fair, Wonwoo would want to bring his playboy friend along because he was a bit of an introvert to be left alone in the crowded room, and Soonyoung did not fancy his friend flirting with the members. So yeah, as much as he wanted to, he didn’t invite his lover.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

Soonyoung smiled back even though the other couldn’t see it. ‘Yea…’

 

*****

 

‘I didn’t… invite…’ Seokmin was surprised to hear that Soonyoung chose to invite him instead of his own ‘lover’. Moreover, to the competition where all the members will be there. Which also meant that he didn’t mind being close to him in front of other people. That was a huge change. The one that pleased him.

 

Seokmin smiled at the realization. Soonyoung was really trying to open up to him more. He was also giving him the pleasure of seeing the omega dance on stage again, which he had been longing for since a few months ago.

 

He grinned brightly, ‘Thank you.’

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi panicking on the phone is back!!! Bahahahaa! He felt restless after four days of no contact :3 and he made the move this time!!! *claps*


	20. Chapter 20

It was already late evening when they finally arrived back to the campus. Although not the champion, the team won the most creative performance award and everyone was in the mood for celebration. Seokmin sat beside Soonyoung, who kept hyping the team with silly games and random songs throughout the journey home, feeling glad the latter brought him along for the competition. Because he got to see the leadership of the other, which made him all the more attractive than he already is. And Seokmin found himself falling harder.

 

‘Dokyeom, go!’ The omega signaled him to dance a silly dance as a part of a random game they were playing and he complied, sending loud giggles to the whole bus. He realized that Soonyoung has a really unique laugh, he sounds like a villain with that low, vibrating laughter. And when he gets really excited, he ends his laugh with a really high whine, all the while his mouth kept open, as if it went numb, revealing his perfect set of teeth. 

 

‘Captain! Let’s go for a drink!!’ A guy screamed from the very back of the bus and everyone cheered. Soonyoung pretended not to like the idea, frowning deeply with the long pout, amusing the alpha from his overreaction, before screaming his agreement. ‘Dokyeom-ah! You’re coming too!’ They insisted and Seokmin looked over at the omega, not wanting to disturb his celebration if it would cause any discomfort but to his pleasure, Soonyoung answered for him. With a loud yes.

 

Drinking with the dance club was very different from with his basketball members. Both team were active in their own way but Soonyoung’s group loves to play stupid games that requires intense movements like dancing and acting so it wasn’t hard for him to enjoy their company, even though he was basically an outsider. Even when Soonyoung got busy with other members, he didn’t feel left out at all, which was great. He somehow really like seeing the omega laughing with other people because he was usually alone, even during practice. 

 

‘Soonyoung’s really letting loose there.’ Someone commented and Seokmin looked back at the said man, ‘He’ll start kissing in a few minutes.’

 

‘Kissing?’ Lisa asked the senior, and the alpha opened his ears, tentatively trying to listen to the answer.

 

‘He kisses people when he’s drunk. We made the new members drink during the welcome party, he ended up kissing everyone near him. So funny.’ Hyoyeon laughed as she remembered the incident a few months prior. Seokmin grinned sheepishly too, remembering their first meeting. Drunk Hoshi.

 

Come to think of it, he shouldn’t let the omega drink so much. He would get really wild and attack random people. What if they decided to take advantage of him?

 

‘It’s starting!! Gahahahaaa!’ The senior lady laughed and everyone looked at the direction she was pointing. Indeed, the omega had another senior’s head locked in his palm and was trying to kiss his cheek while the other pushed his face away. ‘Owh my god! Soonyoung-sshi!’

 

Seokmin couldn’t hold his too and giggled along with the members. That didn’t look as sexy as he imagined it. If this was the normal drunk Soonyoung, he really have nothing to worry about. Not to mention, his members seemed like they would really look out for him too. ‘Ommoo… he’s coming here.’

 

The alpha turned his face at the direction and found his fox staring back at him from where he was standing. Slowly, he was closing their distance. ‘He’s aiming someone.’ Hyoyeon narrated and everyone looked at the man, curious at the target. Everyone went silent, not because they were scared, because they were holding their laughter. A few more steps and the omega reached their table.

 

‘You’re so hot…’ he breathed near Seokmin’s face and everyone finally exploded, but the alpha just stared at him, turned on by the comment. ‘I love your forehead…’ he eyed downwards, ‘… and your nose…’

 

‘Your lips…’ Seokmin gulped. Their lips were just centimeters apart, Soonyoung holding it there to tease him, eyeing him hungrily. Is it wrong if he wanted to ravish that thin lips right now?

 

‘Ommo… that’s so sexy!!’ Seokmin flinched at the realization that the members were all staring at them and pulled the omega’s head close to his chest instead, locking him so he wouldn’t go for another target. He let out an awkward laugh and was thankful everyone let it slide. Soonyoung probably did a lot of those antics for them to ignore it like that. 

 

‘That’s the first time he look that sexy when he’s drunk. Holly shit I’m turned on! You think he’ll do that to me?’ Another senior commented, earning a light slap from Lisa. 

 

‘You smell really good.’ Soonyoung started to inhale deeply near his chest, sending shivers down his spine. This was really bad. The man was really teasing him. He tried to lift his head to face Seokmin, whining as he couldn’t do so from the tight hold on his head. The alpha realized that and quickly let go of his hold. ‘Wanna do it?’ he whispered and Seokmin chocked on his drink, shocked at the bold question. He turned to around to see if the others were listening and thankfully, all of them had already moved on from the omega. ‘You look like Dokyeom.’

 

‘I am Dokyeom.’ He laughed lightly at the cute statement. Can he just bring this man home?

 

‘I love your forehead… so huge…’ he held his forehead in response. Is it really that sexy? He always thought it was too large… ‘I wanna lick it.’

 

‘Ommo! Soonyoung!’ Hyoyeon scolded the drunk omega before apologizing to the alpha for his junior’s brazenness. ‘I’m sorry. He don’t usually say things like that when he’s drunk. I dunno what’s wrong with him.’ The lady tried to take the alpha away from him, feeling guilty but he kept the man with him, telling them he would be the sacrifice for tonight so everyone else can drink in peace. However, he found it hard to keep a straight face and could only smile as he kept on being sexually harassed by the restless omega in his arms. The man was careful to whisper it though, trying to be as sneaky as he could. Thankfully, Soonyoung finally calmed down a few minutes later and decided to sleep in that position – curled up against Seokmin’s chest. Only when he started to snore that his friends tried to pull him away from the alpha, all the while Seokmin awkwardly tried laugh it off, even though he secretly enjoyed the public display of affection. This was basically the first time the omega had shown any interest in him in front of other people.

 

‘We’ll send him home.’ A girl finally got up from her seat, followed by a few other freshman omegas, most probably from the same dorm as him. Unfortunately, Soonyoung was already deep in his sleep so they couldn’t really support him on his feet hence Seokmin took the chance to carry him instead. He could sense some members giving them suspecting look and honestly, he just wish they would actually find them suspicious enough to spread some rumor. At least then, Soonyoung would have to insist that they are only friends instead of trying to deny having any relationship whatsoever with him.

 

Although, come to think of it, him inviting Seokmin to the competition in the first place meant he didn’t mind people seeing them together anyways. 

 

Grinning happily, Seokmin pinched those chubby cheeks which were glued to the taxi’s window. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung woke up not having any memory pass the celebration. His head hurt so bad he wished he could just die. Everything was spinning, the silence was ringing, the light sipping through the curtain too bright. Even his heartbeat was too loud. Gosh he was so thirsty he needed a drink. 

 

Walking slowly to the mini fridge so he wouldn’t shake his brain, he leaned against the door. It was so cold against his forehead. Looking down at his knees, he realized he didn’t recognize the sweater he was wearing. This was definitely not his…

 

Wait.

 

Soonyoung took a quick glance around, spinning his brain which sent bile up his throat, causing him to run straight to the bathroom to throw up. This was his room. No one else was in the room with him. How did he end up with someone else’s clothe? This was… This was Seokmin’s.

 

Owh god. Did they do it last night? In front of the members? Owh god.

 

But if they did it, shouldn’t he be at a hotel or something? What happened last night??

 

‘Aaaahhhh!!!’ Soonyoung shook his head violently, scratching it before vomiting again. How much did he drink last night? He remembered trying to control himself because he had class tomorro…

 

Owh god today is Monday!! He had morning class!! What time is it?? It’s already one o’clock?!!

 

Soonyoung hid his face in him palms, trying to calm himself down. This was the first time he skipped class without any good reason. He didn’t feel good about it. Sighing, he got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. Nothing could be done about his basic calculus class but he still had to go to his fourth period. His head was throbbing so bad though…

 

Can he skip today altogether? What would Wonwoo think though? Today was the only day they had class together… Wonwoo really didn’t like people skipping classes, he himself is a diligent student. What would he think about Soonyoung doing it? He should apologize and make some excuse…

 

Grabbing his phone, he looked at the unread message from none other than the guy himself. Feeling his heart beating violently, afraid that the other might be really mad, he clicked on the mail, gulping hard.

 

_ You’re sober now? Need any meds or something? – Cheeseburger _

 

Soonyoung didn’t know how to interpret that message. Should he read it in a cold, annoyed voice or a concerned one? Should he reply adorably or apologize? He returned to the main menu to give himself time to think. Fiddling with other functions, he clicked on the call history and screamed in shock.

 

Last night he drunk called Wonwoo. What did he say? He was obviously with Seokmin last night! They exchanged sweaters! At what timing did he call Wonwoo? What happened last night??

 

*****

 

‘Owh my god, you vile alpha!’ His friend screamed and Seokmin almost threw his pencil to his foreign friend. ‘You think I won’t notice pass that stupid scarf?’

 

‘Shut up Bam Bam…’ he whispered in between his teeth, trying not to catch any attention. A few people sitting in front of them stared at the loud voice of his friend and he had to give them a silly smile to apologize. Of course, the hyper man refused to abide and found it funny to embarrass him further.

 

‘Did he fucking suck you like a puppy or some-‘

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘It’s not his heat. You got past heatzone. Congrats!’

 

‘Stop it!’ He hit the now pink-haired alpha hard, really wanting him to stop talking that loud and the guy only laughed as a response while begging him go stop hitting. ‘We didn’t do anything!’

 

‘Sure. Some vacuum just decided to leave you love bites all over.’

 

‘That’s a lame joke.’

 

‘I tried.’ He grinned at his purposely bad joke and cleared his throat, shifting closer to the other as the lecturer finally arrived to the class. ‘How did you get those anyway? Our Hoshi?’

 

Seokmin smiled at ‘our Hoshi’. Somehow that simple word made it sound as if they were already _that_  close, like a family of some sort. He didn’t realize he kept that silly look until Bam Bam smirked and turned away from him, laughing at the lovesick alpha. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he wet his  dried mouth and took out his note. ‘We didn’t do anything just so you don’t get any weird idea.’ He paused, thinking of the very weird night. ‘He has a weird drunken habit. He likes to kiss people, sleep then suck on them.’

 

He heard the other cough in shock before quickly adding, ‘suck their neck or hand or anything near him.’

 

‘Yah! I almost chock to death!’ Bam Bam whispered aggressively, hitting Seokmin at the back of his head.

 

‘You’re the one with the dirty mind.’

 

‘What’d you think when you hear the word suck?’ Seokmin found his cheeks getting warm and continued scribbling on his notebook. He didn’t mean to say it like that, he just couldn’t think of another word to say it. Suckle? ‘Then? You stopped at sucking?’

 

Seokmin blushed even harder and coughed violently, caught off guard. He successfully alerted the lecturer who made some lame joke, thinking it was because of something he said. Everybody laughed along but the other two just bowed in apology. When everyone was calm enough, he finally answered, ‘No, he threw up.’ To which the other alpha giggled while hitting the desk. It was funny now, but last night was a total chaos. He felt bad about the other omegas who had to take Soonyoung to his room and decided to wash him lightly at the nearest public toilet before changing the guy into his sweater. Last night was really cold and yet he had to go back with only his shirt.

 

He hadn’t heard anything from the omega since last night. Did he get back safely? He was really mad at his boyfriend and caused a scene because he didn’t want to go back. Seokmin didn’t remember what happened but he just suddenly screamed at his phone when the alpha was gone to get him a bottled water to calm himself down. He had to ask the other omegas to leave them first since it was cold and they refused to leave Soonyoung’s side. They were all females so they couldn’t really handle the aggressive drunkard alone so Seokmin waited with him instead, only calling them to receive the other at the door once he was calm enough. 

 

The only good memory of all of it? Seokmin got to hear Soonyoung scold the man on the other side of the line for not taking care of him and all other stuff. It was so fun to listen, until he started to mention Seokmin though. That was when the alpha cut the call. 

 

‘You invited him to the match?’ Bam Bam’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He totally forgot about it. He didn’t even get the chance to talk privately with the man last night, let alone invite him somewhere. The basketball match was almost three weeks away so he still have time. ‘How are you gonna bring him anyway?’

 

‘The bus?’

 

‘He okay with that?’ Seokmin shrugged. He didn’t see the reason why Soonyoung would reject since he didn’t mind Seokmin joining them to the competition yesterday. The match just happened to be at another district, and since the omega didn’t mind inviting him to his, Seokmin figured his should try to do the same. Hopefully he would agree. He could drive if Soonyoung didn’t want to take the bus.

 

‘I’d go if you ask but you didn’t so…’ Bam Bam pouted and Seokmin pushed his face away. His friend didn’t need any invitation, he would do that himself. As if it was the first time he ever watch Seokmin play. Bam Bam couldn’t control his laughter and the lecturer finally had enough of the noisy alpha and threw his chalk, hitting the pink-haired right at his forehead. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung looked at the chat coming from none other than the alpha. He hadn’t contacted the other yet since he was too preoccupied thinking about making up to his ‘lover’. The man wasn’t mad but it was still awkward since he didn’t know what he said. Wonwoo apologized lightly but he didn’t say for what, and that worried the omega. But since they were back to normal, Soonyoung was positive he didn’t say anything about the alpha and that was comforting enough.

 

Soonyoung sat at his desk and replied the chat. He looked around the room, hoping to find something to eat. His eyes landed on the ice cocoa he just bought. Grabbing the drink, he sat back down before noticing the gray sweater he hang at the closet door. He needed to ask about that! But what if they actually did it before Soonyoung returned to his room? That would be awkward to ask…

 

…

 

Shit. He just imagined the worst of the worst. Him calling Wonwoo while they were doing it! ‘ANDWAE!!!!’ He punched the bed before remembering the fact that Wonwoo was the one who apologized earlier and that they were still good. Breathing a sigh of relief, he returned to his laptop. Seokmin just sent him the pics he took last time. Most of them were Soonyoung-focused which sent a silly smile on his face. There were some selfie of the alpha with other members too. He wondered why there was none with him...

 

_Soonyoung-ah, you’re free now?_  He was…

 

_Let’s talk... haven’t heard your nasal voice in a while :D_  

 

Before he could even reply, his phone vibrated violently and Soonyoung answered it right away. ‘NASAL VOICE?’ To which the alpha laughed. He could just imagine those white and perfect set of teeth in front of him. Too bright. 

 

Before he could even think of the flow to get to the subject that had been bothering him though, the alpha naturally brought it up as if it was nothing. ‘How was Monday?’ was the first question. The very first question. Like, how should Soonyoung reply to that? He woke up in the alpha’s sweater all confused. Owh by the way, did they had sex because he couldn’t remember anything. 

 

‘Hectic.’ He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t freaking ask him. If anything happened, Seokmin will bring it up, right? ‘…You? Did you catch a cold?’ There. That should be enough hint.

 

‘Hurh? No. By the way Soonyoung-ah. You busy 23rd?’ 

 

Was he casually changing the subject?? He needed to bring the conversation back to the sweater. ‘Gosh last Sunday was really cold right? It was freezing…’ 

 

‘Yeah it was.’ He could sense the confusion in the other’s voice, ‘23rd is a Saturday. Any plans?’

 

‘Yah, Lee Seokmin! Why did I wake up in your sweater??!’ 

 

‘Woah.’ Owh shit. Did he just ask the man directly? Owh shit. ‘That… you got too excited…’ 

 

_ Excited? Ommo… They really…?  _

 

‘… and puked. I had to change you into another sweater cus boy. Phew. You threw up really well.’

 

‘I… throw up, really well…?’

 

‘Nasty.’ He replied and Soonyoung just wanted to bury his face into a hole. ‘Where did all that stuff came from? You didn’t even drink that much yet-’

 

‘SATURDAY? I’M FREE! WHY?’ He heard a chuckle. Did he fell into something?

 

‘Wanna go see my basketball match? It’s out of town…Bam Bam’s not gonna be there.’

 

‘Baske…’ He always wondered how the other look playing basketball but… Was this like a date or something? They shouldn’t go on dates…

 

‘With the members. If you’re wondering. I mean, since you invited me to yours, I just thought… No pressure.’ Seokmin sounded disappointed, which Soonyoung found guilty of. Imagining that face of him, he just couldn’t reject. And yes, this was just friends hanging out with each other. He invited Seokmin to the competition. This was the same thing. Only, basketball.

 

‘Sure.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah. Sure… Do I get a team jacket? I kinda like the colour.’

 

‘You want the jacket? Okay!’

 

‘He said oka-?’ He swore he could hear a muffled voice of the crazy alpha behind Seokmin and felt his heart beating violently. That guy really scare him. ‘SOONYOUNG-AH! LET’S TALK LATER!’

 

Soonyoung distanced the phone from his ear as he could feel it starting to bleed from Seokmin’s shouting. Before he could hear a reply, the line was cut. Shrugging, he took out his journal to note down the date.

 

No.

 

He forgot he had movie date with Wonwoo.

 

 

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi’s finally comfortable enough with their relationship!! YEAH!!! Also, just a head’s up, since there’s actually a storyline (which I almost forgot because of all the fluff, LOL) I’ll get to it from the next chapter! It’s not actually dramatic kinda thing but, let’s just say DK’s gonna get to know Hoshi more ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was looking at him weird. They were grinning mischievously the moment Soonyoung stepped on the bus but Seokmin asked him to ignore them. How could he ignore them when even the guy in front of them was peeking in between the seats, revealing his small eyes. ‘You like muscles?’

 

‘Yah! Stop it Jooheon-hyung!’ Seokmin suddenly screamed and the other laughed. That was the first time he heard their voices. They had been whispering since he first arrived. ‘Why are you guys acting like this?’

 

‘My muscles’ the biggest. Wanna see?’ Wonho suddenly stood up and was about to lift up his shirt before Seokmin ran and stopped him. Soonyoung could only stare at them, baffled by the whole scene. He looked around, trying to distract himself before his eyes interlocked with the beautiful girl he saw at the café way back. She was smiling back at him and Soonyoung bowed lightly. ‘You gay?’

 

‘Noona! Why are you guys like this??! Stop! He’s scared!’

 

‘We’re just excited to see a new face. Mianhae Soonyoung-ah.’ Hani apologized and Soonyoung felt a light pat on his head. He looked up to see the man in front of him smiling sweetly, revealing his dimples. ‘I’m Jooheon. Muscle guy’s Wonho. Nice to meet you,  uri Soonyoung-ie. We have the same eyes.’

 

Exhaling deeply, Seokmin finally returned to his seat and everyone continued to introduce themselves. It seemed that besides Soonyoung, everyone else was a part of the team, some as cheerleaders. Suddenly realizing the fact that he would be left alone at the bench while everyone play and cheer, his eyes widened. ‘They’re not gonna cheer today. Just relax.’ Seokmin put his palm on the omega’s eyelids to close them. ‘We need energy to play. Let’s sleep.’

 

‘Sleep?’

 

‘Minki-hyung’s gonna start playing games with people still awake. You better close your eyes.’

 

True to his words, someone started to clap his hands and ran towards the front of the bus. Soonyoung shut his eyes as tight as he could. Everyone was as hyperactive as Bam Bam. He wondered how Seokmin could stand being with them for so long. He would’ve run away the first few minutes.

 

*****

 

As stupid as they seemed back in the bus, everyone looked really cool playing basketball. Soonyoung learnt their names and positions, as well as the rules from Hani and the others, and in no time, he could enjoy the game along with the team. As promised, Seokmin gave him the team jacket so he blended really well with the rest of the supporters. He also got a plastic balloon stick from the one of the girls that they used to clap and make exaggerated movements with.

 

‘Shoot! Shoot! Awhh…’ He sighed when the alpha missed the two-pointer, failing to break the current tie.

 

‘Gwenchana Lee Seokmin!’ Soonyoung looked around to find the owner of the voice. It wasn’t one of the girls. Glancing quickly through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. Choi Yuna, _that_ cheerleader. What was she doing here? Her team wasn’t even playing! What was with the overly excited cheer? Jeez.

 

‘Lee Seokmin! GANBARE!’ He screamed back, knowing fully well the alpha’s fondness towards Japanese culture. He saw a slight smile and smirked. He won.

 

*****

 

The game finally ended with a last-minute two-pointer from Jooheon and Soonyoung jumped with joy with all the other supporters. That was really a close one, the other team was really aggressive. Seokmin hurt himself in the middle of the game so he wasn’t as agile. He switched position with the larger senior mid-game, which was the best decision. They won the semi-final. Another match to go.

 

Soonyoung really wanted to join them again if it was out of town. The venue will only be decided one with the other team so there was a 50-50 chance it would be at their own court. If it comes to that, Soonyoung would not go. Hopefully it would be in another province.

 

Everyone was heading back towards the bench for a quick rest before shower, Seokmin walking slowly behind. The alpha waved at someone with his bright smile and Soonyoung found himself trailing those gaze back to a high ponytail. Choi Yuna.

 

Mucb to his pleasant, Seokmin was still making his way straight to Soonyoung, who was waiting to hand him a towel. Smiling happily, the omega put his hand back on his lap when the alpha was stopped by the cheerleader who handed him a bottled water. They chatted for a while, him peeking towards the omega sometimes before continuing to give his attention towards the girl. Everybody else was leaving to grab some food but somehow Soonyoung decided to stay. He didn’t know the others that well to be spending the whole time with them anyway. Might as well wait for the stupid-face, no matter how long it takes. Hopefully not _too_ long.

 

Soonyoung traced the floor with his feet, bored to death. He looked up towards the pair, they were still talking except she now had her hand on his upper arm, gently rubbing it. Soonyoung frowned. That was so inappropriate.

 

Seokmin lift that particular hand and rubbed the back of his neck, she had to pull her hand back as a result. The male peeked back at Soonyoung who glared at the pair. Realizing his own action, the omega quickly looked away. Seokmin smiled softly and excused himself.

 

The sitting man started to panic seeing Seokmin heading towards him. He needed to look busy. Because he did not care. Taking out his phone, he started to play snakes. ‘Did you enjoy the game?’

 

‘It was fun.’ He answered monotonously, not looking up towards Seokmin. The latter laughed, amused at the pretense. He was obviously the most excited amongst their supporters, screaming each of the members’ names like they were in a concert or some sort. It was so out-of-place, yet so refreshing to hear.

 

‘Dokyeom-ah! I’m going now…’ The girl called back at Seokmin and Soonyoung slightly tensed up. However, the alpha only waved back and thanked Yuna for coming to support them, not bothering to converse further. Soonyoung glanced at the girl who bore a slight disappointed look. He felt a bit bad about it, but mostly, he was pleased.

 

‘You thirsty?’

  
‘A bit. Yeah.’ Soonyoung was about to take out his own bottled water he always carry around out of habit but before he could do so, the alpha already offered to buy them some light meal with soda. Not really wanting to reject the offer, but feeling a bit guilty for making the other do all the work despite his injured condition, he stood up to go together but was pushed back down. ‘Just stay here. And here. Play something better than snakes.’ Seokmin passed his phone. Soonyoung pretended like he was annoyed.

 

Soonyoung stared at the man’s disappearing back, still feeling like he needed to buy them something instead but shook the feeling away. He might get lost. He didn’t know where everyone was buying those fries and stuffs. They must’ve been here before. Finally unlocking the phone, he noticed the wallpaper of the smartphone. It was his failed selfie. It would be creepy if it was someone else, but he found himself blushing.

 

‘Owh shit. Sorry! Hope you don’t mind me making that the wallpaper.’ He flinched at the sudden voice of the alpha from behind him. The man returned with their food in separate bags. Soonyoung cleared his throat and passed the phone back to the owner. ‘It’s kinda embarassiing. I don’t look good.’

 

‘That was the cutest one. You really went all out with the selfies.’

 

‘I was bored.’

  
‘You suck.’

 

Soonyoung pouted a bit and took out his own phone. ‘You guys don’t have the back mirror. How do you even take a selfie? Smartphones are hard.’

 

‘Pfft… Are you serious??’ Seokmin chuckled bemused, slightly triggering the omega who had a passion with selfies. He was good at taking selfies. He was skilled. That was rude. ‘Come here. Lemme show you.’ Seokmin turned to the front camera, surprising the omega. Bursting in laughter, much to the latter’s embarrassment, Seokmin took a selfie together.

 

‘Nobody told me about the front camera.’ Seokmin laid down on his back, not even trying to stop his giggles before hearing some footsteps coming closer towards them.

 

‘Kwon right?’ Soonyoung looked up at the owner of the voice, feeling like running away the moment their eyes met. He flashed a forced smile, wanting to pretend they didn’t know each other but that was impossible, not when Seokmin had heard her calling his name. She bowed lightly to the alpha before taking her position in front of Soonyoung, wanting to say more than a hello it seemed. ‘You’re a part of the team too? Congratulations by the way.’ She added to Seokmin who only smiled in response.

 

‘Ani… I’m a supporter. My… friend…’ He swallowed the last word, not confident enough with the term.

 

‘Teammate. He’s not feeling well lately so he couldn’t play.’ Seokmin lied, catching him off guard. She nodded before turning her attention back to the omega, him back to her but he could swear he saw some change in the alpha’s expression. Somehow he didn’t like it.

 

‘Owh! That’s a shame! I might never get a chance to see you play then! Unless our team play against each other again…’ She commented with a pity smile, sincere smile, the one she always show Soonyoung back when they were young before looking behind her towards her leaving team. ‘Owh gotta go! Nice meeting you, Soonyoung!! Would’ve been good if we can talk longer…’

 

‘Yeah. Same, Yerin.’

 

‘Bye then!’ She hopped up the bench towards the stairs, waving at him while making her way out. Soonyoung waved back shyly. Everything went silent.

 

‘We should go too.’

 

‘Y-yeah.’ Soonyoung agreed, wondering why the alpha didn’t ask anything about the omega girl just now. Of course, he could just not have any interest, but he did lie to her for him. Wasn’t he at least a bit curious? Either way, he was thankful the alpha didn’t pry further. It wasn’t something he like to share with others. His only concern was whether the words about him being out with an alpha will get out to his grandfather.

 

The ride back was silent, minus a few chitchats by the ladies and a few supporters. Most players, including Seokmin, had their eyes closed due to exhaustion. Soonyoung stared at the headliner of the bus, worrying about his unexpected meeting but decided it was out of his control. Yerin was not the problem - she was one of those people who wanted to be friends with him. Her mother was. He could just pray for the best. Turning his face towards the alpha, he closed his eyes to free himself from the thoughts. The journey took another hour and a half, he might as well sleep in this silent atmosphere.

 

‘Hey hey hey! Let’s party!!’ Minki draped his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders, excitedly pulling him toward the other members. Not really knowing anyone beside Seokmin, the omega looked back at the man who was making his way out of the bus. ‘Dokyeom-ah!’ The raven-hair senior made a drinking gesture with a clicking sound.

 

‘I’m gonna pass today… My knee’s killing me.’ He replied, pulling his duffle bag, ‘Sorry. Have fun!!’

 

‘Really? Okay. You’ve worked hard! Rest well!’ Soonyoung was about to walk towards Seokmin before the beta senior pulled him back. ‘You’re joining us.’

 

‘I have morning class…’

 

‘Tomorrow’s Sunday cutie.’ He winked. Soonyoung looked away.

 

‘I meant, part-time job.’ Owh how he just wanted to go back right now. Some people are just so persistent. He wasn’t the type to mingle with strangers, this was not his league. Staring helplessly back at the alpha, he pouted.

 

‘Soonyoung can’t drink. He’s a bad drunk.’

 

‘I can’t drink. I’m a bad drunk.’ He repeated what the alpha said, pulled the hand away from his shoulders and smiled sheepishly before making his way to the latter. ‘Have fun. Congratulations!’

 

‘Thanks.’ He whispered to Seokmin and the man grinned back.

 

‘I’m too tired to handle them today too. They can be troublesome when drunk.’ He whispered back and Soonyoung nodded softly, feeling attacked personally by the statement. They were walking together toward the bus stop.

 

‘Does it hurts? Your knee?’

 

‘It’s just a sprain. It’ll hurt more tomorrow.’ Seokmin laughed while the omega frowned, knowing really well how that feels like. ‘You wanna drink?’

 

‘I’ll throw up again.’

 

‘Don’t get drunk then.’

 

‘Why drink then?’

 

‘Bonding time Soonyoung. Friends drink together.’ Soonyoung mouthed an ‘O’, nodding his head while walking beside the alpha. He didn’t know any good place so he could only follow. They ended up in a simple street stall owned by an old lady. ‘Ahjumma! One soju and two beers!’

 

‘Why one?’

 

‘You can’t handle soju. Don’t even try.’ Soonyoung pouted as the other laughed. Somehow, his laughter was not as bright.

 

‘You okay?’ He asked away, thanking the lady who brought their alcohols. Seokmin only gave him a weird look before drinking his beer straight from the can. ‘Yah! Put that down! We should do a geonbae!’

 

‘Ommo. Too late!’ Soonyoung took the can away before pouring it into the glass. Seokmin took the other can and started drinking. ‘Yah!’

 

‘Well then. Too late for cheers now.’ The omega let his jaws hang in disbelief and squinted his already small eyes. Seokmin pushed it back up before handing him the glass. ‘Let’s just drink. No formality.’

 

‘Can I order some food? I wanna eat ramen.’ He sucked in his runny nose and moved his mouth around quickly for relief. ‘Hot food during winter!’

 

‘It’s still autumn.’

 

‘You talk too much.’ Seokmin grinned at the sudden aggressiveness of the omega. Always like that when it comes to food. The slightly shorter male order two portions without asking the other and basically shrieked in excitement when the food arrived, which was a bit silly. ‘You look like you never had ramen before.’

 

‘Not in this kind of place. This is so cool! Like in the dramas.’ Soonyoung stuffed his mouth with it right away, screaming in pain as the hot soup burned his tongue. ‘HOTTT!’

 

‘Calm down. The ramen won’t go anywhere.’ The alpha took a sip and look around the place. In the dramas? Cool? This was the most typical place to have alcohol. Most school students had their first taste of the poison at this kind of stalls. During their high school days, his friends and he always hang out at the nearby ahjumma stalls for the cheap food and soju since the old lady didn’t mind them being underage.

 

‘Aahhh this is delicious!’ Seokmin took a slurp and nodded. It was not bad. Delicious? Meh.

 

‘You’re so over-reacting!’

 

‘I’m feeling the atmosphere. We’re like the bros in those dramas.’ _Bros_ … Seokmin cleared his throat and ate his ramen without any words. Realizing the sudden tense mood, the omega laughed stiffly, ‘I mean… I always wanted to experience something like this. Ha. Ha. Ha.’

 

‘Where do you usually drink with your pals then?’

 

Soonyoung forced a smile and looked towards other customers, ‘I never drink with my ‘pals’. The dance team always drink at BBQ restaurants.’

 

‘Owh…’ Seokmin cursed inside. He remembered the omega talking about that during their trip. That was so uncalled for. ‘Soonyoung-ah. That-‘

 

‘It’s okay. I’m experiencing it right now. It’s nice. Let’s geonbae.’ The medic student clicked their cans together and took a big gulp, so did the dancer. ‘Ahjumma! Two more beers!’

 

‘Yah! You can’t drink another can!’

 

‘What’re are you talking about? I’m still good. One more?’

 

‘Once you start to turn red, you stop.’

 

‘Yea…’ Soonyoung mocked him and continued eating his ramen. ‘Uhmm!! SO GOOD!’

 

‘Better than that ahjusshi’s? The one at the corner? His ramen was ‘out-of-this-world’’ Seokmin used the exact word the omega used to describe the taste of his favourite hometown ramen place. The other shook his head, making a discontent face, ‘Ahjusshi’s the best!’

 

Seokmin laughed at that cute gesture. ‘Yeah. You’re right. It was good.’

 

‘You went there?’

 

‘Yup.’ He opened the newly arrived can. Recalling the interesting meeting with the local ladies, he decided to tell them to lighten the mood. ‘The ahjummas’ are scary though. I had to run away from them. Twice. Once while carrying the box of peaches. Another while eating ahjusshi’s ramen.’

 

‘Really? Did they say anything?’

 

‘Nothing important. They just seemed like they knew everyth-‘ Seokmin remembered what one of them was trying to say about the Kwons before the old man stopped her. Looking up towards the omega, he noticed the tensed jaw. ‘You must know everyone in your town right?’ He tried to change the subject.

 

‘Yeah. Everyone knew each other. Everything about each other.’

 

‘Seems like a good town to me.’ He decided to end the conversation with that. Soonyoung didn’t seem pleased at the mention of his town. ‘I didn’t even know my neighbours. Hehe.’

 

‘Isn’t that better? They won’t treat you any different because of what your parents did then.’

 

‘Soonyoung. I didn’t mean,’

 

‘I couldn’t be friends with alphas and betas because they’d say I’m whoring myself. I couldn’t be friends with omegas because those ahjummas were afraid I’d try to have a forbidden relationship with them. I-‘

 

Seokmin frowned, he never expected something like this to have happened to this ball of sunshine. Granted, the man was always along and always seemed awkward with other people, but he was also warm and fun with the team members during his off time. Now that he thought of it, Soonyoung never really talk about other people when they were on the phone. In private, does he even have other friends? ‘Soonyoung-ah… you’re here now. You have friends...’

 

‘I wanna go to karaoke too! I wanna drink and smoke behind my grandparent’s back too! I wan- I’m sorry.’ He wiped his teary eyes and drank the broth straight from the bowl. ‘Ahjumma! One more ramen!’

 

‘You okay?’

 

‘Yeah. Sure. Let’s celebrate! Congratulations! Yay!’ Soonyoung raised his can for another toast but Seokmin was not buying it. He really felt bad for bringing up the man’s hometown. He should have noticed his reluctance to touch on the subject all this while.

 

‘I’ll make a toast for your freedom then. You’re now free to make lots of friends!’ He clicked their cans together but could notice the few moments of reluctance of the other before he quickly forced another smile. ‘Why the face?’

 

‘Nothing. The beer’s a bit bitter.’

 

‘Soonyoung…’ he sighed. He really wanted to know what he did wrong so he wouldn’t have to make it again. The man never told anything this private to him, Seokmin didn’t want this to end in misunderstanding. He wanted to know everything, even if it was the not so fun childhood of the omega. ‘I’m your friend. Friend tell each other everything.’

 

‘No they don’t.’

 

‘Best friends do. We’re best friends right? Bros?’ He cringed inward just saying those words. He didn’t want to be best friends or bros with the omega but they need a label. A lover was already someone else’s. Seokmin wanted to be the next best thing.

 

‘You’ll think I’m weird. I just think too much, it’s nothing. Really. Let’s finish eating. You need to rest.’ The alpha sighed, he didn’t know if he wanted to force the man to say it or just let him keep it to himself. He didn’t want Soonyoung to bear all the sadness alone when he could share it. Seokmin might be able to lessen his pain. Resting his hand on the other’s head, he gently rubbed it before returning it to his can. ‘I-… The girl we just met…’

 

‘The girl? At the court?’

 

‘Her mom hates me. She’s nice but her mom hates me. If she knew I was with an alpha she’d tell everyone and- My harabeoji’ll know. I-‘

 

‘If she tell her mom then she’s not that nice after all right?’

 

‘But my harabeoji…’

 

‘He’ll be glad you finally made friends.’

 

‘You don’t know him.’

 

‘But you love him. So I think he’s a reasonable person. Or you can just run away from home and stay with me. We’ll get married and shove it in his face.’ Seokmin grinned brightly and felt a force straight to the face, pushing his head backwards.

 

‘YAH! That was a stupid suggestion!’

 

‘Revenge is best served raw.’

 

‘What’s raw about that?’

 

‘We’ll give him babies. Raw meat.’

 

‘YAAAH!’ Soonyoung rubbed his runny nose with the tissue and almost threw it at the alpha for trying to make another ‘innocent’ dirty joke. Seokmin messed with his hair instead, somehow finally feeling relieved that the man was now sincerely laughing. He would like this to happen often. It seemed that Soonyoung would only open up like this with alcohol. Like during their barbeque at the trip. Either this, or he goes wild and seduce the alpha.

 

Either way, Seokmin gain something.

 

He should invite the man for drinks more often.

 

 

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi finally shared his childhood story with someone! Just FYI, this was his first time telling someone else about it. He was always afraid of rejection because of his imperfect past but our Dokyeom was just so understanding he felt really comfortable ^^


	22. Chapter 22

This was really exciting. Everything outside was white!

 

Soonyoung stared outside the bus, waking Seokmin up who was sleeping beside him. In less than an hour, he will try to ski for the first time in his life and he was too excited he couldn’t sleep last night. Well, of course the road was a bit too bumpy for him to sleep anyway but he was restless all night long. Hopefully he still have enough energy to play today.

 

‘Whoa. It’s so white! Like a madhouse! The one you see on tv!’ Seokmin randomly stated as he woke up, earning a gleeful laugh from the slightly smaller male. Soonyoung did his excited dance and Seokmin reacted with his own silly expressionless move and both of them laughed, their voices the only ones heard in the whole bus. Soonyoung thought he would be a bit miserable considering how Wonwoo basically ditched him on their first winter break to be with his club members but thankfully Seokmin was willing to accompany him to the ski trip. They were talking about it and as it happened, the alpha never skied before too. They booked the tickets right away.

 

‘What’s so funny about that?’ Soonyoung almost jumped as he heard the voice from behind, coming in between his and Seokmin’s seat. It was none other than the hyperactive alpha, Bam Bam. The man invited himself when he offered to find the package with the best price in place of the inexperience duo, boasting on his expertise on comparing prices. They only asked for his help to book the trip, for two, only to discover that it was actually for three yesterday night. Right before they boarded the bus.

 

Soonyoung stared at Seokmin, still a bit mad because of what happened but the latter could only shrug. Sure, he knew the omega was not fond of his friend but they should be fine. His friend would probably spend most of his time flirting with random omegas he find. Soonyoung was not in heat so Bam Bam wouldn’t try to do anything to him either.

 

Minus the suggestive smile the other alpha like to throw to the two of them which would make them awkward with each other, his presence wouldn’t affect their trip as far as he was concerned.

 

 

*****

 

 

Soonyoung tumbled over, sinking his ski deep into the snow before stopping on his back, hitting his head. The soft look was deceiving. The snow was hard and his brain just buzzed. All he could see was the grey sky. 

 

‘Soonyoung-ah!!! You okay??’ He looked over to see the alpha struggling with his own as he tried to make his way to Soonyoung. And somehow, he couldn’t brake his skis and slid down the slope as fast as lightning, his screaming voice echoed before a loud thud was heard. Of course, he hit a tree. 

 

Trying hard to lift himself up, some snow got onto his face and a menacing laughing voice was heard. ‘Oh my god you guys really suck.’ Bam Bam commented as he stopped just inches away from the omega and helped him up. Continuing to mock him, the man skied to his friend and did the same. Soonyoung could only curse the guy for their situation. Knowing fully well how inexperienced both of them were, he offered to teach them and thought it was a good idea to bring them to the highest, steepest peak. A few simple technique and he was gone, showing off his skills to some random omegas. He passed by them three times already and Soonyoung was starting to feel the tired yet they still have a long journey back.

 

Carefully gliding down, both of them had to take off their skis and walk back up a few times due to them missing the turn. They opted to slide through the beginner’s route even though it was harder as it was almost horizontal. As they finally reached the starting point, they finally felt brave enough to challenge the intermediates’ ones.

 

Which was a bad idea since they lost track of time and panicked once the announcement of the closing time was made. Then they realized both of them didn’t know the time as they left their phones in the locker, afraid to break them. Bam Bam had to guide them down, lifting both of them every single time they tumbled down. He was a bit useful after all.

 

 

‘Isn’t this exciting?’ Bam Bam clicked their cans together, winking at Soonyoung who shuddered from repulse. He didn’t even want to think of how they were going to sleep tonight. There was a single bed and another double bed in the room and Bam Bam had taken the single one the moment they entered the room, again, grinning mischievously at the other two while laughing like a maniac. If Soonyoung could, he would even sleep on the couch just to wipe the smug of the face but when he suggested it, Seokmin offered to do it in his place instead and Soonyoung would never let the ray of sunshine sleep there.

 

‘Arghhh my shoulders!’

 

‘We fell more than you! Don’t overreact.’ Seokmin pinched his friend’s shoulders which earned him a scream. ‘AWOOO!!! YAHH!!! Why are you laughing? Yah!!’

 

‘It’s gonna hurt more tomorrow.’

 

‘Did you guys bring any heat-patch or something?’ Bam Bam started to massage his back. ‘It’ll hurt som badly you won’t be able to move tomorrow. You rolled down the slope so your neck’ll hurt.’ He pointed to Soonyoung and almost laughed, recalling how the omega spun around while every single time while his friend tumbled and either hit something or someone before stopping. A tissue thrown onto his face silenced his giggles. ‘Sorry. It’s just that you look so funn-‘

 

‘We get it. We suck. You were the one who brought us way up there.’ Seokmin interrupted before the other could even continue his chuckle. He was having the time of his life, judging from the tears flowing from his silly face.

 

‘Mianhae! You just have no talents. Not my fault.’ He shrugged before another tissue was thrown, this time, from the omega. ‘Okay, okay! Stop wasting tissues! Dokyeom, go buy us one.’

 

‘We’ll just sleep it off. And why me?’

 

‘Owh… trust me. Hoshi’s not gonna be able to even turn his head tomorrow without it.’ Soonyoung reflexively held the back of his neck to massage it lightly. It hurt so bad. Smirking, the now bleach blond-haired alpha continued, ‘and leave you two alone?? I won’t be able to return back since you two’ll get bus-‘

 

‘YAAH!!!’’Yaah!!!!’ Both the other males screamed at the same time as the man did an erotic body roll. ‘You want Hoshi to buy it? There’re many drunk alphas outside he might get kidnapped.’

 

Soonyoung laughed awkwardly, thinking that the other was joking but the serious look on Seokmin stopped him. ‘I’ll go with Dokyeom then…’

 

A lifted brow and Bam Bam suddenly threw a tantrum. ‘Fine. Leave me alone and go for your date. Might as well book you guys a room.’ He was so bitter Soonyoung could only stare at Seokmin helplessly. He didn’t want to be left alone with the man.

 

‘I’ll be back soon.’ Soonyoung’s face fell at that reply. 

 

Once the door closed, the omega sipped on his beer frequently, trying to ease the tension. None of them said a word, Bam Bam kept munching on the chips and playing with his phone and somehow, Soonyoung was too afraid to move around. He wanted to snack too but didn’t want to disrupt the other’s action so he continued taking small gulps. Until he was out of beer. His body was getting hotter yet he was thirsty so he looked around for some soda or juice but there was none. Opening a new can, he contemplated if he should drink anymore beer while waiting for Seokmin to come back.

 

‘Are you drunk?’ Soonyoung flinched as the alpha suddenly broke the silence. Laughing awkwardly, he shook his head and look for the television remote instead, trying to lessen the tension. ‘Alright… go on then. Drink more!’

 

‘I’m okay…’

 

‘Why? No need to hold back.’

 

‘I’m  a bad drunk.’

 

‘You mean, you become horny once you’re drunk?’ Soonyoung felt goosebumps at the statement and backed away a few inches, noticing the weird look Bam Bam was giving him. Holding the remote tightly, he forced a smile, ‘No. I puke.’

 

‘Toilet’s right over there. Drink.’ The alpha growled slightly which scared the other. He could sense the sudden intense pheromone and couldn’t help but comply. Soonyoung wanted to get out of the room right this moment. As he swallowed the bitter liquid, he felt pressure on his inner thigh. Bam Bam was just inches away from his face. ‘Wanna fuck?’

 

‘No…’ Soonyoung pulled the hand away from him but almost screamed when the other licked his neck.

 

‘I’m better than him. I’ll make you cum so many times you’ll get addicted.’ He was shaking now. He could just stand up and walk away but he couldn’t even move an inch. ‘I’m bigger than him.’ The man whispered.

 

‘I don’t… want to.’

 

‘Come on. You’ll get all lustful when you drink right?’ His hand was now inside Soonyoung’s shirt, playing with his chest and the latter almost cry from disgust.

 

‘Seokmin’s…’

 

‘Dokyeom’s just a sex friend right? You can have more than one. You don’t have to commit…’ the alpha pushed Soonyoung down on the floor and got on top of him, sliding his other hand into the omega’s boxer, attacking his groin.

 

‘STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??’

 

‘He won’t be back for a while. We have time.’ 

 

‘No!’ Soonyoung pushed the man away from attacking his jaw but he was rendered weak from the intense pheromone. His slightly blurred vision was not helping either as the man pulled his shirt over his head. ‘Seokmin!!!’

 

Hiding his exposed upper half, Soonyoung felt the weight on his body disappeared along with the unwanted touches. Catching his breath as he sobbed, he saw Bam Bam continued eating the chips, as if nothing happened. He sat up and dried his tears, too afraid to look at the alpha. Putting his shirt back on, he gasped when Bam Bam leaned towards him. ‘Don’t play with him. Hurt him and I’ll kill you sweetie.’

 

Soonyoung took deep breath to calm himself while nodding, fearing the man who had a threatening smirk decorating his face. ‘He’ll be back soon. I’m leaving.’

 

True to Bam Bam’s word, Seokmin entered the room panting, going straight to his friend to scold him before noticing the omega’s scent filling the room. Bam Bam laughed playfully at his friend, handing him the hot patch that he brought from the beginning before moving towards the front door. ‘Someone just called me to her room. I won’t be back tonight. WOOHOOO!!’ He hip thrusted a few times, earning a laugh from his friend. ‘You guys have fun!’ He winked suggestively as usual before leaving them.

 

Seokmin turned around to see the omega gone. He must be in the bathroom. Eating the stuff they laid on the table, he tapped his hand, feeling a bit restless from the strong scent. There were no sound coming from the bathroom and yet Soonyoung had been inside for a while. Something was wrong. ‘Soonyoung-ah! Everything okay?’

 

Soonyoung got out after a while and climbed on the double bed, preparing to sleep. ‘I’m tired.’

 

‘Okay. Good night.’ He cleaned the mess and washed his face before getting on the single bed. He switched off the light, applied the liquid patch all over his body and went to sleep.

 

Soonyoung stared at the ceiling long after the other had entered his dreamland, judging from the relaxed snore. He was still a bit shaken from what happened. Bam Bam had just threatened him. He was never felt so intimidated in his life. Even his hometown ahjummas only went as far as threatening to tell his grandfather about things they were not happy about. He never felt this scared. 

 

Bam Bam was scary. He always looked like a foolish perverted alpha. Soonyoung never expected that side of him.

 

He couldn’t sleep. He was afraid if the alpha return at night and do something to him.

 

Turning around to face the noisy sleeper, he got out of bed and placed himself in those arms. He would be okay with Seokmin. Seokmin will never let anything happen to him.

 

*****

 

 

Soonyoung woke up miserably. His body aches in places he never knew was possible. He literally had to carry his head onto the pillow with his hands in the middle of the night because his neck hurt so bad. His wrists, his jaws, everywhere. Seokmin just had to wake him up.

 

‘Check out’s in an hour. Bam Bam’s not coming, he’s spending the next few days with some random omegas.’ Seokmin held his hands and pulled the omega up to a sitting position. Walking ever so slowly, he pulled the alpha with him. ‘Where are we going?’

 

‘Brush teeth.’

 

‘I washed up. You should probably take a hot bath. It’ll ease your muscle pain.’

 

‘Why’re you so happy? It’s annoying.’ He mumbled and stepped onto the cold tiled floor. He heard the alpha called out to him to ask if he wanted to ski today. Their bus home was at five and they have time to waste. No way. 

 

‘What do you wanna do then? There’s nothing here.’

 

‘Lets walk around.’

 

‘Okay… and here.’ Seokmin placed the hot ointment in front of him. ‘You should’ve used this yesterday.’

 

 

*****

 

 

The ride home was torture. His whole body hurt everytime the bus bumped into something. Owh how he wished he could sleep like the alpha beside him.

 

Staring at the sharp nose, Soonyoung recalled what Bam Bam told him. Not to play Seokmin.

 

He wasn’t playing anybody. Seokmin is a good friend who agreed to help him. They enjoy each other’s company. He felt really comfortable telling Seokmin things he never tell anyone else because Seokmin was a good guy. He didn’t sleep around like the other alpha. Soonyoung would never hurt him.

 

Feeling bored out of his mind, he finally looked at his phone. As usual, the mere name displayed on screen was enough to carve a smile on his face. Wonwoo seemed to be having fun camping during the winter with his friends. Thank god Soonyoung didn’t join him. He would never understand why someone would sleep in the cold like that. Even if Wonwoo _had_  invited him, which he didn’t, Soonyoung would have chosen to go with Seokmin to the ski trip after all.

 

 

*****

 

 

‘Dokyeom-ah!!!’ His friend knocked on the door more than just a few times, angering the seniors who screamed at the duo. Laughing his heart out, the foreigner finally took his seat on the bed, looking at Seokmin who was busy writing notes. 

 

‘Bam Bam… did you say anything to Hoshi?’

 

‘Not that I remembered. He was so awkward and quiet. Why?’

 

‘Nothing. He just seemed… a bit… Naah. It’s nothing.’ After their trip, Soonyoung felt a bit distance from him. He could just be busy with his boyfriend so they couldn’t spend time together that much but he would also reject the alpha’s calls, which he never did before. Something felt a bit off.

 

‘Dokyeom-ah.’ Bam Bam calling him gently broke his line of thoughts. He was weirdly calm. Seokmin felt uneasy. ‘I’ll return to Thai soon.’

 

‘Holiday?’

 

‘No. For good.’ Seokmin stared curiously at his friend before laughing. That was a good joke. He wouldn’t be deceived though. Bam Bam laughed along with him, hitting the bed hard. ‘That’s stupid right?’

 

‘You bastard!’ Seokmin turned his chair around before noticing the dark look on the other. ‘No… you’re not kidding. Why? Suddenly?’

 

‘Called back be the old lady.’

 

‘In the middle of the semester?? You haven’t even finished your first year! What the hell?’ Seokmin almost got up in frustration. This was too sudden. His heart was not ready. ‘What did you do??’

 

‘I uh… screwed up.’

 

 

‘You always screw up! How bad is it?’

 

‘I’ll be a dad. Surprise!’ He replied and clapped unenthusiastically. Seokmin, on the other hand, almost lost his mind. ‘What the hell???’

 

‘I know. It’s hell.’

 

‘Who? The chick back at the ski park?’ Bam Bam gave him an unreadable smile. He didn’t look that devastated. It couldn’t be…. ‘Yahh! That noona? Yah! Did you? Did you plan all this?’

 

The omega noona Bam Bam always had a crush on since he was little. She left Thailand when he was little and went to Korea, which was the reason why the alpha was here in the first place to look for her. Luckily, she went to the same university. Unfortunately, his mother wasn’t fond of the girl. And although Bam Bam had a bad boy image, he never disobeyed his mother.  All the more reason why Seokmin was skeptical.

 

‘No! I didn’t! I was lucky!’

 

‘Lucky your ass! What the hell man? She’s gonna have to face your mom now!’

 

‘And my mom’s gonna have to let me take her as my mate!’ Seokmin couldn’t belief what he just heard. Did Bam Bam just ignored the fact the his mother despised the girl? Why was he so cool about it? ‘She’s been bugging me to stop sleeping around. This is the best solution.’

 

‘That was stupid of you.’

 

‘We were drunk! I didn’t remember anything.’

 

‘What made you so sure it’s yours.’

 

‘She’s not that kind of girl Dokyeom! I know it’s mine!’ Seokmin didn’t know what to say anymore. The whole situation was absurd. Sure, he always joke that this might happen but never would he have thought it would. He knew Bam Bam was not asking for his advice, rather, he was only notifying him of his return. It was too late.

 

Seokmin sighed. ‘When are you leaving?’

 

‘As soon as possible…’

 

‘Not gonna wait for the end of the semester? It’s only one more month.’

 

‘She’s almost showing. Can’t let her go back alone. My mom’ll kill her.’

 

‘Jesus Bam Bam…’ he rubbed his temple. He had no idea this happened. Almost showing meant it was at least four months. Bam Bam never told anything to him. He thought he would at least do that. He felt the other’s palm on his shoulder, massaging him slowly. ‘Lemme give you one last advice.’

 

‘Really? Advice from you?’ Seokmin replied sarcastically while glancing at his friend. The guy just made a huge mistake and he thought he could go around giving people advice?

 

‘There’s more than one way to get your fox. I’m just saying.’ Wide-eyed, Seokmin almost flipped his table over if not for the playful sneer from the hyperactive male. ‘I’m kidding! Mine was a sweet accident!’

 

‘Sweet? Accident? You sure you didn’t plan it?’

 

‘Hey. I sleep around a lot. It’s bound to happen sooner or later. She just happened to be the girl of my dream.’ Bam Bam shrugged as if he didn’t just said something serious which made Seokmin all the more angry. But he knew the man was nothing but serious. He had this slight frown hidden behind his goofy smile. He had thought real hard about it and this was his best solution. Seokmin had to respect that. Not everyone wants to take responsibility for their mistakes like his friend. ‘If you don’t do something about Hoshi, someday you’ll regret it. He might finally do it with his lover or something then you’ll have no use to him. I’m only giving you advice as a seonbae.’

 

‘I know.’ Seokmin looked down at his notebook as he doodled nonsense at the edge. They are really good right now, Soonyoung had been more open with him, comfortable enough to talk about his childhood. On the other hand, he had no idea how much progress Soonyoung and his boyfriend had made in the past few months. He didn’t want to think about it. He prefer to delude himself, thinking that he was the special one. 

 

‘I’ll go back as soon as I get an okay from the university. Latest should be next week.’

 

Sighing deeply, ‘You need help packing?’

 

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam Bam’s really serious when it comes to his best friend! Poor Hoshi T.T but he’s leaving!!


	23. Chapter 23

Soonyoung jumped on his bed, fresh out of shower. He just got back from his job and it was really tiring. Every single day he had to train new workers, mostly freshmen. Some were better than others, some were not so much. But few of them, were troublesome. Someone already broke two glasses on her first day, another spilled a customer’s drink, thankfully right after he stepped away from the counter. He wondered if he was that clumsy when he first joined the café. That was a year ago, and now he could make the sandwiches and train new recruits… he had grown so much.

 

He felt really accomplished. This calls for an update on Facebook.

 

Finding a good enough picture on his phone, he took off the cover, brought out the battery and the microSD card. The pictures were not really sharp so he edited them a bit and finally uploaded it with a simple caption. And in less than a minute later, Wonwoo liked it.

 

Feeling a bit giddy, he stalked the beta. Of course they just met each other yesterday but not today. Since Wonwoo likes to update his page, though without any photos, it was the fastest way to know what he had been doing.

 

Recently he felt as if their relationship improved a lot. After what happened back at the ski trip, he realized he had been spending most of his time chatting and calling Seokmin instead of his own lover, who he only messaged once in a while and go on dates when they were both free. He didn’t want to give Seokmin false hope and play with him, just like what the Thai man implied, so he reduced their interactions bit-by-bit, and use that time to connect with his own lover instead. And that made his then muddled feelings clearer. He was no longer bound in a dilemma.

 

Everything was going great.

 

Speaking of Seokmin, he was kind of curious of what he had been up to.

 

He hadn’t update his page, nor had he been online. They haven’t spent time with each other after the trip. His following heat was spent alone at home and after the break ended, he decided it was best not to meet. They sometimes chat - the last two weeks ago, and Seokmin said he was busy planning for the orientation as one of the coordinators. And Soonyoung decided not to bother him, knowing how occupied the other was. Even the committee members in the omega dorms bustled every day they only ever hang out with one another.

 

‘Urghh…’ Just thinking about next week drained his energy. Yes, he would be out for his part time every day until the new semester starts but orientations meant excited noise until late at night. And though their rooms were almost sound-proof, he still didn’t like the curious stares and giggles the freshmen will give each time they stumble upon something new.

 

He was just like that.

 

Except, he was more of a silent newbie. His other friends, not so much. Some of them got themselves in trouble because they broke the rules due to overexcitement. Some had serious case of culture shock, so much that they sneaked into the alpha/beta dorms to catch those seniors they found cute. The more obedient ones would stay in their groups, playing silly games, screaming stupid chants, running around finding random stuffs until late at night, only to be woken up early in the morning.

 

Remembering that hectic week, he was grateful he didn’t volunteer.

 

Closing Seokmin’s un-updated profile, he noticed the small green circle next to Wonwoo’s name. The beta was volunteering for the week as well, courtesy of his overexcited best friend. Apparently Wonwoo only learnt of his involvement when they created a group chat for the committee members and thankfully, Jun volunteered both of them for the party planning. Inquiring about the status of their party, Wonwoo replied, very unenthusiastically that he was going to choose Hip Hop and Ballads for their list of songs.

 

_Wow._

 

_Must be a very boring night._

_Good. What I’m aiming for._

 

_Then we can wrap things up early. ;P_

 

Soonyoung laughed at that simple reply. He wondered if last year’s committee was as dispassionate as Wonwoo. Because last year was also a bit dull hence his eager adventure to the medical department’s party. And that night….

 

He messed up his hair roughly and shook his head. Stupid.

 

Stop thinking about it.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung stopped at a café near the bookstore for a quick drink. He thought he saw Seokmin among the people guiding the first years around campus. They stopped inside the park for some explanation.

 

He was not mistaken. Seokmin had his back against him, nodding his head at someone who was talking to him. Bringing his Americano together to at least say hi to the other, Soonyoung almost frowned when he noticed the quick glance Seokmin gave him before turning his head around.

 

Weird.

 

*****

 

The new semester starts in a few days so Soonyoung decided to start jogging to build his stamina. He could only do it at night because he had his part-time job from morning until the evening which was why he was wearing his thicker sweat suit. Today was quieter than usual, Soonyoung figured it was the only one night the freshmen were allowed to rest before continuing with their usual compact schedule for the next two days. But as he expected, most of them decided to hang out at the park, disturbing his usual route.

 

Feeling a bit energetic and adventurous, Soonyoung decided to take route longer than normal. He enjoyed the unfamiliar view, the bricks decorating the flower patches instead of the rounded stones at his part of the campus. He never ventured this far alone at night, mostly because he was scared, but a part of him just didn’t want to stumble upon Seokmin. Since they were already in good terms and there was no reason for him to intensely avoid the other, he should do this often. This was a good change of air. Especially the lack of people in the park between the dorms. There were close to zero. It was perfect for a little extra stretching.

 

Owh. He was not alone. Seokmin was nearby, he could smell the man.

 

Looking around, not even bothering to run away, Soonyoung stopped his track. There, lying on the park bench, Lee Seokmin was staring into the sky. Or space. Humming some song, being calm. Calmer than usual. He looked lifeless, but maybe that was because he was lying down with his hands dangling.

 

Soonyoung didn’t know if he likes this. Seokmin was probably tired too, just like the freshmen, but he never saw the alpha this quiet. Of course everyone needs their alone time away from people but…

 

…Seokmin seemed down. He recognized that look because that was him the few years he spent isolated and friendless back in his hometown. That was him before he got into this university and met his lover and club members. That was him the nights when Wonwoo would be busy with his friends, and he was alone in his room wondering what to do. Before he was comfortable enough to talk to Seokmin every day.

 

Should he say something? What if Seokmin actually wanted to be alone?

 

There was a sigh. Seokmin never sighed. At least, not this loud.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah.’ The omega noticed the other looking back at him, already in a sitting position with his hair messy.

 

‘Hi. I was just jogging…’ This was awkward. It had been almost a month since they talk to each other using their voices. What should he say? What should he say so he wouldn’t give Seokmin any false hope?

 

‘Owh really? I’m just going back. Fighting.’ Seokmin showed him the cliché gesture with a weak smile and started his way back to his room. Not even sparing Soonyoung another look.

 

Soonyoung stared, feeling uneasy. Something was definitely wrong.

 

*****

 

Today was finally the last day of orientation and yet, there was still no update from the alpha. He was worried. Yes, he was the one who stopped trying to hanging out with the other and yes, Seokmin would act like this if he actually got the message but if he wanted to let Seokmin feel miserable, he would have turn the man down upfront. No, he wanted to give the alpha space to move on. Time to connect with other people without feeling the despair of rejection. He wanted to remain friends.

 

He didn’t want to hurt Seokmin.

 

Because he still value his life. Bam Bam was scary.

 

Grabbing his phone, he decided it was best if he message the other first.

 

_You’re going to the party tonight?_

 

He had no idea how he would drag the conversation but that was never a problem when chatting with Seokmin. He would manage.

 

It had been almost half an hour and there was still no reply. Was he already at the party, drinking his exhaustion away? And here Soonyoung sat, concerned about the other when he was possibly dancing along with his idiot best friend, making moves on new omegas. Maybe even sleeping with them…

 

No. Seokmin was not that type. His idiot friend, maybe.

 

Tumbling around on his bed, feeling restless, Soonyoung got up and took his laptop. He should spend tonight watching some good dancers. He just discovered this one cool choreographer from Los Angeles and was excited to learn his moves.

 

Few minutes passed before his phone buzzed, indicating an incoming message. It was from none other than the alpha.

 

_No… feel like sleeping in. – Dokyeom :D_

 

Okay. That reply was definitely worrisome. Why would he sleep in when it was just half past eight? No matter how tired he was, this was obviously too early. And he did recall seeing his seniors in the party last year. Seokmin shouldn’t feel _that_ tired.

 

Was there actually something wrong with him? Should Soonyoung try calling him and ask?

 

No. Seokmin would brush him off. Or not answer and pretend to be asleep. Because Soonyoung would do that when he was socially drained.

 

Grabbing his jacket and a few other stuff to put into his simple bag, Soonyoung walked out of his room.

 

*****

 

He felt stupid right now. Stupid because he was too shocked and scared by Bam Bam’s threat that he chose to ignore Seokmin. He shouldn’t have done that.

 

Of course both of them are in a weird relationship but above all else, Seokmin was a very good friend. He was someone Soonyoung can tell everything and would be confident enough that the other would not judge. He was the only one. And Soonyoung should be that person for him. Especially now.

 

Seokmin always listen to him. Now it was his turn to return the favour.

 

Had he been acting normal with the other, he would have noticed this change long before. Instead, he chose to push the man away because of his own dilemma and Seokmin had to endure whatever he was experiencing alone. He felt like a really bad friend.

 

*****

 

If he felt stupid back then, Soonyoung felt brainless right now.

 

He just stopped in front of the really noisy dormitory. Everyone was dancing, some were already making out, not minding the keen eyes around them, and Soonyoung could only stare at the stairs.

 

What the hell was he doing here?

 

He didn’t even remember Seokmin’s room number. What was he expecting??

 

Inhaling deeply, nodding to reassure himself, he made his way up the main stairs. He would figure out the rest later. He remembered taking a left turn while running so that was where he should be heading. Owh, and the potted plant. He remembered hitting this thing when he slipped. So it should either be this floor, or the few floors above.

 

…

 

What was he thinking? There were five to six more floors. He must be out of his mind.

 

Closing his eyes to clear his mind, he tried to recall that morning he was here. Seokmin’s room was on the left hand side, and was not the ones at the end so that narrowed it down.

 

To more than 50 rooms.

 

Crouching down, Soonyoung held both sides of his temple. Seriously, what was he doing here? Seokmin could have moved to another room for all he knew. And how the hell should he knew which one was the alpha’s? Open each and every door? What if he pushed the doors and stumbled upon something he shouldn’t? It was the last day of orientation after all, everyone here was aiming for a partner.

 

What if… he opened a door and the owner thought he was one of those people and took advantage of him? Owh god. That would be horrible.

 

That stupid thought just made him more nervous being around so many unknown alphas. And the sex pheromones. This was too frightening for him.

 

Looking around and moving as quickly as he could without trying to open any doors, he moved to another floor and did the same. He climbed another flight of stairs before halting his steps. Soonyoung stared at a familiar looking poster stuck in front of the room opposite him. He remembered that poster! He saw it when he ran away that morning, right after he got out of Seokmin’s room. So… the alpha’s room should be one of the three in front of him.

 

Feeling a bit confident, he started from the very left. The door was locked so he tried knocking. There was no reply. He should knock again.

 

No reply. Was Seokmin really sleeping? Sitting down on the floor, Soonyoung tried peeking from underneath the door. The room was dark.

 

Owh shit. Why the hell did he peep? He could see the light from other rooms even without getting on his knees. He should move on to the other room.

 

He tried knocking. Three times. There was no answer but the lights were on. Should he tried peeking in? Just to make sure there was some movement when he knocked so he can really be convinced that the owner was out.

 

Nobody was around anyway. Nobody would think he was being weird.

 

Okay. He should peek. ‘Hoshi? What are you doing?’

 

Soonyoung stared up at the confused alpha, getting on his feet to pretend he didn’t just do something suspicious. Seokmin didn’t see anything. ‘I uh… It’s orientation party!’

 

‘Owh. You joined this year’s too?’

 

‘No! Haha of course not. I uh… SURPRISE!’ _please just invite me in because I’m not sure what I’m doing either_ , he wanted to add. Unfortunately, the alpha only gave him a weird look and was expecting some explanation. Feeling uneasy being in the hall, exposed to all the different dominating scents, Soonyoung entered the other’s room uninvited and closed the door, looking around curiously. ‘What are you doing?’

 

‘Nothing… just laying around…’

 

Soonyoung glanced at the messy bed.

 

That was where they did it for the first time. Blushing at the sudden thought, he turned his whole body around and went to the small mini kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, straight from the pipe. Right before he managed to take a sip though, the other stopped him and brought out a bottled water for him to drink instead. Clearing his throat from the chain of embarrassments, Soonyoung sat on the bed. ‘Why are you here if not for the party?’

 

‘I’m just wondering what you were doing and remembered it was the last day of orientation.’

 

‘And you came to check on me?’ Seokmin tilted his head with a pretty smile. There was an awkward silence because Soonyoung refused to reply and kept chugging the bottled water, his face was starting to sweat. Laughing at the action, Seokmin asked, ‘Wanna hang out here tonight?’

 

Soonyoung took some moments to consider that suggestion. He wanted to hang out, but not all night. What if Bam Bam barge in suddenly tomorrow, misunderstand them, and proceed to kill him?

 

But it had been a long time so… ‘Lock your doors so Bam Bam won’t barge in.’

 

Smiling weakly, Seokmin replied, ‘He won’t… he’s not here anymore…’

 

Soonyoung stared at the alpha, wide-eyed. Was that what had been bothering the man? His friend was gone? ‘Owh god… Is he…’

 

‘No! Silly. He’s not dead!’ The man laughed, hitting his own stomach and the bed. ‘Well, maybe he is if he gets killed by his mom.’

 

Soonyoung didn’t know how to react to that. Is Bam Bam’s mother as scary as his grandfather? Because if then, the young alpha might actually be dead and that would be terrible but Seokmin was laughing so…

 

‘You wanna talk?’ Seokmin looked up to the omega who had this funny-looking face of concern all over him. Was he mocking him or was he truly concern? Or was that some kind of new emotion he couldn’t read? ‘I don’t really know how to listen because I… Anyway. I-uhh… can shut up.’

 

Seokmin burst out laughing at that statement. Soonyoung just said he didn’t know how to listen. It made him wonder if all this time the omega had been quiet, his mind was actually elsewhere. His felt a knock on his head and focused back at the slightly smaller male. Soonyoung was looking through his bag and took out something, ‘I brought a DVD.’

 

‘Owh?’ He smiled looking at the cover. The fact that Soonyoung came fully prepared made him really happy. The story was not his cup-of-tea, an action movie. He prefers comedy and romance but beggars can’t be choosers. Soonyoung watching it with him was enough.

 

‘I bought it back home but my grandpa didn’t like this kind of movies. His face was really scary.’ Noticing the cute light frown, Seokmin brought put his laptop on his chair and placed the chair in front of the bed. While setting up the movie, he mentioned, ‘I thought you said you wanted to listen to me.’

 

‘Owh. You wanna talk now?’

 

‘No... I want to watch this movie with you.’ Laying on his stomach, Seokmin pulled a pillow and focused on the screen. Beside him, Soonyoung did the same.

 

They did talked in the end, after the movie ended and the excited Soonyoung calmed down.

 

Seokmin didn’t know he was that affected by the loss of his crazy irrelevant friend but having a listening ear, albeit the other slipping in and out of conscious, somehow lessen the burden he didn’t realize he carried.

 

He should treat Soonyoung with his favourite food later.

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi wanted to let DK go but he couldn’t cus DK’s already somewhere in that cute heart of his :3 OHOHOHOO!!


	24. Chapter 24

It was Tuesday night but there were a lot of people walking around town, more than usual. If it was a weekend, there would be more couple but tonight, there were groups of friends hanging out to either release their stress, or celebrate the end of their final paper instead. 

 

Soonyoung leaned against the wall, hitting his right leg on the pavement over and over again, trying to distract himself from the long wait. It was his fault, he got too excited he came half an hour earlier than their promised time. Unfortunately, since he already spent all most of his savings for his summer trips and had barely enough to survive for the next few days, Soonyoung found himself too embarrassed to even window shop. Which was why he was waiting, bored to death, staring at a few people and looking away when their eyes met. If only Wonwoo would come sooner…

 

Of course. He came right on the agreed time. He looked handsome in that black jeans and long-sleeved shirt, as if he came straight from a magazine. Blushing a bit, Soonyoung decided to greet the taller male with a huge smile because he knew Wonwoo would try to tease him. Giving him an eye smile would result in him being notified of his disappearing eyeballs, which, when said with that low voice of his that lack enthusiasm, sounded really lame. To other people watching, his joke might seem like an insult and Soonyoung had to admit, when they first started to get comfortable with each other, and Wonwoo suddenly tried to comment on his then blond hair, he was also taken aback. But then he realized that expecting face, and that crooked awkward smile, Soonyoung decided that Wonwoo’s cold physical really didn’t match his playful personality. And although lame as he was, Soonyoung found himself interested in the man even more.

 

 

*****

 

Something was not right. Soonyoung thought it was the scent of an omega who just happened to eat at the same place as them but they were walking back to the campus right now, only the two of them and yet, the smell was still around. 

 

This was not Wonwoo’s cologne. 

 

This was definitely the smell of an omega, too faint it was barely detectable but it was there, just floating around the beta. Wonwoo didn’t comment anything about it though, even when Soonyoung asked about it. Of course, he thought the omega was talking about the cologne, which he apparently borrowed from Jun, and Soonyoung didn’t know how to explain the difference to a beta so he gave up. It still bothered him though. 

 

Both the male stopped in front of the entrance and the taller patted on Soonyoung’s head to say goodbye. This was their last date before the summer break. Thinking it was a pity to end the day with the simple gesture, Soonyoung tried to start another conversation.

 

They wouldn’t be seeing each other for about two months so they should spend some more time together tonight, or even tomorrow, the day after, anytime before they each part ways. That, apparently, was only Soonyoung’s one-sided thought because when he tried to ask about summer vacation in hopes that Wonwoo would ask him to go somewhere, the man replied that his month was already filled with activities with his club members, friends and family. And that was it.

 

Soonyoung half-heartedly smiled, trying to match the other’s enthusiasm. ‘Ahh… you’re so busy…’ He looked down at his feet. ‘As usual…’ he added inaudibly.

 

Wonwoo stared at him for a few moments, still standing at his spot. He seemed to detect Soonyoung’s sarcasm, maybe. ‘You?’

 

‘Nothing.’ He replied softly, not bothering to look at the beta, trying to guilt him. He cleared the next week in hope that his ‘lover’ would ask him for a short day trip or something because he asked the man himself and Wonwoo would always said he wasn’t sure of his schedule yet. And Soonyoung remained hopeful, still hopeful because Wonwoo’s plan starts next week.

 

‘That’s a waste. You should go out and have fun!’ Wonwoo ruffled the shorter’s hair and gave him a quick, cute smile. Soonyoung felt something crashed but decided to laugh it off. And with that, the beta hugged him goodbye and left for his own room.

 

 

Soonyoung flopped on his bed. He felt stupid. 

 

The whole thing was stupid.

 

What was he hoping? He should have gotten the hint. Wonwoo rejecting his invite last year was understandable since they had only been a couple for less than a month and he already planned his holidays few months prior but when the man again refused to spend the winter break with him, Soonyoung should have known. But since Soonyoung was too desperate for his attention, he tried asking Wonwoo out a few months before the summer break but it was always ‘too early’ and he was still ‘unsure of his schedule’. Well, skip a month later when Soonyoung asked again, it was already ‘a pity’ because he already had a ‘packed holiday plan’. 

 

He should have known. 

 

That Wonwoo didn’t want to go for a trip with him. 

 

Because of _that_ , the thing that all omegas think they have to do. 

 

Wonwoo always remind him about that whenever Soonyoung hinted that he wanted more than just holding hands. And that constant reminder always made him feel as if he had no self control. He recognize the good intention, but he just hope for a looser relationship where he can just let go.

 

Soonyoung took off his bag and shirt, and threw it somewhere angrily. Just remembering the amused reaction on Wonwoo’s face when he told Soonyoung to have fun annoyed him so much he felt like ripping something. Trips aside, Soonyoung would always be the one who would empty his schedule so he can be on standby whenever Wonwoo asked him out but it would be really hard to ask him first. The only time he managed to drag the pole somewhere was when he asked the man to go to one of his dance competition, and that was a disaster. But from that experience, he realized the only way he could get at date that he wanted was by constantly giving hints.

 

Come to think of it, Wonwoo never even bothered to ask him to hang out with his friends. He would talk about them and show their pictures, but when they do something fun together, Soonyoung was never invited. Granted, maybe going to underground concerts or hanging out at pubs was too ‘out-there’ for him or what-not, but they were going in a group, what’s one more person? And they were the same age, even the two younger members were invited, why not him? Because he was an omega? 

 

Rolling his eyes, suddenly feeling pissed at everything Wonwoo never did, he punched his pillow. This was really frustrating! At least introduce him officially to his friends!! It had already been more than a year!! Why did he even find the need to choose between them when they can all just have fun like regular college students???  
  
’ARGHHHH!!!!’ Soonyoung threw he pillow, accidentally hitting the bookcase filled with anything but books, and they dropped on the floor making a mess. Running towards the chaos, trying to save his important headphones first, he grabbed everything and placed them back on the rack, not caring to arrange them neatly.

 

_Sigh_. He remembered something. That omega scent around Wonwoo.

It was not possible right? The man wouldn’t sleep with another omega right? He was so adamant about not sleeping with each other, he wouldn’t touch other people right? Or he would be such a hypocrite.

 

Soonyoung brought out his laptop from his bag and flipped it open. They learned about scent transferring back at school but he never heard of it happening to a beta. Was it the same? Betas are completely different from them, pheromones do not affect them as much, but is it actually possible?

 

Crossing his fingers, he waited until the page loaded. It was almost summer holidays and most people were already free so the Wi-Fi was starting to get a bit slow.

 

They said it was impossible. Thank god. But if so…. what did he smell?

 

Soonyoung clicked on the Facebook tab when he heard the notification alert. The chat window appeared, and it was none other than Mr. Brightside himself.

 

_ Hey! _

 

_ When do you wanna go back again? _

 

_ Need to confirm ;) _

 

Soonyoung smiled at the wink, wondering what kind because boy, that man can wink. They were just playing around a few days ago, and Seokmin ended up teaching him how to do it but of course, Soonyoung failed miserably. So this wink was either a teasing wink, or him suggesting something.

 

_ Third week ;) _

 

_ So are we still going to Jeju? ;) _

 

Soonyoung opened the tabs he bookmarked on the island. He saved some money this term and could definitely afford going somewhere far. He always wanted to go to Jeju, the place is really beautiful, a bit crowded on the north but quite relaxing on the south. And since Seokmin was there to drive them around, this was really a great opportunity.

 

No, this might be the only chance he have because the alpha said he might be busy starting next year due to his clinical rotation and all.

 

But…

 

It was not as if he HAD to go with Seokmin though…

 

…

 

Who was he kidding? Who else would go with him if not the silly alpha? Not Wonwoo obviously. The guy would ditch him the moment his friends ask him to go to the jungle. Suddenly starting to get worked up again over what happened earlier, Soonyoung jumped at his vibrating phone. Seokmin just called him.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, don’t panic.’ What the hell? Now he was starting to panic. ‘The ticket’s kinda expensive.’

 

Soonyoung gasped hearing the numbers. That was more than half of his saving!! How would he afford hotels at this rate? ‘Wait wait, don’t cry yet. Let’s calm down and search for a hotel.’ Seokmin tried to comfort him and Soonyoung cursed. Why would he even cry over something like this? They can just go somewhere else.

 

‘You don’t mind guesthouses right? There’s a lot of cheap guesthouses. Some even have cute cafes we can go for a photoshoot.’ He heard the other laughed and Soonyoung exhaled a sigh of relief. ‘Owh this one have a place to park the car too.’

 

Soonyoung looked at the link the alpha just sent him and stared at it wide-eyed. He looked at the pictures, the interior of the room and the place, and at the price, and back at the pictures. How the hell was the place so cheap? Haunted? Or someone died in the rooms?? ‘What do you think?’

 

‘Why is it so cheap?? This is perfect!!’

 

‘It’s a bit far from the tourist spots…’

 

‘Who cares!!’ Soonyoung clapped his hands in glee and Seokmin could only laugh. ‘Owh…’

 

‘What?’

 

‘What if I get my heat? Do you think… the owner can hear?’ Seokmin snorted and Soonyoung shouted some curses towards the man. Of course he would care! He was the one who was going into heat!

 

‘Sorry. Didn’t think about that.’ Soonyoung heard the fast typing and clicking of the mouse and wondered what the alpha was doing. He was not experienced in this kinds of things so he couldn’t be any help. He just have to tell Seokmin what he wanted to do and when, and the latter would do all the booking for him. He really need to learn how to do it for future reference. ‘There’s around three places which have few rooms like a small hotel, or mini apartment. Is that okay?’ Seokmin asked him with a bemused voice and Soonyoung blushed. How dare he?

 

‘Okay.’ At least their trip was confirmed and Soonyoung could be rest assured. 

 

Lying on his stomach, looking at the picture of the island, Soonyoung hummed with the phone still between his ear and shoulder, planning for places to go with the alpha.

 

 

*****

 

Seokmin lowered the passenger seat’s window and laughed as he heard the omega screaming in shock. Suit him for sleeping and leaving him to drive alone in the silent road. For some reason, Soonyoung had been bugging him to go for a random trip and just drive into some unknown road. It seemed the man had stumbled upon a blogger who did that and luckily managed to find some hidden gems. But Jeju wasn’t that big, and the only ‘hidden’ roads are those leading to people’s houses. 

 

‘Where are we?’

 

‘I have no idea.’ Seokmin turned to look at the other who did the same. ‘I’m hungry. Let’s go look for food.’

 

‘Okay… where?’

 

‘Let’s ask someone. That ahjumma.’ The alpha pointed at the old lady who looked as if she just got back from a harvest and signaled with his head, encouraging Soonyoung to get out of the car. ‘I drive, you do the rest, right?’

 

‘Urgh… you weren’t like this in Daejeon.’ The omega mumbled, still grumpy from the way he was woken up, sending laughter from the other male. Leaning against the seat, looking around the place, he heard the door opened and entered a happy Soonyoung. ‘She said there’s a beach just around here and there’s a small stall selling fresh seafood!! But we have to walk.’

 

‘Owh really? I need to park then.’

 

‘Ahjumma said we can park at her house.’

 

‘Nice job, Hoshi!’ Soonyoung grinned and closed the door to run back towards the ahjumma, pointing excitedly at her house. Smirking by himself, finding the bubbly dancer adorable, Seokmin slowly stirred the car through the narrow, uneven road. Lately, Seokmin had been calling Soonyoung by that name a lot, and Soonyoung didn’t seem to mind it at all. Except, he didn’t actually respond to it if Seokmin just suddenly call him with it, but beside that, he already accepted the pet-name Seokmin gave him.

 

Walking around in between people’s houses was not a good idea had they been somewhere else but the people in the island were very friendly, they even offered the young couple something from their own lawn for the road. Of course, that should be credited to Seokmin who smiled and greeted everyone he met along the way, asking them the direction since Soonyoung was too self-conscious to do so and kept hiding behind the alpha.

‘It’s the beach!!’ Soonyoung ran as fast as he can, leaving Seokmin, who still couldn’t spot the ocean to chase after him. He had to admit, Soonyoung was really fast on his feet. His long legs did not disappoint.

 

‘There’s no one!!! YAAH DOKYEOM! HURRY UP!!’ Before he knew it, Soonyoung had already climbed on top of some rocks, shocking him who thought they were there for food. Because the food was right in front of them, and not wherever Soonyoung was disappearing to. Quickening his pace, Seokmin almost lost himself when Soonyoung managed to slipped on some small pebbles and fell down on his knees, supporting himself with both his palms.

 

‘Stop climbing and let’s go eat!!’

 

‘It’s really beautiful over there!’

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung! Get back down here or I’ll leave without you!’

 

‘Cheh.’ Soonyoung gave him the eye as he slowly made his way down while crouching and Seokmin locked the other’s hand in his own to prevent the man from running away again. Thank god he was the one driving so he could threat the man the behave because if it was the other way around, Soonyoung would probably already ended up slipping into the sea and become fish food. Such a child.

 

*****

 

‘You always do this? Climb up anything that can be climbed?’

 

Soonyoung squinted his eyes at the alpha, detecting something. ‘You’re complaining right now? You just swam naked because no one else was here.’ He heard the other laugh awkwardly and laid against one of the rocks. After eating the fresh seafood, he continued his adventure and the alpha could only scream behind him as he followed. Soonyoung really had no idea what was on the other side but it looked interesting, and yes, he always climb stuffs back in his hometown. That was one of the ways he entertained himself.

 

‘Alright. Fine. You should climb more. Just don’t fall that much.’ Soonyoung looked at his jeans that was already torn a bit on the left knee from all his stumbles. It was his favourite pair of jeans too. 

 

‘Should we wait till sunset?’ He heard a laugh and pushed himself from the rocks. ‘What now?’

 

‘Sunset’s another four hours. It’s dangerous to climb that back when it’s dark.’ Seokmin pointed back towards where they came from. ‘And, this is the east. We can’t see the sunset.’

 

‘Owh. Right.’ Soonyoung got up from his position and patted his jeans to get rid of the sands. Pulling Seokmin who was trying to close his eyes, he did the same to the other’s pants. ‘We need to go back then. Let’s climb back up.’

 

‘Soonyoung-ah.’ he felt a pull and suddenly, his face was inches away from the slightly taller male. Seokmin was staring back at him, his dark brown orbs pulling him in. This was… bad. His heart was thumping violently and his throat was getting so dry he had to gulp. Was Seokmin going for a kiss? Here? 

 

No. They can’t kiss here. Because he was not in heat and they do not kiss when he was not in heat. Kissing Seokmin might lead to other stuff and they were alone right now so the possibility of them doing it here was very high. They shouldn’t kiss.

 

But Seokmin was not doing anything. Why wasn’t he doing anything? He didn’t know what he was planning because he just closed his eyes. Really. Why did he closed his eyes? Oh no, he felt Seokmin’s breath on him. He was going in. Not yet. Not yet. Why was he taking his time? Should Soonyoung just lean in? A bit? Yes he should. He should get this over with.

 

‘Oww!’ Soonyoung felt his head hitting something hard and opened his eyes to Seokmin holding the right-side of his head. He just headbutted the alpha who was turning his face away. ‘Why did you do that?’

 

‘I thought you were trying to… kiss…’

 

‘Was that self-defence? Ommo, you’re so scary. I should get away from you.’ And with that Seokmin ran towards the rocks, climbing as fast as he could which provoke the competitive nature of the omega who tried pulling the former back so he can climb higher. 

 

*****

 

They got really burnt today and decided to get back early after dinner. Although Soonyoung was used to seeing the tanned colour on the alpha, the man never saw Soonyoung skin in any colour besides white so he couldn’t help but tease the omega for a while, resulting in the smaller of the two to buy some mask sheets from a souvenir shop. Hence why Soonyoung was now carefully putting the snail mask on his face, patting the rest of the liquid on his neck and hands as instructed. 

 

Jumping on the bed in his bath robe, Soonyoung took out his phone. Wonwoo should already be back in his hometown by now and he would usually update Soonyoung about his trips but there was still no message from the beta. The last one was a week ago. Soonyoung sent him one a few days ago but there was no reply.

 

Could he be busy? He might not realize there were any message since his friends were busy spamming him or something. Soonyoung tried sending him another message, telling him about his discovery today and waited. Wonwoo should be interested in hearing that.

 

He checked back right before he went to sleep but there was still no answer.

 

*****

 

‘Something happened?’ Seokmin looked at the omega who was busy stuffing his face with the instant ramen. He hadn’t even finish swallowing and yet he continued to put more, resulting in his cheeks to swell like a hamster. Only then did he start to munch while breathing out the steam from the hot food. ‘You’ve been quiet…’

 

‘Cus I’m eating.’

 

‘Smart pants. You know that’s not it.’ Seokmin opened a bottled water to pass at the omega who was chocking. The man had been continuously checking on his phone since the last two days, and every time he did, Seokmin could see the drop in his mood. Something happened and Seokmin wanted to know what. ‘Come on, we’re in Jeju. We’re supposed to have fun. You need to tell me if anything's bothering you so you’ll feel better.’ 

 

Soonyoung kept his silence and continued eating, munching slowly so he can drag the time. Seokmin was the one who offered, and he wanted to talk to someone about it but speaking about Wonwoo to the alpha just seemed, inappropriate.

 

‘Your grandpa? The nosy ahjummas?’ Seokmin continued his attacks while observing Soonyoung’s face. ‘Your boyfriend?’ He noticed the few moments of shock, ‘Owh.’ 

 

So it was the guy again. The undeserving guy. Seokmin tried to hide his disappointed face with a smile but he doubt the omega missed it. Both of them knew why Soonyoung didn’t want to talk, but since it was already out, now Seokmin was even more curious as to what the man did. He knew about the times the man ditched Soonyoung for his friends, and he ran away from having to take care of the omega during his heat; that was old news. That was exactly the reason why Seokmin could have this vacation in the first place. 

 

Seokmin couldn’t keep his eyes of the omega who was trying hard to ignore his stare. The longer he had to wait, the more he wanted to curse the man out loud. And himself for acting so slow. If he had confessed first, Soonyoung wouldn’t be caught in this whole situation in the first place. Because he was confident that the man wouldn’t even get the chance to be by Soonyoung’s side like he was if the omega was his instead of the beta’s.

 

‘Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep well last night.’ Soonyoung looked around them - they were outside a convenient store eating instant ramen, his was all gone and Seokmin’s half. There were some older men smoking while drinking beers. This was not the place for a heart-to-heart talk.

 

‘Want beer then?’

 

‘Nah. It’s nothing, really.’ Feeling awkward, Soonyoung took out the map of Jeju he had in his bag. ‘By the way, tomorrow’s gonna rain. Let’s go here. Ripley’s Museum, Teddy Bear Museum and here!! Play Kpop!!’

 

Seokmin nodded in defeat. He really thought he finally had the chance to badmouth the stupid beta.

 

*****

 

He still couldn’t get his mind off of it. He wanted to know what was going on between the two it was eating him alive. He wanted to know the status of their relationship right now, whether he was still lower than the guy and at the same level. Because he needed to strategize.

 

If they were fighting, he needed to be a good listener and provoke Soonyoung.

 

If they were on the verge of breaking up, he needed to be a good listener and provoke Soonyoung a bit more.

 

If they already broken up, he needed to be a good listener and provoke-

 

Well, in the end all his strategy was the same. He really had no idea how to do this strategizing and gameplanning thing. He just wanted to know where he stands right now. 

 

Should he ask Bam Bam for help? 

 

Nope. Bad idea. Nope. Nope.

 

Should he confess again? When? They were sharing a room so if things got weird, it would be awkward so no.

 

‘Dokyeom! Come here!’ Pulling the omega who kept running around the museum, Seokmin suddenly sensed something. And Soonyoung felt something at his bottom too. ‘Dokyeom, I-’

 

‘Okay. Let’s go back.’ 

 

Soonyoung would most likely tell him now if he asked since the omega always get extra emotional during heats. But Seokmin didn’t want to take the chance of the man breaking down if it was _that_  bad. The only good thing about Soonyoung’s heat? The omega wouldn’t think about anyone but him, even that bastard if Seokmin doesn’t leave his side. And that was he was planning to do.

 

Loving the omega all week.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Soonwoo is not good right now~ Now’s Dk’s chance to get out of the sexfriend-zone XD
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please share me you thoughts on the fic :3 There’s actually a storyline but it’s not that dramatic so it just feel a bit slow! I love you readers so much!!!


	25. Chapter 25

He was having trouble breathing. His hands were locked to tightly, pushing his ribcage and blocking his lungs which caused Seokmin to gasp for air in shock. ‘Soonyoung-ah.’ He called gently, not really wanting to force the man to wake up, just enough for him to react and loosen his hug. With nothing happening in the next few second, Seokmin gritted his teeth and tried to use his own hands to pull the other’s grip apart. That only caused the man to squeeze him more. ‘Soonyoung-ah, I can’t breath.’ 

 

‘I’m dying here. Hoshi-yah.’ Still nothing. One thing left to do then, ‘uuUUUKKHH!!’

 

As he wanted, the omega finally let go of his hold…

 

…and proceeded to hug his neck instead, bringing them close to his own so he can hide his face in between. ‘Yah yah! Choking.’ Hitting Soonyoung’s hips a few times for a time out, Seokmin sat up and leaned against the headboard the moment he was free, taking in all the air he could to fill his lungs. It was still dark so he couldn’t really see anything but he noticed the mop of hair on the half naked body beside him, the owner’s face not quite visible. Smiling, not really sure why the man just randomly decided to play around in the middle of the night, Seokmin messed with his hair. It wasn’t his wave yet so this was a bit odd, since Soonyoung would usually sleep soundly after their little ‘exercise’.

 

‘Soon-’ The omega slithered towards him and hugged his waist. Climbing on the younger male, delightfully surprising him, Soonyoung hid his face on Seokmin’s chest. ‘Wae? What’s wrong?’

 

A shake.

 

‘It’s not your wave yet. Are you still horny? Aak!’ He felt a weak and lazy slap on his mouth, the omega’s hand resting there, all comfortable as Soonyoung casually poke two fingers inside his mouth. And no, it was not the ‘sexual, prepare me’ kind of thing. It was the ‘I love to poke my fingers everywhere’ kind of thing and it meant the omega will not move them around. He just parked them there because he could. Shaking his head to loose the fingers, Seokmin laughed as Soonyoung wiped his wet fingers on the alpha’s shoulder.

 

Everything was calm.

 

Everything felt right.

 

Humming some songs softly to fill the silence, Seokmin played with the black hair, caressing it once in a while, enjoying the rare moments of peace with the omega. Though they were already used to each other’s touch, the only times he gets to be intimate with Soonyoung were during his heat, and most of those times would be spent on the bed, getting it on. When not desperate for the alpha, Soonyoung would be playing games or stuff his face with food, sometimes when he gets emotional, he would cry and spill his heart out to Seokmin. Aside from sleep, there was never really peace. Which was not necessarily a bad thing.

 

Just… Seokmin loves to cuddle. He loves to touch the omega without any sexual intention but to show his affection. He loves to have the omega rest in his arms for warmth and comfort rather than to satisfy his cravings. They never really do that, not after Daejeon. Not after they agreed to be nothing more than special friends. Because sex-friends don’t bear feelings for each other. That was the agreement. He was the one who suggested it so he had to accept it. That being said, it didn’t mean he gave up on what he wanted to do. He only had to do it without the other noticing so Seokmin would try to wake up early during the week of Soonyoung’s heat when they would share a bed, and enjoy the few minutes of snuggle before the omega wakes up and go on with his day.

 

It was pathetic, he knew, but he was happy. Soonyoung was starting to show some signs that he might be interested. Just a bit of hope was all he needed to keep holding on.

 

Wrapping his right hand over Soonyoung’s back to pull him closer, Seokmin frowned, puzzled as he felt something flowing down his chest. It was already wet from tears. Although curious, the alpha decided it was best to stay quiet, giving the man above him space to cry. Less than a minute later, Soonyoung finally spoke, ‘Dokyeom-ah… Am I annoying?’

 

‘The most annoying.’

 

‘I see…’

 

‘Yah… I’m just kidding. You’re the least annoying people I’ve ever met.’ How could someone find Soonyoung annoying in the first place? He would most of the time only mind his own business but gets along really well with others. He is sweet and helpful, don’t like gossips and is always mindful of others. He has a cute face with a warm expression most of the time. Nobody would have guess what he have to go through each time he goes back home just based on his cheeky personality. Why would anyone think he’s annoying? Of course, compared to his other crazy friends and parents, Soonyoung was anything but one. ‘You don’t stand out enough to be one.’

 

‘Is that good?’

 

‘Really good.’ The grip on his forearm tightened as the omega snuggled closer and Seokmin simpered to himself, loving the softness of the other’s hair rubbing on his chin as he moved around. Soonyoung laid still, breathing softly before he continued, ‘Am I clingy?’

 

‘Only when you’re horny.’ He answered without thinking which earned him another weak slap, this time the fingers entered his nostril. Laughing at the silly antic, he grab hold of the naughty hand and bit it, just enough for the older to pull it back towards himself. ‘Nah… you should be clingier.’

 

‘Don’t people hate that?’ Seokmin thought he heard the voice stuck in his throat but let it off as his tired voice.

 

‘Not me. I like clingy Hoshi.’ he wrapped his hands around Soonyoung’s waist to pull the man closer. No matter how much their body was touching each other, it was still not enough. He needed more. He wanted them to be so tightly close he could drown. He wanted Soonyoung to hold onto him as hard as he do the other. He wanted Soonyoung to be jealous just like he do. He wanted Soonyoung to think about him everyday just like him. To want to be with him 24 hours a day, to want to listen to his voice every minute of the hour, to want to touch and hold him every second… He wanted Soonyoung to be clingy. He wanted Soonyoung to claim him. To tie him down and never let go.

 

Deep in thoughts, Seokmin twitched a bit as he felt a wet sensation on his chest. That was when he heard muffled stuffed breaths coming from the object of his affection. ‘Hey…What’s wrong?’

 

‘Why do people ignore me?’ His caressing hand stopped, caught off-guard by the question. Was he referring to the villagers? Because he didn’t know how to answer that question, and he didn’t know what he should say to make the man feel better about himself. Because no matter what he say tonight, the man would still feel like shit when he return to his hometown surrounded by those people. Was he expecting a real answer? Or was he just being emotional because their trip was coming to an end? ‘Am I not important?’

 

‘You-...’ Seokmin sighed. What triggered that ridiculous thought? What caused him to cry like this in the middle of the night? Switching on the side lamp to look at the other male, he laid back down to pull Soonyoung, who already had his back towards him to hide his face, back into his embrace. ‘You’re-’

 

‘He’s blocked me. We were fine a few weeks ago.’ Soonyoung was sobbing hard. It was _him_. ‘He just, he just suddenly stop replying.’ A hiccup, ‘And I tried to call him. He-he blocked me.’ he was shaking so badly right now, every breath he took caused his back to his Seokmin’s chest from the pressure. Looking down towards the floor, Seokmin saw the omega’s flip phone, the battery out of the device, as if it was thrown. No, Seokmin was sure it was thrown towards the wall or the floor. Frowning, the calmer of the two kissed the top of the other’s head, wanting to show he cared. To tell him that he was there for him. ‘What did I do? Dokyeom, what did I do? Why?’

 

He turned Soonyoung to face him and pulled his face to his neck, amplifying his pheromone to calm the distressed man. The beta was lucky Seokmin didn’t know who he was because he was at his limit right now. He might be a gentle nerd, but he swear he could kill the man right now and wouldn’t regret it.

 

*****

 

Seokmin looked at the overly happy omega who was half-hopping towards the exit of the airport. The very next morning after his breakdown, the man suddenly became very passionate in bed the rest of his heat, even seeking intimacy after it ended. Though that was what Seokmin had always wanted, it didn’t feel right. It was just like the feeling he felt when he first tricked Soonyoung to sleep with him back in Daejeon - guilt. Because he knew he was taking advantage of the other and yet, he couldn’t resist the temptation.

 

The bus ride saw Soonyoung staring at the scenery outside, face void of any emotion, tired of pretending the whole day. Seokmin faked sleep, peeking once in a while to monitor the man beside him. With his phone broken from the impact, Soonyoung decided to let it stay like that. At least, with no phone, he wouldn’t stress about the beta not contacting him anymore, pretending it was because the man simply couldn’t do so. It made him feel better. It was a solution. 

 

‘I’ll meet you at the park at three?’ Seokmin confirmed their plan again, to make sure the other didn’t forget. He was supposed to send Soonyoung back, still pretending he lived in the neighbouring city. The journey takes at least two hours so they did not have any time to waste.

 

‘I’m thinking of taking the bus back...’

 

‘Owh. Are you sure? It’s better for me to send you right?’ He refused to let the man go back alone. A month without him, without being able to hear his voice since his phone is broken, he should take all the chance he have to be with the omega. Also, the man gets depress on the journey back so him being around might help him cheer up. However, Soonyoung only smiled weakly back at him which answered his question. ‘I see… Okay.’

 

‘My grandpa might go all crazy and chase you with his big fork. He’s crazy.’ Soonyoung whispered the last part, making the alpha laugh through his nose. Sighing in defeat, not wanting to force the man to do anything he was not comfortable to, Seokmin made the other promise to let him send him to the bus stop, the very least he could do.

 

*****

 

He leaned back against the headrest, watching the bus disappear from sight as it took the left turn. Taking a deep breath, Seokmin closed his eyes, relaxing his mind. He licked his lips, contemplating whether to consult his friend in Thailand. The man was right, he didn’t feel good being in this kind of relationship anymore. He thought he was missing the chance because Soonyoung was already taken but he realized that even if they break up, Soonyoung would still only see him as nothing more than a sex-friend.

 

They shared everything lovers would, more than the omega ever shared with his beta boyfriend, but the man’s presence was still bigger than him. He destroyed Soonyoung’s trip just by neglecting him, even after all the effort Seokmin put into planning it. It took Soonyoung less than a week to break down from being ignored by the beta, while it took him about thrice of the time to even contact Seokmin after he did the same thing during orientation. 

 

Where did he go wrong? Why wasn’t he enough? He did more for Soonyoung than his so-called boyfriend every did!

 

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Seokomin started the engine and made his way to the nearest bar. He needed a drink.

 

He was really starting to hate the beta. The fucking beta.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung rest his head on the floor, staring at his phone. Somehow he managed to only damage the battery so his phone was still usable, as long as he kept it charged. The moment he took the wire off, the screen went black. He should be able to get working per usual with a new battery.

 

… What was the point. Nobody would contact him anyway.

 

Pulling the wire out of the socket, he left the broken device on the floor and climbed onto his bed to get to his laptop instead. As always, he watched some videos from his favourite dancers but he was not in the mood to dance or choreograph anything right now. The dances were great, but nothing inspired him, nothing motivated him. Everything was just… meaningless moving pictures. 

 

Closing the tab, he stared at his bookmarks, opening them one-by-one, trying to get himself excited for something. The manga he was following was too complicated to understand with his distracted mind so that was out. He didn’t want to learn Japanese right now, and he didn’t want to watch any anime either. Maybe read some horror story? Nope. His house is literally surrounded by an orchard, and ghosts live in trees. He might scare himself. Facebook…

 

Soonyoung gulped. He was nervous. What if he opened it and realized Wonwoo deleted him, or blocked him there too? It would be too much for him to handle. But still… he was curious. No, he was desperate to hear from the man. Anything would do. Any update would do. If Wonwoo deleted him, he would get the point. He will leave him alone.

 

Crossing his heart, he typed in the man’s name in the search window, biting his upper lip as he click on the name. 

 

There was no update. The last one was two days after their last date which was three weeks ago. Wonwoo still replied to his messages, joking around with him up until last two weeks. No warning, no nothing. He just stopped.

 

Not satisfied with the situation, he searched for the man’s best friends’ pages. He knew Jun didn’t have one, Wonwoo always complained about people adding him just to stalk Jun, but his other friends all have their own page. Starting with the oldest, Soonyoung was disappointed to find the same lack of update on Seungcheol’s page. And Hansol’s. The young alpha stopped updating both his Facebook and Twitter two weeks ago. At least he knew the Wonwoo had fun in some bar near campus before he finally decided to cut contacts. He didn’t know what to feel about that though, it wasn’t frustration, it wasn’t disappointment either. 

 

It was confusion, desperation. 

 

He wanted to know what happened after. What made Wonwoo stop caring.

 

Minghao! The youngest beta love to update his social networks. He had all kinds of pages, there was no way that kind of guy would stop updating!

 

…The hell? What was wrong with them? All of them stopped updating! Was he being blocked by all four of them? Was that why he couldn’t see any updates anymore? Is that how blocking works?? Was this some kind of sick joke? Some kind of childish play? Bullying maybe? Why?

 

Wait. There was still Jeonghan. His senior loves to post some random stuffs and pictures on his page so he might find something there. 

 

Clicking the ‘X’ button repeatedly out of frustration, irritated to see the date of the last update on the older omega’s page, Soonyoung slammed his laptop close and lied on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Bastard. Stupid bastard.

 

He tried to be positive about the situation like thinking that the group was travelling overseas to somewhere with no internet or phone service but that was not the case. Wonwoo said he was supposed to be back to his hometown right about now. 

 

Could it be… that Wonwoo knew about him and Seokmin and got mad at him? 

 

Shit. That was not possible. They took great precautions! And they didn’t met anyone they knew in Jeju, they couldn’t have stumbled upon anyone there! Besides, since he and Wonwoo never made their ‘relationship’ official, the only ones who knew about them were Wonwoo’s pack and Jeonghan, and all of them were supposed to go back to their hometowns. 

 

Unless…

 

Jeonghan…

 

*****

 

It had already been a few days and Seokmin still couldn’t reach the omega. Soonyoung didn’t log into his page, and he couldn’t be reached through his phone either.

 

It was worrisome. Really worrisome. Soonyoung said he didn’t like being back home because he had nothing to do and always had to avoid going to town unless he really needed to because he hated the villagers. After what just happened with the beta, Seokmin worry that the man might break. Soonyoung has a fragile heart after all, no matter how tough he always tried to appear to be.

 

Was he okay?

 

Feeling restless, he unlocked his phone and dialed the fox’s number, puffing his cheeks while waiting for the result. His phone was still unreachable, he had yet to fix it. Should he just buy Soonyoung a new phone? The omega really likes taking pictures and playing games on his phone so he would be really happy to get a smartphone. That might cheer him up.

 

But… He might think Seokmin was looking down on him for having a cheap phone. And that would be the end of him.

 

Gosh, he needed another drink. He really needed one. 

 

Forget it. He needed something healthier. He was going to go for a drink with his friend later tonight anyway.

 

Grabbing his duffle bag, Seokmin threw it into the car and started the engine. Distracting himself with exercise was the better choice. He needed to build muscles because, Soonyoung.

 

 

*****

 

‘Is that still not working?’ Soonyoung looked up from his laptop towards his grandfather who had his stiff face, as always. The man was looking at his phone which he kept close to him for whatever reason, before turning back towards his newspaper. Smiling at the old man’s effort to look like he didn’t care, Soonyoung replied monotonously, ‘I’ll get it fixed later.’

 

‘Just use smartphones like everyone else.’ The elder cleared his throat awkwardly and got up. ‘I’m going to now. Don’t just sit there being lazy all the time.’ Pouting to himself, Soonyoung ignored the comment and continued to play with his laptop until he heard the door closed. Then, he made an annoyed face to his grandmother who was still eating at the dining table.

 

‘He’s not planning to buy me one right? You need to stop him.’ The wrinkled woman just laughed at both her men’s continuous pretense of hatred. Not getting any reply, Soonyoung muttered complaints to himself while searching for the types of smartphones on the internet. ‘I’m going to buy one anyway. Don’t let him do it. He’s going to choose a lame one.’

 

He heard his grandmother laughed, the gentle laughter, before clicking on the page to compare prices. His jaw dropped.

 

Damn. This thing costs a lot! Where the hell was he going to get the money? Everything already went to the Jeju trip! But he already said he was going to buy one! There was no way he was going to ask his old folks for money. No way.

 

Unless… No. He was not going to touch that money. He was planning to return everything to his dad without touching a penny. But… he can just return the money he used later and the man wouldn’t notice a thing. Urgh, just the thought of that really hurt his pride.

 

‘You have money to buy one?’

 

‘Yes.’ He heard the lady hummed, laughing at his ego as she went to grab something from a drawer and placed it on the table. It was a box. ‘I told you… Harabeoji. Arghh.’

 

‘It’s not harabeoji.’ Soonyoung was about to ask about it before it clicked. Exhaling a disappointed sigh, he turn his face away from the box without even looking at the content. As a respond to his reaction, his grandmother did the same thing. ‘He bought it last year. It’s an old model.’

 

Saddened by the usual lack of respond, she continued, ‘He’s been calling to ask about you.’

 

‘I know.’

 

‘You didn’t answer his calls?’

 

‘I don’t have anything to talk about.’ He could sense that she was about to lecture him again and quickly continued, ‘I know. I’ll talk when I’m ready.’

 

‘Just accept it. You need it anyway. Why waste money.’ Tightening his jaws from defeat, he opened the box and looked at the black phone and the small card congratulating him for entering university. Somehow that pissed him off. He didn’t know why but he was irritated just looking at the handwritten note. Such useless attempt to make it up to him after all these years. 

 

‘He came here last month to visit your mom.’ Soonyoung stopped his steps towards the stairs. The man was here again. He never understood the man. She betrayed him, he moved on to marry another omega in her absence, and now he was back visiting her in the hospital. Why? To laugh at her face? What was the point? Just be happy with his new family and stop trying so hard already. It was getting so annoying. No wonder she left him. 

 

‘And he left you something. In your drawer.’ Must be another addition to add into his collection of unopened letters. Entering his room, he jumped on the bed to stare at the new phone. What great timing. He didn’t want to use it but he needed a phone and he had no money. It wouldn’t hurt him to accept the gift this one time. Just this once. He’ll just pay the man back later, along with all his money in the bank. 

 

Agreeing with the idea, Soonyoung looked around for the pocket to put the SIM card in. The size was very different which meant he would have to buy a new one, but it wouldn’t cost as much as a new phone so it was still affordable. Smiling to himself, Soonyoung pulled his old phone to text someone about it but it was wiped away as soon as he noticed the black screen. He forgot about it.

 

Suddenly curious to see if Wonwoo tried to contact him all this time he switched off his phone, Soonyoung connected his flip phone to the charger and switched it on. There were a few missed calls.

 

Getting excited from the notification, Soonyoung pushed the OK button as quick as lightning, his heart beating quickly as he waited for the phone to load completely.

 

Owh. 

 

It was Seokmin.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!! DK didn’t want to be just another friend anymore and things are already starting to mess with him! And Hoshi… things were just too sudden it caught him off-guard. He already had social anxiety to begin with so it really affected him T_T
> 
> Sorry there wasn’t any naughty scene this chapter :3 I’m bad at lemons… Ohohohooo!! I’ll write it again when the time is right! *cough*whenseokminismuscularenough*cough*
> 
> And can I just say, Jeonghan and DK is just too cute together! (In a hyung/dongsaeng kinda relationship. I don’t ship them any other way)


	26. Chapter 26

Looking around outside the engineering building, Soonyoung finally spotted the tall, dark male he was searching for. Luckily for him, one of the dance team members was in the same class with Jun so he knew the man’s schedule hence his presence in front of the foreign building right now. Walking slowly, not trying to attract any attention, he made way towards the beta. ‘Jun?’

 

The man turned towards him, gave him a smile, and turned back to his friends, as if it was not weird enough for Soonyoung to be there in the first place, let alone calling his name. Waiting a few seconds for Jun to excuse himself from the group, he soon realize the beta had no intention of doing so. Instead, he walked alongside his other friends with no regard of the shorter male at all. Frowning, he tried calling the man again, and this time, he caught his attention. ‘Sup?’

 

‘Hey. I-’

 

‘Listen, can we talk later? We’re in the middle of something right now, I don’t really have the time. Is it important?’ He glanced back at his other two friends a few time, showing his palm to signal them to wait. Disappointed, Soonyoung breathed, ‘Owh. No. Not really…’

 

He watched as Jun smiled briefly and ran back to join his group. As if he didn’t know he was avoiding him. It was so obvious. What was so important about going to a movie later that he didn’t even have a second to spare? He knew it yet he couldn’t force the man to stay…

 

Turning around, Soonyoung wondered who else he should ask. Beside Jun who he met a few times when he and Wonwoo were still flirting with each other, he never met the other member of his clique. And he really didn’t want to ask Jeonghan because eversince he was caught while on the way back after one of his heats last year, he could feel the slight tension between them. It could be completely unrelated but the older changed rooms last semester so they never talked as much since. It goes without saying how distance both of them were.

 

…but he was the only one he could ask. Though he was sure it would be weird because he suspect that the man was the reason for what was happening, but the timing was just, a bit ‘late’, if he really DID tell Wonwoo about him and Seokmin. A year too late to be exact. 

 

Gathering all his courage to knock on the door on the end of the corridor, the quieter part of the dorm, Soonyoung squeezed the hem of his shirt a few times while waiting for Jeonghan to answer. The latter did, even offering him to come in but Soonyoung didn’t want to extend his stay longer than needed because he was sure the other was secretly judging him. Getting straight to the point, he kept his stare at the longer haired male and noticed the slight irritated look, maybe, he couldn’t tell. It was unreadable but that only meant he wasn’t comfortable with the question which was equivalent to irritation. Right?

 

Correct. Because Jeonghan told him to just give up. Apparently Wonwoo was ‘not the same’, whatever that meant. ‘He changed? What do you mean?’

Jeonghan just looked back at him, still bearing that unreadable expression. ‘You should forget him.’

‘What happened? Hyung!’ The man exhaled. Could it be…?

 

So it was because he found out about both of them. That was the only explanation. Why else would he ignore Soonyoung and went as far as to avoid him? Why else would his friends do the same? Why else would Jeonghan ask him to forget him? 

 

Because Wonwoo was mad at him that was why. Because he thought Soonyoung was just like all the other omegas who sleep around. Because he found Soonyoung disgusting.

 

There was only one way he could found out about it. 

 

Lifting his head, he glared at the older omega standing in front of him. His eyes were already vibrating, tears obviously threatening to fall down. ‘It’s you, right? You told him?? You told him about me and Seokmin??’

 

Jeonghan sighed which only managed to stir him up more. ‘It’s none of your business! You were sleeping around like I do! Everyone knows that! You have no right!’ Like nobody knew about the infamous Yoon Jeonghan who frequent clubs way before he was old enough to be in one, and sleep with any alpha who showed even the slightest interest in him. It was an open secret. No, it wasn’t even a secret since he bragged about it in his book.

 

‘Hey. Watch it. I-’

 

‘Who do you think you are?? You’re not even his friend. You’re just his friend’s mate.’ Jeonghan looked pissed but he didn’t care anymore. The man deserved what was coming when he told on him. He didn’t have the right. He didn’t.

 

Holding his sharp glare, Soonyoung backed away before finally turn to return to his room. Fucking bastard. He should have minded his own business. What made he think he could-??

 

‘Shit.’ He breathed onto his pillow. It was so hard to breath, his nose was stuffed, his eyes blurry. Was this what they call heartbreak? His chest tightened so bad it physically hurt. Was it supposed to hurt like this?

 

‘AARRRRGHHH!!!’ He muffled his scream and turned to his side, wiping his tears but more flowed out. Returning to bury his face into the pillow, he brought his knees inside, hugging the pillow tight.

 

He just lost Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo was the first guy who ever wanted to get to know him better. He was the first person who cared for him. He was the first person he ever felt comfortable with. The person who made his heart beat fast, butterflies in his stomach. He was everything Soonyoung ever wanted since the day he learned about mates. He wasn’t the perfect alpha he had hoped, but no one was perfect in the first place. What’s important was that he wasn’t someone who was interested in him just because he was an omega like any other alphas. That he wasn’t someone who pitied him because of his family like the kids in his hometown. Wonwoo wanted to know him because he was Soonyoung. He never cared about anything else. 

 

And he just lost him.

 

Clenching his fist, Soonyoung search around for his phone to no avail. Where was it? It was supposed to be nearby. He got up from the bed and started to spill the content of his bag, shoving his pillows and blanket to the floor. ‘Where is it??’

 

He needed to hear it from the man himself. It wasn’t over yet. He was just testing Soonyoung. He was not the kind to leave someone hanging. He needed to call him. He needed to call Wonwoo.

 

Ah. He forgot he changed his phone. It was on the desk all along. Quickly grabbing the bigger phone, he looked at his call history and dialed Wonwoo’s number for the umpteenth time. ‘Pick up… pick-’

 

Out-of-reach again. He was still blocked…

 

Wonwoo really hated him. 

 

He hated him. Not because of his family. Not because of his past.

 

Wonwoo hated Kwon Soonyoung. 

 

Unable to hold his cry anymore, Soonyoung started to wail. This was too much for him. 

 

Why?? Nobody left Yura even when she slept around. Seungcheol stuck with Jeonghan eventhough he slept with countless people. Nobody said anything about Bam Bam and Jun who would change partner almost every night. He only slept with Seokmin! He only slept with one person!! Why would Wonwoo do this to him??

 

Why??

 

*****

 

Seokmin played with the menu, flipping it over and over again, waiting for Soonyoung to came. He was actually quite excited, seeing that this was the first time Soonyoung agreed to meet, or eat together, like a date, in campus. He knew things were bad between the man and his rival, and it seemed to really affect his fox so he wanted to cheer him up. And, if there was any good timing, maybe confess his feelings again. He never expected Soonyoung to suggest the cafe at the medic department though. 

 

This felt really weird. They were used to meeting in secret unless in groups so he was still cautious of his surrounding. Licking his dry lips, he took a sip of his water and turned up to look at the entrance. There was still no sign of the omega… Maybe he was too early? He looked at his watch and back in front of him. Soonyoung was late. Just as he was about to take his phone out, he saw someone closing up towards the table on the corner of his eyes. ‘Sorry. I got lost.’

 

Smiling as bright as he could, he shook his head and handed the menu over to the sullen man. Soonyoung didn’t look good. His eyes were puffy but not too much that it altered his look, just enough for the alpha to know things were bad. Scratching his head as he tried to ignore the gloomy aura, he cut down on his excitement and gently recommended a few things on the menu, his voice low. He saw the small smile on omega and did the same. 

 

They didn’t say anything while waiting. Just a few catching up, on studies. He didn’t know how bad things were so he didn’t dare to touch on the subject. Other subjects were not that interesting for the other, and it was not an appropriate atmosphere to make random jokes so Seokmin was out of wit. He never felt this awkward in a while. It was not as if he was the only one trying, Soonyoung tried to start the conversation too, but he didn’t react the way he usually do so needless to say, the conversation quickly died down. Not wanting to eat in silence, Seokmin turned to commenting on the dish, how good it taste, and Soonyoung did the same, but there was only so many words they could use before both were out.

 

Seokmin finished his dish and was about to open the menu to order something else to fill his time before he saw the omega putting down his utensils and rubbed his face, looking upset. ‘Are you okay-?’

 

‘You wanna know? Why I didn’t have any friends?’ He frowned at the sudden question. Lifting his head up to see the omega looking empty, he felt a bit disturbed. ‘It’s cus my mom left my dad for my uncle.’

 

‘That’s…’ He didn’t know what to say right now. He couldn’t read Soonyoung, which side he was standing. Did he hate his mom more? Or did he hate the villagers more? Or both? ‘People make mistakes….’

 

‘You wanna know why the villagers hate me so much? Cus both my mom and uncle’s are omegas. And they took me with them and raised me for a few years.’ Seokmin realized he went pale at that because his head felt really light right now. He wasn’t expecting something like this to be said in a cafe, during one of their ‘date’. Not that he was upset, the revelation was just too much for his to process when it was just thrown at him so suddenly. ‘And I have a delta sister. You know delta? Of course you don’t. They’re not allowed to live.’ 

 

‘Soonyoung-ah.’ he gulped. This was really too much for him. What was with the omega right now? Why? Was he kidding? Was he really telling the truth? If so, what triggered him to spill everything right now? They were not drinking, they were in public place. It was so out of character.

 

He read about the fourth kind once. It is rare for the inseminated egg to stick to the uterus, even if it did, most delta pregnancy produce stillborn or defected babies. It is almost impossible for a perfect delta to be born without any physical retardation. Even if there is one… ‘She’s a psycho. She killed the neighbourhood pets. I basically raised her because my mom was mentally sick!! I raised a psycho!!’

 

‘Soonyoung!’ Seokmin growled at the now agitated man. 

 

‘What? Too much to handle? Why don’t you just leave me then? Like all of them.’ Soonyoung suddenly raised his voice, catching the eyes of the few people around them. ‘I don’t need you people! I’m fine being alone. Don’t pretend to like me and-, and leave…’

 

Getting up, Seokmin walked beside the omega and pulled his head towards his body, hiding his crying face from display. ‘I’m crazy. That’s why they hate me.’

 

Caressing his hair and hugging him tight, Seokmin placed some money on the table and pulled Soonyoung out of the cafe with him, towards the nearby park. They just stood there, the crying man silently sobbing in the embrace of the alpha. ‘Why do they hate me so much? What did I do?’

Silence. He really needed time to think about the answer because he had none. The answer to the question that had been bothering him since Soonyoung asked him back in Jeju. What did his fox ever did to deserve this kind of treatment? What he heard a few minutes earlier was not enough to justify his isolation. Not even one bit.. ‘Why me? Everyone did the same thing I did. Why me??’

 

‘I don’t hate you.’

 

‘You don’t know me.’

 

‘I know you have a mental mom and a psycho sister.’ Yes. He now know and he didn’t hate the man in front of him. He didn’t think his feeling lessen. In fact, he think he liked him more since he had been through a lot and survived.

 

Soonyoung pushed himself out of the embrace and wiped away his tears. ‘We should stop seeing each other.’

 

‘What?’ Did he just heard right? Why? Did he say something wrong? _Shit_. 'I was just joking. I didn’t mean to call them crazy!’

 

He held on to the omega who was leaving, ‘I only wanted to lift the mood.’

 

‘Soonyoung wait!’

 

It was useless. The man left without even looking back.

 

*****

 

Seokmin pushed the door open and jumped on the bed, joining the other alpha who was studying for tomorrow’s class. Mingyu was taking notes on the technical terms in Korean, writing the meaning in a foreign language. The larger alpha, who happened to be his childhood friend, returned to Korea after years abroad and was roomed right next to him, replacing Bam Bam. After half a year alone, he finally had someone to share his problems with, his ‘love’ problems. The only thing was, Mingyu was not someone who cares about these kinds of stuff, despite him being a horny alpha like Bam Bam; except Mingyu had a kink for betas, while Bam Bam was just a whore for omegas. 

 

‘Mingyu-ahhhh!!!’ he flailed around, annoying his friend who finally threw his notepad and pencil away, glaring at him while sighing. Seokmin proceeded to tell him about what happened, not minding the bored expression on the other who only replied out of duty. ‘What should I do?? I think he’s really mad…’

 

‘Who? Performance art guy?’ Mingyu replied unenthusiastically while balancing a pen on his mouth. Not hearing a word of reply, he finally looked over to see Seokmin staring sharply back at him, making his heart stop for a moment. ‘Jesus!’ He sighed, ‘Aren’t you guys good?’  

 

Didn’t he just tell him everything for the last ten minutes? Seriously, this guy. Not even bothered to pretend he cared. He was lucky Seokmin needed a friend or he would have left the man alone. Though he was sure it wouldn’t affect the taller alpha since he seemed like a lone wolf in the first place. Giving up, he got straight to the point. ‘I said something I shouldn’t. He’s mad.’

 

‘Just wait till his heat. He’ll find you.’ Mingyu stared at Seokmin, the latter too baffled by the answer to keep his mouth shut. How the hell could the man say something like that with a straight face? Not even a dirty, teasing smile? He was expecting an awkward laugh any moment now...

 

Nope. He was serious. 

 

That confident. Wow. Just wow. As expected from a noble who’s always surrounded by omegas. Wait for his heat? Wait for Soonyoung to be desperate enough for him?? He would have to wait for an eternity!! ‘He’s not like that! He won’t come just because.’

 

‘Then why don’t you just call him or something to apologize.’

 

‘I couldn’t reach him.’

 

‘Geez. Korean omegas are so dramatic. Who acts like that these days?’ Seokmin was about to defend the omega before realizing something. Sighing, he turned his body to look at the ceiling. He was talking to Mingyu, not Bam Bam. The alpha has a thing against omegas, he wouldn’t care about the reason. He wouldn’t try to plan something crazy like the Thai alpha. But… maybe that was what he needed right now. Because he was doing the crazy thinking all by himself, any weird suggestions like those from Bam Bam, and he would’ve agreed without any second thoughts. At least, with Mingyu, he was calm enough to think straight. ‘He didn’t have a good past.’

 

Mingyu looked at him and shrugged. He was obviously not interested in the topic anymore. Already getting up to move to the desk, he patted Seokmin’s shoulder gently. ‘Why don’t you try other omegas then? You’re only stuck with him cus he’s the only one you tasted. Loosen up a bit. Have fun. He’ll just be another omega.’

 

That was an advice he never heard in a long time. But somehow, coming from Mingyu, it didn’t seem as annoying. Maybe it was the lack of giddiness in his voice, or the mischievous grin which made what he said seem normal. He knew Mingyu had lots of experience, and that it was normal for them overseas where people are more open about it, but it was still a taboo to talk about it out loud here in Korea, or in Asia in general, which was why there was people like Bam Bam who gets overly excited everytime the subject came up. That being said, coming from the noble, that didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

 

‘You’re a future doctor with a nice scent. Any omega would want you. Don’t limit your choices man.’ With that, Mingyu grabbed his coat and went out to get himself a soda, leaving Seokmin alone to stare at the closet.

 

There was truth in that. There were many omegas who tried to get his number without success because he was a shy and picky alpha who only had his eyes on Soonyoung. Though he really love the fox’s small and sharp features, he had to admit Soonyoung was not the best-looking omega out there. Adorable, but not the best. He was also a very complex person with a very complicated past in comparison to his other suitors. At least, they seemed less difficult.

 

Frankly speaking, anyone could easily top him. Anytime.

 

But it had to be his fox. Because Seokmin love seeing how hard the omega work to get recognition he knew he deserve. And he loves that face he makes when he finally feel belonged.

 

Was he really too desperate? Should he give himself a chance with other omegas? Soonyoung obviously didn’t want anything to do with him right now. The man was too preoccupied with his ‘lover’ who was treating him like shit. But if that was what he wanted, Seokmin had no say. Because he tried. And Soonyoung made his choice.

 

…he should just try one more time. Just one more time.

 

*****

 

‘It’s okay. Let’s just talk.’ Seokmin announced to himself on the railing, trying to convince himself about his plan. Mingyu was right. He had been doing a lot for Soonyoung but it was never enough. There was nothing more he could do when Soonyoung just kept pushing him away. It was fine at the beginning but it was too much for him right now. His feelings got deeper but the man never even bothered to consider him as someone more than a friend, and that hurt. He thought they were making progress but apparently he was wrong. 

 

It didn’t just feel bad, he felt awful. To the point where he even doubted his self-worth, whether he was no better than an ignorant jerk who treat people like trash. Why was he lower than that bastard? 

 

Mingyu was right. He was a future doctor. He was not bad-looking, he has a good scent. He was definitely better than whoever the beta was. At least, in terms of satisfying omegas, alphas do it better than betas, so there was that. And not to mention, Soonyoung never slept with the guy so he also have that.

 

That’s right. He should just say what he needed, and if the omega still think he was not worth leaving his boyfriend for, he should just leave. He should give himself a chance with other omegas. Another omega who wants him as much as he wants them.

 

Pushing himself on his two feet, Seokmin walked inside the building, waiting for the class to end to catch Soonyoung. He gave the man about a few days to cool himself so he should be able to think straight. Although, he still couldn’t reach Soonyoung on the phone, and the latter deactivated his Facebook account so there was no other way than to come to him like this. 

 

It was very uncomfortable, hearing the instructor’s voice echoing from outside the studio like this. He peeked inside a few times but the class was still ongoing. He could see the students, including his omega all sweaty, breathing heavily as they heard the closing speech. Everything was so different from his own lecturea which consist of the lecturers teaching in front, and them taking notes. 

 

After more than ten minutes, the door finally opened and the students got out one by one. Seokmin waited for Soonyoung to greet him but the man was nowhere to be seen. Looking inside again, he saw him just sitting there, staring into space with his head leaning against the mirror, other students already left. Deciding it was okay for him to enter, he called out the man’s name.

 

‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘To talk. We need to talk.’

 

‘About what?’

 

Seokmin took a seat beside him and did a good 180 around the studio, commenting on some little stuff to ease the tension. Soonyoung was still staring at nothing, taking his towel to wipe off his sweat once in a while, not minding about the other’s presence. ‘So are we over?’

 

Soonyoung didn’t say a word, only opening his water bottle to hydrate himself. Seeing the man trying to avoid the question, he continued bitterly, ‘You guys made up? Is that why?’ The tired man looked at him, eyes a bit wide. Figuring it was because his cover was blown, Seokmin snorted, ‘I’m not that stupid. You’re not gonna say that just because of my stupid comment on your family.’ He glanced back at the man who had his head down in shame. ‘So? Did he finally agreed to touch you?’

 

The omega didn’t seem to like the comment but he still refused to say anything. He did, choke a bit while drinking, trying hard to control his cough. Seokmin took that as a yes, that he was just to embarrassed to say it. ‘Congrats then. So you have no use for me. No wonder.’

 

‘No-’

 

‘No, it’s okay. Totally fine. I mean we’re just ‘special friends’, right?’ He did the quotation mark with his fingers, ‘Bam Bam’s right. Shouldn’t have had my hopes up. You could have said it up front though. Why did you have to get all emotional with all the ‘everybody hates me’ shit. Not cool.’

 

He was about to leave the place before Soonyoung finally turned to face him. However, it was too much for him to look at the omega right now so he continued his steps towards the door. ‘Dokyeom, no. It’s not. We broke- He- Dokyeom!’

 

‘We broke up!’ Stopping his legs, the alpha turned to look at the other who still sat on the floor, facing him. ‘He made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with me.’

 

Wait. This was confusing. So they broke up, then Soonyoung wanted to cut off all contacts with him. Why? Because the thrill of cheating was gone? _Damnit Dokyeom. Soonyoung was not that kind of person!_  All these talks with Bam Bam was really messing up his mind. ‘So what are we? Still friends? Cus you said-’

 

‘I meant it. Let’s stop seeing each other.’ Closing his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation, Seokmin tilted his head a bit, as if he could hear things better by doing so. Because it really didn’t make any sense. ‘Why?’

 

‘He found out about us.’

 

Owh. That, he understood. He admit what they were doing was not acceptable for someone in a serious relationship with another. Had it been under a different circumstances that is. It was not as if he was saying he did the right thing by introducing Soonyoung to their messed up friendship, because the omega could survive his heats alone, but he did something right because Soonyoung seemed a lot happier with him. The man himself should know that. ‘So you… you’re expecting him to come back?’

 

‘It was a mistake. I deserve it. But I can fix things.’

 

‘How the hell are you gonna fix things when he’s blocking you? Did you guys meet? Did you even talk to him after the break??’

 

‘No…’

 

‘Heol…’ Breathing a disbelieved sigh, Seokmin looked up to the ceiling. Was he still hoping for the childish jerk to make up with him in this situation? In his dreams. ‘He’s obviously done with you, don’t you think?’

 

‘No! He just need time to cool down… He’s not irrational.’

 

_Fuck this_. ‘Why does it have to be him?’ Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the question, unsure of the answer. ‘I’m here. I like you. Why does it have to be him?’

 

‘We’re not over yet!’ Clenching his teeth, Seokmin stared at the omega who was doing the same to him. He was never in the picture. It had always just been the omega and his lover…

 

‘Was I not enough? I did more than he ever did for you.’

 

‘You don’t know that.’

 

‘You told me that.’ Seokmin sneered, finally fed up with the whole situation. A year was enough. He shouldn’t do this to himself anymore, it was not healthy. This was obviously going nowhere. He should cut the hook off before he got addicted to the point of hurting himself. ‘Maybe you should try to remember what I did for you all this time. What you said to me. Cus I'm here. And I was there for you. You were happy.’

 

‘I could still be happy. With him.’

 

‘Good luck with that.’ Giving the man one last sarcastic smile, Seokmin turned away and left. 

 

This was it. He should find his own happiness then.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!! Hoshi’s really messed up there ^^;; But he was raised in a bit of a messed up situation so he was just holding on to the first person who treat him good. Mistakes are made…
> 
> AND!!! DK finally had it!! God he finally exploded O_O
> 
> Gaaa!!! I dunno what to say bout this chapter!! I’m just gonna leave this here to be judged. *hides in the corner*


	27. Chapter 27

‘Something bothering you?’ Soonyoung looked down at his feet, feeling the anger emitting from his coach. He was used to this, to being looked down. It didn’t matter anymore. All he had to do was not fight back and they would eventually give up and leave him alone. They always do. ‘You’ve been making a lot of stupid mistakes Soonyoung. Beginner’s mistake. And you, you’re not a beginner. Whatever’s bothering you right now, take care of it. If you let it bother your progress, I’m telling you, you’re not going to make it as a professional.’

 

Closing his eyes, biting the inner wall of his mouth, the student nodded obediently. ‘If you’re not going to take this seriously, maybe you should think about letting go of your scholarship. Other students could use it.’ The coach added before she finally exited the studio, leaving Soonyoung standing still in his place. Nobody was stopping him, what was said to him was not shocking, and yet, he couldn’t move. There was no anger, no sadness, but he couldn’t walk away.

 

He was too tired to even bend his knees to sit.

 

His scholarship. He forgot he had a scholarship. He had been too caught up with his not-so-good relationship problems he let it affect his studies. And he knew his results were not good but it wasn’t such a big deal to him. Because everyone mess up but they still made it through the semester.

 

Except he was not everyone. He was only here because of the scholarship. If he mess up, he would be forced to leave and return to life of isolation and hatred. The real one, not the one he was feeling right now. He had been too happy he let this small problem affect him when in truth, it was nothing compared to what he had been through back then. 

 

That was it. He was happy here. And that caused him to feel worse than he should. He shouldn’t let the temporary delusion affect him this much. He knew he never deserved it, he should never even try to hold onto it in the first place. 

 

His real happiness is his escape from all the bullshit around him, when he dance.

 

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung picked up his bag and got out of the room. He didn’t feel like dancing right now, it didn’t feel appropriate. A good night sleep was what he needed. And a nice pair of headphones that can cancel noise that he just saw on the way back from his part-time job. Yes, if he had those, he won’t be able to listen to all the bullshit around him and could focus only on himself. He needed that. 

 

 

Entering the dormitory, Soonyoung completely ignored Jeonghan who happened to be walking towards him. He saw the man trying to greet him but he knew that was out of guilt or whatever the fuck. He just didn’t want to see, nor hear anything right now. He was not in the mood to deal with fakes. With people. Everyone is fake. He should have never even tried to make friends. He was better off alone.

 

Opening his laptop, Soonyoung opened his Facebook profile and without scrolling through, went to the setting, and deactivated it. There. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about people not contacting him or what not. Maybe he should just switch off his phone as well.

 

…No. His grandmother would call him once a week at random times. Maybe he should just block everyone, or better yet, just clear address book except for the two old folks. And Jihoon and Yoongi. His cousins would kill him if he ignores them. He wanted peace, not the sweet release of death, no matter how tempting that sounds.

 

*****

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung! Why are you still here?’ Soonyoung ran back to get his stuff the moment he heard the guard’s voice. Glancing quickly at the wall clock, he almost trip on his towel on his way towards the exit. ‘Again? Should I lock the doors at 10?’ The older man scolded him per usual, and Soonyoung could only bow in apology. He didn’t mean to stay up so late, as usual. He just lost track of time, as usual. Pouting all the way as he was escorted towards the exit, Soonyoung finally sighed, walking back to the dormitory. 

 

Getting straight into shower, he closed his eyes and let the water hit his face. This was calming…

 

Fifteen minutes in the shower, he finally got out, dried his hair and flopped on the bed, sleeping heavily a few moment later.

 

 

The alarm rang and he got up. That was fast, he didn’t even get to dream. But that wasn’t unusual. Lately, that was what happened daily. He gets up, showers, goes to class, eats, class, then practice until late at night, gets scolded, walks back, showers, sleeps and repeat. On weekends, he would go to the club meetings or his part time jobs instead. 

 

Things were good. He didn’t feel anything bad. Or good. Things were just, fine. Which was good.

 

He had club meetings today. Getting ready, he walked to the gym and looked inside at the many familiar faces excited to see each other. Sighing, he got inside.

 

*****

 

‘So? What’s up with you these days?’ Soonyoung lifted his head to look at his small cousin who was questioning in between slurps. Ignoring the question, he did the same, munching on his ramen halfway before stuffing another batch, just so he couldn’t answer the question. ‘Uhukk!’

 

‘Aishh.’ Jihoon took a piece of tissue paper and passed it to his coughing relative before continuing on with his meal. The omega was coughing violently he sounded like he would choke to death. Looking around, he brought his bottle water and handed it to the man, laughing through his nose as Soonyoung finally calmed down enough to breath normally. He could still hear some wheezing though. ‘You didn’t get your happy vitamin?’

 

‘What’s that?’

 

‘That overly bright alpha.’ Jihoon stared at his taller cousin who again, pretended not to hear him. ‘Owh, so you had a fight?’

 

‘No. We’re not close.’ Soonyoung pretended he didn’t see the face Jihoon was making at that statement. As long as he didn’t voice it out, he could keep ignoring it. Continuing his lunch, he saw the alpha leaning back and resting his head on the wall behind him. ‘Good. I never liked that guy. Too cheesy. Probably a player. You should stay away from him.’

 

‘You’re talking bout his friend.’

 

‘Nope. I hate his friend. I don’t like the cheesy heart-guy.’ Jihoon smirked as the omega actually choked on the soup and again, coughed, almost spilling his ramen all over. He knew mentioning the heart would caused that reaction, he had been waiting for this day to come. He was not disappointed. ‘Aigoo… you’re making a mess. How’re you gonna take care of your kids like this.’

 

‘What’re you talking about? My mate’s gonna do that.’

 

‘Who? Skinny beta or cheesy alpha?’ Somehow something hit Soonyoung. From the way things were right now, none. None of the two would be his mate. ‘I want a beta lady.’ 

 

‘Okay… you’ll have to take care of your heat yourself then.’ 

 

‘I can do that.’

 

‘Owh right. That’s why you went to heart-guy’s room during orientation.’

 

Shit. Jihoon saw him. ‘Yah! That wasn’t for my heat!’

 

‘Owh?’ Shit. Why was the alpha smiling? Did he said anything wrong? ‘I thought you’re not close?’ Shit. ‘Spending the night in his room is not close?’ Shit. ‘You never even came to my room.’

 

‘You wanna die??’ Soonyoung screamed on the top of his lungs, thinking that might somehow scare the smaller alpha into shutting his mouth. That didn’t work. Jihoon kept his stupid smirk on. ‘You ever been to Wonwoo’s?’ He looked away. Wonwoo…

 

‘Thought so.’

 

‘We didn’t do anything.’

 

‘Of course. You guys just watch some movies or something and fell asleep.’ Soonyoung widened his eyes at the answer. Was Jihoon spying on them? Why? ‘How did you know?’

 

‘What? Movies?’

 

‘Kingsmen.’ Soonyoung still stared at Jihoon, his mouth opened. This was freaking him out. ‘How did you know?’

 

‘What? That was sarcasm Soonyoung-ah!!! Did you use the only time you could be in an alpha’s dorm to watch a movie??’ The omega nodded. ‘WHY??’

 

‘Because I couldn’t watch it at home!’

 

‘Why didn’t you watch it alone?’

 

‘Cus…’ Because he wanted to watch it with someone. Because he was lonely. And because Seokmin would always agree to his company. That was why. Because things were better when he was with Seokmin. ‘Whatever.’

 

‘Just saying. I would’ve agreed to watch a movie with you.’ Soonyoung pouted a threat, lifting his hand as if to stab the small alpha with his chopstick. ‘Shut up!!’

 

 

*****

 

Finally done with his work for the day, Soonyoung took out his phone to read the mail he just got from Jihoon a few hours earlier while waiting for his stop. The alpha sent him a picture and he was curious of what. Unlocking his phone with a few slides, Soonyoung found himself cringing, but he couldn’t help but stare at the picture. 

 

It was Seokmin and Choi Yuna, the cheerleader.

 

_ What’s this? _

 

_ They’ve been going out a lot these days. Time to give up. - Uji _

 

Soonyoung scoffed at the message. Who cares? Seokmin could do whatever he wanted to do. It was not as if they were ever in a relationship to begin with. And give up? Soonyoung never tried anything in the first place. It was always Seokmin.

 

… It was always Seokmin. 

 

Why did that made him feel guilty all of a sudden? He never gave the other any hope, but he never treated him badly either. Soonyoung _did_  try to make friends with him, and they had fun together. Just what typical friends always do…

 

Have Seokmin been treating him special? Because he thought besides sex, they were normal friends. Or best friends. Whichever was analogous to sex-friends. Come to think of it, Seokmin might have treated him better from his other friend a.k.a Jihoon, but his smaller cousin was just a sarcastic antisocial so that was not comparable. Better than Wonwoo? Different, but more or less the same. Or maybe bit more…

 

Soonyoung let out a long sigh. This was confusing. He was ready to let go of all of this thoughts but why did Jihoon had to mention it?? Now he thought Seokmin treated him better than Wonwoo which was not true. Wonwoo was just an introvert while the other was the opposite, just like him. But, Wonwoo…

 

Was he wrong? Was Seokmin right? Was he happier with the alpha than the beta? Shit. He didn’t like this dilemma. He was starting to feel down again. Dammit! 

 

Finally reaching his room, he jumped on the bed and was ready to change into a new pair of shorts before his phone rang again.

 

_ I just stalked her. They’re not dating. Yet. - Uji _

 

_ Get ‘em. - Uji _

 

Soonyoung stared at the message, his heart just suddenly jerked a bit. Was he getting excited? Should he try to give Seokmin a mail? Maybe he should apologize first. They can still be friend right? Where else would he found a great man like Seokmin who’s funny and kind?

 

No. He was having fun with the pretty girl, he shouldn’t try to do anything to spoil it. If he apologize, Seokmin might think he wanted to be with him, and that wasn’t what he wanted. He only wanted to apologize because Seokmin was right, he did a lot for Soonyoung but he never thanked the alpha for that.

 

Maybe just a thank you message instead of an apology? That could work… That wouldn’t stir Seokmin up or anything right?

 

… what was he thinking? Of course a simple message wouldn’t affect the alpha that much. He was not that worthy of being obsessed over. He should’ve realized that by now. It was just that… Seokmin always made him feel special. Just like Wonwoo. And he ended up in a delusion that he really was, special. But he was not. And so, he needed to admit when he was wrong, just like any other normal person.

 

He should send the message.

 

But what if Seokmin and the girl were currently on a date? That would really be awkward. Or what if they were…

 

‘AAHHH!!!’ Soonyoung covered his face with the pillow, muffling his scream. Shit. Why did he have to imagine that? They wouldn’t do it that fast right? Two months was too early for them right? They were not even dating! But… Seokmin and his first time was when they first met each other so that it was possible…

 

… But they were both drunk!!! No!! Why the hell did he have to imagine that?

 

Whatever. Seokmin wouldn’t be as gentle with the girl anyway. And he wouldn’t let her touch his muscular biceps because he said that was Soonyoung’s. And his abs too… 

 

Dammit. He was getting hard. What the hell. God he was really messed up in the head. He should turn himself off. How the hell should he calm his member down? This was too awkward, even for him. Should he grab an ice pack and place it there? That would hurt… He shivered just thinking about it.

 

Owh, right. He had something that would help…

 

Turning on his computer, Soonyoung opened one of his folders entitled ‘Stupid Dokyeom’, clicking on the first few pictures. It was the alpha with his stupid haircut. He looked stupid. Everything about the pictures were stupid. Biting his lips hard to stop himself from laughing, Soonyoung finally burst out giggling on his bed, looking at the silly photos one-by-one, again and again until his stomach couldn’t take it any longer. His tears were already wetting his cheeks he had to wipe them with the back of his hands.

 

Oh god. He felt so bad right now. He really should apologize to the alpha. For what happened, and for saving the pictures without his permission.

 

*****

 

 

Soonyoung took long sip of his juice while staring at the entrance of the cafe. He wanted really badly to just go back home right now out of embarrassment but he couldn’t, because if he did, it would be the end. Clicking on the button of his phone, he saw that it was still a few minutes earlier than the promised time, and yet, he already drank his second drink. He really wanted to go to the loo, but what if Seokmin came right then?

 

Vibrating his legs quickly to distract his full bladder, Soonyoung finally got up. And sat back down. The alpha was here. Dammit. Waving awkwardly, he waited for the other to make his way towards the table, twisting his legs so he could hold everything in. ‘Hi.’

 

‘Hey.’ That was the first time in a while since he last heard of Seokmin’s voice. He kind of missed the slightly high, milky, gentle voice of the alpha. He also changed his hairstyle, it was now burgundy, which suit him perfect. And he had his bangs up, his image completely different from back then… ‘Are you gonna order anything?’

 

‘Urm. Yeah. Warm water.’

 

‘Warm water?’

 

‘I mean coffee. Black.’

 

‘Black?’

 

‘Americano.’ Shit. Just thinking about water made him want to release everything right now. He really needed to go… But Seokmin was right in front of him, and he had something to say… ‘Seokmin.’

 

‘Uh-uh?’

 

‘I’m… I…’ _Just get it over with quickly!_ ‘I need to pee.’ _Arghh! Not that!_

 

‘Urmm. Okay.’ Shit. That was humiliating! Did he screamed that or did he whispered it? Shit! Can he just run away and never look back? If he wanted to cut contact once and for all, this was the chance!

 

Wait. No. That was not the plan.

 

Rushing towards the men’s toilet, he was finally able to calm himself down a bit. Because of his release, of course. But now he was reluctant to get out and face Seokmin. Sigh. Why did he ask him to meet again?

 

Slowly getting out and walking awkwardly towards their table, he sat back down, forcing a smile. The other male smiled back briefly, slurped some of his latte and laid onto the backrest, not really saying a word. Which was too tensed for Soonyoung’s taste because since their first meeting, this was really the first time the alpha never said anything. To make things worse, he himself, never knew how to start a conversation. He wondered how the man did it all this time…

 

‘So…’

 

‘Yeah. So… Your hair looks great.’ 

 

‘Owh yeah. Yuju chose it.’ Seokmin scratched the back of his neck lightly, showing his discomfort, at least, in Soonyoung’s eyes. By the way, who the hell was this Yuju?

 

‘Owh. Unique colour.’

 

‘Is that good? Cus you know… you’re the expert with hair colours and all.’ Hell yeah he was! Better than this Yuju, at least. Owh… Maybe Yuju was his hairdresser? If that was the case, then yeah, she has good taste. ‘I think it looks good though…’ Seokmin commented before he had the chance to say anything. Now, obviously he couldn’t comment on it since the man himself had said that he liked it. Not that he was going to criticize it or anything.

 

‘It’s perfect.’ Soonyoung felt himself blush as Seokmin gave him the half smirk of content. Was he always this gorgeous? The man rarely smirked, he always smiled brightly. Maybe it was the forehead, because he looked really hot, and Soonyoung always had a thing for hot people instead of cute ones. Which was why he was so attracted to Wonwoo in the first place…

 

Speaking of which…

 

That was what he wanted to talk about today. How should he start this? Clearing his throat, Soonyoung decided it was better to just go ahead and say it instead of going around with chit chatting about things, trying to connect it to his main purpose. 

 

‘Dokyeom-ah…’ Seokmin lifted his head, his pretty smile still curved on his perfectly smooth cheek, ‘About what happened...’

 

‘Owh. It’s fine. I got over it.’

 

‘No. That’s not what I wanted to-’

 

‘No, really. We can still be friends. Normal friends like everyone else. I’m not sure about best friends though, I still think we need space so-’

 

‘Seokmin-sshi, I need to say something. Can you please?’ The alpha finally shut his mouth and Soonyoung closed his eyes to relax his mind and recall what he had written down last night. He had made a page-long essay about how he was going to explain himself and apologize, and he took a few hours to remember it so he really needed to concentrate. 

 

‘So. First of all, urm, about the beta…’ Owh god, he already saw the distaste in Seokmin’s face. ‘It’s hard for me to move on from him because he was the first one who ever showed any interest in me. You know how messed up my life is. He was the first one who didn’t care.’

 

Seokmin shifted his gaze towards his glass and murmured, ‘Not the only one.’

 

‘Not the only one. You’re right. But he was the first. So he was special.’

 

Soonyoung held his breath as he saw the alpha nodded. It was a good gesture, but his annoyed expression told a different story, ‘He’s special. Okay. Got it.’ 

 

Shit, why was he getting up to leave? Did he say something wrong? He was not even finished yet! ‘But that’s cus he didn’t know about me! You knew, and you didn’t treat me any different. You’re…’

 

‘A friend. I know. That’s all?’

 

‘Yaah! I’m trying to say something! You know I’m not good with words!’ He grabbed the alpha and pulled him back down, much to the latter’s surprise. Taking a deep breath, he continued. ‘What I’m trying to say, I realized how much you did for me. That it was not what friends would normally do for each other. Maybe, best friends. But we only know each other for less than a year to call each other that…’

 

‘Soonyoung.’

 

‘I’m babbling again. Sorry. Just give me a few moments to arrange everything in my head.’ Still not letting go of the hand, Soonyoung closed his eyes and started to remember everything he wrote again. His momentary panic just erased everything in his head. Moreover, he already skipped a lot from the introduction straight to the main content. How should he rephrase everything? ‘You’re right. You did so much for me, I realized that. I’m happy being around you.’ He tried to recall the highlighted parts, ‘Thank you.’

 

He peeked to Seokmin who was staring back at him, his face confused. Still refusing to look at the man completely, he tried to remember the next thing on his list, ‘Owh and also I…. phew, I think I also l-like you… I’m not sure… but it’s not, you know, friend thing… more maybe…’ He shut his small eyes again and exhaled. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

 

Okay. So he already said everything in the list although it was at random times, but whatever. Finally opening his eyes, he lifted his head to look at the alpha who had an unreadable expression on his face. Smiling bitterly, Soonyoung let go of his hand and played with the hem of his shirt instead, contemplating whether he should just run out and drown himself in the lake, or let himself be hit by a car.

 

Seokmin had this frown on his face when he locked his sight on Soonyoung, ‘I’m currently going out with someone else…’

 

‘I know.’ Choi Yuna. Of course. ‘But you’re not dating right?’

 

‘We’re getting closer.’ Seokmin replied, and Soonyoung felt a pang in his heart. So this was what the other had been feeling all this time. It was not a good feeling. ‘I didn’t want to rush things like I did… we’re taking it slow.’

 

Forcing a smile, he nodded, ‘I understand. Sorry.’ Owh how he would really love to bury himself in a hole right now. Maybe his idea of getting hit by a car was not a bad idea after all since he could end up with an amnesia and forget about this humiliating moment…

 

‘You’re asking me to go out with you, right?’

 

‘Hrm? No. Yeah. I mean, you’re going out with someone. I don’t want to- Just forget what I said.’ There was this long silence when which Soonyoung was really desperate to dash out, but it would be too rude to leave Seokmin behind like this. He should at least have the decency to end things respectably.

 

‘I can’t do this.’

 

‘I know. Just igno-’

 

‘You better treat me better than her. She really likes me and I’m starting to get comfortable with her.’

 

Did he just heard right? He thought Seokmin just implied that he was breaking up with Yuna girl. Furrowing his eyebrows, unsure of himself, he responded, ‘But I dunno if I… She… She’s obviously better than me.’

 

‘I know.’ He frowned deeper. ‘But I like you more. And you saying that you like me, how do you expect me to ignore that?’

 

‘I’m… still a bit confused.’ he stated honestly. This was too sudden. He didn’t want Seokmin to do anything rash if the girl could make him happy. Feeling a hand on his arm, Soonyoung turned towards the alpha, ‘That’s why you need to work hard to catch up. I have choices.’

 

‘Is that a threat?’ Soonyoung read a lot of things about people saying those kinds of things. Most articles advice people to leave partners like that so it didn’t sound good in his ears…

 

‘Not with her, silly. Catch up with my feelings. And yeah, the last one is a threat. You need to know at least that.’ Seokmin messed with his hair, smiling brightly, the one thing Soonyoung really missed. His happy vitamin.  

 

‘Ermm…I don’t really get it but okay.’ The alpha just stared at the smaller male, loving the confusion in his already cute face. Though he really appreciate Yuna’s pretty looks, Soonyoung’s unorthodox sharp features would always be the best for him. How he longed for the omega this past few months…

 

The man suddenly brought out a foreign looking device which Seokmin took a while to register that it was a smartphone. Very casually, Soonyoung asked him to take a picture together, but his eyes were glued to the phone, ‘You changed your phone??’

 

‘Erm. Yeah. The old one broke.’ Soonyoung replied shyly to which he responded with a warm smile. Inside though, he was screaming. Because he almost bought the omega a smartphone a few months back thinking he would be doing the man a favour. Thankfully he didn’t because god knows how awkward it would be for them both right now. Not to mention the other would most probably think he was being looked down which would make this making up session almost impossible. That was as a close call. Why the hell did he even considered that in the first place??

 

_ Click.  _ He heard a snap and realized Soonyoung was right beside him, already with a peace sign. As expected, looking at the photo, he eyes were elsewhere. ‘You should’ve said something.’

 

‘Owh. Okay. One more time?’ Finally ready, he made sure to grin as brightly as he could, matching his eyes’ disappearance with the smaller male. Satisfied with the result, he asked the omega to send it to him. ‘Is this an official photo?’

 

‘What?’ Soonyoung tilted his head a bit at the question which was too adorable Seokmin wanted to squish him.

 

‘Our first day.’ _Hello blushing Soonyoung…_ he thought at the other’s reaction. 

 

‘No.’

 

‘Hrmm?’

 

‘I just need a pic of you. For bad days…’ he mumbled the last words inaudibly, but Seokmin could still catch it. ‘And I’m just saying I’ll try.’

 

‘Okay.’ He nodded, ‘So, first day as a trial couple.’

 

‘That sounds stupid. But, okay…’ Seokmin simpered at the flushed omega, feeling himself getting warm too. Shit, this wasn’t what he was expecting. Who knew breaking up with Soonyoung would lead him here? 

 

Damn, Mingyu really knows what he was talking about. As expected from an omega-killer. He should thank the man later.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owh yeah! Hoshi getting his man! Ohohoho!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I’m actually just wondering why you guys are still reading this ^^;; I really appreciate it but I have to admit, it is really long. Lol. I’m sorry. I should’ve planned this better. But I’ll work harder! I don’t want to drag this fic until 40 chapters so maybe a few more chapters left?
> 
>  
> 
> And also, just hinting, the break up may, or may not be their worst challenge. I guess some of you already know what’s coming from my other fic. Yes. That’s coming.
> 
> Thanks for always reading and commenting guys! I know it’s long so all the more reason I love you guys so much!!


	28. Chapter 28

‘Owh, did you see that?’ Soonyoung exclaimed as he pointed towards the dark sky, with the stars the only thing visible to both the college trial lovers. There was a meteor shower tonight, the brightest from the last hour until the next so riding Seokmin’s car, they drove to the darkest place they could find, which was actually an hour trip from Seoul. Nobody minded the fact that they have classes tomorrow morning because, none of them ever saw a meteor shower before. Seokmin because he lived in the city and never cared, and Soonyoung because he lived in the country but never had the courage to go out to the woods at night to look at the sky.

 

Which was why they were now parked near a dam, the forest a few feet away, just laying on the ground. ‘I saw one.’

 

‘There were three!!’

 

‘What?’ Seokmin did a scoping action with his hands, sending laughter to the omega who was clearly winning their bet at who saw the most meteors. ‘It’s kinda hard to even see one. I thought it’ll be like the movie, like comets showering down. This is not a shower.’

 

‘That’ll be the apocalypse.’

 

‘Okay smarty pants.’ Seokmin replied sarcastically, gaining another set of funny wheezing from the overly excited omega. This was really fun. After their first trip to Shinee concert last year, this was the first time they ever went out together, just the two of them alone, when it was not for Soonyoung’s heat. Jeju was different, they were there for fun, but with different intention as well. Right now, they were here because they wanted to see the meteor shower, nothing else. And this innocent feeling was very refreshing.

 

Seokmin loved it. And so did Soonyoung

 

 

Twenty minutes passed by as the frequency of the meteor decreased immensely. The peak was over, and they just stared at the sky, enjoying the cold breeze on their faces, enjoying the silence they never dared to experience had they been alone. Humming softly, Seokmin closed his eyes as he heard Soonyoung joining him. The older male seldom does it, but he really knows how to harmonize. He has a unique voice, not the typical beautiful or sweet one, but it is his. It is Soonyoung’s.

 

‘Awooo!!’ Okay. Now their sweet harmony was ruined. Soonyoung just had to howl. Look at that stupid face of his giggling at his success of ruining the mood. Couldn’t he give Seokmin a chance to enjoy the romantic ambience for a while? Knuckling the omega’s head, both of them shivered as they heard another howl echoing. That, was definitely not them. 

 

That, came from the woods.

 

Stumbling onto their feet, both the young males ran towards the car, locked it and started the engine so the headlight was on. They couldn’t move, just staring up front, catching their breaths, trying to calm themselves. A few more minutes of utter silence, Seokmin finally laughed at the whole situation. ‘Yaah! Why did you have to do that? We’re in the forest, you silly fox!’

 

‘It’s the dam! There shouldn’t be any animals near the dam!’

 

‘Says who?’ And he suddenly felt attacked as Soonyoung stared at him, his eyes widened in disbelief. ‘You mean, we were out there, completely exposed to the carnivores while watching the meteor?’

 

‘Okay. Good poi-’

 

‘We could’ve died!! Ommo!’

 

‘Okay. No. See-’

 

‘We could be bear food!’

 

‘There’s no bears here.’ Seokmin pursed his lips, forcing a smile as he knew he messed up. He never considered that at all. He just suggested the dam, and Soonyoung agreed, and they started the engine. Now that he thought of it, yes, they could have died. At least they die together…

 

…wait what?

 

‘Anyways. You won’t die. I’m your alpha remember?’

 

‘Who? And what?’ Soonyoung squinted his eyes accusingly at the alpha, daring him to continue. And of course, Seokmin would. No sarcasm ever worked on him, Soonyoung should know that. Suddenly thinking of something interesting, he laid back on his seat, turning his head towards the omega, ‘You think the wolves will think I’m their alpha if I just strengthen my pheromones? As in, they’ll follow me around like puppies?’

 

Alright. Maybe the omega was still having a hard time understanding his flow of thought because his face was that of a very confused Soonyoung. His cheek was slightly puffed, that slight pout with the soft frown. Adorable confusion. ‘Cus you know, Darwin’s evolution stuff.’ 

 

Soonyoung tilted his head slightly, ‘You mean how human evolve from monkeys?’ He was still not getting anything. Seokmin could be weird sometimes so Soonyoung decided not to try that hard or his whole brain will shock itself from overthinking.

 

Feeling a bit triggered by the wrong fact, Seokmin got defensive. ‘No. That’s not what it is. We’re suppose to have the same ancestor.’ Looking back at the omega, he grinned at the cuteness. Soonyoung still had his weird thinking face. 

 

‘Then why don’t monkeys just become human?’

 

That was a good point. Since the theory was well-known and well accepted, he never ventured deeply onto the why. Instead he just swallowed everything like a sponge. It was not as if it would change anything even if he did try to understand it. As if he could find the cure to cancer if he knew why monkeys chose to be monkeys instead of humans. But since Soonyoung had bluntly asked the question, he wondered why. Why would koalas and sloths chose to be the slow and hairy furballs? Urgh, now his head hurt and they were getting off track. What were they talking about anyways? Owh yeah, he was trying to explain why wolves should follow him like ducklings. ‘Anyways. Alphas share the same ancestor as wolves. So I’m just wondering if they can sense our pheromones the way we sense each other. Imagine me in the jungle, hunting rabbits like the wolves.’

 

Again, the omega had his concerted face. Was he digesting his question? ‘You don’t look rough enough.’

 

‘Heol. Not rough enough?’ He tilted his head downwards, furrowing deeply, baring his teeth as he breathed loudly. ‘Am I not rough enough?’ He felt a hand on his face as Soonyoung pushed his face away, one of his fingers seemingly intentionally pressing his upper lip onto his teeth. Him and his pokey fingers. Pretending to bite it, Seokmin laughed as the omega giggled joyfully, his voice high from ecstasy.

 

‘Hrm?’ the alpha stared at his partner who suddenly stopped his chuckles as he realized something. ‘If you’re from wolves, and beta’s from monkeys, what are omegas from?’

 

‘Wolves! Of course! You’re our other half!’ _What a cute question…_

 

‘But we’re born a beta…’

 

‘Owh yeah. Hrm…’ So that was a valid question. Hybrid? Or an extinct species? Since omegas are weaker in nature in the first place… But they were betas, then they turn into alphas other halves so… 

…what is this? Why was Soonyoung making him think of all this stuff? He was just joking around and now he managed to get himself bothered by the omega’s questions. Was this some kind of revenge? Was Soonyoung planning all of this as a payback? 

‘You think the wolves will respond to our mating call too?’ 

 

What.The.Hell. 

 

Caught off guard by that particular question, Seokmin could only stare horrifically at the omega, who was casually playing with the roof of the car. Noticing the silence, Soonyoung finally turned to look at the alpha, shocking himself at his own question. And the meaning it bore. Which was disgusting. ‘Ommo, you have a weird fetish.’

 

‘Noo!! Yah!!’ Seokmin had to avoid the attack from the frantic omega, ‘I only asked because you said-’

 

‘Ommo!’ A fist knocked his head lightly. ‘We need to go back quickly before you start calling our cousins.’ His hand was finally bitten by the man. ‘Okay, okay. I’ll stop.’ Seokmin laughed at the cringed face on Soonyoung.

 

‘You got me imagining things. Owh the nightmare.’ Soonyoung shook his whole body, overreacting. ‘Look at my goosebumps.’ He held out a hand in front of the alpha, ‘like naked chicken skin. Look at the tiny bumps.’ Before Seokmin could comment on that, he pulled it back towards himself and rubbed it before hiding it inside a blanket. Laughing through his nose, the former could only shake his head.

 

‘Darwin’s theory’s doesn’t make sense anyway. He completely disregarded omega’s evolution.’ Patting the man sitting beside him after put the gear on reverse, he pinched that squishy cheek. ‘Don’t worry. Big bad wolf won’t come and take you away from me.’ 

 

Okay. Soonyoung really love knuckling his head. Note taken. Reversing the car so they could drive back to campus, he found the omega overly quiet. Was he already asleep? ‘If wolves are our cousins, aren’t dogs too? So our pets are our cousins?’

 

He was not. 

 

‘Hoshi, you need to stop. Darwin’s starting to sound stupid the more you ask questions. Give the dead man a rest.’ He smiled as he heard a puff. Owh he could only imagine the face Soonyoung was making. If only he could see it… but he needed to focus to find the dark road out of the wood.

 

*****

 

 

‘Is this a date?’

 

‘Nope.’ Soonyoung completely ignored the alpha who was driving beside him, his thoughts focused on the sketch of one of his choreography, and back at the lyrics of the song Jihoon wrote for the competition next two months. He had an idea of the key-dance but he was stuck for the rest of the part. Being stuck in campus made him recycle all his old moves so he wanted to find some inspiration. At a toy store.

 

‘Am I your muse?’

 

‘You’re my driver.’ He replied nonchalantly before realizing the weird movement of the other. Finally looking up, he bit his lips, expanding his nostrils as an attempt to ignore Seokmin’s stupid dance which he ended with a straight face, looking forward. ‘I call that the pigeon at a traffic light dance.’ 

 

Nodding with an impressed pout, he placed a finger on his forehead, pretending to think, ‘challenge accepted.’

 

*****

 

He made the right choice coming here. In just half an hour, he already had a number of movements he wanted to incorporate into the routine. In contrast to what he had initially thought, the children videos did not help him at all, but the electronics did. Even the classic annoying monkey with the drum somehow gave him a few ideas, combined with the flailing snake toy thing which flipped over the floor and moved like a helpless worm or something. 

 

Body roll. 

 

Yes. He thought of body roll while looking at the flailing snake. Nothing weird there.

 

But the thing the actually helped him a lot was the kids and babies dancing in their diapers to the children jingles. Gosh, their chubby hands and legs made big movements looked so effortless. Jotting down some moves for reference, like how one girl pretended to lay down the moment she fell on her bum, Soonyoung turned around with his satisfied smirk, only to find his companion gone.

 

‘Dokyeom?’ Seokmin must have gotten bored while waiting for him. Or maybe he was stuck somewhere, too into some random toys. Soonyoung’s bet would be either at the puzzle section, or the comic section. 

 

Walking around while searching for the fresh burgundy hair of the man, Soonyoung stopped his track as he heard his name being called. It was not Seokmin, it was a female’s voice. Turning his head towards the source to search for any familiar face, the hair at the back of his neck stood as he quickly regretted responding. Shifting his gaze towards the signboard, he made a quick run, praying that his sister didn’t care to follow.

 

*****

 

Seokmin turned the small steel structure over and over again, trying to figure out how to disassemble the pieces. Among the few different kinds of puzzles left on the table, he already solved four of the wooden ones and had since been trying to do the same for the one in his hand, the intermediate level. No matter how he twisted the pieces, there was no way the attached rings could be untangled from each other. Standing up to put the pieces in front of the light bulb in hope of getting an idea, he almost choked on his saliva when he felt someone bumping into him full force from behind and rested there, hugging him tightly.

 

Soonyoung. 

 

Trying to look behind him towards the omega, he gave up when his neck twisted to his limit, hurting him. ‘You’re done?’ He felt a nod, ‘Wanna go eat?’

 

‘Youngie!’ He thought he was mistaken but the lady was clearly standing beside him, no, beside Soonyoung, completely disregarding his presence in front of his omega. And out of all the names he ever heard people calling Soonyoung, Youngie was the first. ‘Youngie, please.’

 

Not enjoying the unhealthy interest the alpha was showing his fox who was obviously trying to hide from her, Seokmin twisted his body so the omega was completely covered by his own. Clearing his throat, he asked threateningly, ‘Do we have a problem?’

 

‘Are you Youngie’s boyfriend?’ He felt Soonyoung’s hold on his shirt tightened. He knew what that was - as long as the other alpha was concerned, they were dating seriously. He would tell her that anyway. The stranger probably realized his sudden change in expression to that of showing hostility because she continued hastily, trying to avoid conflict, ‘I’m his sister. Kwon Yuri.’ 

 

Sister? The delta? She is clearly an alpha, unless deltas smell like alphas, which he wouldn’t know since he never met one. But she didn’t look psychotic, and she is definitely older than them both. Which was confusing because, this, was the exact opposite of the story Soonyoung told him about his sister. ‘Nice to meet you.’

 

‘Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung’s… boyfriend.’ Confusion aside, this was his first meeting with anyone from Soonyoung’s family. Based on the omega’s reaction, it was clear to him that he would do no good in entertaining the sister but still, he wanted to leave a good impression. An approval from a sister is better than none, no matter how much Soonyoung despised her. At least, he wanted his children to have cousins in the future, and since he was an only child, Soonyoung’s side was the only option.

 

Wait. No. They were still a trial couple. What child? Children? Did he just imagine four children?

 

Owh god. Just meeting his sister made him think of starting his own family. What the hell?

 

Shaking his thoughts away, he forced her an awkward smile. Awkward because of the thought he just had about her baby brother. ‘You guys don’t look the same.’

 

‘We’re not blood-related.’ She laughed brightly, as if it was not something to be ashamed of. Which was completely opposite of Soonyoung who still had his head buried on Seokmin’s back. The man prefers to keep his family matters a secret, unless he gets emotional. ‘My mom married his dad when he was little. Right, Youngie?’ She tried again but Soonyoung did not even move or show any response which created a frown on his sister’s face. 

 

‘Soonyoung-ah… Let’s have coffee together. It’s been a while. Years…’ There was no response which Yuri probably expected based on her locking her eyesight with Seokmin instead, wanting him to make the decision for both of them. ‘I’m waiting for my mate’s appointment with the doctor. Just two hours.’

 

Seokmin gulped as she stared at him, probably internally judging his ability to control Soonyoung. If he couldn’t make the right decision, he would blow his chance of making an alliance. Turning his head, patting the head of the omega behind him, Seokmin smiled at Yuri as an agreement. ‘We’ll meet you there? You have any place in mind?’

 

‘Great. There’s a pancake place on the 2nd floor.’ She looked behind him towards he brother who still refuse to even look at her, ’In 15 minutes?’

 

‘Sure.’ He waved goodbye at her, keeping his glare until she disappeared before pulling Soonyoung off him. Noticing the angry pout, he pulled those lips until Soonyoung glared at him. ‘You didn’t warn me, and you didn’t say anything to refuse her offer so we’re eating with her and then, we’ll ditch her with the bills. How’s that?’

 

‘I hate pancakes.’

 

‘No you don’t.’

 

‘I hate her.’ He wasn’t expecting a hug after that decision, but that was what the omega did, and he didn’t know what to do but the muscles in his cheeks stretched upwards on their own, and he was starting to tire from trying to put on a straight face. Some elderly cleared their throats at the PDA but Seokmin couldn’t care less. Clingy Soonyoung is rare when not in heat. ‘You want me to cancel?’ Soonyoung nodded, ‘But she seemed really happy to see you. Though, since she’s psychotic and all so you’ll never know. Ommo, she’s might kill me if I-’ 

 

‘Yuri’s not a psycho.’

 

‘But you told me-’

 

‘I have two sisters. I hate them both.’ How could this sweet thing hate his sister who was trying to fix their relationship when all he ever wanted was to be loved? He knew the man has a complicated family tree and problems, but being his optimistic self, he believes that people trying to make amends deserves a second chance. Though, that should always depend on what they did. He doubt it was _that_  bad…’You guys haven’t seen each other in years right?’

 

‘Cus I hate her.’

 

‘But she looks like she really care.’ He looked back at Soonyoung was was biting his lips, considering the plan, ‘Whatever happened, I think she’s trying to make up for it.’

 

He seemed a little convinced. Just one more push, ‘Free pancakes? And we’ll leave if you really hate it.’

 

‘Promise you’ll be with me? I don’t wanna be alone with her.’

 

‘Like a glue.’ 

 

*****

 

Trying to get Soonyoung to open his mouth in front of his sister was really a difficult task. Since they sat in the small cubicle, the only time the man said anything was when making his order, and even that was by whispering it softly to Seokmin. And with his sister not really wanting to force anything to her little brother, she started small talks with Seokmin instead, not really interrogating him rather just asking about he what he does, trying not to touch on their relationship. And Seokmin found that sweet. 

 

It took another 15 minutes for their orders to make it to the table and as soon as his arrived, Soonyoung quietly cut small bits. Yuri finally sighed. Seokmin could only grab hold of his knife and forks because he felt like all hell would break lose if he dared to make any movement. Now, he regretted his decision greatly. 

 

‘Youngie.’ Seokmin pretended to spread his butter on his pancake slowly. He could see from the corner of his eyes, Soonyoung stopping his movement and slowly putting his fork down, chewing his food slowly. ‘I’m sorry for what happened back then. It was a mistake, I never meant to do it.’

 

God he was curious of what happened. But it sounded serious. He shouldn’t be here. 

 

But he wanted to know. 

 

God.

 

‘I know it will sound like an excuse but it’s the truth. If I knew about your-’ She stopped as she looked at the omega, whose eyes widened, and turned swiftly to look at the alpha beside him, ‘…about your condition, I would’ve chose to skip PE that day. I came back for my gym shoes. I didn’t even bring my sleepover bag with me. Soonyoung-ah, I swear I forgot about it.’

 

‘Okay.’ Soonyoung replied calmly. Damn Seokmin was curious of what ‘it’ is!!

 

‘Youngie, I already left the house so you can come back now. I left the moment I graduated.’ She seemed to be pleading for his return, and Soonyoung always said he never liked living with his grandparents due to the villagers. The only explanation was because what happened was worse than his isolated life. And it was killing the male alpha inside, too curious he felt like asking them for the whole story like a typical gossiping ahjumma. ‘Appa’s been waiting for you.’ 

 

Another character. Seokmin glanced slightly at the omega beside him who was playing with the syrup on his pancake. Soonyoung told him about his relationship with his father, it was not a good one. But hearing that the man had been waiting for his son to come back, Seokmin was starting to think that Soonyoung was over-reacting. Was being with his father worse than being hated by the villagers? He could never comprehend, and he didn’t know if he wanted to even try to understand. There seemed to be a serious emotional conflict in Soonyoung’s family.

 

‘I know you think he sent you away that day because he loved me more but you’re wrong. I was punished, severely for what I di-, almost did.’ Shit. He was really curious to what she tried to do to his fox!!! What did she almost do to him??!! Seokmin almost screamed from frustration. ‘Both appa and eomma more than scolded me for it. They didn’t choose me over you.’

 

‘It’s all in the past. I don’t care anymore.’

 

‘Then why aren’t you back? Young-’

 

‘Can we go now?’ Soonyoung turned towards his alpha, eyes pleading for an agreement. However, instead of an immediate yes, the action only pushed the latter into a dilemma. He knew what Soonyoung wanted him to do, but he also noticed that the man didn’t actually wanted to leave. It could be wrong, but he didn’t want Soonyoung to regret his decision later. And turning briefly towards Yuri, though it was obvious she was threatening him not to try and take her brother away, she too, was pleading inside. Because she knew this was her last chance to make things better.

 

Gosh. He could be wrong. How did he ended up here again?

 

‘No, stay and listen to her.’ He squeezed Soonyoung’s hand, ‘I’ll be here.’ and gave him an assuring smile.

 

‘Youngie, I’m already bonded with the most beautiful omega. And yes, I told her what I did so yes, it does bother me. Every single day since that day. And I’ve been trying to reach out to you, we all did. I’m really, really sorry.’ 

 

Seokmin didn’t like what he heard. He had his doubts, but it was clear this was not an overblown sibling rivalry. If it involved her having to tell her mate, that could only meant one thing. And he didn’t like that. Noticing the male alpha’s disgusted face as he tried to digest his thought, Yuri decided it was best to come clean. ‘It’s what you’re thinking. But it was a mistake. I forgot about his cycle.’ 

 

Caught off guard by the sudden revelation, Seokmin turned to the omega beside him who had a deep frown on his face. Soonyoung didn’t want to look at him, probably out of shame. ‘Look, we were not blood-related. I only reacted like any other alpha would. But that didn’t make me completely innocent. I know that. Everyone knows that. They never completely forgive me.’

 

Seokmin wanted to hate her but he couldn’t. He himself coerced Soonyoung to sleep with him during their first trip together because he couldn’t control himself. He was worse considering the fact that he was already old enough to know it was wrong. A hormone enraged teenager would find it even hard to do so. The only difference between him and Yuri was the fact that they were not related, not by blood nor the law. That was the only reason why Soonyoung was with him instead of running away from him like he did with his sister. He had no right to hate her. 

 

‘I already moved out so you can come back now, even only for a visit. At least, answer appa’s calls. He’s been blaming himself for my mistake. Just- Youngie. Please.’

 

Feeling a hand on his own, Seokmin noticed Soonyoung’s tensed look. He was not comfortable being here anymore, and this time, he really wanted out. And based on his clenched jaw, he didn’t want so speak. ‘Yuri-sshi, I’ll try to talk to him bout it.’

 

‘Really?’ He gave her an assuring smile while she responded with her own. Reading the situation, she pulled up her handbag and pretended to look at her watch. ‘I guess I need to go now. She’ll get mad if I’m not there to drive her home.’ Seokmin nodded and was about to get up, ‘No. Just take your time. My treat.’

 

As they watched her waving her final goodbye, Seokmin finally pulled Soonyoung closer, extra-tightly just to annoy him before releasing.‘That went well. I was expecting fistfight’

 

‘I told you I hate her.’

 

‘Yeah you did. I kinda hate her too.’ Seokmin noticed the relaxed soft curve forming on that sweet face, ‘I freaked out when she said she was your sister. You only ever told me about the psycho one.’

 

‘Psycho’s even better than that one.’

 

He wanted to laugh but decided against it. Had he not heard about what happened, he would have thought that dealing with a psychotic sister was the worse of the two. But now, he was not sure anymore. Soonyoung chose to live in isolation and hatred from strangers instead of fear of his own family so that might not be a joke to him. ‘Anymore crazy family members I should know? I may need to prepare myself mentally if they appear out of the blue again.’

 

‘Just my grandpa. He’s the worst.’ 

 

Chuckling from that joke, he poked the hamster’s full cheek. ‘He might hear you.’ He whispered playfully and Soonyoung put a hand over his mouth, pretending it was a slip of the tongue before stuffing more pancake into his mouth. ‘So, do I have to worry about your dad?’

 

‘He’s nobody.’

 

‘Owh.’ Maybe he pried too much into his life because Soonyoung didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it. The thing was, Seokmin love his parents so he could never imagine someone talking about their own like that. He knew Soonyoung didn’t have it easy, but Yuri said his old man was trying hard to fix their relationship, and he felt bad for the man. 

 

 

Soonyoung noticed the look the alpha had on his face, feeling bad about it. He knew that Seokmin should know about it if they wanted to get serious but it was still a very sensitive issue to him. The thing with his delta sister, he was fine talking because it was an open secret. One visit to his hometown was enough for anyone to know about him. But the thing with his father and Yuri, he never told anyone.

 

Contemplating on whether he should just spill it, he sighed. Seokmin already knew about Nara and they were still fine. There was a high chance that the alpha wouldn’t mind the other half of his past either. And should he ever plan to tell it to the man, now was the time. So he did.

 

The fact that he didn’t even know why he hated his father so much. That it started because he remarried. That it was because he sent him to his grandparent’s after what happened with Yuri and expected Soonyoung to return to the house after. That it was because he thought just giving Soonyoung money in the bank and calling him to ask about his life would make up for everything he did. 

 

Soonyoung knew those were not real reasons to despise someone that much and yet, he still wanted to hate him; because that was the only way he could stand being treated like filth by the villagers - by blaming it on his father who didn’t do anything to stop his mother from taking him with her when she ran away. Not only did he not look for them, he remarried two years after. He was only waiting for their bond to break.

 

 

Timidly slurping his juice, too scared to look at Seokmin, afraid of his reaction, Soonyoung kept his gaze down. The air was tensed, making the omega regret his decision to tell his secrets to this man beside him. He knew this was too much for anybody.

 

‘Your life is even more complicated than I thought.’ 

 

‘Yeah.’ He replied softly, still not able to lift his head. This was the end. His life was complicated. Nobody like complications. ‘How can you smile this brightly after all that.’

 

‘I-…’ He didn’t deserve a happy life. He realized that. 

 

‘Aigoo uri hamji.’ His cheeks were squeezed painfully. Noticing the gentle voice, Soonyoung glanced at the alpha who had his brightest smile on. And that confused him. ‘You did well bearing all that alone.’

 

‘Dokyeom-ah.’

 

‘I don’t wanna get cheeky in a pancake place but I’m glad you told me cus, I kinda understand why you’re so set on fixing your relationship with your ex.’

‘I-’ This was difficult to put into words. He didn’t want to offend Seokmin but since they were already on the subject, he should just go ahead and tell him what he was feeling and hoped the words do justice. ‘I can’t just be with someone when I still like another. I don’t wanna end up like them.’

 

‘I can’t just choose you because you say you like me. That’s not enough. That didn’t work with my mom. She still ended up choosing someone she loves instead of my dad who loved her. And he chose his ex-lover over her the moment he was free. I don’t wanna be like that.’

 

‘Then I guess I’ll have to make you love me then.’ 

 

‘Are you even listening? I’m still unsure-’

 

‘I heard you. And I’m telling you I’m okay with waiting.’ Soonyoung glared at the younger male, trying his best to understand where that came from. He had been waiting for almost two years, he shouldn’t be chasing after him anymore. He was not worthy of the alpha. ‘That’s unfair…’

 

‘I’ll stay with you until you make up your mind. Things are different now. I know what I’m dealing with.’

 

‘Don’t…’

 

‘You want to bond right now?’ Soonyoung backed away reflexively as the alpha suddenly closed their distance to a few inches, the latter’s mouth the level of his neck. Pushing the man’s face away, he screamed. ‘YAAH!’

 

Though they were in a cubicle, a few servers came to check on them once they heard the scream, causing both the men to apologize for the commotion. Gritting his teeth, Soonyoung glowered at Seokmin. ‘You ass!’

 

‘You told me not to wait.’ The man chuckled as he finally settled down enough to continued eating the rest of the pancakes.

 

‘Why? Why me? After all that…’ Soonyoung really wanted to know. Whether it was to make him feel better about himself, or as an assurance that Seokmin really liked him, or out of mere curiousity, he wanted to know.

 

‘Cus you’re a strong guy. I won’t be able to be this happy if I were you but you’re here. You’re eating pancake and thinking of some crazy dance moves. You’ll be fine taking care of the children if anything happens to me.’

 

‘What children? With you?’

 

Trying to ignore the dirty look Soonyoung was throwing him, Seokmin decided to change the subject, ‘Anyway, I think I have some sick dance.’ Seokmin begin to carry his plate up and spread the butter around, his body doing extra, unnecessary movement. ‘I call this, the jam jam dance. Get it?’

 

Soonyoung stared at him, took out the paper he got from Jihoon, looked back at the alpha, and again at the title of Jihoon’s work. ‘Genius!’

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DK’s still with his Mr. Nice Guy attitude but Hoshi’s also more open about himself!! I know, Hoshi’s life’s really complicated, which was not even his fault. His parent’s were the dramatic ones and he had to pay the price. That’s why he’s so difficult and frustrating. But well, some people have that kind of past, some have a normal one. That’s just life!


	29. Chapter 29

The sound of unusual happy cheerings woke Soonyoung up from his slumber. Still under the warmth of his blanket, he tried to ignore it, pulling a pillow over his head but the following high-pitched laughings were too much for him to handle. Sitting up, he wrapped the blanket around before he realized, why the hell was the sound so loud? 

 

And why was his room so cold?

 

Glaring at the opened window, he fell back to his bed, whined around before finally getting motivated enough to walk to the window while sighing. Before he pulled the frame down, he looked down and saw some female omegas sitting on the bench, chatting their time away. He didn’t recognize them, maybe some freshmen. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he rolled his eyes and finally shut the window.

 

There. Much more like it. The sound literally just disappeared. The perks of living in the omega dorm...

 

This semester year would be no different from the last, activity-wise. From the club meeting held this afternoon, Soonyoung still kept his leader title, two years in a row. He didn’t dislike it, but he couldn’t help but feel like he should give other people a chance. However, as per tradition, the leader title goes to the third year, with last year as an exception, and it would be too weird for him to hand the position to his friends when he was capable of doing it. Not to mention, nobody said anything when they suggested him again this year.

 

Soonyoung headed towards the fridge to get some chocolate but changed his mind when he realized it was a bit cold for chocolate bars. Hot chocolate was the way to go. Turning his head to grab the powdered chocolate, Soonyoung stopped his steps. He forgot something.

 

Something important.

 

Owh no. His meeting with Seokmin!

 

Running towards the bed for his phone, he realized the damn thing wasn’t where he left it. Not on the bed, not beneath the pillow… where??

 

His bag! Where was his bag?? Near the window! 

 

Shit. He was almost late! He even set the alarm! Why didn’t he hear…

 

…those female omegas. Tsk.

 

Not forgetting to give a deadly glare out the window at the oblivious pack who were still laughing, Soonyoung ran towards the bathroom for a quick rejuvenating face wash. He almost trip over the pillows he threw on the floor as he made his way to the door. Again, throwing them on the bed, he proceeded out the door, towards the stairs, and ran down.

 

As expected, there were a lot of people hanging around at the main entrance, all new faces, all wearing that excited expression. They haven’t tasted life just yet. Let’s just see if they can keep those lively smiles in three months after the first mid-term exam…

 

Knocking his own head at the sadistic thought, Soonyoung gave everyone a one-through, also judging how he would make his way towards the door without bumping into anyone. Once he made his decision, he started walking, eyeing around for some memorable faces. Because, he might see them in his club later this year. Like the girl in purple hair, she looks like a dancer. Or the tall guy in the cool-looking jacket. Not the one in nerdy-looking vest though. Or that lanky guy- Huh?

 

Soonyoung halted at the recognition. Turning back a few steps, he searched around for the particular male who caught his attention. He knew it was impossible, only omegas are allowed inside this vicinity. But he was sure he saw Wonwoo. At least, that slender, white neck of his and that height, that broad shoulders…

 

Not finding anyone of that appearance anymore, Soonyoung shook his head. He must not be fully awake yet. That was not possible.

 

Shit. Now he was going to be late.

 

*****

 

Why did they agreed to meet at this part of campus? Now that he was rushing, the place seemes so very far. Moreover, there was going to be so many people at the park he would have a hard time looking for that medic student. Not that Seokmin has a strong, distinct scent like his friend for Soonyoung to find him just based on that among all the other scents there.

 

Why was he complaining? It was his fault he was late anyway. 

 

Puffing his cheeks at his own critic, he turned his head around as he looked for Seokmin. The man redyed his hair brown, like every other people here so he couldn’t look for a burgundy hair anymore. What else? His thighs? But they were all sitting so that was-

 

‘Hoshi!’ Owh thank god. Running towards the sunshine, he turned his attention towards the male beside him. The smaller beta had a nervous look on his face, but his awkward smile was so sweet. And he was so shy it was too cute.

 

Giving that adorable thing a smile, he looked back at the alpha, ‘Sorry I’m late.’

 

‘It’s fine. We just got here too. He got lost-’ the smaller male cleared his throat and Seokmin stopped talking, but with a silly grin on his face. They seemed close. As expected from everyone’s Seokmin. The taller of the two then pulled the other closer by the shoulder. ‘My cousin. Le-’

 

‘Dino!’

 

‘Lee Chan.’ Soonyoung looked at the two, back and forth, secretly enjoying the vibe they were giving. ‘He’s a first year.’

 

‘Hi, Ch-, Dino…’ This was awkward. He wanted to call him by his real name, but it was rude calling the man other than the one he introduced himself with. As a result, Chan gave him a shy smile, the one where he forced himself to remain cool but was too happy his jaw tightened. Which was silly. ‘I’m Soon-’

 

‘Hoshi! I know! I like your videos. I’m a huge fan.’

 

Fan? He has a fan? Hah!! Huge? And the kid just called him Hoshi! That was his youtuber name! God, what was this euphoric feeling? He felt like laughing. ‘Wow. You’re my first fan!’

 

‘Second.’ Seokmin suddenly interrupted, and the other two turned to him in confusion. ‘Second fan. I’m the first.’ 

 

Chan gave his older cousin a begrudging glare. Sensing the awkward stare of the omega as well, Seokmin cleared his throat. ‘He’s also in the performing arts. Please take care of him.’

 

‘Please take me under your wings.’ he bowed and Soonyoung did the same back. Did he just said wings? Take him under his wings? This kid is good with word. Damn, he feel so good about himself. Wings. Hah! Wings.

 

Holding out his hand to pat the man’s head. ‘I’ll take good care of you like my own son.’

 

‘By the way. No alcohol. He’s still underage.’ Seokmin suddenly stated, receiving a ‘tsk’ from the youngest.

 

‘You drank too!’

 

‘I didn’t.’ Seokmin retorted but it was apparent that Chan didn’t believe him. Instead, he looked over towards Soonyoung, wanting an answer, the dirty truth. Then it clicked.

 

They were both drunk during orientation night. And Seokmin was one year younger than him. A.k.a underage drinking.

 

Suddenly feeling himself starting to sweat, Soonyoung gave Chan an awkward grin and looked at Seokmin. Boy, if he could take a picture of the man right here, right now, he would. Seokmin had this really shocked face and he kept signalling to Soonyoung to deny all allegations against him. His eyes the widest Soonyoung had ever seen. And the second Chan turned towards him, Seokmin’s face turned back to his poker one.

 

‘He… was a good boy.’ He laughed stiffly, avoiding to look at the alpha as he made his way towards the other end of the bench to sit. Good boy? BOY?? GOOD BOY???!!

 

‘I bet he’s still a goody-two-shoes.’ Chan started his tease as he sat in front of Soonyoung, eager to make friends with his idol. Soonyoung was about to comment on that before Seokmin exclaimed, ‘I’m a man now. Right?’

 

Owh god.

 

*****

 

After sending Chan back to his dormitory, both the seniors decided to grab something to eat before they went home. Fortunately, the hidden cafes were as quiet as usual. In a few weeks, the new students will discover this place and it will be loud for a while before they could find peace here again. 

 

‘You’ll… take care of Chan right?’ 

 

‘Of course.’ Soonyoung tilted his head a bit, accusingly staring at the alpha for doubting him.

 

‘Like your own son?’

 

‘Yeah…?’

 

‘So you’re practicing?’ Seokmin chuckled as the other hit his shoulder at the sudden attack. Calming the man in front of him, he continued, ‘Don’t baby him too much.’

 

‘I’ll spoil him as much as I want.’

 

‘Then that makes me the strict dad? Aigo.’ A stick sugar was thrown his way, lightly surprising him. As he looked back at the omega, he saw a flushed cheek, but there was a slight curve upwards that Soonyoung was trying to hide. This was their first meeting since the month-long spring break so he really missed Soonyoung’s everything. Seems like the other felt the same as his aggression milded down a lot.

 

Not realizing the time, both were a bit startled as the staff politely asked them to leave. It was already closing time, which meant it was already around 10 o’clock. Grabbing their stuffs, Soonyoung offered to pay. Which had never happened before. They usually pay for their own meal, and on rare occassions, Seokmin will pay for both of them, but Soonyoung never did it. Not because he was stingy, but because he never had extra cash to spend on other stuff. Their frequent dates already had him spent more then he usually did, and he still had to save for other needs. So, this was a pleasant surprise.

 

‘I realized I have money in the bank.’ Soonyoung gave Seokmin a sweet smile.

 

‘Which just appeared from thin air?’

 

‘Didn’t you know? I have a sugar daddy.’ Soonyoung made a bitchy face to taunt the alpha and the latter playfully scoffed back. He finally used the money his father gave him.

 

‘So that means you’re gonna pay for our dates now?’

 

‘I’ll make it rain!!’ The man suddenly got excited as he posed like Jesus in the middle of the walkway and Seokmin pretended he was catching the flying notes, dramatically. Getting excited over that reaction, Soonyoung did it again, this time with his evil laugh.

 

*****

 

As the roof of the omega dorm became visible, Seokmin slowed his pace slightly. Noticing the change, Soonyoung followed beside him, grinning at the man. Just a few hours together and already all his worries were forgotten. He wondered whether his depressive mood was just his actual personality, or it was the Seokmin withdrawal syndrome.

 

‘Are you gonna be busy this term?’ he asked, just to drag the time. Seokmin nodded and Soonyoung did the same. He knew clinical rotation was coming and how busy it would get so they might not be able to meet on weekdays. Unless, Soonyoung goes there for dinner or something. Which was impossible because he would be busy with his own class and projects. Thankfully, Seokmin got a placement in their university hospital which means he would still be close. 

 

‘So you still the president of the dance team?’

 

‘Leader. And yeah.’ Soonyoung pouted. Another thing that would keep him busy on weekends. Thankfully he had already stopped his part-time job.

 

‘Who’s the vice? Wait. Lemme guess.’ Seokmin tried to recall everyone in the team when he was there. He expected a few new faces but his choices were obviously those he knew. ‘Lisa?’

 

‘Lalisa!’ He snapped his fingers and pointed at the alpha who had a smile on his face. ‘You?’

 

‘Captain.’

 

‘Awwhh… When’s the meeting?’

 

‘Same as usual. Saturday mornings.’ Soonyoung puffed his cheeks at that. So that means Saturday nights, and Sundays.

 

‘Vice?’

 

‘Mingyu.’ The new kid who’s a noble. He heard a few things about the man, things like he was another version of Bam Bam. That was enough for him to not like him so much. But Seokmin seemed to like him, just like he liked Bam Bam, and all the crazies in his life, so there was nothing he could say.

 

Losing interest, he asked the next question, ‘Manager?’ Since Hani already graduated, he wondered who would be taking her place. There were no hype-girls who could do it as good as that lady. And that lady was awesome.

 

‘Jisoo.’ Owh, the weird girl. She might be a good hype girl. He couldn’t say. Most of the time she was just, weird. In her own world. But she is noisy when she wants to be. He wondered how the team would change this year. He’d love to see some unusual cheers the girl would make. It would be fun.

 

Finally reaching the front gate of the dormitory, Soonyoung shyly leaned in for a hug, still not used to, but wanted to. And to his pleasant surprise, Seokmin squeezed him tightly and patted his head which sent him simpering in embarrassment. Wow. This felt so nice. No wonder couples like to do this.

 

‘Have a good night. I’m so jealous of you omegas.’ 

 

Hearing that, Soonyoung decided it would be fun to tease the man a bit. Omega dorms are sound-proof, which was the opposite of the beta/alpha dorms where though muffled, they can still hear people talking and footsteps whenever people walk in front of the rooms. Not to mention, they don’t have the best security either. He knew that because last year, he could hear the thumping of the music and drunkards shouting outside.

 

Orientation must be hell to those wanting peace there.

 

Snickering, Soonyoung started to laugh again for the umpteenth time tonight, pointing finger at the alpha who again, overreacted by pretending to be stressed as he got to his knees. Never too old to play with this guy.

 

Trying to control his laughter as he headed inside, Soonyoung stopped at the second door, inhaling deeply to not appear excited. He knew some people will still be sitting around at the main stairs and he didn’t want to appear stupid, grinning and laughing alone by himself. Forcing himself to relax, he counted to five and finally entered.

 

Like he predicted, the new faces were still on the benches, some in front of the vending machines, trying to get to know each other. He did the same thing too, except, the friends he made didn’t suit his personality and they returned to being strangers a few months after orientation. 

 

Smiling at the memories, he walked quickly towards the stairs, but again, stopped halfway. 

 

It was here, that he thought he saw Wonwoo.

 

It couldn’t be right? There was no way Wonwoo would be in an omega dorm. He was a beta. 

 

Was he really seeing things…?

 

Slowly making his way to the very spot he saw the man, Soonyoung looked around to see if, maybe, he could still see him. It was a crazy idea, but he was having crazy thoughts right now and needed to calm himself. Unlike the rooms at the upper floors, which always have another room opposite another, some room on the first floor had walls, which means if he was caught lurking around, he couldn’t pretend he was visiting someone living in the opposite room. And it was a bit creepy too, the end of the hallway only having a window and lights, with a number of doors. Like something that came out of a horror movie.

 

Deciding it was not worth it, Soonyoung turned his back to return to his own room. He jumped a bit as he heard a familiar voice coming from one of the room.

 

It was Jeonghan.

 

Come to think of it, the older male had moved to the first floor last year.

 

And he still have the habit of forgetting to close his door completely.

 

Rushing back so he wouldn’t have to face the man, Soonyoung sighed at the sight of his own room. Good, maybe he could take his mind of what happened by cleaning the trash that was the result of his oversleeping. Finally returning his bed to a more acceptable condition, he switched on the boiler and headed for a shower.

 

Feeling refreshed, Soonyoung alas managed to drink the hot chocolate he wanted to this evening. His phone buzzed a few minutes later, leaving a smile on his face.

 

_ Some of them already got into a fight with the senior :( I want to sleep in the omega dorm! - Dokyeom _

 

_ Can we sneak you inside? _

 

Soonyoung laid against the backrest waiting for a reply. That idea was a bit exciting. Sneaking an alpha inside. He tried to think of various way he can do so, like dressing him up, which was stupid since the appearance didn’t really matter. Or maybe spraying perfume on him to conceal his identity? No, the guards would know. What else? Through the window? But the tall fence…

 

Okay. Maybe the dorm was impenetrable by betas and alphas.

 

Which means, it was impossible for Wonwoo to-

 

Stop. He was just seeing things! He shouldn’t dig into it too much!

 

Getting annoyed, Soonyoung jumped on his bed.

 

It was impossible. Stop thinking!! ArghhH!!

 

…But Jeonghan’s room was there, right where Wonwoo disappeared. 

 

No… That’s not possible…

 

But it was so much of a coincident that he just happened to see Wonwoo around there.

 

Jeonghan and Wonwoo were from the same pack.

 

Dammit. This was frustrating. He needed to make sure of it. If he didn’t see Wonwoo again the following week, he would just accept the fact the he actually mistook someone as his ex-lover.

 

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino finally made an appearance!!! Oh god, I didn’t notice I left him out of the fic T_T Poor baby.
> 
> And Hoshi liked Dokyeom’s teasing about babies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) OHOHOHOO!


	30. Chapter 30

This was the second time he woke up tonight while the sun was still nowhere to be seen. It was getting a bit lighter though, the sky started to turn lighter navy, indicating dusk. Whining to himself, Soonyoung took out his phone, put it down again when he thought about the blinding screen light, and turned to his left to reach for the alarm clock. Still five o’clock. Another 5 hours before his first class of the semester…

 

Turning to his back, Soonyoung stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what he saw, and it had been bothering him last night. He didn’t want to pay attention to it because he knew he was halfway through forgetting the man, but his heart had a mind of its own it seems.

 

Soonyoung sat up and stretched around. Since he couldn’t sleep, he might as well do something to distract him from whatever. Honestly, there was really nothing to do. It was still the beginning of the new semester so he had no homework or projects to work on, and Youtube? He watched everything he wanted back at home during the break. He really needed the sleep, because he was bored.

 

Staring outside the window, he contemplated on whether he should go for a jog. It looked cold. Turning around to look at his running shoes, then to the clock, he decided to go with it. 

 

When he returned about two and a half hour later, he saw the new students already outside, listening to their facilitators. It was the first day of the week, they were having their ice-breaking session in a few minutes. Getting straight to his room, to the shower, Soonyoung laid on his stomach on the bed, playing around with his phone, trying to kill time before class.

 

Maybe he should go to some cafe or the cafeteria instead and have some fancy drink. Yeah, that seemed like a great idea. He needed the caffeine to make up for his lack of sleep anyway. Putting on his large shirt over a long-sleeved inner, he took out his coat and prepared to go out.

 

Before that, he needed to do something. Just out of curiousity. Peeking outside the window towards the freshmen in the lawn, he gave them a quick one-through. Indeed, there was no one who looked even the least bit similar to Wonwoo. Disappointed, but relief at the same time, he made his way down to the first floor before double checking his watch. 

 

‘Urgh.’ Now that he thought about it, the cafes wouldn’t open until 9. Sitting at the bench near the vending machine, Soonyoung googled the list of shops in the campus, filtering over to look at someplace nearby where he can spend his free time. And while doing so, his eyes caught some movement opposite him, where the east exit was. It seemed, they were doing the orientation in both yards. He completely forgot about it since he always use the main exit and never hang out outside the dorm.

 

Shit. Now he felt like checking. It was annoying, how this feeling kept appearing whenever he thought he was through with it. Exhaling deeply, still nervous, Soonyoung made his way towards the exit, praying that he wouldn’t see anything so he can finally close this chapter of his life. If he do not see Wonwoo here, then that means he wasn’t here. End of story.

 

Peeking out of the glass door, Soonyoung scanned the place, from the group at the very end, to the ones near the gate. Nobody looked like his ex-lover. Smiling to himself, Soonyoung laughed to himself. He was so silly to think that a beta would be here. He must have been out of his mind.

 

…god. Wonwoo should already be a third year student so he wouldn’t be joining the orientation anyway. But even if he was a third year, he wouldn’t suddenly just turned into an omega. 

 

Okay, now he was convinced he was getting mad. All this stress was really taking a toll on him. He should meet Seokmin to release everything. 

 

Good idea! He should ask the alpha if he was already awake. Maybe they can spend some time together before the first period.

 

Walking to the gate, humming to himself while messaging his trial lover, Soonyoung froze.

 

He heard it. Wonwoo’s voice. It was weaker, and less energetic than usual, but it was his. There were only so many people with a voice that deep.

 

Turning around to search for the owner, he frowned. Wonwoo was not there. 

 

Soonyoung decided to leave this place as soon as possible. This was very disturbing.

 

 

*****

 

The first day ended with third period, his fourth starting the following week. Again, left with nothing to do, Soonyoung first wanted to walk around campus, not really having the courage to return to the dorm but upon seeing the new students being guided around campus, he rushed back. He didn’t know why he was so scared. He wanted to talk at first, which was why he wanted to find Wonwoo, but now, he just want everything to stay as it is - Wonwoo not appearing, and him working on his relationship with Seokmin.

 

Lying on his bed, he sighed. He was really bored. 

 

Looking at the clock, Soonyoung tried to recall what time he got back on the first day of orientation. He couldn’t remember the exact time, but it was after dinner, maybe. Which meant he would have time to walk around the dorm’s vicinity before he would stumble upon the new members. 

 

…but as long as he remained on his floor, it shouldn’t matter because he DO remember seeing Wonwoo disappearing on the first floor which meant that his room was there. They wouldn’t see each other. If, Wonwoo was really here that is.

 

Good.

 

Now that that was settled, he could now go to the lounge to watch some shows on the television. Gag Concert was showing, it’s been a while seen he last saw it. Sitting down at the furthest end of the couch, Soonyoung laid back and watched. His favourite comedian was in a weird costume again. This should be fun.

 

Spamming the medic student with the jokes from the show, Soonyoung didn’t realize two new faces entering the room and sat on the other end. When he finally looked up, they both bowed to him, indicating that they were first years.

 

Awkward, Soonyoung looked at the time. It was still early so these girls were skipping orientation. Not that he minded. They were excitedly waiting for the next show to play, which is Immortal Song. As the commercial kept showing, they got bored and started chatting softly. Though the oldest pretended to be busy with his phone, he was actually quite curious about what they were talking about since they were whispering.

 

Owh. He just got a really brilliant idea of how he was going to stop being paranoid about Wonwoo. He could just ask these two. Whatever the answer was, he would finally be able to move on. 

 

But how the hell should he start asking? He really didn’t want to pretend to be friendly, what if they thought he really wanted to be friends and start to hang around him. That would be hell.

 

However, if he didn’t ask them about it, he would spend his time worrying over the guy. Then he would start to get obsessed; wondering if the beta was really here, avoiding him when he wasn’t even here in the first place. That would be another hell. That would be worse than hell.

 

Urgh. Whatever. ‘Are you guys new?’ 

 

That was awkward. He knew his communicating skills suck but that was really awkward. Are they new? Duh. They were talking about orientation! Dammit. He really wanted to throw himself out of the window right now. 

 

They smiled at him. Owh. Okay. They are really sweet. Good.

 

Now they were introducing themselves. Good. He already forgot their name. He was really not interested. Now they were expecting him to do the same. Alright then. But he wouldn’t want to use his real name. No. What if they stalk him on Facebook or something. Not good.

 

He opted on using Hoshi so they wouldn’t be able to find him later. And since he always return back at night, they won’t stumble into him anytime soon. Owh, he is such a genius.

 

Enough dilly-dallying. He should go straight to the point, before the show starts and they lose interest. ‘There’s quite a few interesting people this year. My batch was boring.’ He tried to seem confident, mentioning something about generation gap.

 

The girls were laughing at his joke and he continued to bring up a few interesting faces he met yesterday, to push them to talk about their batch. He hoped they would mention Wonwoo because for him, that man is one of the memorable ones but instead, they kept on talking about people he was not interested in. They really didn’t know how to quit once they start to talk though, he noticed. He couldn’t even interrupt to give them some hints. 

 

‘Isn’t there a guy with very deep voice?’ He was finally able to stop their yapping by speaking a little louder.

 

‘A few…’

 

‘The tall, white guy that looks like a model.’

 

‘Aaahh.’ Soonyoung felt his heart jumped as the girls showed some sort of recognition. That was enough to let him know that he was not imagining things. Wonwoo was indeed, here. But something about their expression worried the oldest. They were looking at each other with a distasteful expression. One of them even dragged her word, ‘Him…’

 

‘What?’

 

They seemed reluctant to speak but Soonyoung could feel that they were itching to spill it. He could always tell those kind of people, having the look like the ahjummas back home. Which meant that they wanted to badmouth him. And though he didn’t really want to hear it, he was curious. Curious about the man who left him without a word.

 

‘I heard he’s running away from his mate.’

 

Mate? Wonwoo can’t have a mate. He’s a be- he’s an omega now…

 

‘Uh-uh. Someone from his team told us he left his child with his mate.’

 

Child? Bullshit. Impossible. Nonsense. He wasn’t an omega yet when he last met him which was less than nine months ago. Wait, he did smell like an omega back then too... Unless he was already carrying… No. He was still a beta back then. He was sure of it. So that means what they were saying wasn’t true. Unless… premature…

 

‘He does look kinda weird don’t you think?’ the girl on the left asked her friend who nodded. ‘He seemed very dark.’

 

Soonyoung looked at them, ‘Really?’ 

 

They must be talking about someone else. This must be a misunderstanding on his part. Thank god. Wonwoo is not depressing. He is sweet, a bit awkward but funny. Nothing about him even hinted on being ‘dark’, except when he had his resting face on, which looked like he is sleepy. Now he can rest easy knowing that everything was just in his mind.

 

‘Never thought I’d meet someone like that. He’s two years older than us.’

 

‘Someone said he dropped his first college because he got pregnant. Without bonding.’

 

‘Omo really? But his mate?’

 

‘Not the father.’

 

Soonyoung went pale. Two years older. That had to be a coincidence right? There was now way…

 

He heard the nonsense they were talking. He knew the part about dropping out was not true but pregnant? And a mate? Surely they won’t lie about the mate right? Because a mate’s scent couldn’t be faked…

 

Shit. He felt lightheaded. 

 

He could hear ringing in his ears.

 

He didn’t want to be here. He needed to lay down.

 

Water.

 

Getting up, Soonyoung rushed to his room, not caring about the gossiping omegas anymore. He just wanted to be alone. He didn’t feel good.

 

That night. The last night they were together. He remembered smelling an omega on Wonwoo. He thought the man was cheating on him. And then, Wonwoo ignored him. He thought it was because he knew about Seokmin and him.

 

Jeonghan told him to give up… was it really because Wonwoo had changed? He thought Jeonghan meant a change of heart or anything else but he… to an omega?

 

No, maybe he did have a change of heart. Since he got himself a mate and pregnant. So he was cheating. 

  
Okay. Maybe he didn’t get pregnant. That was impossible. Maybe that was a mere rumour. But a mate? He actually bonded with someone?? They had been dating for a year but Wonwoo never even dared to touch him. A few months presented and already mated? 

 

Fucking hypocrite. After all that talk about not sleeping around. And here he thought he was the bad one for not be able to resist temptation. Turns out he was the better one for keeping up with Wonwoo’s bullshit.

 

What a hypocrite!!

 

Breathing heavily, furious at his thoughts, Soonyoung realized something even worse. 

 

The fact that Wonwoo is an omega. Just like him.

 

He had been dating an omega.

 

Just like his mom and his uncle.

 

It made him sick to the stomach. 

 

Running to the toilet, Soonyoung gripped on the side of the sink as he spilled his guts out. 

 

This was not happening.

 

 

_ To be continued... _


	31. Chapter 31

Today too, he woke up earlier than he should and spent the first hour staring at the white ceiling. He could still taste the bitterness in his mouth. Not only that, his stomach was still upset and his throat was still aching to guide whatever was left inside out. 

 

Sitting up to press on his tummy and chest, Soonyoung brought his knees up and rested his head on them, hugging himself tightly. Just the thought of going out of his room today and risk meeting Wonwoo stressed him so much he scratched his head and hit it lightly to distract himself, maybe even try to knock himself out. His whole body reacted with disgust, just thinking about the man being a fellow omega.

 

He spent last night alternating between feeling grateful that they never did anything intimate with each other, and repulsed that he wanted to do it all those time, even to the point of dropping hints albeit Wonwoo’s clear request. They might never have done anything sexual with each other, but they kissed a few times and he remembered always being left hoping for more.

 

Shit. Now he wanted to vomit again.

 

 

Closing the curtain to avoid having to look at the new students outside, Soonyoung got back on his bed and took out his phone. 

 

‘ _Hoshi-yah! You’re up early!_ ’ The alpha’s cheery voice greeted him, erasing the worries he had since he woke up. He really wanted to see Seokmin right now but he knew the man had classes until evening today, and unlike Soonyoung who plans to skip his since it would only be the introduction, Seokmin do not like skipping. Well, he also didn’t like playing hookey but today was different. 

 

Today, just thinking about opening the door affected his body greatly.

 

Enjoying Seokmin’s funny stories he read last night, Soonyoung invited him for dinner. He suggested someplace near the medic’s department, maybe even further until dentistry despite Seokmin offering to come by. Soonyoung just wanted to see his lover, and get away from here.

 

*****

 

‘Dokyeom-ah… so you think it’s possible for a beta to turn into an alpha at our age?’ Soonyoung leaned against the backrest of the bench they were sitting after dinner. The park was quiet today as the new students were too tired to hang out outside like yesterday. Turning his head to look at the alpha beside him who had his sight locked towards the lake, Soonyoung shifted closer so they would touch each other.

 

‘No one I know of... But there was something about it in the textbook. Rare case?’

 

‘Owh…’ So it was possible. 

 

‘Why?’

 

‘It’s nothing. Just wondering.’ Soonyoung started to feel really depressed right now. He wasn’t mad, nor sad, he just felt like everything was meaningless. He felt as if he was cheated, his feelings being toyed with and now he was thrown away. And all that was left was regret. He didn’t have the energy to do anything anymore. Like the life had just been sucked out of him. 

 

This was suffocating. He wanted to feel something. Anything. Anger, sadness, hatred, disgust, something that makes his heart beat or drives him crazy. Anything. ‘What bout giving birth 8 month pregnant?’

 

‘It happens. Premature babies. Not that rare.’ Seokmin tangled their hand together as he moved around his seat. Soonyoung’s unenthusiastic answer puzzled him so he inquired, ‘Is this why you called me? This is so random. It’s like a pop quiz.’ He laughed softly, ‘Or did you just want to see me?’

 

‘I wanted to see your face.’ Soonyoung forced a smile which earned him a bright one from Seokmin. There was silence as the former came up with more questions in his head, trying to make sense of things, ‘What about 5-6 months?’

 

‘That’s too early. There’ll be lots of complications.’ the man replied shortly, now getting more worried about the omega who lost his shine tonight. ‘Are you okay? You look pale.’

 

‘I’m just tired. Wanted to see you.’ Soonyoung brushed it off. He didn’t want to be sent back home just yet. He was not ready. Still not moving his face from staring at the calm lake, he felt the grip on his hand tightened as Seokmin’s cheek hit his forehead, telling him that the latter wanted to look at his face. ‘Hoshi, could it be…? Are you-?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Pre-pregna-’

 

‘No! No! It’s not like that…’ Soonyoung could feel his face starting to red as he imagined what Seokmin had just suggested. Though he could see the relief look on the man’s face, the sudden question made him want to punch that handsome face so he could distract himself from this embarrassing feeling. He could see Seokmin was trying to crack a joke, or maybe even ask a follow-up question so before he could, Soonyoung added, ‘Asking for a friend.’

 

‘He or she pregnant?’

 

‘I dunno.’ He really didn’t. And now he was back to being spiritless as his momentary excitement was taken away by that simple question. Now, Wonwoo was back, invading his mind. He was really beginning to despise the man, but the fact was, he couldn’t let go of him. He wanted to so badly, whats more with the other being an omega, but try as he might, he couldn’t.

 

Resting his head back onto Seokmin’s shoulder, who was now humming some songs, Soonyoung tried to do some maths to solve this mystery. If Wonwoo presented the night they were together, or the last time they messaged each other, and considering his first heat would be earliest three months later, that only left him four months. Four months to get impregnated by his mate or whatever. So he couldn’t have given birth which means that the rumours were wrong.

 

But his mate…? Did he really bonded with someone? Whom he just met? Because he never heard of anyone else when they were together. Wonwoo always assured him he was the only one. And yet, bonded.

 

‘Soonyoung? I think you need to rest. Come on, I’ll send you back.’ The gentle voice broke him from his disturbing thoughts. Soonyoung glanced up towards the alpha, feeling the air being extra cold on some part of his cheeks. Bringing his hand up, he realized he was crying. ‘Owh. Haha. Why am I like this?’

 

Seokmin had a deep frown on his face. ‘You wanna talk?’

 

‘I dunno why I’m acting like this.’ He tried to laugh it off again, wiping the tears that was now flowing more. He didn’t know how to stop it. He wasn’t feeling sad or anything particular. Speechless with his own situation, he looked up to his partner. ‘Seokmin?’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Can you do that thing?’ As he requested, he felt the alpha’s pheromones intensified and enveloped him in its’ warmth, calming his restless mind. He loves this scent. This man. Pulling Seokmin into a really tight hug, Soonyoung hid his face right on the crook of his neck. ‘Can I stay with you tonight? Please?’

 

‘You wanna camp outside?’ Seokmin jokingly asked but Soonyoung nodded anyway. It was a stupid suggestion, but he wanted to be with his alpha so bad he was willing to do so.

 

*****

 

It was finally Friday and he was feeling the best he ever felt since he got here. Soonyoung brought out a plastic from his bag and laid the DVDs on the floor. He knew Seokmin likes romantic comedy since he is a cheesy alpha but Soonyoung didn’t, so now, he was considering which movie to watch tonight. He already decided his movie, but for Seokmin’s, he must also take into consideration what kind of scene would be played because Seokmin will definitely try to copy it. 

 

This was really hard. This is a life and death situation.

 

Opening his laptop, Soonyoung searched for the trailer of each movies. All three were just, okay. Funny, but not as exciting. Still, he had to make a decision.

 

Okay. He should let luck decide. Closing his eyes, Soonyoung shuffled the DVDs around, prayed and took one. He opened an eye to look at the cover and nodded in satisfaction. Mamma Mia, not bad. At least there will be songs and dances so it wouldn’t be too boring.

 

Soonyoung looked at the clock, took note of the time and put his movies into a bag which contains his toothbrush and a new set of clothes. The party would start in an hour so that means he would have to depart in two when enough people are gathered if he didn’t want to gain attention to himself as he made his way towards Seokmin’s room. Also, he wouldn’t want Jihoon to be able to spot him if that small alpha decided to stalk him again this year.

 

 

After showering, Soonyoung looked at the time again. He still had an hour…

 

…But he could just go there anyway, and hang around, maybe, at the park nearby? Since it’s the medic’s party, it wouldn’t take _that_  long for people to arrive right? Content with his thoughts, Soonyoung pulled his bag over his shoulder and made his way down towards the first floor.

 

The hall was really quiet, as expected from the last day of orientation. Everyone had already gone to the parties. Now every sound echoed, even just a little. He could hear his foot steps doubling in its’ normal sound because there were no other sound to dilute it. It was so weird.

 

‘I’ll be going now. Let me know if you need anything.’ That voice sounded familiar. Looking at the source, Soonyoung found himself bummed out. It was Jeonghan.

 

Pretending not to notice, Soonyoung’s steps automatically stopped as he heard the older’s door room closed tight. The room he was in has opened, just a bit so out of curiousity, Soonyoung tried peeking.

 

Owh hell no.

 

Wonwoo.

 

The man had his back facing him but Soonyoung recognize that broad shoulders and tiny waist anywhere. He just never seen him shirtless before.

 

God he was so skinny, he was almost just bones. What happened? He didn’t remember Wonwoo being this frail-looking before…

 

…Must be the stress from having to run away from his mate. Serves him right.

 

Soonyoung realized Wonwoo still hadn’t noticed his presence. Taking this chance to get a real long look at the man’s face before causing havoc, Soonyoung noted the disgusted expression the man bore as he looked at his scar. The bonding scar. God, that was a deep scar. He never seen one that hideous, though, it was disappearing. Looking back at the man’s face, he swore he saw tears in those eyes.

 

Dammit. He shouldn’t let that affect him. Now that he had this opportunity, Soonyoung decided he should use it to end their relationship, his suffering, once and for all. And while doing so, tell Wonwoo how fucked up he is, what a bastard he is, and that he is a hypocrite. Ending things dramatically sounded really tempting.

 

He should do it.

 

‘Wonwoo…?’ He tried calling out. He didn’t know how else he should do it. Sure he was frustrated, but he could never just start a conversation by screaming and throwing fists. Whats more considering their relationship before it fell apart, Wonwoo never raised his voice even once except for when they were joking around. He should at least honour that memory.

 

He was really not suited for dramas.

 

‘Wonwoo you-’ _are really an omega_ , he wanted to add but the words were stuck in his throat. He had hoped that everything was in his mind, despite all the stories, but being here, staring right at the man with his scent, the exact scent he smelled that night around them, it was clear that this was the new reality. Wonwoo is an omega.

 

And he was mated. He chose another alpha over him.

 

‘I…’ Finally he heard the man’s voice. Wonwoo couldn’t say anything either. He must be feeling guilty too. Well, he should. 

 

‘Owh.’ Not wanting to hear an apology Soonyoung decided he should give the man a piece of his mind and just end this. Just like he had planned. Now that it was clear that there was nothing left for him to hold onto, he should end this. 

 

Before he could say anything, he saw Wonwoo trying to run away from him, heading towards the bathroom. There was no way he would let the bastard run away from him. He needed to listen to what he made him go through this past few months. Catching Wonwoo, Soonyoung locked him into a tight hug, ‘I thought you hated me. I thought I did something wrong.’

 

‘I’m sorry… I couldn’t…’

 

Ignoring the other’s attempt to beg for his forgiveness, Soonyoung continued, ‘I saw you around but I thought I was wrong. That my mind was playing tricks on me.’

 

‘Stop. Soonyoung. I can’t… we can’t…’ 

 

He didn’t know what it was but he could hear something else in Wonwoo’s voice. He thought it was remorse, but he also sensed sadness? Like a really deep kind of sadness. He remembered one of the juniors talking about ‘dark aura’ around Wonwoo a few days ago. Maybe this was it. It felt dark. As dark as his mother after they ran away.

 

Losing all his motivation to scream his thoughts to the male in his hands, Soonyoung sighed inwardly. Maybe he should just let him be. He was afraid that if he said anything wrong, Wonwoo might do something unpredictable. 

 

They could still end things without fighting. Sure he was still pissed, but if anything happened because of him, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. And he wouldn’t be able to move on anyway. Forcing himself, he uttered ‘You found someone else… I’m glad…’

 

Why was his voice shaking as he said that? Was he crying? Owh god. This was funny. 

 

‘No… This is…’ 

 

Realizing he still had his arms around Wonwoo, Soonyoung quickly tried to let go. ‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t do this… You’re already someone’s…’ Soonyoung tried to let go, but he couldn’t pull himself away. His hands were shaking and they were numb. His tears were also falling which was weird. He wasn’t feeling sad or anything. This was really weird, how his body was acting this past few days.

 

‘This was not mutual…’

 

Wait what? Did he heard right?

 

He realized he just voiced that out loudly when he heard Wonwoo shakily tried to repeat himself. ‘F-forced…’

 

Soonyoung froze.

 

Forced? Forced mating? Which means he was rap-

 

Owh god.

 

Feeling the vibrating figure in front of him, Soonyoung was finally able to loosen his grip on Wonwoo’s waist. He felt really bad right now. He didn’t know what to say. He could feel how broken the man was.

 

Raped?

 

He remembered how scared he felt when he almost went through it himself, twice - Yuri and Bam Bam. It never actually happened, luckily for him, but the fear was real. And now, to hear the man he recently found himself hating, to have actually been through that nightmare, Soonyoung went speechless.

 

This was too much for him to accept.

 

‘Let me go… please…’ Soonyoung felt a hand on his own and realized he still had his hand on Wonwoo’s waist, holding on to his sides. Pulling his hands away in disgust, Soonyoung backed away a few steps. ‘Leave me alone…’

 

‘I- I didn’t kno-… I thou-… Wonwo-’ To see Wonwoo this broken, he felt sorry for hating him. He felt sorry for thinking the worst about him when all this time, he had been enduring that pain, probably alone. 

 

‘Please…’ Not wanting to hear the man beg for his leave, Soonyoung turned around and left.

 

He didn’t know where he was heading right now, he just wanted to run away. Get as far as he can from that man.

 

Being there, in the same room with him suffocated him. He felt really heavy.

 

He recognized that feeling. That helpless feeling that he never wanted to feel again. That feeling, he left in his old house when he was finally rescued from his mother and sister. 

 

He never wanted to get caught in that mess ever again. 

 

Never again.

 

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, the chapter got too long I had to divide it into two parts ^^;; It’s really depressing right? Sorry for that T__T
> 
> I promise we’ll have more of our happy vitamin in the next chapter!! Sorry you had to go through this one… lol.
> 
> Finally we know what actually happened! Hoshi and DK was never caught cheating XD Yay(?) I don’t really know if that’s good or bad. Haha! But those two are really making real progress aren’t they :3
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter!! For those who also read Claimed, what do you think about Hoshi’s side of the story? Let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic!! Love you readers! <3<3


	32. Chapter 32

‘Fucking annoying!’ Seokmin rolled his third eye at the whiny noble who kept complaining about the omegas coming to the party tonight. While he knew the man genuinely hated the omegas, the way he talk about how a few of them already tried to get in his pants this early in the night while he was trying to get back to his room seemed more like he was boasting about his pheromones. And now Seokmin was stuck in his own room, with Mingyu on his bed complaining, when he just want to make his bed and clean his room for Soonyoung’s arrival. Today was hard for him too, with all the stress from the lecturers about the new semester, and he had been looking forward for his movie and cuddling session with his fox. But the giant noble on his bed made it seem really impossible.

 

‘Can’t you just hide your scent like you always do at the club or wherever you always go?’ He didn’t mean to sound annoyed, but he was. Mingyu frowned at the suggestion, staring at him with a pout. ‘It’s the dorm. I’m allowed to be free here.’

 

‘And tonight’s orientation so the omegas are allowed to be here and flirt around.’ Seokmin got up from his seat and went over to pull the blanket from beneath Mingyu, signaling his intention, ‘Can’t you let it rest for a day? You’re probably gonna be out partying anyways.’

 

‘I’m a new alpha now.’ Owh yeah. His new resolution to be a better person. That didn’t seem to show though, he was still too harsh on the omegas. He feared for Soonyoung if his omega stumbled upon and irritated Mingyu on his way here.  Mingyu could act violent when he snapped - he once saw the noble shoving a persistent omega to the street, even threatening them. And as their rooms are just next to each other so there was really a high possibility that Soonyoung might.

 

Smashing the pillows onto Mingyu’s face, Seokmin forced his friend out of his room while laughing, changing his expression once the door closed. Known as the human vitamin, people somehow always find him whenever they find themselves needing some cheering up. And while he didn’t mind doing so, sometimes he also need some cheering up himself, which people fail to notice. His very close high school friends and his family are the very few people who does, and in college, Bam Bam. And Soonyoung, of course, his very own happy pill. He knew this only happened because he didn’t like talking about his feelings and problems, and even when he did, he did it in a playful manner, but sometimes he just wished people would just know. Just like Soonyoung did.

 

Taking a deep breath, Seokmin looked over at his messed up bed and started cleaning. Normally his room wouldn’t be tidy, but he didn’t want to be judged by his fox so he made sure nothing weird would be at sight. A 360 turn, Seokmin almost scared himself at the framed picture of Bam Bam’s baby on his desk. He put it there because the girl was too cute with Bam Bam’s mate’s big eyes, but he was sure Soonyoung would think he was desperate for a baby if the man sees it. Running towards the picture as if his life depended on it, Seokmin hurriedly put it in his rucksack and locking it in his closet. Just in case.

 

Now everything was perfect. He just needed to boil the water and wait for Soonyoung. Who, speaking of which, was a little late than their promised time. Seokmin checked his wristwatch twice, and looked over to his alarm clock, afraid that he might have accidentally reset the time on his clock.

 

Weird, Soonyoung was almost an hour late. There were no messages either…

 

Sitting on the floor as to not mess with the neat bed, Seokmin laid on the floor and looked at his lit computer, not knowing what to do. Should he watch some videos first? But he might be too into it later that he would refuse to watch the movie with Soonyoung. Since, the guy really like actions movies which are not his cup of tea.

 

Maybe he should call Soonyoung anyway. The omega could be asleep due to exhaustion, it wouldn’t be his first time. If only alphas were allowed into the omegas’ dorms…

 

Wait, the voice outside seemed familiar. It sounded like Soonyoung. But why wasn’t his door knocked? Wrong room?

 

Owh god. Soonyoung seemed to be really knocking on that door.

 

That was Mingyu’s!!

 

‘Yah, Hoshi!’ Seokmin hissed at the man, finally able to breath when he realized the omega was knocking on the opposite door instead. Guess he was too anxious he failed to notice the direction of the sound. Soonyoung had a hug smile as he strutted awkwardly towards his room, smiling seductively as he pointed towards him. He was obviously a little tipsy, but that walk looked strange. Granted he was drunk, but he wouldn’t hobble like that.

 

Before he knew it, a pair of hands made their way around his neck and the entranced omegas started to sniff, taking in his scent before resting his forehead on his shoulder. Sighing, Seokmin pulled Soonyoung inside, trying to calm his naughty limbs from travelling all over his body. Gosh, he forgot how horny drunk Soonyoung was. It had been a while.

 

Damnit. He also forgot how good Soonyoung’s kisses are. His drunk kisses. With his hands locking the omegas’, he had no free ones to stop the man from sucking his neck hungrily. ‘Hoshi-yah, stop it.’

 

‘Just a taste.’

 

‘That’s a taste for you.’ He laughed as he pushed the face away. ‘Calm down boy.’ He pulled Soonyoung’s head onto his chest, not allowing anymore advances that might turn him harder than he already was.

 

While he really like having sex with Soonyoung, they also promised to spend quality time together today and sex was the last thing on the list. They could always do that during his heat. Tonight was the only time they would spend the night together, in a room, all night just enjoying each others’ presence. Not to mention, Soonyoung wasn’t even that drunk to begin with. His ears were red, but only when his neck flush would he really act like this. And it wasn’t. So this was not the drunk Soonyoung case. He didn’t know what this was, but it didn’t feel right.

 

‘Dokyeom-ah, bite me.’ Soonyoung tried to move his head around with difficulty to offer his neck but Seokmin hit the skull lightly to knock him out of his intoxicated state, earning him a loud ‘Ow!’ 

 

‘What? Are you pretending to be drunk to get kinky?’ Seokmin felt a head shake and the hug around his waist tightened. He laughed, imagining the flushed face. Letting himself fall on the bed and bringing Soonyoung with him, he shifted their position to a more comfortable one so the man above him would be beside him instead. ‘You drank?’

 

‘Just a little. Needed some.’

 

‘That was quite an entrance. Are we being creative? Should I look forward for next year?’ He was expecting a laugh, or any kind of reaction but none came. Which was disturbing. He might be right, something was definitely wrong with Soonyoung. ‘You okay?’ He was about to look at that face before Soonyoung sat back up, hiding his face as he got out of bed and searched into his bag. Frowning, Seokmin supported his weight with forearm and just watch, trying to figure the omega out.

 

‘I brought this.’ Soonyoung showed him a DVD case without sparing a glance, ‘I dunno what movies you like. Is Mama Mia good?’

 

Worried, he replied, ‘You don’t like romcom.’ Though this gesture would touch him really deeply, and it did, had it been in a different occasion, right now he was more concerned on why Soonyoung was trying to hide his face, and why he was acting like this. 

 

‘I brought this too.’ Soonyoung showed him another box while laughing weakly, which he knew was a forced one. Getting himself to sit up properly, Seokmin kept silent. He wondered when the other would finally notice the atmosphere and turn towards him. Instead, the man proceeded to switch the computer on and start the movie right away, and without turning, limped himself backward until he reached the bed and sat down. ‘Soonyoung.’

 

‘I wonder if there’s good choreography or just the fu-’

 

‘Soonyoung.’

 

‘-I think it’ll be fu-’

 

‘Hey.’ Grabbing onto Soonyoung’s sleeve, Seokmin dragged himself over beside the omega. As he predicted, the man turned his face away and wiped his cheeks before looking over towards him with a bright smile. Again, a forced one. ‘What’s wrong?’

 

‘I’m drunk. I’m just emotional.’

 

Makes sense. Soonyoung does get emotional when he’s drunk. ‘Did you hurt you leg? Why are you walking strange?’

 

‘Owh, yeah. It hurt. I fell down.’ Soonyoung tried to laugh it off. He stumbled on his legs while running away from Wonwoo and scraped his knees. It was quite an impact. He just realized the pain. ‘It burns.’ He looked at his pants and prepared himself for the gore of his skin falling off but to his surprise, his jeans didn’t tear that bad. Though he could still see some blood from between the threads. ‘Owh this is a good brand.’

 

Drawing a long breath, Seokmin looked around, trying to remember where the first aid kit was. Though he was a medic student, he didn’t have one in his room. ‘Wait here.’ He got up and went out to the lounge where the dorm’s first aid kit was located. 

 

 

Soonyoung watched the movie, sighing at the situation he was in. They were supposed to have fun tonight, he planned everything. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, well, in his mind that is. He wanted to forget Wonwoo for good. He wanted move on.

 

Why did he have to open that door?

 

Why did he have to go down the stairs the exact moment Jeonghan spoke?

 

Why did he try to look for Wonwoo that first day? He should have brushed it off as his mere imagination. Now his legs hurt, and he probably wouldn’t be able to dance properly for a while, and what he just heard would haunt him for a long time. 

 

Swinging his legs lightly, feeling the pain a bit comforting as a form of distraction, Soonyoung slammed his back on the soft mattress, waiting for the owner of the room to return. And sure enough, Seokmin came back, closing the door behind. He could hear the thumping of the music downstairs and contemplated whether he should just go back and get himself drunk, dead drunk, the one where he would feel terrible the next day. The night was already ruined anyway. He might as well lose himself to alcohol and forget everything.

 

‘Ow! Yah!’ Soonyoung hissed at the sudden piercing pain he felt on his knee. ‘You really should be careful. How’re you gonna dance with an injured leg?’ He just realized he was in his boxers. He didn’t remember when Seokmin even took his jeans off. His favourite pair of jeans…

 

‘What happened?’ He raised his shoulders, not wanting to answer. After a few minutes of silent, the alpha tried to start a new conversation, 'Is that a new shirt?’ Soonyoung looked at his stomach, nodding as he realized it was. How ironic, he even dressed himself up for Seokmin but ended here looking shabby because of Wonwoo. Everything was ruined. 

 

He fucking hate that man now. That omega. 

 

Fuck him. Disgusting. To think that he liked a fellow omega. Now everyone was going to think he was like his mother, dating another omega. What would Seokmin think? He didn’t want to know. Though the man didn’t seem to mind what happened to his mother, he doubt he would do the same for him. 

 

This is all that man’s fault. Fuck Wonwoo.

 

Fuck him. He fucking deserve whatever happened to him. Whate-

 

Shit. What was wrong with him? Why would he think anybody deserve to be taken against their will? Raising a hand to hide his face, Soonyoung furrowed deeply to control his emotion. The alcohol must be making him extra sensitive.

 

‘Dokyeom-ah. Let’s watch the movie.’ He tried to lift the atmosphere but failed as Seokmin closed the laptop instead. ‘Why’d you do that? It’s getting good!’

 

‘You’re not even watching.’

 

‘You don’t like it?’

 

‘Nah. Wanna watch your action one?’ Soonyoung lifted his head to look at the alpha who had his head turned back at him. Smiling softly, he sighed. He wanted to do what Seokmin love tonight but the man desired the opposite. ‘Wanna do it? Ahk! YAH!’

 

‘You’re still a bit drunk.’

 

‘I stole someone’s cond- YAH!’ Soonyoung screamed again as another hit reached his head and he threw the packet towards Seokmin who, to his shock, threw it into the trash can. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the latter. ‘We’re not doing it.’

 

Smiling softly, Soonyoung closed his eyes, trying to think of something else to do to take his mind off what happened. He got up and walked around instead, looking around the room. He never really paid any attention towards this place. Seokmin really loves anime. ‘AHH!’

 

He almost jumped at the sudden scream. Looking back at the alpha in horror, he saw Seokmin practically flying towards him before grabbing the bag that was in the closet he just opened. ‘What was that about?’

 

‘Owh, this. Mingyu’s bag. I’ll return this to him. Wait for me.’ Seokmin almost lost his mind when his omega got near this damned bag. That was a close call. Opening his neighbour’s door, Seokmin gave him a quick hi, threw his bag inside, earning him a confused look before rushing back inside his own to find Soonyoung lying on the bed, on his side. He looked depressed.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah. Wanna talk?’ The man faced him and gave him a light nod. Talking was good too. Seokmin’s stories are always fun to listen, no matter what he was talking about. Soonyoung always find himself captivated by that milky voice, getting into whatever he was talking about, as if it was happening to him. Seokmin is a really good story-teller. 

 

This was it. His sanctuary.

 

‘I wanna know about your day. Dokyeom, tell me everything.’

 

*****

 

‘Owh shit my eyes!’ Seokmin almost jumped out of bed when he heard his door slammed, noting the familiar scent of his neighbour. Looking slightly behind him for the alarm clock before turning towards the curtains, he pulled the man beside him closer and continued to sleep. They had a long night, that was the first time in a while when he ever talked that long. Probably the first. Soonyoung was in his listening mode, and he was a good listener. He just found another thing he like about this ball of fluff.

 

*****

 

‘You sure you don’t wanna bite me?’ Again, Soonyoung offered his neck. Seokmin took a pillow and slammed the omega with it, stopping his ridiculous act. The man had been asking for it since last time, and somehow it scared him to see the determination mixed with desperation in his eyes as he said it. Though it sounded playful, Seokmin could sense that he meant it. It scared him because he wanted too, but he knew Soonyoung was confused for whatever reason. He didn’t want them to end up like the omega’s parents, his mother bonded with his father because she wanted to be bound. Because she thought the bond would keep her away from herself. 

 

Seokmin didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t want that to happen to them. He might pretend he didn’t care about Soonyoung’s old folks’ past, but it does bother him. After all, history do, tends to repeat itself.

 

‘Don’t forget tomorrow.’ Soonyoung reminded him again, and the alpha nodded. This was really confusing him. He didn’t know how to take the omega’s sudden change in attitude since last night. He thought that was another one of his drunk personality but he acted the same, even now. Soonyoung was being clingy and aggressive in his attacks, not in a bad way. He liked it but it was just too sudden.

 

Bidding him goodbye and closing the door behind him, Seokmin’s heart almost dropped as the door flung opened and entered the giant alpha. ‘Dokyeom-ah! I just saw the most beautiful being ever.’

 

Owh god. He just wanted a few minutes alone to entertain his thoughts but no, Mingyu would never let that happen. At least he wasn’t complaining. ‘Really? Who?’ He didn’t remember seeing any European students on campus. And the male in front of him has a very peculiar taste in omegas - he dislikes Asians. 

 

‘Not European. He’s a typical Korean.’ 

 

‘Heol.’ He was a bit offended. Typical Korean. As if they all look the same. ‘I thought you say you’re done?’ Seokmin jumped on his bed, making space for Mingyu as the man sat beside him and rest his back against the wall. ‘No. Listen. The guy’s ethereal. He’s amazing.’

 

‘So you slept with him?’

 

‘No. He ran away. But damn that neck. Owh and his jaws. He’ll taste good.’ That was really disturbing to hear. He like this guy, but the way he talks about omegas and betas as if they are merely sex objects, he couldn’t agree with. And why the hell did the guy ran away? Did Mingyu try to do something bad to him? That was worrisome. ‘Dokyeom, don’t you know people? Maybe you can help me.’

 

Owh shit. Sure he knew a lot of people, but no way in hell he would sell someone to this guy. No way. Moreover with that disturbing statement he just made. But looking at the dreamy eyes, and that smile, Seokmin couldn’t help but think that maybe he was really interested in that guy. He didn’t have that lustful look albeit what he said about ‘tasting good’. And Mingyu always bear that hungry look. He sighed, ‘What does he look like?’

 

‘He’s tall, his eyes are small. Owh and he’s really pale.’

 

‘Maybe you saw a ghost?’

 

‘What the fuck man? No!’

 

‘Typical Korean ghost looks like that. Don’t tell me, black hair?’ He tried to scare the man. 

 

‘No. He was wearing a turtleneck. Korean ghost wear hanbok.’

 

‘Modern ghost.’ Seokmin insisted and chuckled as he was hit on the shoulder by the big baby. Putting his hands up in surrender, he asked, ‘Alright, alright. Any other traits?’

 

‘Beautiful. Like a fox.’

 

Lika a fox? FOX?

 

Seokmin’s eyes went wide. Could it be, his fox? His Soonyoung? Now that he think of it, tall, small eyes and pale perfectly describe his omega. But when did they crossed path? Just now when Soonyoung got out to go back to his dorm? Or… owh shit. Mingyu mentioned running away, and the omega injured his legs which was probably caused by the same thing. 

 

This was bad. Mingyu was coming for his fox. His tiny, cute and fluffy fox. And this guy’s a noble at that! How the hell could he compete with that? Even if Sooyoung liked him better, his natural instinct would still choose the greater alpha of the two, and that is Mingyu. ‘He’s mine.’

 

‘What? You know him?’

 

‘Yes, and he’s mine.’ He crossed his arms, face changed to that of distaste. And seeing that, Mingyu responded with the same expression. ‘No he’s not. I never see him near you.’

 

‘Owh we’re together.’ Keeping his eyes locked at Mingyu, his pheromones intense, he pulled out his phone and started to scroll through his picture. There were lots of photos of the omega, but he needed one that showed the noble how close they are so he wouldn’t try anything stupid. Finally, he settle with the picture of them hugging, both with bright smiles and shoved the phone towards the other alpha, smirking victoriously. ‘What’s this?’

 

‘ _The_ fox.’ He leaned back, feeling triumphant. Mingyu was shocked to see that photo. Of course he would, the man of his dreams belongs to Seokmin, the normal alpha. Owh that feels so good. After a few moment of silence, Seokmin looked back towards the other who was staring at him with a look of disbelief. ‘You can have him.’

 

‘Owh? That’s it?’ He thought there would be some fight or argument since he knew how proud Mingyu was. Who would’ve thought he was also an honorable man, cherishing friendship over omegas. 

 

‘Not him. My lake fairy’s beautiful, like a sculpture.’

 

Owh. That’s why.

 

Wait. Did he just suggest that Soonyoung’s not beautiful? What was with that disinterested face?? His fox is beautiful! He is fucking gorgeous!

 

‘... That’s not even a fox. His jaw’s too sharp.’

 

Can he just throw a chair at this guy? Seriously how rude. Thank god his mouth only run wild when talking about omegas or Seokmin would have kill him for his bitter personality.

 

Grabbing his phone back, he bit Mingyu’s hand to express his anger and stop the man’s blabber.

 

That was a close call. He was lucky this was nothing but a misunderstanding but next time, he probably wouldn’t. What just happened made him realized that Soonyoung was really, a free omega so other alphas were technically allowed to pursue him. In fact, betas too. Chan was just one example, but Soonyoung was really starting to get famous on youtube and in his community. In the man’s videos alone, he would notice a few names popping up in each one at the comment section, and at his competitions, he would see familiar faces supporting his omega. Once, a girl even held a banner. He never gave it any thought but maybe he should. Moreover since he would be busy with his studies the semester, they wouldn’t be able to spend more time together, which gives other alphas opening to get his attention...

 

… maybe he should have taken the offer for bonding.

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see the correlation between Soonyoung’s family and what is happening to him. And also, I’m curious of how you think Soonyoung might act around Wonwoo. Will he ignore him? Or will he try to work things out? Seokmin’s having other issues as well, mostly trying hard not to claim Soonyoung before they’re both ready XD


	33. Chapter 33

Since that day, Soonyoung tried his best to not come across his ex-lover. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. For some reason, he would see Wonwoo hanging around near the park at strange times, even during lunch hour when it was not no where near the man’s department. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, and to avoid the possible awkward meeting, he had been going to the studio early in the morning, and back late at night. But again, he would still see Wonwoo coming back from somewhere, and going to his classes around the same time. He didn’t want to think Wonwoo was trying to get his attention, and he was positive the man wasn’t, but it still felt like it. Like the man was taunting him. And so, Soonyoung forced himself to get up even earlier, and got back even later than he did, which was six in the morning, and returning a few minutes after midnight. 

 

Nothing changed anyways. He had been doing it since his first year though he calmed down after he was scolded by a certain younger alpha to take care of his health more. It was just, doing it became tiring when the reason why he did it changed - it used to be because he wanted to practice, now it was because he didn’t want to be at the dorm where he might stumble upon that omega. It became a chore. Every single time he walked out his room and return to that dorm, he would get extra cautious and his heart would feel so heavy it suffocates him. The only place he felt good to return to now felt haunted. On weekends he would find excuses to be outside and again, return late at night. It had got to a point where Seokmin asked him to take it slow because how of how tired and lifeless he looked. 

 

Soonyoung wanted to stop feeling this way, he really do. He too wanted to rest. He was tired. Physically and mentally. Sleeping for only four hours and doing vigorous exercise the next day was damaging him. He knew he needed to relax. He desperately wanted to. 

 

But he couldn’t. 

 

Because Wonwoo was there at the dorm, probably hanging around the vicinity, or the hallway in front of the main entrance. And he hated that man so much just seeing him would spoil his whole day.

 

He didn’t want to be near his dorm anymore.

 

*****

 

‘Dokyeom!’ Seokmin jumped a bit as he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning his head, he was greeted with Mingyu who, from the look of it, just got back from his class. ‘What were you thinking?’ The other alpha turned towards his line of sight, ‘Dude, are you stalking that omega?? She’s mated! What the fu-?’

 

‘Yah!’ He slapped the man’s shoulder, hissing at him. What bullshit? Him? Attracted to a mated omega? ‘You’re crazy!’

 

‘What? I’m not the one staring at the lady…’ Again, he showed his teeth to the larger male who only laughed and apologized playfully at his action. Sighing, Seokmin turned around and looked at his watch, deciding it was time to return to his room. He heard a loud grumble and glanced at his friend who was holding his stomach, not even hiding his hunger. And right at that moment, his own tummy replied with a long, squeaky growl.

 

‘Pfft.’

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Looks like we need to eat.’ Mingyu suggested as he pulled Seokmin by the neck towards their cafeteria.

 

 

‘Are you seriously into that lady?’ Seokmin slapped Mingyu’s hand as pieces of bread flew out from his mouth as he talked. The man mouthed a sorry but ended of choking and had to cough out the remaining food while Seokmin shoved him his water, laughing at the careless antic. Though his friend looks cool and composed most of the time, he was actually a klutz. Thankfully, since he makes those mistakes often, he also knew how to take care of the mess he made, which was why Seokmin didn’t mind hanging out with him despite this personality.

 

‘Are you stupid? I already have someone.’

 

‘Why were you staring then? Regrets?’

 

He sighed. He didn’t know whether he should tell Mingyu about the dilemma he was having since orientation night. Since Soonyoung suggested bonding, although the omega only did so out of a whim. It didn’t mean much that night, he didn’t expect it to affect him at all but it did. 

 

After that night, he started to wonder if he could spend a lifetime with Soonyoung and after a lot of thinking, he decided he would be happy with the omega. And that brought up a new longing, the desire to claim him and made him his forever. 

 

And to think that he missed his chance when he had it… he couldn’t forgive himself for being so stupid.

He never paid attention to mates all this time. He never cared about them before that realization. But since that day, somehow mated couples always caught his eyes and he couldn’t help but see how carefree they were, and envy them that they got that promise of forever from their significant other. It was weird because there were not many mates, especially in the medical department yet he always managed to find one, taunting him. As if the universe was shoving it into his face.

 

‘Why don’t you guys just bond? I thought your boyfriend wanted it?’ As expected, Mingyu showed no interest in the subject. Seokmin smiled, appreciating the effort to not ignore him despite that fact. He knew nothing good would come with this conversation, but he still felt the need to talk to someone about it. 

 

He didn’t know how to ask. He missed his chance when he rejected Soonyoung’s attack that night, despite having a valid reason for it. And now, he was having seoncd thoughts but he had no idea how to bring it up again. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung turned the pages over, scrolling through to search for the keyword that might finally pique his interest. He had been reading the novel for the last hour and though the summary was interesting, Soonyoung was never a reader. A few chapters and his eyes felt heavy. But he was already one fourth through, he wanted to know what happened. 

 

Lately, he found reading at the library to be the best solution to his problem. He knew Wonwoo would never be here since he wouldn’t want to be in the presence of other omegas. 

 

Because, just like him, they hated him too. 

 

Other than that, he was also here because he could relax as it was actually not uncommon for people to fall asleep here. The comfort of his bed would turn any nap into sleep so this was good. Just the right mixture of discomfort and silence to allow him to nap between classes without oversleeping.

 

The first time he came here, which was the two weeks ago, he found out that there was actually a lounge where students can talk and have group studies on the first floor, which meant he too could do whatever he wanted without having to be cautious of making any sounds. The best thing? There were soft couches where he can sleep, and it was at a small corner so not many people use it. He slept there once last week and for the first time in almost a month, his body felt relaxed enough he was able to stand the day’s heinous practice session without any frustrating feeling. Which was why he was here today. To nap.

 

‘Aish.’ Soonyoung clicked his tongue as he read the last chapter. The main character died. 

 

Closing the book, he pushed it aside and laid his head on the table, getting ready to sleep. He would rather daydream about the ending than read the whole book. Looking at his watch, taking note that his next class starts in half an hour, Soonyoung closed his eyes. 

 

‘You talked to him? Yaah…’ Soonyoung frowned in his attempted slumber as the two omegas behind him continued gossiping. It always annoyed him, gossiping. Because he used to be the main subject of one. And so he never liked those who found pleasure in spreading bad rumours about another. That being said, he couldn’t stop the two either, because this was not the quiet zone. The rule here is simple, as long as they don’t bother others and talk extra loudly, they can say whatever they wanted. And if he didn’t like them gossiping, he would have to be the one to move, like he did every time the students gossip. Which was everyday. Heck, some of it were really bad that if he knew who they were talking about, he would want to avoid the person too. Thank god Soonyoung was not the social type to know everyone so no, the gossips did not bother him and his relationship with others at all.

 

‘Eww no. He sat next to me.’ The other omega sounded annoyed, ‘It was awkward. I moved seat as soon as possible.’

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, breathing out loudly in hope that the two would notice him and speak softer. They did, but he could still hear them whispering, every single word. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, they wanted everyone to hear them but didn’t want to make it obvious.

 

‘Are you sure he’s the one? He’s not an omega though…’

 

‘Suppressant.’ Soonyoung heard a gasp and sighed inwardly, contemplating whether he should just go. He could just hang around the classroom or around the building. Before he could make up his mind, the two became silent, which he assumed they were whispering some secret. With hope that they will continue to talk in that manner, Soonyoung again, tried to focus on sleeping but before long, they increased their voices again.

 

‘... sure. He’s the tall white guy right? With deep voice.’

 

‘Yeah!!!’

 

‘Yah, don’t go near him. They’ll think you’re being good to him and isolate you…’

 

Soonyoung felt sick to his gut. He didn’t like what he was hearing at all. It seemed, someone was being ostracized by not only a group of people, but his whole batch, assuming the two omegas behind him only knew the person based on what others told them. And though he didn’t know that person, he felt sorry for him. It was only the first month of the new semester and things were already this bad. He didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. It was triggering something inside him, something he already buried deep in his mind. Right now he just wanted to leave and pretend he didn’t hear anything. Hoping he could forget what he just heard.

 

‘...onwoo?’

 

‘Yeah! That’s him! Don’t g-…’

 

Soonyoung eyes widened at the mention of the name. His heart started to beat violently he stood up abruptly. It shocked the two, who stopped their chatter but before they could continue, Soonyoung clicked his tongue, glaring at the two behind him sharply. He made sure they knew he was mad before walking out the door, complaining about minding their own business loudly enough the two, and other students could hear. 

 

It wasn’t like him to act like this, like a thug. Ever since he entered the university, he made sure he was likeable enough people wouldn’t find any reason to hate him. Because he never wanted to feel how he felt back at home again. 

 

Back at home, he was the guy everyone should avoid. 

 

Back at home, he was the guy everyone warned their friends and family not to go near. 

 

Though this time, he was the outsider, he didn’t feel any better. To know that someone else, someone he knew, was treated like that didn’t make him feel better at all. No matter how much he hated Wonwoo. 

 

He wanted to feel happy about it but he couldn’t. Because he knew exactly how being shunned felt like. He knew exactly how lonely, how scared, and hopeless Wonwoo must be feeling right now. 

 

But even then, Soonyoung didn’t want to do anything about it. Because he still felt like the man deserved what he was getting. Beside, if he could survive almost a decade of it and ended up fine, there was no reason why Wonwoo couldn’t.

 

*****

 

Seokmin stared at the two bickering figure and turned his attention back to the file, wanting to pretend he didn’t notice. The friendly match with engineering department was next week but their main players were still too busy arguing to practice. Seokmin closed his eyes and pulled in his lips, breathing out slowly as his patience was tested. He was hoping that the other members would stop the fight but they just laughed, as expected. ‘Damnit.’ He hissed to himself before getting up.

 

‘Aigoo this two having another lover’s quarrel?’ He pulled Mingyu and their new omega recruit, Seungkwan in a headlock, forcing a laugh as the two pushed him away. As much as he wanted to let it be, it was his responsibility to ensure their only omega member get accepted since he was the captain but his noble friend was too proud to have an omega playing in the same team as him. Which was why for the past few weeks, they had been arguing for the littlest stuff. Seungkwan’s sassy attitude didn’t help ease the tension either, he was too feisty for his own good. Thank god he was a great shooter, better than their other members or Seokmin would have put him on the bench for their first match, feeding Mingyu’s ego which he didn’t want to do. 

 

…which was probably the reason why Mingyu was acting this way - Seokmin changed his position with Seungkwan. But it wasn’t because Seokmin was favoring the omega, it was because his childhood friend was not a good team player while the omega was excellent at it.

 

A few minutes of being the middle man, Seokmin again had to pull the two so he could talk to them privately. This was really tiring. He didn’t sign up to by a consultant when he accepted the captain position. It was just his luck the two decided to play basketball this year in the same team.

 

Pulling out his phone, Seokmin looked at his call history and touched Soonyoung’s name but quickly canceled the call. He then opened up the message icon and started to type, walking to his dorm quickly, wishing he wouldn’t stumble upon any acquaintance.

 

_ U’re busy? _

 

He laid on the bed after a brief shower, looking at the clock. An hour already passed but there was still no reply. Flipping over, he tried to remember the omega’s schedule for today, wondering if he had practice or anything which tire him, and he remembered, the man’s unhealthy habit lately. Frowning, he sighed again. Soonyoung promised not to overexert himself too much and up until a few days earlier, he kept his promise. Guess he was back at it again.

 

Seokmin turned to his back again and stared at the ceiling. It was only the beginning of their third year and already both of them were too busy with their own classes. And it was stressing them both out. Their dates turned from being fun to having calm talks. Because the days were already too tiring and they both just wanted to relax, but still wanted to be in each other’s presence. Not to mention, with his new found desire to bond, he wanted to see Soonyoung more and more everyday, knowing fully well it was impossible. This situation was killing him.

 

The screen suddenly turned black and the ringtone could be heard as Soonyoung’s name appeared. It took the alpha a few second to realize that the man was calling him, because it was rare. ‘Uri Hosh!’

 

‘Dokyeom-ah, can we meet?’

 

Seokmin grinned happily at that request.

 

*****

 

It had been a while since he was at this facility. Again, waiting for the elevator, he let the couple in front of him go first, already used to the hidden rule. Clicking the upward button, he took a quick sniff of the McDonalds he bought before getting off and searched for the room.

 

‘Hi!’ Seokmin greeted the omega who smiled at him. He had to confirm again that this was not his heat, and it wasn’t. Which was why he felt weird coming here. Was Soonyoung hinting that he wanted to have sex outside his heat? Because that would be a very bold move since normally, people would meet somewhere before deciding to do so instead of just inviting the other to meet at a hotel. Or this place.

 

Soonyoung put the burgers on the small table but instead of the chair, he sat down on the carpet, laying his back against the bed. He signaled the alpha to do the same and when Seokmin did, the former laid his head on his shoulder, munching on the fries. He might not have much experience, but Seokmin was sure this was not an invitation to sleep together. ‘You okay?’

 

‘You?’ Seokmin smiled. Obviously both of them weren’t. They were mentally tired. ‘You first.’ Seokmin replied.

 

‘Long story. You first.’

 

‘Tom and Jerry again.’ Soonyoung faced him, finally starting with his Quarter Pounder and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Poking that fat cheek, Seokmin laughed at the reaction and rested his head on the bed, letting his hands fall on his sides. ‘Should I just quit being captain?’

 

‘It’s only been a month.’ Soonyoung commented, ‘And that Mingyu is really annoying. You should put him on the bench.’

 

‘Should I? He’ll kill me though…’ he pouted at the omega and Soonyoung patted his head, comforting him using the ‘hyung’ card. Which annoyed him because he wanted to be the hyung. Since he was the alpha. And because Soonyoung looks like a cute child. He knew the omega would understand his problem since the man had been the leader of his team for a year now, and he was still the leader this year. If anyone should know his problem, it would be this omega dancer.

 

Soonyoung suddenly came close to his ear, and Seokmin could feel his hot breath blowing. And unconsciously, he gulped. The omega then whispered, ‘We’ll kill him first.’

 

‘Yaah!’ Seokmin pushed the face away and blushed as the smaller male laughed at his reaction. ‘Should I call Black Mamba?’

 

‘What are you talking about?’

 

‘Kill Bill.’ He could only shake his head at the silliness of the omega, lightening the mood with his bad movie reference. Bad, because obviously Seokmin wouldn’t know any of the action movie he was talking about. Laying back against the bed, he stared at the male beside him who was making some weird move, imitating what he could only assume as Black Mamba.

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

‘I need to calm down.’

 

‘Yeah you do.’ He chuckled, referring to the energetic movement Soonyoung had been making since a few minutes ago, just like a child playing with his imaginary friend. Doing the same thing, no, exaggerating what Soonyoung just did, they played with each other for a while as they ate the remaining food. 

 

While the younger got up to clean the table, Soonyoung washed his hand and flopped on the sofa near the window. Joining him after cleaning his own, Seokmin was caught off-guard when the former turned to his side and nuzzled close, hugging him. ‘Dokyeom…’

 

‘Hrmm?’

 

‘Today, at the library I-,’ He readjusted his head, just to feel the hard shoulder on his cheek, showing how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment, ‘I overheard someone talking about a guy being ignored by his classmates. Everyone was avoiding him.’

 

He felt the chin hitting his forehead so he knew the man was paying attention to him. But, refusing to look at the man, he continued, ‘They were spreading rumours about him.’

 

‘School kids?’

 

Soonyoung laughed through his nose. ‘On campus. First years.’

 

‘Heol. First years? You’d think they are mature enough to know better.’

 

‘It’s not maturity. They lack intelligence, just like those ahjummas.’ He hid his face between the crook of Seokmin’s neck, not wanting to show his face. He could feel his face getting hotter at the reminder of his past. ‘I’m okay.’

 

He felt a hug enveloping him and laughed at his situation. He was almost in tears because of what people were doing to another. He wasn’t even in the picture yet it affected him. ‘It’s stupid. I know. I couldn’t stand listening so I ran away.’

 

Seokmin didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. His rightous self wanted to ask if the omega stood up for the boy being bullied because he should, but he knew no one would actually do that in real life. Because, it wouldn’t change anything. Scolding a few kids wouldn’t stop a whole class from ignoring a person. Heck, sometimes it would make it worse. In that situation, he didn’t know what he would do either. But to hear that Soonyoung ran, knowing that he was reminded of himself, hurt him. He wished he was there with his omega but he knew his presence wouldn’t change anything either. In the end, even with all those thoughts, he was at loss for words.

 

‘Sorry. I just needed to vent.’

 

‘Well, you have me now. You’re not alone.’ Seokmin pulled Soonyoung closer, touching their cheeks together while caressing his hair. The bleached hair felt rough on his hand but it didn’t matter. His omega needed him right now and he was glad the man called. Because he knew Soonyoung was starting to depend on him.

 

‘I know.’ Soonyoung kissed the alpha’s neck as he took a sniff of that calming scent. He rested his chin on the broad shoulder for a while, until he was satisfied, and waited a few more because he likes being embraced. Not to mention, Seokmin’s muscle was now bigger than before, and harder, and his hug felt very safe he wanted to stay like this for a long while.

 

Seokmin stared at the white neck, practically being offered to him right now. He didn’t know if this was a sign, or a coincidence. If he let go of another chance, he was afraid that Soonyoung might give up on him but if this wasn’t suppose to mean anything, and the omega just wanted a innocent cuddle session, him asking to bond would ruin the mood and Soonyoung might think he was a desperate alpha who only thinks about mating. This was stressful. Soonyoung relaxed in his arms, unmoving was not helping the situation at all.

 

Looking up to distract himself, Seokmin breathed out slowly.

 

Damn the omega smell so good. 

 

_Shit._  Seokmin gulped as he felt his lower half hardened. He tried to shift their position a bit, hoping the older male wouldn’t notice. His face fell as he heard a chuckle. ‘Wanna do it?’

 

He reflexively knocked Soonyoung’s head out of embarrassment. ‘Don’t you ever read novels or watch movies? People don’t ask that question!’

 

‘You’re the one who wanted to clean you stuff out of me so I won’t get pregnant! Who’s not being romantic now?’

 

‘Yah! That was-’ God, he said that. He said that AND tried to clean Soonyoung’s bottom the first time they slept together. AND he asked Soonyoung to marry him. MARRY him. Not bond, freaking marry. What the hell was he thinking? No wonder the omega tried to avoid him! Owh god, he was so, _so_  stupid back then.

 

He felt a soft peck on his cheek, turning his head towards the omega, blushing at the flushed face. It was an innocent kiss, but Soonyoung never initiated it. Wait, they never kiss like that. It was always on the lips. Simpering to himself, he intensified his pheromones. Soonyoung loves it when he does this, and it was evident that the omega was enjoying it as he pushed Seokmin to lay on the couch. Positioning himself above the alpha, Soonyoung practically koala hugged him, finally able to relax after a month of emotional torture.

 

*****

 

‘Dokyeom-ah! Wow…’ Seungcheol stared at the medic student in front of him, surprised that the younger alpha was here, in front of his room. Although they were close, Seokmin was not really the people he hang out with enough to expect a visit from. Looking back towards his room, he showed the man inside. ‘What’s up?’

 

Seokmin gave the older an awkward smile. He knew it was shocking for him to be here, especially a few days before their match but he was at the end of his wit. He couldn’t really focus anymore and kept thinking about claiming his fox, he knew he had to ask, or talk to someone about it. The only alpha he knew with a mate was Seungcheol, who bonded with his lover during their second year of college after a year together so he had to ask. Knowing fully well how weird it would be.

 

Not knowing how to start, he tried to have some small talk, commenting on the picture of the couple on the bedside and at the desk. He wanted to know how they decided to mate, how Seungcheol pop the question, how they bonded. Everything. He knew the timing of the question was important, he saw a lot of dramas of proposals gone wrong and god, he wished that wouldn’t happen to him. Soonyoung already gave him the green light, he just needed to know when to proceed with it.

 

‘Coups-hyung, you and Jeonghan-hyung… how did you guys bonded?’ Seungcheol almost choked on thin air listening to the sudden question. That was a very private question he would never have expected to come from this junior of his. ‘How did you ask? Did you prepare anything?’

 

‘Prepa…? Owh.’ Seungcheol inhaled through his teeth, trying to think about a way to dilute the answer to that question. He knew what kind of answer Seokmin was expecting but he couldn’t give him what he wanted. Because mating a messy process. There was no way to romanticize biting someone’s neck until they bleed and feel the electric passing through as they exchange their essence. Unlike a marriage proposal, it was almost impossible for them to have a fancy dinner at a restaurant, ask to be bonded, and bite their lover in public. And it would be awkward to do it in fancy clothing either, because of the blood, which was why normal alphas and omegas do it during sex, since they were already ‘dirty’ - which was what he and Jeonghan did.

 

‘How did… you guys do it? Like, when did you two decide it was time?’ The silence made Seokmin repeat his question, thinking that his initial on wasn’t clear. And again, the older forced a smile. 

 

The timing for them was, easy, to put it simply. Jeonghan had a serious breakdown that night, and Seungcheol had to choose whether to leave him or claim him. He chose the latter. His mate’s mental condition was what drove their decision to mate so early in their relationship, and since Jeonghan was technically an ‘orphan’, and he already met Seungcheol’s family a few times, it was easy for them to proceed. Everything was already set for them.

 

Maybe, he should tell the younger alpha to take it step by step? From what he told about his relationship with his boyfriend, Seungcheol could assume that they haven’t meet each other’s family just yet. In other words, they would be jumping the gun if they did mate.

 

Yes, that was the best advice he could think of right now. Because unlike marriage that people can hide from their families by not wearing the rings, bonding imprint their scents on their mates. There was no way to hide it so it should be done right, in order. ‘Have you met his parents yet?’

 

‘Parents..?’ Seokmin gulped at the mention of that before realizing that, there was nothing to worry about. Because there were not exactly any parents to worry about, considering the fact that one was in an asylum while another was estranged. 

 

‘He’s an orphan…?’

 

‘Not really…’ Now that he mentioned it, Soonyoung has his grandparents. And his grandfather seemed extra protective. So he did have someone to worry about.

 

‘Owh. Then I think you might want to ask the grandpa first.’ Owh god, why was his heart palpitating so violently right now? Just thinking about the man and his clippers and slappy hands made him sweat.

 

Seeing the younger’s uncomfortable reaction made Seungcheol feel really bad about suggesting it. But they would have to do it sooner or later, might as well do it sooner. ‘...or maybe introduce him to your parents first?’

 

‘My parents?’ Seokmin slumped back against the backrest, holding his head. His parents aren’t scary so he knew Soonyoung would be happy with it but, his mother was weird. He could tolerate her but he fear that her lacking sense of personal space would made his omega uncomfortable, especially considering the fact that Soonyoung cherish his privacy.

 

This would be a disaster.

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, DK wants to bond!! Muahahaa! I have nothing more to say!


	34. Chapter 34

Soonyoung looked at the mirror one last time, turning around to look at the team jersey he got from Seokmin. It fitted him perfectly, as in, a size bigger than his usual size. Which was good because his likes big sweaters. Looking at the picture the alpha sent him, he started to draw mascot of their team on his cheek, careful not to ruin it. 

 

‘Owh Hoshi you’re so talented.’ He pointed at himself in the mirror, pretending to converse with another as he laughed cheekily. Looking at the clock on the top of his phone screen, Soonyoung was about to call his boyfriend but stopped himself. Obviously Seokmin wouldn’t answer. There were only half an hour before the match so they would be warming up right now. Speaking of which, he should get going if he wanted to wish Seokmin good luck before the game. Half running downstairs, Soonyoung’s step slowed down as he heard familiar voices down the hall, near the entrance.

 

‘You okay? The game’s starting in 30 minutes.’

 

‘Yes. Let’s go.’ Frowning, Soonyoung walked backward a few steps before turning around and made his way back up the stairs. 

 

They were watching the game too. He should have known. Today’s match was against the engineering department anyways. And most of his ex’s pack were on the team.

 

No longer feeling the motivation to watch the game, not wanting to be in the same room as the other omegas, Soonyoung slowly made his way to his room. Staring back at the mirror, feeling guilty and regretful, he sighed and whined to himself, cursing the two omegas, questioning why Wonwoo would even go to a basketball match when he was not in the position to show his face in public, considering he was so hated by the other omegas right now.

 

Wait. Why was he being like this? He shouldn’t think about someone this way, no matter how much he hated that someone. What was happening to him?

 

Fuck. He was really messed up right now he felt sick. 

 

Lying on the bed, Soonyoung hid his face beneath the pillow, hoping that sleep would ease him from his bad, suffocating thoughts.

 

 

*****

 

‘Captain! Drink?’ their point guard, Junhoe asked as he rest a hand over Seokmin’s shoulder. Looking over at the man, he turned to see most of his team already seated, with their supporters. They lost the game, but that wouldn’t stop them from having fun with their members. ‘Gimme a minute.’

 

‘Yeah sure. We’re planning in half an hour?’ He gave the other alpha a nod, ‘By the way, how’s your leg?’

 

‘Working.’ He turned his right ankle around, assuring him that he wasn’t injured after being stomped by the other team while the man was landing. It hurt like hell, but for now he was good. Tomorrow though, he wasn’t sure. 

 

Walking towards the middle bench, where there were not so many people sitting around, he took out his phone. Soonyoung told him he wasn’t coming to support him today because something came up. Disappointed was not enough to describe his feeling right now but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. His team did lost, and he hurt his leg so it would have been a big embarrassment to him anyway. Not to mention, this was the first time his fox missed his competition since they started going out officially.

 

_Sorry… I’ll go next time  _ _ o(╥﹏╥)o _ _  - Hoshi☆ _

 

Smiling at the cute emoji, loving the fact that the omega had been using a lot these days, Seokmin sighed and leaned back, slowly until his back reached the seat behind, and rested his head. Staring at the ceiling. He really wanted to meet Soonyoung right now. The omega would probably say some weird things and started dancing to cheer him, and his teammates up. 

 

He heard familiar laughter and looked down towards a group of people, Seungcheol’s pack, joking around with each other. The older alpha naturally had his hand over his mate, and Jeonghan did the same as they talked to each other. Seokmin couldn’t help but feel a bit envious. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to hug Soonyoung freely without the omega feeling self-conscious about it in public. Being official mates would give them every right to do so, though people wouldn’t actually care in the first place. He hoped bonding would eliminate that factor so Soonyoung could be more comfortable with himself, and their relationship.

 

As he was about to walk back to his own team, Seokmin’s eyes caught on a tall figure, standing not too far from the group, staring at someone from the other alpha’s pack. Following Mingyu’s line of sight, he traced it back to his batch-mates he befriended during orientation.

 

He wondered why the giant was staring intently, gasping to himself as he remembered one mention of a ‘lake fairy’. Studying the group, he tried to recall the description of the male the noble alpha met during orientation. 

 

Seokmin smirked, he knew who the man was. 

 

Should he tell? He _was_  feeling down, and needed some cheering up. And there were around fifteen minutes left before his team would leave for the ‘celebration’. Not to mention, teasing his friend would be fun. Maybe he should.

 

Getting up, Seokmin skipped his way towards the tall, dark male. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung looked over at the young beta, squinting his eyes mischievously when he realized the boy stopped dancing. Chan gave him a sweet smile before turning back to the senior in front of him to practice the choreography for their upcoming competition. Somehow that smile made him feel better as he turned back towards the mirror and replayed the song on his phone, moving his hands around, trying to think of the move for Jihoon’s new song. 

 

‘What song are you choreographing for?’ Chan sat beside him on the floor after the club dispersed, leaving the seniors behind to practice by themselves. Soonyoung gave the earphones to the younger male and pressed play, enjoying the positive reaction. ‘Cool song. What’s the name?’

 

‘Dunno yet. Woozi’s still thinking bout it.’

 

‘New song? Is Woozi a composer? Wow!’ He laughed at the excited man, very much like a child, especially with his small body. ‘Wait, do you know him? Can you introduce him to me? You think he’ll listen to my song?’

 

‘You make music?’

 

‘Yeah. I mean, I like to. Everyone in my family’s involve in music or entertainment.’ 

 

‘Owh…’ Soonyoung nodded, impressed. It must be really great having the whole family in the industry, at least they would always have the necessary connection to succeed. He had to rely on luck and hard work, having to practice his dance alone in his room, just watching the videos on the internet and making his own, wishing someone would stumble upon his video and support him. Thankfully it worked out well for him so he wasn’t actually feeling envious, just, impressed.

 

Hearing Chan talk passionately about his favourite kind of song, Soonyoung suddenly remembered one member of the Lee family who wasn’t involved in entertainment, or music field. In fact, the alpha is a total nerd whose passion was anime and trivia books. ‘Seokmin-hyung’s a bit different. He wanted to be a musical actor like auntie but…’ Soonyoung’s head perked up at the sudden information about his boyfriend. He never knew Seokmin had that kind of dream when he was little. ‘Hyung can sing and dance too!’

 

‘Really?’ the omega pretended not to know, deciding not to tell about Seokmin joining the dance club two years ago. His skill was mediocre, but though Soonyoung would never admit it, he always found himself entranced by the alpha’s serious face when he was focused on dancing. Seokmin just had this aura about him that attract people despite his skill. It was really a shame that he stopped coming after a while. 

 

As for singing, that alpha sing in his sleep sometimes. When he was passionate enough, he would even do a high note and ad libs, sometimes annoying Soonyoung when he was too tired. Thank god he has a good voice. Now that Chan mentioned it, maybe it was the entertainer in him desperate to break free? That made sense considering the alpha would either be hosting or singing, sometimes reenacting a play of some sort. Maybe, if they go out for karaoke often, Seokmin would stop sleep-talking.

 

‘Are you guys getting married?’ Soonyoung almost cough out the water he just drank at the sudden question. Forcing himself to drink what was in his mouth, he took deep breath to readjust his respiratory. A few more second passed before he turned towards the young beta, wide eyed. ‘Owh. I mean, bonding.’

 

‘W-why do you ask?’

 

‘Just wondering. I like you. It’ll be great to have you join the family… I guess.’

 

Soonyoung pretended a laugh, trying to ease the awkwardness he was feeling. He doubt Chan realized it, based on his indifferent expression. ‘We’re still young…’

 

‘Owh? I thought you guys are serious…’ Chan mumbled the last words but Soonyoung could still catch it. The omega opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself halfway, not sure about his answer. They were serious, as in, they were not playing around with each other like they were last year, but he wasn’t sure if that meant he was ready to be someone’s mate. This and that were two completely different thing. 

 

Right now he knew he love being around Seokmin, and he love being showered with attention from the alpha. He wouldn’t want the alpha to look at another omega, though that never happened, and he too never felt the need to look at another alpha either. They were serious. But bonding was still a bit early for them. Maybe. ‘We’re not playing though…’

 

Chan smirked at that, giving Soonyoung his earphones back. ‘That’s great!’

 

‘You like me that much?’ Soonyoung pulled the young dancer in a headlock and messed with his hair, earning him a whine of annoyance. ‘Shall I be your new mom?’

 

‘What? No!’

 

‘I won’t settle for less!’ He rubbed their cheeks together to annoy the beta more.

 

‘Ewww no!!’ Chan pushed him away and stood up, running backward, making the omega fell on the floor lying as he laughed his heart away.

*****

 

Laying on the floor, huffing, Soonyoung stared at the mirror to his own reflection. He was a mess. His blond hair looked really weird with the root already showing, his face red from exhaustion, body all sweaty, he was sure no alpha would even consider him as a mate candidate if they were to see him like this.

 

He wondered why Seokmin even liked him in the first place. Just look at the two angry pimples on his forehead. Should he just poke it an-

 

_ ‘Are you guys getting married?’  _

 

Soonyoung sat up straight, suddenly feeling himself shivered at the thought. The hair at the back of his neck literally stood up, shuddering him so he rubbed it a few times until it wasn’t as ticklish.

 

Sure, they joked around a lot about it but that was when they were trying to get to know each other so the idea seemed unreal. But now that they became comfortable enough to be considered a real couple, the thought scared him. He had no idea how to be a mate. He had no role models. His grandmother was different, she married a beta, and by the time he started to live with them, she no longer had her heats. Both his grandparents were also retired and had no problems with their jobs so he couldn’t really use them as reference. His mother, she was not someone he could look up to. His stepmother? She was the closest person he could refer to, but they weren’t close and he only knew her for a short while before moving out with his grandparents. 

 

He really have no idea how to be someone’s mate. Not to mention, the only kid he ever cared for turned out to by psychotic. He didn’t have the confidence to look after a baby. What if their children become as broken as his sister? What about his career? He was just starting to get recognized for his talent, he didn’t want to give that up just yet. 

 

In short, he wasn’t sure he was ready to settle down.

 

That being said, he wondered if their relationship would actually lead anywhere. He remembered feeling relieved when Seokmin rejected his desperate request for bonding that night which meant that he was indeed, not ready fo-

 

Wait. Seokmin rejected his offer to bond…

 

Was there something wrong with him? Why wouldn’t the alpha accept it? Maybe he, too, didn’t see any future for their relationship?

 

But why? Because he wasn’t an ideal omega? But Seokmin said he likes him…

 

‘Aish!!!’ Soonyoung messed up his hair, cursing his thoughts. Looking up front, he frowned at his own reflection, feeling a bit disgusted with his unkempt appearance. Shaking his head aggressively, he got up and took his bag, already preparing to leave. It was earlier than his usual schedule, which was late at night and right now, the sun was still visible but Soonyoung just didn’t feel like being in a room filled with mirrors any longer. He looked disgusting. And tired. He just wanted to go back, take a refreshing shower and sleep. 

 

And hopefully dream a good dream of a certain someone so he would forget all his worries.

 

*****

 

The songs Chan recommended kept him company as Soonyoung banged his head lightly, slowly walking his way back. The kid really had great taste in music, and not surprisingly, every song was a dance song. Bringing his phone up to give the beta a message, he laughed at the silly photo Chan sent him back, telling him that he was with Seokmin at the moment. Soonyoung saved the picture in his files filled with the alpha’s humiliating photos, in case he needed something to laugh about.

 

A few meters before he reached the entrance, the omega pulled out his earphones, as a preparation. So he would know if either of the two was around. So he could avoid them to save himself from the dreading feeling every time he sees them.

 

Unfortunately for him, the man he was avoiding was right around the corner. Literally at the corner, surrounded by two alphas. 

 

Soonyoung quickly avoided looking at the group, pretending not to see. He shouldn’t let this affect him. He had a good time until now, he should just ignore the guy and get own with his life, like he had been doing this past month.

 

‘Dammit.’ He hissed at himself as the image of Wonwoo appeared in his mind. Something didn’t feel right. No, it was not that he still had something for the man. He was sure any feeling for the man was gone the moment he knew the latter had presented as another omega. It was the expression Wonwoo had on his face the few moments Soonyoung saw him just now. The former looked really pale and uncomfortable. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the man was sick.

 

…but he did knew better. Wonwoo told him about it. All freshmen omegas told him about it. Something about that situation just now was certainly, not right.

 

Soonyoung turned back, looking at the three males, not wanting to let his presence known. He was not ready for confrontation, and he didn’t know if his assumption was right. They could be friends for all he knew. Or not. Probably not. But what would he do anyway? Should he tell them to leave Wonwoo alone? Should he scream or just tell them politely? What if they get mad? He didn’t want to get beaten… 

 

His eyes widened as Wonwoo flinched when one of the alphas tried to touch him. He really didn’t know what he should so right now. He should do something. His legs were itching to step forward but he was still reluctant move.

 

‘It’s okay…’ He whispered to himself as he finally walked towards them. Almost instantly, his heart  stopped as Wonwoo rushed pass him, not noticing him. It shocked Soonyoung so much that he just stood there, frozen. And it seemed, it left the two alphas speechless as well. ‘W-what’s wrong with him? He’s weird…’

 

The voice brought him back to reality. Soonyoung looked at the two males, one having a weird laugh as the other raised his shoulder. They obviously know Wonwoo, based on their conversation. ‘Something happened during summer I guess?’

 

‘What do-’ Soonyoung looked behind and started walking towards the dormitory, not caring about what the alphas were talking. He already knew what happened during summer. And he knew exactly why Wonwoo was acting like that. Why he had the look of terror on his face. As hard it was to admit, Soonyoung was extremely worried about the man.

 

In no time, he was inside the safety of their dormitory. Not surprisingly, the man he was looking for was not around anymore, most probably already inside his room.

 

Soonyoung sighed. His mind was a mess. He felt guilty, really guilty. He could have done something, the moment he saw what happened. He shouldn’t have waited until the alphas touched Wonwoo. He should have known that would happen, based on the other man’s expression. It was just, he never expected Wonwoo to react like that…

 

In the midst of hating his ex-lover, Soonyoung completely disregarded the fact that the man he was trying to avoid, was still haunted by what happened during summer. He knew about it, Wonwoo told him himself, but it never seemed real until just now. Somehow, he managed to forget the fact that Wonwoo was a victim of a violent crime. 

That genuine look of fear… And to think that the only support Wonwoo had here was Jeonghan because everyone else had been busy hating him, including Soonyoung himself, who was busy crying over his situation to consider about the other person’s misfortune… It was amazing how he managed to survive even a month here.

 

Looking at the man’s closed door, Soonyoung decided it was better for him to just return to his room. Not that he could do anything for the man right now. He didn’t know if he was capable of handling it. He would probably make things worse.

 

‘Aish.’ He just couldn’t let it rest just yet. He wanted to know if Wonwoo was alright. He was worried.

 

Walking slowly in front of the latter’s door, he stood there, not moving, not making any sound, trying to listen to anything coming from the other side. A few seconds passed without any noise which made the smaller male panic. Then he realized, the door was closed, and this _was_  the omega dorm, so _of course_  he wouldn’t hear anything. Laughing at his silliness, Soonyoung suddenly thought of a weird idea. He couldn’t help it, his eyes just caught on the small opening beneath the door.

 

Getting down on his knees, he placed his ear near the opening. Somehow this felt like déjà vu. 

 

Owh god. He shouldn’t have done this. Now he felt bad.

 

Wonwoo was breathing heavily on the other side of the door. He knew the man was sitting against it, he could see his shadows. And the voice was vibrating against the door. It was obvious. 

 

Standing up, Soonyoung backed away, contemplating whether he should knock. This was so wrong. The man was having a panic attack, maybe crying, because Soonyoung pretended not to see and let it happen, right in front of his eyes. 

 

‘Soonyoung?’ He almost jumped as his name was called. It was Jeonghan. ‘Is Wo-’

 

The younger male ignored the question and hurriedly made his way up the stairs, caught off-guard, and ashamed. However, something made him look back at his ex-neighbour. Indeed, the man had a worried face as he looked over at the door. Monotonously, pretending not to care, Soonyoung mentioned, ‘He’s inside… Some alphas surrounded him just now. Nothing happened.’ 

 

Again, turning back, Soonyoung bit his lips. Hesitantly, he continued, ‘He’s breathing heavily. You should check up on him.’

 

‘Thanks.’ He heard the older knocking on the door but decided not to stay any longer. He did his part. This should be enough.

 

*****

 

‘Hoshi!’ Seokmin exclaimed excitedly, waving at the now red-haired omega. Soonyoung half skipped toward him, acting like an excited toddler to match the enthusiasm, and for laugh. Chuckling in embarrassment, they both quickly got in the car, hoping nobody they knew would see them act like that. Obviously, they wouldn’t want to destroy their cool image in front of their friends.

 

‘How’s your leg? Still hurt?’ Soonyoung inquired, putting the pieces of samgyeopsal in his bowl, munching as he waited for the answer. Which he got, in the form of kicking, beneath the table. ‘Yah!’

 

‘I told you it’s fine!’

 

‘Well from the way you were crying on the phone, I thought it’ll take a month to recover.’ Soonyoung retorted, enjoying the smile from the alpha. No, Seokmin didn’t cry, he didn’t say he hurt his leg too. He heard about it from Chan and asked about it so the alpha answered, playfully pretended to act weak to gain sympathy. And they already met a couple of days earlier and Seokmin was fine then. He just enjoyed making fun of the younger like this. ‘By the way, what did you wanna ask?’

 

‘You free next Saturday?’

 

‘Since when do you ever ask for a date?’ He laughed through his nose, feeling weird all of a sudden. It had been a while since the other had asked him his schedule like this. Saturday nights and Sundays had naturally became their day since the start of the new semester, just like the weekends were last semester. Except for when they have other events that is, which then, they would tell the other beforehand.

 

‘My mom’s having house party next week and… I was wondering if you’d like to come.’

 

‘Wha-?’ Soonyoung stopped his chopsticks halfway, the urge to eat suddenly disappeared. He wasn’t sure he heard right. ‘Your house…?’

 

‘No big deal. It’s just a dinner. She likes to do it sometimes… she likes to cook.’ Seokmin realized the reaction from the omega and quickly tried to ease the situation. He had been thinking about what Seungcheol told him, about introducing Soonyoung to his parents. And, the best way he could think of was to invite him for dinner, since, the omega loves eating. And, because his mother loves cooking. Of course he already told her he wanted to have a friend over, and he knew she knew who he meant by ‘friend’. Being the sport she was, she already invited some people over just in case.

 

‘You- urmm… I- Dinner? It’s…’ He didn’t know what the omega wanted to say but he knew he was hesitating. ‘Isn’t it far? We’ll have to spend the night…’

 

_Shit_. He totally forgot about it. The tiny fact about where he lived. The fact that he lied to the omega about it. Back then. And he never bothered to tell the truth about it.

 

‘About that… I… have a confession to make….’ Soonyoung looked up at him, half confused, half curious. Seokmin knew this was not a big deal, but somehow he felt nervous. As if he was confessing something really bad. ‘I don’t actually live next to your city.’

 

‘What do you mean? Where are you from?

 

‘Half an hour from here.’

 

‘In…?’

 

‘Yongin.’ Soonyoung eyes widened so he knew the man was shocked, but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t that different compared to the distance of Soonyoung’s hometown from Seoul. Well, only a half an hour difference, but still, not that shocking to be speechless over. Waving his hand in front of the omega, Seokmin smiled to himself, letting the man be dramatic by himself. Meanwhile, the pork bellies were burning on the grill.

 

‘Heol…’ Soonyoung exhaled softly, putting his chopsticks down while Seokmin was busy doing the opposite. 

 

Yongin was south, his hometown was north. They were in completely opposite directions. ‘You mean… H-how do you go back- When you send me back home yo..?’ He swallowed, not really wanting to assume anything. It wasn’t a bad thing, but he didn’t want to believe that the alpha would do it for him. Because who would?

 

‘I get back to Yongin? Don’t worry, I don’t need to sleep in a hotel or something. It’s not that far.’ Seokmin grinned proudly, founding Soonyoung too cute that he was worried about those things. On the other hand, the latter’s head became empty as soon as he heard what came out of the other’s mouth.

 

Not far?? He literally had to drive back and forth, and further to reach his own home all these time he sent Soonyoung back. Two and a half hours! Not that far?? 

 

All these while, he only agreed because he thought the man lived in the next city. He wouldn’t have asked had he known it was the complete opposite! Six times! Seokmin drove him back, and from, six freaking times! ‘Wae? Why would you? It’s far!’

 

‘Well, cus I want to send you home. You wouldn’t have agreed if I told you.’

 

The older of the two couldn’t keep his jaw close as he tried to digest this new information. He was flabbergasted. This was shouldn’t be a big deal if Seokmin didn’t care, but it felt like it was. He felt like he had been using the man for transportation. This was too much for him to accept. Especially considering the fact that they just became serious for less than a year. Which meant he had been making Seokmin drive him all the way back, even when they were playing around. Which was obviously not appropriate. 

 

Why would Seokmin do that?? What the hell is wrong with him?!

 

‘I’d… still like to send you back.’ Seokmin’s voice broke him from his thought momentarily. He could hear the hesitance in his voice, probably already caught on his concern. ‘The fruits there tastes good. My mom loves them.’ He joked, hoping it would bring them back to the main subject.

 

‘Yeah they’re good…’ the omega forced a smile, not feeling like eating anymore. He felt overwhelmed right now.

 

‘So… are you okay?’

 

‘Yeah. I’m fine.’

 

‘I mean, the dinner.’ Seokmin repeated the question, thinking the other had forgotten about it. He really hoped Soonyoung agreed because he already told his mother and she had been calling to check up on him, asking him about the omega’s favourite food and all. It would hurt her if he rejected the invitation. ‘It won’t be too late.’

 

‘Owh. Right. It’s close…’ Soonyoung had to repeat himself to focus. ‘Can I get back to you on that?’

 

‘Sure.’ Now it was the alpha who had to force a bright smile. But it didn’t matter that his omega didn’t give him the answer right away. He was sure Soonyoung would agree anyway. 

 

Hopefully.

 

 

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DK already made his move! And I dunno if you noticed, but there’s already a hint of what’s coming next. And just a recap in case you forgot, since it’s been so long, DK told Hoshi he live in the next city so Hoshi would agree to go to Daejeon with him in his car instead of the bus. He also told another lie, which may or may not be mentioned later *hint*
> 
>  
> 
> And for those who read my other fic, can you now guess why Hoshi did what he did later? It’s not that straightforward, but if you ever experienced it yourself, you’ll probably know ^^;;


	35. Chapter 35

‘What?!’ Seokmin stared at the smaller male, almost jumped at the sudden raise of voice. ‘After all I did for you, why did you have to ruin it??’

 

‘It’s just dinner…’ the alpha mumbled, somehow not feeling confident enough with his choice, ‘Besides, you told me he said we’re serious so-’

 

‘I said, he said he’s _not playing_! Not _serious_!’

 

‘What’s the difference?’

 

‘A LOT!’ Chan wiped his face, sighing. His cousin still looked confused, frowning with a small pout which made him feel bad for screaming. God, why did he have to have a naive cousin? An older one at that! ‘At least you could have auntie pretend to stumble upon you guys dating or something!!’

 

‘How’s that better?’

 

‘Cus Hoshi-hyung won’t have to prepare himself mentally for that! You know how stressful that request is??’

 

‘Owh…’ Seokmin sat up straight as sudden realization hit him like a brick. Staring at his younger cousin, he uttered, ‘Fuck…’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung tried to focus on what his cousin was commenting, but try as he might, nothing registered in his mind. But looking at how serious Jihoon was, he couldn’t ask the man to repeat himself. Not again. Because he had been doing so for the last half an hour and for the last half an hour, the omega still didn’t catch anything. Now he just settled with his serious face, noting any keyword he ears could catch so he could try to make sense of things when he get back to his room. Although he felt bad for Jihoon because he still couldn’t perfect the dance to his new song for the latter’s competition, he really hoped the alpha wouldn’t ask him to pump some ideas right away. Or he might lose his life.

 

‘-are you even listening?’ He heard a snap and realized the alpha was doing it with his fingers, right in front of his face. Probably for a few seconds now. Hearing the smaller male sighed, he closed his note book and did the same. ‘I knew it. You’re tired. What’s wrong with you these days?’

 

‘Stuff.’ He replied, not wanting to elaborate on it. As if Wonwoo was not enough, now, even his sanctuary became a burden to him. He used to run away from his problems by thinking about his boyfriend but now, every single time he thought about Seokmin, only the dinner would pop up.

 

That fucking dinner. Where he will meet the alpha’s mother. At his house. Which, apparently wasn’t far from here, which also meant they might stay for a while as they wouldn’t have to rush back.

 

‘You ever meet someone’s mom?’ The light scoff from the other gave him a frown. ‘Your mom? The ahjummas? Pretty sure Prof. Han’s a mo-’

 

‘Ahaha so funny.’ Soonyoung pretended to laugh, making it as dramatic as possible to embarrass the other but instead, he received a smug smile from his cousin. What did he expect from this shameless piece of shit anyway? Before he could say anything, ‘Heart guy wants you to meet his mom?’

 

Soonyoung caughed violently at the sudden bullseye.

 

‘Holy shit. You serious?’ He nodded, bumping his head lightly on the mirror behind him. ‘That’s… what a nerd…’Jihoon started to laugh, to which Soonyoung reacted by sitting upright and staring at the alpha sharply. ‘Who the hell ask the parents for bonding nowadays?’

 

‘Don’t everyone?’

 

‘Pftt…’ Okay, now this was getting ridiculous. Why the hell was Jihoon laughing at this situation? He was really not helping at all. But, then again, how would he help in the first place anyways? He really didn’t expect anything, but he didn’t expect laughter either. ‘Shit. So you guys are serious?’

 

Soonyoung shrugged. He just went with the flow and here they were. A comfortable place. He didn’t actually wanted anything more, as in, what they have now was enough for him but maybe, like everyone else, they would have to move forward sooner or later. And the next step was being mates. ‘You told him about your family?’

 

The omega nodded, and with no other comment, the smaller of the two opened his mouth in amazement, finding himself admiring the other alpha a little. Only a little. ‘He’s serious. Wow.’

 

‘You think his family gonna, you know, accept me?’ Soonyoung asked, not caring about being made fun of anymore. Though he was not used to having this kind of talk with his cousin, this was really the first time he could tell someone, not related to Seokmin, about his thoughts. Or worries. It didn’t matter if Jihoon turn a deaf ears, he just needed to get it off his chest. ‘His family’s a big deal in the entertainment industry FYI. What if they think I’m using him or something?’

 

‘No shit.’ The alpha commented, followed by a long silence. It was clear he had nothing to say. It didn’t matter whether it was because he didn’t have interest in the matter, or he thought the same and had no solution, just talking about it out loud made Soonyoung realized he wasn’t ready to take the next step. This was all too fast for him.

 

Maybe it was too fast for him.

 

Heck, just last year he thought his forever was with Wonwoo and then Seokmin came around telling him he liked him too, something he thought was impossible given his harsh childhood. What if he rushed into this relationship too early and find out that there is another person more compatible for him outside this campus? In his future workplace maybe? Someone who shares the same interest as him, more than Seokmin does? What if they actually bond, and then he found another person he likes, then regrets having bonded in the first place? Like his mother?

 

‘Kwon! yaah!’ another snap broke him from his thought. ‘You need to sleep. Stop thinking too much. That always helps me.’

 

‘You sleep a lot.’

 

‘And look at what I achieved.’ Jihoon raised both his arms, smirking teasingly as he closed his eyes. And boy, how Soonyoung felt like smacking that face right now because it was not helping. But he wouldn’t, of course. Because, he still wanted to live.

 

 

Escorted back to the dorm by his scary little cousin, Soonyoung was now staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He should be sleeping, his mind was really stuffy but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be doing something right now, to get his mind out of what was bothering him. And yet, he knew that wouldn’t help him because that was what he had been doing the past few days and he didn’t feel any better.

 

Turning on his stomach, Soonyoung stared at the bookcase, considering reading something. He only had two books which were not textbooks, and he already read both of them. Slowly, his eyes made way to his Shinee album collection, prettily arranged in the corner. In fact, that space was the most well-kept area in his whole room. Because, Shinee. Duh.

 

Sitting up, he grabbed one and started opening it, ready to look at the photobook and enjoy the ethereal faces of his idols.

 

God they are really beautiful. How can anyone be as good-looking as them? They even look handsome in person! To think that he actually get to see them up close and touch the- Owh.

 

Great.

 

Now every time he think about Shinee, Seokmin’s face will pop up.

 

Just great.

 

Fantastic.

 

…

 

Well… at least he get to meet Shinee because of the alpha so…

 

Thinking back to that time, Soonyoung realized, maybe he could be with Seokmin after all. Though the alpha might not have the same interest as him, he tolerated his love for Shinee, even supporting it. Of course it would be fun to have a partner with the same interest but he wouldn’t have experienced his first barbeque trip if it weren’t for the alpha. He wouldn’t go to Jeju to hike, nor would he be able to watch the meteor shower had his partner be another copy of himself.

 

Maybe, different is good. And Seokmin is just the right kind of different for him.

 

Smiling to himself, Soonyoung laid back down on the bed, bringing the photobook with him. He felt silly for having those thoughts all these while. If Seokmin’s family is anything like him, Soonyoung knew he would be okay. And if things actually went wrong, somehow he had a feeling Seokmin would take his side. For some reason.

 

‘Thank you Shinee-sunbaenim!’ Soonyoung kissed the cover before shocking himself and wiped any trace of his lips or saliva away from the precious book, quickly putting it away somewhere safe. Laughing at himself, he jumped on the bed and took out his phone, opening the file he got from Seokmin from their first trip together.

 

He remembered the house they stayed in, it looked more beautiful in reality compared to the photos. And the balcony where they found a lost puppy staring inside while they we- Okay. Next pic.

 

Owh, the lake! Where they fished and played in the last day they were here. He didn’t realize it was this pretty. What was the name of the lake again? He wanted to Google for more pictures of it. Just because.

 

Opening Google Maps, he started to trace back around the place he remembered. He didn’t know the name of any of the places there because everything was handled by Seokmin so he started with the stadium where the concert was held.

 

Found it.

 

Satisfied with the view, Soonyoung started to play around with the site, looking around for places he could recall from that week. The marketplace where they bought the ingredients, the scenic route they took to the rent house… Owh, they built a new omega house nearby. Gosh, had they built it sooner, Soonyoung wouldn’t have to go through that embarrassing ordeal with Seokmin in the first place. Just his luck. He wondered how it looked like…

 

Opening the website of the facility, Soonyoung nodded to himself, not expecting too much from an omega house in a small village. He wondered if anyone even use the facility considering how many people lived nearby. He clicked on the information to read more.

 

‘What the fuck?’

 

*****

 

Hitting the phone icon, Seokmin tapped his feet relentlessly, looking at the clock once in a while to make sure he wasn’t interrupting his friend in another country. Although there was merely a two-hour difference between here and Thailand, he just had to recalculate the time in his head every time his eyes laid on the numbers at the bottom right corner of his screen, which was a lot of times because Bam Bam still hadn’t answer his call.

 

‘Yo Dokyeom!!’

 

‘Aah!’ He almost screamed at the very big face of his old friend, face too close to the camera his distinctive nose looked bigger than it should. ‘God!’ He heard the familiar excited laugh and could only imagine the crazy alpha leaning back against the chair or whatever based on his sudden disappearance from the screen.

 

‘I took a screenshot of your face! Oh my god! I’ll send it to you…’ Bam Bam teased, his voice an octave higher than usual making the other alpha roll his eyes in annoyance. Never a quiet greeting with this one.

 

Explaining his situation to his friend proved to be a bit difficult with the other alpha questioning his every actions. Sure, he made a lot of dumb decisions back then; and also a few days early but hey, nothing is worse than accidentally making someone pregnant. Or purposely. No one would ever know. Except the man himself, that is.

 

‘Dude, seriously? You’re asking me?’

 

‘Well I’m not good at this game planning, strategizing shit soo…’ He let his head fall down to the side, showing how tired he was. After a few days of no good sleep, thinking about how to fix things, he came up with the conclusion that he, sucks at this stuff. How do people do this stuff?

 

The voice of his friend made him realize the silence they were in. Shifting his attention to the other, his heart skipped, ‘Well, I have a strategy. But…’

 

‘Tell me!’ Whatever it was, he wanted to know. Anything is better than nothing. And, it wouldn’t be _that_ bad… right?

 

‘Make babies.’

 

‘Yaah!’

 

‘Dokyeom-ah! I’d love to help you but seriously man, look at me!’ Bam Bam turned back and moved away, revealing his sleeping baby on the bed. ‘Look at her! I’m a dad when I should be there, helping you with Hoshi. Trust me man, you don’t wanna ask me.’

 

‘True.’ He agreed monotonously, causing the once-wild alpha to raise his voice. And before long, his little child started crying, woken by her father’s loud voice. Laughing excitedly at the now soft alpha on the other side of the screen, he bid his goodbye and closed his computer.

 

Jumping back on the bed, Seokmin sighed. He really don’t know what he should do.

 

Should he just tell Soonyoung the truth and cancel dinner? At least it would give the omega more space. He made his intention to bond clear anyway…

 

*****

 

Taking a bite out of his kimbap, Soonyoung felt a vibration on his back pocket. He planned to ignore it, staring at the people on the basketball field while enjoying his lunch but another vibration followed, and another one, annoying him. He finally pulled his phone out.

 

_Hey – Dokyeom_

 

_Are you busy? – Dokyeom_

 

_Can I call you? - Dokyeom_

 

Soonyoung frowned, feeling his entire lunchtime ruined by the messages. Turning it completely in silent mode, disabling the vibration, he put the phone deep inside his bag. Then, he pulled it up his shoulder and made his way to the studio.

 

 

 

 

‘Kwon Soonyoung! Do you wanna get locked inside?’ Soonyoung rushed to get his bag before bowing at the security guard, apologizing as usual. He had been practicing until late at night, so much that he became acquainted with the guard, which was a good thing because he wouldn’t get scolded as much whenever he stayed pass the allowed time, like tonight.

 

Jogging a bit further from his department, he finally reached out for his phone, wanting to check on his messages. As he somewhat expected, there was another mail from the alpha.

 

_Can we talk? It’s about dinner. - Dokyeom_

 

Soonyoung exhaled loudly. There was no way in hell would he ever go to the dinner. Never.

 

He really felt like ignoring the alpha, but just thinking about getting another message about the damned thing already made him want to throw his phone away. And so, as much as he wanted to just pretend he didn’t read it, he decided to reply.

 

_I can’t go._

 

_Owh. It’s fine! I was gonna tell you about it. It’s cancelled. – Dokyeom_

 

Good. Just as he was about to again, put the phone back, another mail came in.

 

_Can we talk? Haven’t seen each other in a while… Miss that nasal voice :( - Dokyeom_

 

Just reading that send shivers down his spine. He felt sick. Throwing his phone back inside, Soonyoung sat on the cold pavement, just taking in all the fresh air. It was late at night and no one was around to judge him anyway. He could sit wherever he wanted.

 

He couldn’t believe he actually let the alpha get close to him. He couldn’t believe he fell for the guy. He was so stupid to fall for the damn trick. To think that Seokmin lied about the omega house to sleep with him…

 

No. The trip itself was probably an elaborate plan to sleep with him anyway. And here he thought Seokmin was different from Bam Bam. Owh how wrong was he. In fact, Seokmin was even worse than his damned friend. At least the latter did it in his face. Seokmin, he’s a sly one. What a snake.

 

Guess all alphas are the same. They only want to sleep with omegas. Just like what his grandfather told him. He was stupid to think he found a special one. To think that he betrayed Wonwoo for that piece of shit…

 

Wonwoo…

 

Wonwoo was probably the only guy who actually appreciated him for who he was. Now that it had come to this, he realized how wrong he was for thinking the man didn’t like him. Wonwoo was obviously protecting him, just like he always told him, because he thought Soonyoung was too precious to be touched before marriage. He used to believe that. He used to love that. Since when did he came to hate it?

 

Shit. Since he slept with that alpha. Because of his damned words. Soonyoung was manipulated by those sweet temptation and rejected the only person who actually love him. The only one who treated him as an equal. And it was all because of sex.

 

Getting up from the road, Soonyoung started to drag his legs slowly, making his way back to the dorm. He never felt worse in his life. He just realized how low he was. How bad he was to Wonwoo, the first person who brought him out of his shell, the first person who made him feel normal on campus. Now their places were exchanged, and Soonyoung chose to ignore him instead. What a great person he was.

 

‘Hrm?’ His legs stopped at the familiar scent nearby. This was…

 

It was. Soonyoung looked around, trying to recognize the place because he had been walking through here around this time of the night for a while now, and he never stumble upon the omega, not once. And now, out of all the nights, Wonwoo was here, right when he was just thinking about him.

 

Is this a sign?

 

Should he do something about it?

 

Maybe the universe was telling him to make things right. To fix things.

 

Well, maybe not to the point of being lovers, but…should he try to be friends instead? They were close back then, and they did nothing a normal couple usually do so basically, nothing would change. It was the least he could do for everything he did to the man.

 

Yes. He should do it. He should help Wonwoo feel normal.

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Did you guys thought the little lie Seokmin told back at the beginning of their relationship wouldn’t matter? *shakes head* Of course it would! Ohohoho! It would suck if it doesn’t right? Cus that’s not an innocent lie, no matter how you look at it :D
> 
>  
> 
> And to those who was curious why Hoshi acted the way he did in Claimed, did the chapter satisfy your curiousity?


	36. Chapter 36

_Cant today too – Hoshi☆_

 

Seokmin frowned, sighing as he let his head fall down. Looking at the ground, he supported all his weight on his hands as he stretched, pretending nothing was wrong. Beside him, Mingyu was doing the same, stretching along with him, which was why he tried not to show how disappointed he was right now.

 

‘Hey. You okay?’ Seokmin stood up suddenly, almost falling back before realizing he had been in that position for quite a while. He felt a bit light-headed. ‘Dokyeom-ah, you… come on.’ Mingyu put his hand over the other’s shoulders, pulling him close, ‘We’ll stop here.’

 

‘I…’ He turned his head to the left slightly, again, frowned as he saw his fox talking to someone, laughing. He saw how Soonyoung’s expression changed as he replied to him. The omega didn’t look pleased at all. It was fine if he was in a bad mood, but that was not the case, seeing how he was all smile talking with his friend. Feeling a bit mad at the scene, he turned back to his friend, ‘I’ll just go back.’

 

‘Aww. No coffee?’ Seokmin gave Mingyu a forced smile before walking back, towards the medical department. He didn’t feel like being there, around Soonyoung. Something ugly was growing inside of him.

 

The man had been ignoring him since he first mentioned about dinner. At first he thought it was because he was pressuring the omega, like Chan said, but even after he cancelled it, Soonyoung continued to act cold toward him. He didn’t want to assume bad things about his fox so he thought the man was just busy with Jihoon’s competition and his own schedule, which was why he wanted to surprise Soonyoung today.

 

But…

 

He was wrong. Soonyoung WAS ignoring him. He didn’t know why. It was just too sudden. Chan didn’t mention any particular change in treatment towards him so it was just Seokmin. Soonyoung was acting cold towards him. Only him.

 

Why? Was asking him to meet his parents too much for him? Was he acting to soon?

 

But if that was the reason, why wouldn’t Soonyoung tell him? The omega had been telling him everything that was bothering him since they became close, why keep this a secret? He would have understood. He would have cancelled it earlier had Soonyoung told him to stop. He wouldn’t do anything that would make the other uncomfortable. He thought the man knew it.

 

Seokmin stared at the lake, trying to clear his messed up head. The thoughts were really suffocating him. He didn’t like this. He wanted to talk to Soonyoung to clear things up but the latter was never available.

 

‘What’s wrong with you?’ the alpha brought a hand up to hide his closed eyes from the sunlight, wanting to take a nap to forget everything.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung turned his phone to silent, wanting to ignore the alpha as he tried to concentrate on Wonwoo. He should have done this sooner. Being friends with his ex.

 

It was really stupid of him to have avoided the new omega. Hanging out with the latter, just like old times, and not having to avoid stumbling upon him had been really good for Soonyoung. He got enough sleep, a friend to act crazy with, and a bigger problem to deal with other than his own which occupied his mind, making it easier to not think about Seokmin.

 

It was inappropriate, he knew, but it was nice having someone with a more serious problem than his own. It made his worries seem so small. And, having to handle the man’s random episodes would shift his attention completely to Wonwoo, which he somehow liked. He felt as if he was needed. It made him feel good about himself. That he could take care of someone, a broken someone. A broken someone with hope of recovery. He wanted to see that. He wanted to be the reason for that.

 

The only problem was, due to a slip of tongue, Wonwoo thought they were trying to fix their relationship back to being lovers. Which was wrong, and completely his fault. Soonyoung was just trying to make the man feel comfortable around him by mentioning his own messed up background, but in the midst of the havoc that was playing in his mind that time, he told the taller male they could be lovers. Like his mother and uncle. Which was stupid.

 

‘You wanna watch something tonight? I’m doing Walking Dead marathon…’ the deep voice broke his train of thoughts and Soonyoung replied with an honest no. He likes action movies but Walking Dead was too gory for his taste. In fact, he just remembered why they didn’t talk about movies and shows much back when they were together – their tastes were different. Though both loved action-filled movies, Soonyoung prefers the light-hearted ones with comedies while Wonwoo loves more gruesome ones, accompanied with deeper meanings. Except for a few good ones, they rarely fully enjoy the movies they watched together. He just couldn’t tolerate explicit contents. It would haunt him in his sleep.

 

Hearing that short but firm response, Wonwoo started to scroll around Netflix, trying to find something they can watch together while humming some unknown song.

 

Soonyoung smiled softly. Seeing how different the man was, how bright he became after that night, Soonyoung couldn’t bear telling him about his intention of not pursuing a romantic relationship. Hopefully Wonwoo would meet an alpha who can make him happy, enough to just want to remain friends with Soonyoung. Or maybe, a therapist telling him not to get into a relationship with another omega because, Soonyoung didn’t have the heart to do it himself.

 

*****

 

Staring at the messages from Seokmin made him feel a bit lonely. And sad. A part of him wanted to call and apologize for acting the way he did because Seokmin was being really sweet, trying to call him whenever he had the time and never forgetting the good mornings and good nights, as well as constantly telling him to take it easy, but another part of him, a huge part of him, could not forgive what the alpha did to him.

 

Soonyoung looked through the stickers the man sent him, secretly wishing another would come soon because it was already late, and there was still no good night messages.

 

He couldn’t treat Seokmin like this. He didn’t know how other couples fight but he just couldn’t do it. He was mad, and he knew the alpha deserve it but… aside from the lie, the man had been a really good boyfriend. However, that was not enough to make up for his lie.

 

He didn’t know how to feel about this situation. More than a week or two without seeing the alpha, or hearing his voice and talking to him felt really weird. Even before they were together, they had been calling each other frequently. And after their cool-down period, every single day. The man had become a big part of his life. He missed Seokmin. He missed hearing that voice. Even if he had nothing to say, and he didn’t want to hear Seokmin talk either, because right now, whatever comes out of the alpha’s mouth would sound like a lie to him, he just wanted to hear Seokmin’s voice. It was as if he was addicted to it.

 

Bringing the phone up, Soonyoung clicked on the call history and without thinking any further, hit the phone icon. He bit his lips anxiously, wondering why he was doing it and regretting the decision after a few rings. Without any answer, Soonyoung cancelled the call, breathing a mixed sigh of relief and disappointment. Closing his eyes, he laid back on his bed before his phone rang, causing him to jump up.

 

_Dokyeom calling…_

 

Soonyoung blinked furiously at the screen, contemplating whether to answer or reject the call. He didn’t want to talk to the alpha but at the same time, he wanted to. He didn’t want to fight but at the same time, he wanted Seokmin to know he was mad.

 

Slowly bringing his thumb on the green icon, Soonyoung slid it to the right and brought the phone to his ear. ‘Hi…’

 

 _‘Hey… You called?’_ That voice. That gentle voice. God.

 

‘You…’re busy today? I mean lately….’ This was awkward. He was sure Seokmin noticed their distance and his avoidance, it was obvious based on his somewhat monotonous tone. That being said, Soonyoung actually wanted to continue his silent treatment so honestly, he didn’t know why he called the man in the first place. They really had nothing to talk about, and he would have to tell Seokmin the reason why he acted the way he did because, he was the one who initiated the contact.

 

The thing is, he didn’t want to tell the alpha that he knew about the omega house in Daejeon. Why? Because once the fact that he knew about it was out, they would end. Because he couldn’t pretend that this was a small matter. This needed to be addressed and right now, he was still disgusted and utterly disappointed by it. On the other hand, he didn’t want their relationship to end just yet. Sure, he was really mad but he didn’t want to leave the alpha nor did he want to argue or fight. Just thinking about it made him really uncomfortable. He needed time to figure things out. A lot of time to figure things out.

 

_‘Yeah… not really.’_

 

‘Owh…’ That short answer sounded really cold, somehow making Soonyoung really nervous. It was as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

 

_‘I saw you today while jogging.’_

 

‘Really? I didn-‘

 

 _‘Yeah, you ignored my message.’_ The omega’s heart started to palpitate, sensing the beginning of an argument. A few excuses automatically came up to him but before he could say anything, he realized his jaw was shaking and closed it again, not wanting to stutter. He knew he should be the one getting angry and scolding the other but he couldn’t. ‘ _Are you mad at me? Did I do something?_ ’

 

 _Yes!_ He wanted to say it but held his tongue. Soonyoung found himself staring at the bedsheet, mind completely blank. He didn’t want to say it but if he answered no, it would feel as if he denied what the other did to him. But he was not ready to say it up front. It was a really humiliating experience. If he said yes and confronted the man, he would be admitting that he fell for it because he was too desperate to be touched.

 

‘ _Soonyoung-ah_?’

 

Shit. Tears were falling down his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Clearing his throat, Soonyoung tried to avoid answering, ‘One of my friend. S-something happened to him.’ He took a deep breath, trying to calm his stutter, ‘He needs help.’

 

‘ _Owh no… Is it serious? Do you nee-_ ‘

 

‘-NO! No, nothing. Just… I can’t. I’m… He’s in a bad shape. I’m looking out for him.’ It was true but it was just an excuse. He didn’t plan to use Wonwoo’s misfortune to avoid Seokmin but it was all he could think of right now to buy him time. And space. ‘I’ll be really busy.’

 

‘ _Owh okay… are you okay_?’

 

‘Sure. Just don’t have time cus…’ This was so hard. He felt as if he was betraying the other omega by selling his secret, even though he didn’t mention the latter’s name or what actually happened. ‘He’s not stable. Need to look out…’

 

‘ _It’s fine. I didn’t know. Must’ve been hard for you too…_ ’ Soonyoung cursed inside. This gentle, understanding part of Seokmin made it even harder for him to accept the fact that the alpha used his heat to sleep with him. He wished the man was a jerk so he could hate him and end this emotional torture already. ‘ _Don’t forget to take care of yourself_.’

 

‘I’m ha-‘

 

‘- _love you._ ’ Soonyoung’s heart almost stopped at that. Love? Love…?

 

‘I-I… erm, gotta go. H-he’s having a-.’

 

 

‘- _breakdown._ ’ Seokmin eyes widened momentarily as he heard the call being hung up. Still unable to accept the sudden interruption, the alpha kept the phone on his ear, as if that would cause his lover to call him back. After a few minutes of silence, only accompanied by the ticking clock, Seokmin finally let the phone down and rested his head on his desk.

 

That was the first time he ever told Soonyoung straight to his face he loved him. He was sure the other already knew it but something told him he needed to say it today. The tension he felt, and the cold treatment made him feel as if they were moving away from each other.

 

…but Soonyoung didn’t say it back.

 

Though, he doubt the omega even heard it considering how his friend was having a breakdown probably somewhere near him.

 

Which sucked. He knew it was nice of the omega to do it for his friend but Soonyoung was already not getting enough sleep in the first place, and with his busy schedule, they barely able to meet each other for dates. Now, this ‘friend’ just appeared and occupy his remaining time, stealing it from Seokmin.

 

He knew he shouldn’t feel this way considering the situation but he hated this ‘friend’ of Soonyoung.

 

Not to mention, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the friend was not enough reason for Soonyoung ignore his messages so suddenly. The change in character was just too abrupt.

 

Something was wrong.

 

*****

 

‘Wassup with you lately man?’ The tall alpha jumped down on the bed, creaking it as he started to get comfortable. Seokmin ignored the question to focus on his book but then decided he needed to talk to someone. Chan wouldn’t understand, Seungcheol was too far from his dorm, and not that close with him. Bam Bam, he was out of the question. All his other basketball club seniors were busy with their rotations. Right now, the only one he could talk to was Mingyu.

 

‘Are you sure you guys are good? I mean, I’m no expert but sure sound like your fox is avoiding you. Cold feet?’

 

‘Cold feet?’

 

‘You know… betas usually change their minds right before marriage or stuff like that. That’s why we alphas,’ the man stood up and walk over to him, leaning against his desk. ‘-bond during sex. No changing minds right there.’

 

‘How do you even decided to bond during sex?’ Seokmin asked, half-sarcastic. He knew that is the norm, but he just couldn’t see the logic in that. Making such important decision right after something so intimate, when they were somewhat high in each other, it just never seem like a good idea. At least they should talk about it beforehand, which was what he did. Which meant alpha-omegas were no different than betas. Mingyu just raised his shoulders at the question, indifferent. ‘Dunno. Not planning to, don’t care.’

 

‘Why did I even ask…’ Seokmin sighed. He knew the man wouldn’t be of any help.

 

‘Maybe he’s mad at you? You did something? Girls and omegas like to act like that I heard.’

 

‘You heard?’ Again, Mingyu shrugged. He really seemed like he was throwing some random thoughts his way. But, there might be some truth in that. Seokmin really don’t know how to read hints. ‘He said he’s not mad.’

 

‘Owh… Dokyeom-ah’… you did something didn’t you?’ Mingyu brought his hand up to his mouth, acting dramatic to tease the stressed alpha. Enjoying the panic look on Seokmin, the taller of the two widened his eyes and pointed at his friend, shaking his head. ‘Lee Seokmin, what di-‘

 

‘I dunno! He said he’s not mad!’

 

‘Won’t people usually ask why they would get mad in the first place? He said he’s NOT mad? Like, there’s a reason why he would be but he’s not?’ Mingyu leaned closer to Seokmin, enjoying the situation more and more. Seeing the speechless state of the other alpha, he patted his shoulder, trying to hold his laughter. This man, even though he seemed like the more mature one with him being in a serious relationship and studying a year earlier than Mingyu, was really naïve when it comes to real life conflict. How did he manage to survive all this time? ‘Dude. You did something alright.’

 

‘Okay. He didn’t say he’s not mad. But I think he is.’ Again, the shrug. Seokmin started to get defensive, ‘What did I do?? Ask him for dinner??’

 

‘How the hell should I know?? It must be quiet serious if he’s running away like this.’

 

Seokmin frowned at that.

 

Running away…?

 

*****

 

This didn’t feel right. He knew a few changes was certain and was ready to adapt to it but everything felt really different. Skipping classes? The old Wonwoo would flip out if he did that but right now, that was what the other was suggesting – skipping, for no reason at all. Soonyoung understood why the other changed course, but why take something he didn’t like in the first place if he wasn’t determine to complete it? If he wanted act like this and blame in on the major and his classmates, he was better off not returning at all. It was a harsh thought, he knew, but that was the reality.

 

‘Why do you have so many of these?’ Soonyoung looked over to see the other omega going through his freezer. Sighing, he reminded the man, again to prepare for his next lecture, ‘Still not going.’

 

Rolling his eyes, Soonyoung finally gave up. ‘Food stock for my heat.’ He muttered incoherently. They wouldn’t talk about it anyway. And since he knew very well how conservative Wonwoo was about heats, even mentioning it in front of him felt embarrassing.

 

‘It’s…’ Wonwoo tried to change the subject again, as he always did upon hearing about it. ‘It’s expired.’

 

‘I didn’t notice.’ There was a silence and both of them tried to think about something else to say. Soonyoung knew the other wasn’t comfortable about the matter, and he too, didn’t want to talk about it. He already tried, a lot of time, back when they were together and Wonwoo refused to listen. Nothing would change anyway.  

 

‘Heat… what, how…’ Wonwoo suddenly spoke, catching the dancer off guard. ‘What does it feel like?’

 

Soonyoung looked at him, bewildered. He didn’t expect the man to not have it yet, but at the same time, he didn’t even know when Wonwoo first presented as an omega so it could be possible. They never discussed it so he always thought of the subject to be a taboo in their relationship. Which was why he found it even harder to explain something really private.

 

‘Your body just gets hot and uhm… wants to be touched.’ At least, that was what he felt after Seokmin. Before he met the alpha, it felt like he was having a bad fever and just wanted it to be over.

 

God, this was embarrassing. He really didn’t want to talk about it anymore. To think of how much his body changed after that trip to Daejeon, because of that persuasion to spend his heat together…

 

‘C-can you hold it in?’

 

‘Not really. It’s… kinda sensitive, emotional time and you can’t really think straight so…’ Seokmin really planned it well now that he think of it. He wondered how the guy even knew about his heat though…Shit, his face was starting to heat up. His cheeks were vibrating, he knew he would tear any moment now. Why was he acting like this every time he was reminded of the alpha? He-

 

‘I-I need to go.’

 

‘Huh?’ Without any explanation, Soonyoung saw the taller male anxiously shoving his food inside the freezer, not even bothering to close it completely, and ran down to his room. But that wasn’t what broke him from his bad memories, it was the fear Soonyoung felt surrounding him. He didn’t know why Wonwoo was different but whenever he was having a breakdown, Soonyoung could always feel it. It felt so real he thought he would go crazy. It reminded him of his close encounters, but worse. It reminded him of his younger sister presenting those dead animals to him. He felt as if his life was threatened. He knew it wasn’t real which was why he could always stay calm but it was different for the other omega. The man needed his pills to break away from the fear.

 

Soonyoung chased the other, running towards Wonwoo’s room, worried. This was his fault. He must have said something wrong to trigger his nightmare… ‘Why are you crying? Owh no, I said something?’

 

‘Go away! I don’t…’ Soonyoung hugged the broken man, not knowing how to stop it. This was probably the worst one yet, the latter’s whole body was shaking and he could see scratch marks all over the other’s hand. This seemed really familiar. This was… what his mother did whenever she had another episode back when he was young. He still remembered it vividly, how confused he was, and how helpless he was as a child, unable to do anything to help her get through her misery. ‘Why are you crying? I need to know so I won’t do it again…’

 

‘Heat... I don’t wanna be touched!’ So it WAS something he said. Jesus, why the hell did he had to tell it like that when he knew what happened to the man? He really is hopeless when it comes to comforting others. No wonder his mother didn’t care for him. Because he was useless. He only ended up making things worse when he tried to help. ‘Soonyoung-ah! I don’t wanna be touched anymore! That man… I’m scared…’

 

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ Soonyoung hugged the man tighter, finding himself needing someone to hold instead.

 

He was not useless, no. He could help the man. He was not the scared little child anymore. He could be someone’s rock now, someone’s support. He was strong enough. ‘I’ll be there with you instead… We’ll get through this together. Is that okay?’

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghh such a dark chapter! I know this is not as fluffy as the other one so I’m sorry if you came here expecting that T_T I know these past few chapter had been dark. I love angst and I don’t have anywhere to release it anymore so *nervous laughter*
> 
> Anyway, just to make thing clear, Hoshi’s running away from his problems, like he always do. He’s always someone who avoids conflicts instead of trying to solve it, and he’s doing it again ^^;; He’s trying so hard avoid having to deal with Seokmin’s lie, and used Wonu’s situation as an excuse. And now you see how much Hoshi’s affected by his childhood! After living with those unstable people for years, of course a small child will develop some sort of trauma. He grew out of it but the current situation is not good for him. Let’s hope something change soon before he digs himself deeper into the darkness!
> 
>  
> 
> Do share me what you think might happen next ^^
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading! <3<3


	37. Chapter 37

Soonyoung rested his head against the wall, taking slow breath after the vigorous routine. Closing his eyes, he bumped his head lightly, over and over again, suddenly remembering what he told his ex-lover yesterday.

 

He told Wonwoo they will spend his first heat together.

 

He messed up again. There goes his hope to remain platonic. He actually told the man clearly that he would be there to teach him how to break his heat. How he wish he could take that back.

 

That being said, something else had been bothering him. It was the fact that he didn’t actually mind it, to be honest. He knew it was wrong ethically, but he felt no disgust once the word came out of his mouth. In fact, right now, he was more sickened by Seokmin than Wonwoo. It was a weird feeling. It was funny, even, because for a moment he thought he could understand why his mother did what she did back then.

 

‘Hoshi?’ the omega flinched a bit upon hearing his name, feeling goosebumps on his skin. He tried to recompose himself, as if the other person knew what he was thinking. That was, before he realize who the other person was.

 

‘Seokmin…’ He looked at his watch, scanning around him before turning his attention back towards the alpha. ‘Hey…’

 

‘You look busy.’ The man sat beside him, handing him a bottle of water. ‘Must’ve been hard.’

 

‘Yeah…’ Soonyoung felt his heart beating furiously, telling him to get away from here. There were only the two of them, and he didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to act friendly with the alpha before deciding what to do with their relationship. It wouldn’t seem right if he chose to break up. ‘Don’t you have class right now?’

 

Seokmin smiled at him, handing him a Snickers bar, ‘I missed you so I skipped.’

 

‘Skip?’ Soonyoung frowned, remembering how the man too, didn’t like to skip classes. Was that a lie too? Was he pretending to be a nerd all this while?

 

‘Just kidding. Class was cancelled. And I wanted to see you too. I mean, I was planning to skip anyway so… lucky!’ The younger male snickered, giving him the normal bright smile but Soonyoung couldn’t find it in him to respond with the same enthusiasm. Instead, he had to force himself to do one as not to be rude. Sensing it, Seokmin took a deep breath and changed the subject. ‘Wanna grab dinner? You’re getting skinnier.’ He pinched Soonyoung’s chin lightly.

 

‘I… can’t.’

 

‘Lemme guess. Your friend?’ Again, his heart beat furiously, as if he was caught in a lie. He never said anything yet to confirm it so technically, he wasn’t lying. But he was about to. Using Wonwoo. Again. ‘Yeah. I promised.’

 

‘Can we just… talk? Just for a while. You can tell him you’re gonna be late.’

 

‘I can’t.’

 

‘Just a few minutes. Hey.’ Seokmin caught his hand, stopping the omega who was about to flee. ‘Hoshi, are we okay? We haven’t talk since forever and now you’re running away as soon as I got here. This…this is not normal.’

 

Soonyoung swallowed nervously, trying to laugh it off. ‘I’m not running away. I just realized the time an-‘

 

‘If he’s that fragile that you can’t leave him for a few minutes, he shouldn’t even be here studying don’t you think?’ Sensing the truth in that spoken words, Soonyoung let out a soft sigh. There was no use trying to avoid the alpha now that they were here. Turning back, he looked straight towards the man, biting the inner walls of his mouth as he tried to find a way to escape. However, the way Seokmin looked at him, that somewhat disappointed expression made him feel so small he unconsciously lowered his head. ‘Are you mad? That I invited you to my house? Cus you’re been acting weird since I asked you.’

 

‘What? No’

 

‘You are, Soonyoung. You should’ve told me you don’t want to instead of acting out like this.’ The sudden change in the way the alpha called him caught him off guard. He could feel the temper in the way he talked and he didn’t like it. It made him nervous. Seokmin wasn’t screaming or anything but he could feel the dominance in that tone. Weakly, Soonyoung asked, ‘What is wrong with you?’

 

‘I want us to be mates! You want it too! I don’t want to bond without you not knowing what my family’s like!’ There it was, the angry tone. But it wasn’t a command. Seokmin was angry at him. However, instead of cowering away, it made Soonyoung a bit mad.

 

‘Are you kidding me? Mates? I don’t really know you well enough to want to bond with you right?’ He jerked his hand away from the alpha’s grip, shocking him. ‘How about telling me about who you really are first?’

 

Seokmin snapped away from his own feeling at the jerk, blinking a few times to bring himself back to their current situation. That voice, the strong question from the omega about his own identity puzzled him. He couldn’t think of any reason why Soonyoung would ask him that kind of question. ‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Daejeon? Omega house?’ Soonyoung crossed his hands trying to get every part of his body hidden from the male in front of him. He was really considering taking his bag and go right now, his inner self wanting so badly to avoid this confrontation but he couldn’t. He wanted to know the truth. This was killing him inside. ‘You think I wouldn’t figure it out? You fucking lied to me Seokmin.’

 

‘That was… so long ago…I mean, you needed help an-‘

 

‘I didn’t need your help! I was weak and- and emotional but I could’ve handled it!’ The younger only stood there, trying to digest the reality that the lie, which he told two years back, that he thought were long forgotten and buried, was uncovered by none other than Soonyoung himself. ‘It was humiliating but I could’ve handled it myself…’

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, it wasn’t what you think. I- I didn’t… god.’ He still couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Everything made sense back then but now, nothing did. He couldn’t explain himself, his actions back then. He thought he had a good enough reason but it turned out, he didn’t. ‘I didn’t plan the tri-‘

 

‘-to sleep with me?’

 

‘No! I only wanted to get to know you!’

 

‘By bringing me in the middle of the woods and lie to me about the place I can-‘

 

‘I didn’t think you’ll get your heat! You think I know when it was?? I’m not a stalker!’

 

‘Are you? A stalker?’

 

‘...what?’ Seokmin found himself out of breath, trying to explain himself. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? Stalker? How in the world-

 

‘You knew where I dance, you knew my real name. I never told you that. What else? Shinee?’ Soonyoung was backing away from him, slowly. That action made Seokmin frown, he knew the other was afraid of him. But instead of giving him space, the alpha felt the need to move forward, to catch the other in case he decided to run. Because somehow he knew, once Soonyoung walk out that door, they would be over. ‘Owh yeah. My workplace. You knew that too. Finding out about my heat’s not so hard right?’

 

‘Soonyoung-ah. It’s not like that. I was at Shining Diamond when you danced so I-. You were wearing Shinee T-shirt! I’m not a stalker! What are you-?’

 

‘You expect me to believe that? First, you lied to me about where you lived. Then I found out that you lied about the omega house.’ Soonyoung suddenly laughed at a realization, ‘God, I’m so dumb. That’s right. You lied about where you live cus you wanted me to go to the concert right? What el-‘

 

‘Nothing! I di-‘

 

‘The first thing you ever told me about your personal life turns out to be a lie, Seokmin! How do you expect me to believe anything else you said after all that-‘

 

‘It’s not a lie!’ Seokmin grabbed the distressed omega before,

 

‘I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!’ Soonyoung screamed, the sound echoing in the studio. Both the males froze in shock at the loud voice. Particularly, at how expressive the omega was. The only time the man would scream would be out of excitement. But that, just now, was out of anger. And Soonyoung never get this angry. He would always cry out of frustration, never anger.

 

Seokmin gulped, trying to recompose himself. Looking at the other whose face was also that of shock, he tried to hold his hand, desperate to for a second chance if not to prove his innocence. But again, his hands were pushed away and this time, Soonyoung walked right pass him to get his bag and return towards the door. ‘Soonyoung, are we over…?

 

‘I need some time to think.’

 

‘We’re over…’

 

‘Stop talking Seokmin.’

 

‘I’m sorry…’ His voice were barely audible as the omega walked through the door and slammed it closed, leaving Seokmin staring at his feet, still in a state of shock.

 

*****

 

 _Knock knock._ The soft sound coming from outside his room followed by his mother’s cheerful voice telling him to come down for lunch forced Seokmin to get out of bed. His room was a mess, his phone out of battery, his clothes unchanged since yesterday… everything about him spelled ‘heartbroken’.

 

Sighing, Seokmin brought out a new set of clothing to change into and proceeded to take a shower. He didn’t want his mother to ask all those crazy, curious questions to him he knew she would. It was obvious from her face that she had been itching to do so since seeing him walking into the house on a school night yesterday. One last check in the mirror, noting the red eyes, Seokmin again let out a deep breath before making his way downstairs.

 

‘Your favourite food. I didn’t have time to buy crabs. Omo, you should tell me when you’re coming home.’ Mrs. Lee urged him to sit and proceeded to put various side dished onto his bowl. Without a word, only a soft smile, the son started to eat, dreading the time the mother will start her investigation. And without a word, she continued to put in more food into his bowl when she noticed they were gone. And to his surprise, she spoke nothing about his condition throughout the meal. ‘You’re not eating?’

 

‘Ate while making those.’ She laughed her weird laugh, ‘probably filled with my delicious sal-‘

 

‘Eww eomma! Stop!’ He cringed, earning him another loud laugh, infecting him as he found himself smiling, thankful that she didn’t say anything despite knowing how hard it is for her to keep her mouth shut. ‘You’re eating well? Tell me if you want anything. I’ll send them to you my swee-‘

 

‘Eomma, I’m 21.’ He reminded her of his age, hopefully to stop her babying him which in return, she mocked. It annoyed him as he sighed loudly to pretend to rebel, just for laughs, but as soon as the tension died down, and she started to gently place her hand on his cheek, he realized how much he wanted to cry. He knew his mother couldn’t fix anything, but he just wanted to tell her.

 

To his surprise, his mother kept quiet throughout. He could sense her disappointment in him when he mentioned what he did, but she never once interrupted nor made faces like she always do. Growing up in this house, Seokmin never knew how good of a listener his mother is. Because like his friends, she is the loud type, always craving for attention. And to see this part of her, how she was instead, giving her full attention to him and keeping silent, was nothing less than surprising. Making him even more grateful for having her as his mother.

 

Soonyoung was like this. Except he only get loud in front of certain people instead of everyone. People he was comfortable being with. And Seokmin was one of them. More than just one of them.

 

He was special to Soonyoung.

 

Unlike all his friends who treats him as just ‘Dokyeom’, not caring about his real self, Soonyoung made him feel special. Not by his words or special actions. Soonyoung made him fell special by being comfortable around him. By showing him every sides of him, the bright and the dark, the crazy and the calm. By caring about him and his thoughts, and not brushing his problems off like it never mattered.

 

But he screwed up. He lied to Soonyoung.

 

He didn’t deserve the man.

 

*****

 

‘Soonyoung,’ The said man turned his attention towards the older omega, inviting him into his room just as he was leaving Wonwoo’s. ‘Let’s talk.’

 

Though reluctant, still not in a friendly term with the man, Soonyoung complied and got inside, looking around the familiar looking room. The interior was almost the same as to when Jeonghan was his neighbor, with a few changes, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic, thinking about the time when everything was going so smoothly for everyone. The time when things were much more simple. The time when everything was just straightforward.

 

He could sense the tension in the air, just by looking at Jeonghan’s face. The latter was thinking hard on how to start speaking what was on his mind, and Soonyoung knew it was not pretty. ‘I need you to leave Wonu alone.’

 

‘What?’ He knew this had something to do with the male in the other room, but he was definitely not expecting to be warned to stay away. At least, not straight into his face, without any reason. But, ignoring how rude it was said to him, Soonyoung would not comply to that request because right now, that man was the only one he have left. The only one he can trust despite being a mess. Because right now, even from back then, Wonwoo was the only person who never lied to him, and accepted him the way he was without any hidden agenda.

 

‘I’m glad you’re helping him recover but I’m not letting you drag him into a sick relationship.’

 

‘It’s none of your business.’ He didn’t know where that came from but Soonyoung was tired of saying yes. Despite the misunderstanding from Wonwoo’s part, they were not doing anything bad. They only watched movies and eat together, sometimes spending time talking, just like any friends would. So Jeonghan telling him off like this meant telling him not to be friends with Wonwoo and to that Soonyoung said to mind his own business. ‘He obviously don’t think you’re just friends.’

 

‘So he thinks all his close friends are his lovers? Is that what you’re saying?’

 

‘You know exactly what I’m saying.’ Jeonghan seemed more firm in his warning, staring the younger one hard. That action did shake the latter slightly, but he still stood his ground. ‘Someone told him it was okay for omegas to date and it’s not me. It’s not his friends.’

 

‘Wh-‘

 

‘Don’t fucking tell me you don’t know about it because the only person with that kind of experience here is you. And yeah, I’m using it against you right now. Surprise.’ Jeonghan seemed to be having a really hard time keeping his cool, slamming his hand against the table, shocking Soonyoung. Not only because of the loud sound from the impact, but also due to the fact that the older knew about his family. He didn’t remember telling him about it, and he knew Wonwoo wouldn’t. So that meant…

 

‘Come on Soonyoung, don’t try to act surprised. You told me yourself when we drank together a few years back.’

 

‘…and you think it’s all right to accuse me of dragging Wonu with my secret?’

 

‘God.’ The older rubbed his face before scratching his head, obviously feeling very uneasy. ‘We’re all adults here, okay? Stop acting all innocent and grow up. I’m not letting you ruin him just because of your fucking problem with Dokyeom. Get your shit together and stay away from Wonu.’

 

‘Gosh you kids are fucking problematic! I’m not your fucking mom! Why shou- Like you’re the only one with problem! GOD!‘ Sensing the instability of the older omega who was now walking in circles cussing, Soonyoung backed away slowly until he reached the door and ran back to his room, taking deep breaths to calm himself. It was not the warning that broke him, it was what he saw in front of him. The way Jeonghan acted reminded him of his mentally ill mother back when he was young, how Jeonghan was muttering to himself about the other despite Soonyoung standing there with him, and the sudden change in character frightened him. The older omega, despite his wild image, had always been a happy person, helping those around him, though with a price sometimes. Though the man was no saint, the worse he had seen of Jeonghan would be him getting fed up with things and sulk, nothing too severe but just now, that scene was a whole level of distress. Almost borderline crazy. He knew the older needed medication sometimes to control his breakdowns, everyone knew since he wrote it in his book, but this was very new.

 

Still on the floor, eyes wide, Soonyoung finally gulped to wet his throat, closing his eyes to calm down.

 

Things had been really hectic for him these days. Everything was wrong. From Wonwoo re-appearing out of nowhere as an omega, to Seokmin’s lies, to Jeonghan acting like a madman, his personal life was becoming too complicated. Why is everything so complicated for him? His family, his relationship, it was as if he was cursed.

 

He used to think being ignored by a whole village was the worse, but that was way better than the feeling he had right now. Back then, as long as he didn’t talk to other people, it wouldn’t matter. Right now, he had to avoid the two men he trusted the most. Moreover, despite how hellish his hometown felt like, he always knew he was safe at home. His grandparents always protected him from the bad people. Right now, the one person he thought would protect him betrayed him. And another needed protection which he couldn’t give. And Soonyoung himself, had no one else to lean on but himself. And he was not doing a good job at that. And that feeling sucks. No, it was worse. He never felt so helpless in his life.

He used to be so good at protecting himself. He used to be an expert on building walls. Since when did he forgot to do so?

 

 

The room was already bright when Soonyoung realized the time. Looking at the clock, still wanting to check for the time which indicated it was 10 in the morning, he wiped his face and laid on the bed. He couldn’t sleep a wink last night but it was not as if he had been spending the whole night thinking about his problems. Everything was blank. He just couldn’t sleep. It was as if he tried to close his eyes and without sleeping, it was already morning. And he already missed his first class.

 

Maybe, skipping today might not be a bad idea. His body was still tired, and his mind, even more. He would accomplish nothing going into class in this condition. He would just have to lie about catching a cold or something. Surely his lecturer would believe him considering his effort all this while.

 

Forcing himself to sleep, Soonyoung pushed the blanket off the bed, spreading all his limbs to cool himself. Maybe freezing himself to sleep would help. It didn’t though, and came afternoon, Soonyoung decided he needed to take a break from campus. Packing only the necessary items which was his charger and laptop, he walked towards the bus station, heading back to his grandparents.

 

He needed to get away from all of this.

 

He needed to breathe.

 

*****

 

After what felt like months, Seokmin was finally cheerful enough to talk to his friends again, at least, on Facebook and through messages. Taking his mother’s advice, he took some time off to cool down – a few days – and spent his whole day talking to his family, entertaining his grandmother, basically, going back to when he was a child with nothing to worry about.

 

Looking at the dozens of messages from his friends, mostly asking him for help with their homeworks and some asking him to hang out, he took a deep breath before typing in his usual answers. He wondered if he should just skip on a few unimportant ones, scrolling down until he saw a familiar looking icon, and name. It was from Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s mate, and a very dear senior to him. They kept in touch after the orientation, mostly with the older always asking him if he was doing good in school, and him laughing it off, telling the omega to stop treating him like a baby.

 

The last message he could see from the review panel told him to ignore the messages above, and the man saying sorry. It was dated sometime last week so he wondered if he should actually just ignore it and write another automatic response. But then again, he felt like there was no reason why Jeonghan, out of all the people, would apologize to him. Curious as to what that reason was, Seokmin scrolled up the chat, noting the long messages, until he reached the first ones.

 

‘Owh no…’

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was so much drama in a chapter! Who would’ve thought their relationship would actually reach this kind of situation right?
> 
> FYI, Jeonghan’s not a bitch guys!! Don’t hate him! He has his own issues, and he’s also on medication like Wonu, and he’s a fourth year student thinking about graduation. To top it all off, he has to take care of Wonu, who is actually pretty stubborn. It’s only normal that people reach their limit and have some kind of breakdown whether it’s crying or acting crazy. Some people can control themselves, some people can’t. As long as you’re not hurting anyone or yourselves, I think it’s okay to have a breakdown once in a while, if that makes you feel better after ^^
> 
> Also, I’m just wondering, if the same thing happened to you guys, what would be your reaction? If I was lied to like Hoshi, I would definitely break it off (sorry DK). But if I was DK, I would probably spam Hoshi with messages, acting all crazy to prove myself (I’m creepy like that XD)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and commenting on this fic guys!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! <3<3


	38. Chapter 38

 

It was weird, looking at his mother like this after so many years. Sitting right next to her without her giving him any unfavourable look or screaming at him made him reminisce the time when he was just a few years old, before his mother decided she was not happy with her life and destroyed it. To think that he would be able to see her like this, looking calm and collected again was beyond him. Of course, it was all thanks to the drugs they gave her to keep her from having her breakdowns. Right now, his mother was in her own world, ignoring him and the people around her except when her name was called. She even smiled at him once when he called her name, thinking he was some stranger before commenting on how similar he looked to her ‘husband’. He wondered which one of them she was referring to. Soonyoung did look like his father, and thus, like his uncle.

 

Soonyoung really had no idea what he was doing here, what he was supposed to do here. This is the first time he saw her after a long time, and all those time, his grandparents never said a thing. He wondered why his grandmother told him to come here after seeing him cry his heart out yesterday.

 

Yes, he cried. Like a baby. Spilling every little dirty secret he kept inside of him, in front of his grandfather. From him two-timing his then-boyfriend, with a sex friend, and again with his current boyfriend, though not intentional, to the fact that he thought he could be with an omega.  Everything his grandfather warned him not to do, every single thing he thought he would never do, done with a big, ugly check.

 

He cried because he realized he brought it on himself. It was karma. Dropped onto him like pieces of bricks.

 

Unfortunately, just realizing his mistakes didn’t make it any less painful. In fact, it was harder for him because he didn’t have the coping mechanism. Since he was taken in his grandparent’s care, his life only consisted of him being ostracized and getting scolded by his grandparents. He never had anyone playing with his feelings or manipulated him because, nobody was ever close enough to be able to do so. Everything was new to him. Everything other people experienced during their childhood or high school, Soonyoung experienced for the first time with Seokmin and Wonwoo.

 

Everything. From love and lust, to loss and betrayal. The complete set.

 

The only good thing that happened recently was him telling his guardians the dark secrets. At least he could find relief in knowing that they accepted his flaws and still loved him. And though he wished he could get an expert advice on how to deal with these emotions, the only one he got was to come here and visit his mother.

 

What was he supposed to gain from meeting her? She was not even all here.

 

Soonyoung stared at his mother, biting his lips, contemplating whether to ask her why she did what she did knowing the consequences. Maybe that was the reason. His grandmother wanted to show him what would happen if he kept going with his messed up ways.

 

…or maybe she wanted him to make peace with his mother? Maybe this was supposed to be a journey of self-discovery kind of stuff he usually see in movies. Honestly, he didn’t know. They were never fighting so there was really nothing much to work on. His mother went crazy, she hated him, and he decided to stay away as it would not be of any good to both of them had they meet after his rescue.

 

It was never him, it had always been her.

 

Heck, Soonyoung never hated her. In fact, he wanted to understand her. He always wanted to understand her. He always wondered what it would be like in her shoes.

 

…and for some weird reason, he was. Right now. With a past omega-lover, and an alpha wanting to be with him. The only difference was Soonyoung was not bonded with any of them.

 

The thing is, no matter how much he forced himself to think that it was okay to be with another omega, he couldn’t. Nor could he force himself to be with the alpha, not after what happened. Which was why he couldn’t figure it out, the reason why his mother forced herself to bond with his father, or run away with his uncle. There was obviously another choice for her. And for him. Because Soonyoung made his choice, and he chose not to be with either.

 

Feeling a hand on his cheeks, Soonyoung’s face twitched as his mother started to bawl, repeating his uncle’s name over and over while hugging him. Even now, all she cared about was her stupid lover who ran away with another alpha. Who was he kidding? He would never understand her, because she only did what she did out of selfishness. Just like she took him with her to cause his father grief, not because she loved him.

 

That was it. There was nothing wrong with him. Some people are just messed up.

 

Without saying goodbye, Soonyoung pushed her hands away and got up from his seat, making his way out, not caring to look back at his mother. To think that he actually tried so hard to be loved by that crazy woman, no wonder he had all these issues with his confidence, trying to seek warmth from someone who only cared about making his life miserable…

 

But things are going to change because he was done with her and his past. And he was done trying to understand her. He was also done feeling pity for himself. He was done trying to fit in, done letting himself be treated like he was worthless.

 

Because he deserves better. He might not be perfect, but he deserve to be treated better. Fuck trying to make everyone like him. Fuck trying to make everyone happy. As long as he is happy, nothing else should matter. And if he was going to end up alone because of it, then be it. He owed himself that much.

 

‘Harabeoji? Soonyoung called out, peeking through the small window to his sister’s room before realizing his grandfather was already waiting for him on one of the benches.  ‘Done?’

 

‘Yeah,’ he replied, walking to the old man who was awkwardly standing still, waiting for him instead of walking first like he always did. Soonyoung hastily caught the key that was thrown at him.  ‘You’re driving. I’m tired.’

 

‘But-‘ Soonyoung was never allowed to drive whenever his grandfather was around, even though he already had his driver’s license. The old man always told him that he didn’t trust him enough. ‘What?’

 

‘Nothing… thanks!’ He grinned and felt his heart bloomed as his grandfather gave him a big smile and patted his shoulder. As expected, coming back to his hometown, meeting his grandparents who understood him the most, really helped his mind untangled. Everything that was complicated became clear again. Though he would still need to solve everything back at the campus, for now, he would take his time thinking what he would do one step at a time. While asking for the veteran’s advice that is. And by veteran, obviously he meant his grandmother. He wouldn’t want to take another chance with the old, grumpy man.

 

*****

 

Seokmin gulped, putting a hand on his chest as he stared at the door. He knew this was the right house as he had been here a lot of times, but he never made it past the gate. The truck normally parked up front was gone so he knew the man of the house was not home.

 

‘Aishh…’ He turned back, walking towards his car before stopping, sighing and returned back to the door.

 

He was already here. He needed to do this. It was now or losing Soonyoung for good.

 

Seokmin looked back at his watch. It was almost six in the evening. If he turned back now, he would still make it back home before dark. That is, without the traffic. Okay, maybe he should go back and talk to Soonyoung later.

 

But he was already here…

 

But maybe nobody was home right now so…

 

But what if Soonyoung was upstairs?

 

‘Young man, do you need something?’ Seokmin flinched at the voice, almost screaming as the door opened, revealing an old omega lady, Soonyoung’s grandmother. She was looking at him, concerned and Seokmin realized he was acting weird in front of her house. Bowing to her, he automatically excused himself and turned back to his car, pretending to have gotten the wrong address, but upon further thinking, returned once again, face red from embarrassment. ‘Is Soonyoung here?’

 

‘Owh, you must be his friend. He’ll be here any time now. Come in.’

 

Seokmin sat down at the sofa, looking around the old house where his lovely omega grew up in. After listening to the older man’s story about his family, and his childhood, the alpha couldn’t help but smile at the pictures hanging on the wall, and the trinkets displayed, knowing the background of some of them. ‘So you’re Soonyoung’s friend?’ He nodded, ‘You must be Dokyeom.’

 

‘Seokmin.’ He smiled at her, feeling flustered that she knew his name. It meant that the omega told her about him. ‘I-uh… close friend.’

 

‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘I need to talk to Soonyoung… he wasn’t in campus so I-uh… I came here…’ He licked his lips, nervous. The old lady was slurping her tea, her eyes on him like a hawk, making him cautious. She nodded but he couldn’t help but feel like she was expecting more answers from him, which he didn’t want to say. ‘You guys had a fight? Soonyoung’s really upset.’

 

‘Yeah… I- did something and uh-… yup.‘

 

‘He’ll be back soon.’ Seokmin forced a smile at the old lady, nodding his head as she patted his knee a few times before getting up to go to the kitchen. ‘Why don’t you have dinner with us?’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung passed the key to his grandfather and made his way to the street dog sitting just outside their gate. He felt really great and just wanted to touch something soft. He tried hugging it but the growl suggested otherwise. Backing away, Soonyoung ran back to his house, laughing at himself.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah…’ He jumped at the familiar voice. Seokmin was standing near the dining table, in his house, beside his grandfather who was also looking at him. Eyeing the alpha accusingly, his old man inquired, ‘Is this that guy?’

 

‘Owh shush and let’s eat.’ The old woman grabbed her husband and guided him down, putting his bowl of rice in front. She signalled him to sit, but Soonyoung didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be in a room with the alpha. Everything was going great today, why the hell did he have to come? Even dare to enter his house?

 

‘What’re you doing here?’

 

‘I, hear-‘

 

‘You boys sit down or both of you get out.’ The only woman in the house warned, interrupting them. ‘Talk later.’ Soonyoung rolled his eyes, sighing a loud sigh as he made sat in front of his grandfather, the furthest from Seokmin. He could feel the old man giving him the stare, and the alpha, but pretended not to care. Except, it was hard pretending nothing was wrong. It was too silent. And he was trying real hard not to listen to the forced conversation his grandmother made with Seokmin, with his grandfather interrupting to belittle him with no luck. Because, most of Seokmin was perfect. Except for his pathetic lie.

 

Soonyoung got up as soon as he was done with his dinner, trying to wash the dish quickly and run to his room. But as soon as he stood, he was told to wait at the living room. His grandmother actually commanded him to talk to the bastard.

 

‘You better keep your hands to yourself, young man. I have a gun.’ The low growl of his old man warning the alpha bemused Soonyoung so much he couldn’t help his silly grin from forming. He knew he could count on the man to keep him safe.

 

‘What are you doing here? In my house? Are you stalking me openly now?’ Soonyoung wasted no time in attacking the younger male, not wanting to entertain him further. Coming here, being in his house felt like a breach of his private life. It made him feel really uncomfortable. ‘Soonyoung-ah. No, I… was invited in.’

 

‘Sure. She brought you here in her car too.’ He replied sarcastically. Obviously, that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

 

‘No, I came here. In my car.’ Seokmin spoke softly, but sternly. ‘Look. I wanted to talk to you at campus but Chan told me you were MIA. Figured you’d be here.’

 

‘Whatever it is, I’d probably won’t believe you so stop wasting time and get it over with.’

 

 

Seokmin looked at the omega in front of him, trying to digest the change in personality. Could it be the house? Did he act like this because he felt safe here? Because outside, on campus, Soonyoung was never this chatty, especially when he was upset. He would usually seek comfort from skinship, not attacking other people head-on like this.

 

Sighing, Seokmin licked his lips, gaining the motivation to speak. Frankly, the moment he was met with Soonyoung’s unwelcoming face, he felt depressed enough to want to give up his initial intention. But he couldn’t. Because he needed to fix things. Maybe not to back to normal, but he still needed to try.

 

‘Look, I’m not trying to defend myself, or beg you to stay,’ he looked at the omega, noting the deep frown. A brief glance to the side and Seokmin lowered his voice, ‘I knew I made a big mistake. You didn’t deserve it.’

 

He paused, giving Soonyoung a chance to speak but nothing came up. Feeling a pang in his heart, he decided to continue, ‘I heard about your omega friend. What you told him. Why did you do it?’

 

‘Do what?’

 

‘Tell him you wanna be lovers. I heard you told him it’s okay to be with another omega.’

 

‘Fucking Jeonghan.’ Soonyoung hissed, rolling his eyes as his fingers tapped at on the chair, nervous. ‘It’s none of your business.’

 

‘You hate it. Why’d you do it? Why’d you lie?’

 

‘Owh you’re the one to-‘

 

‘It’s not about me Soonyoung! It’s about you!’ Seokmin raised his voice, shocking the omega who sat back against the sofa, suddenly becoming tame. Unfortunately for him, it alerted a certain angry beta who screamed from the kitchen as a warning for him to behave. With an apology, Seokmin turned his attention back towards the man in front of him, who was now trying to avoid his gaze. ‘Are you trying to destroy your life?’

 

‘Like you’d care.’

 

Sensing the familiar distress, Seokmin instinctively strengthened his pheromones, without further thought. He didn’t realize he was doing it until Soonyoung stared at him, wide eyed. But before he could react, the omega pulled a face and turned away again, this time trying to sink himself deeper into the cushion. He wondered if Soonyoung realized how childish he was acting, or how adorable he was being.

 

‘If I didn’t, you think I’d drive all the way here to my death? Soonyoung-ah, you might not believe me, but I care about you. Not only bout your body…’ He didn’t know where that confidence and courage came from but he felt a bit proud of himself for conveying what he did, smoothly. ‘I hope you didn’t do it because of revenge… I know you’re not that stupid.’

 

With no reply, he continued, ‘I won’t allow it. Anyone but an omega.’

 

‘Is that all?’ Soonyoung asked, coldly. He knew what the alpha told him was right. He came to that conclusion himself before coming here. He didn’t need the pathetic liar to teach him about what was right and wrong. Even using that tone, as if he had the right to stop Soonyoung from doing what he wanted…

 

‘Yeah.’ The alpha nodded weakly, his heart heavy. How he wanted to stay and try to make things work. But this was not the time, nor the place to do so. Soonyoung was clearly still affected, and the angry beta was just waiting for the time to shoot him in the face with one wrong move. If he was going to do anything about their relationship, it would have to be back at the campus.

 

Forcing himself a smile, he tapped on his thighs as he pushed himself to a stand up position. Then, he called the grandmother, notifying her of his leaving. With a soft smile, she placed a hand on his head as she nodded slowly. Seokmin knew she was trying to cheer him up, and believe it or not, it worked.

 

Slowly, Seokmin bid goodbye to the only person who sent him off before entering his car. With a long exhale, he started the engine.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update! On to the next!!


	39. Chapter 39

 

Soonyoung laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to sleep just yet as it was still early, but he didn’t want to be downstairs with the old man either. It would be so awkward. It was also a bit embarrassing, how he cowered at the soft growl from the alpha. He knew it was instinctive, he was, an omega after all and Seokmin, an alpha. But to his grandfather who probably had no idea what was happening, it would look like he was chickening out in his own house.  He could just imagine the man preparing his lecture about sticking up for himself and whatnot.

 

 _Knock knock._ Sitting up, Soonyoung called his grandmother inside, making room for her to sit. She did so, holding his grandson’s hands as she stared at him warmly. The young man could only smile back, preparing himself for her lecture on relationship. Maybe. ‘How was your mom?’

 

‘Hrm?’ He lifted his head a bit, completely forgotten about it. Sighing, he replied, ‘Fine. I guess. She looked… older.’

 

‘Yes she does.’ She kept her eyes on him, making his mouth twitched, feeling as if he was expected to elaborate on his emotions. But instead of abiding to it, he continued to nod instead. Frankly speaking, he was still confused. ‘You talked to her?’

 

‘Nope. She can’t talk normally.’ He tried to keep it simple, ‘Not like she’s ever normal,’ he muttered unconsciously, stopping as soon as he realized his own action. ‘Sorry.’

 

‘She was normal, you know. She was just… too spoiled.’ Soonyoung frowned a bit. The subject was always kept from him since the old couple prefers not to talk about their failure. He wondered why she only mentioned about it now. ‘We always give her what she wanted, and with both your uncle and your dad giving her attention, she thought she deserved everything.’

 

‘You know, normally, when someone outside your family give attention and care about you, it’s never without intention. Usually, it’s because they want you to do the same, and sometimes, because they want to be with you, as partners. And if you’re not willing to do the same, you need to make it clear. Your mother, thought she could use people like your dad without giving back.’ His grandmother, who was now looking at her own lap, shifted her gaze back at him, as if she was secretly accusing him of something. But maybe it was only in his mind, because she was giving him a sad smile instead of a sinister one. ‘Good people can only take so much before they give up.’

 

‘Why do you want me to meet her?’ He finally asked, itching to know. Even after that explanation about relationship, which he was expecting, he still couldn’t see the point of letting him meet her. If that was all there was to it, a lecture, like this would have sufficed.

 

'Soonyoung-ah, what do you remember about her?' She asked instead, confusing the young omega even more. Even so, he tried to recall what his mother was like before everything went wrong. She was, always... silent. She treated him lovingly for the first few years of his life but she never really talk much, not towards him, nor towards his father. He never actually realized it but now that he thought about it, his mother only laugh when she was with her friends.

 

'She always kept things to herself. Nobody really knew what she was thinking, until it was too late...' Soonyoung clenched his jaws. Something felt really wrong here... 'You remind us so much of her.'

 

Soonyoung opened his mouth in disbelief, speechless to what he just heard. From his own grandmother. She just accused him of being like the woman he hated. The one person he would never become. ‘What?’ That was probably the most incorrect, offensive thing somebody ever told him. And to think that it came from his grandmother whom he loved so much... he just felt really, betrayed. He just wanted to leave right now and try to forget what he just heard. He didn't need this, not today after what happened. 'You never tell us your thoughts, it worries us, especially your harabeoji. We always doubt if we raised you well because we don't know how you'd act...'

 

'...just like eomma...' Shit. He never wanted to be like her, he just wanted to be accepted. He endured enough hate he just wanted to be liked and adored instead. He never thought... his mother... shit.

 

‘That Seokmin kid, he’s a nice boy. You seem to tell him everything. He must be someone special...’

 

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows, flabbergasted at the sudden change of subject. Was she trying to guilt him into accepting Seokmin? After everything he told him about the alpha? Was all this 'being your mom' thing an act?? ‘Halmeoni… He lied to sleep with me! He’s the one who told me to-‘

 

‘Use him?’

 

‘No!’ He pulled his hand away, not liking the situation. He thought she would be on his side, hating the alpha with him. He thought she would understand. He was not the bad guy here. ‘Yes! He told me to use him, okay? He kept on feeding me with this bad thoughts about Wonu and told me to sleep with him- I’m… He’s the one using me!’

 

‘Owh no, Soonyoung, I agree. He should be punished for that trick he pulled.’ Finally, Soonyoung thought. Sighing a long breath of relief, he held on to his breathe when his grandmother continued with a firm tone. ‘-and if it was that one thing, I would blame him too. But dear, you kept on doing it even after that day. You knew it was wrong, you could’ve stopped.’

 

‘But I didn’t…’

 

‘But you didn’t.’ She repeated, gripping his hands in her own. ‘You’re an adult. You know the consequences, and you made your choice. You don’t blame other people for that. And being lied to doesn’t give you the right to use people either.’

 

Staring at the floor, just listening to the bomb dropped on him, Soonyoung felt himself being pulled into a hug. Biting the inner wall of his mouth, he tried so hard to make himself hate her, so his tears wouldn’t fall. ‘Don’t be your mom. Don't reject people who wants to make you happy because you think you deserve better.’

 

‘I’m not her.’

 

‘Running away from your ex by having sex-friend, then running away from Seokmin by playing with that omega… I’m worried about you.’

 

With his actions being concluded in that simple sentence, shoving the reality of his becoming in his face, Soonyoung clenched his teeth. His cheeks were wet but he kept himself from breaking again. He didn’t want to cry. 'Relationships are not about who deserves what. It's about tolerance and accepting other's flaws. He's not perfect, but Soonyoung-ah... he makes you whole. Like your harabeoji and me.'

 

‘That kid is staying in town tonight.’ His grandmother stood up, wiping his tears. ‘I’ll explain to your harabeoji tomorrow if you decide to do something.’

 

*****

 

Seokmin looked at the clock showing half past ten, wondering if the knock on his door was mistaken. But a few more knocks showing that the guest was determined to get inside made him got out of the bed to peek through the peep-hole.

 

‘Hey.’ Seokmin looked at the omega standing at the doorway, his hands squeezing the hem of his shirt. Shifting his body slightly to make room for the latter to enter, he closed the door behind, signalling the other male to take a sit. The hotel room was small, but thankfully there was a chair so they wouldn’t have to talk on the bed, or while standing.

 

‘I… Thanks for coming. To your death.’ Though still confused, Seokmin smiled weakly at the joke Soonyoung tried to crack. He knew the man was not comfortable with the tension in the room, and was expecting for him to smile, to show that he was not as angry and was willing to talk. But again, Seokmin could never be mad with the omega. Disappointed, maybe, but never angry. ‘I just wanna tell you that uh, it’s not because of you. The omega thing. It’s a personal issue.’

 

‘Owh. Good to know.’

 

‘Yeah. Totally over it. It was a mistake.’ There was a long silence, both party didn’t know what else to say. Seokmin, not sure whether he was allowed to say anything to make the omega change his mind about leaving, and Soonyoung, not knowing what else to say so the alpha would talk. He was willing to give the alpha a chance to explain himself, but he was not sure if that was what the man wanted. If he still think Soonyoung was worth it. Or whether he himself could accept the explanation that will be given to him.

 

‘So…’ Seokmin started this time, not actually sure where to bring the conversation to. ‘It’s late. Your grandpa’s okay with you here?’

 

‘Maybe… I didn’t tell him.’

 

‘Cool.’ He nodded, awkward. He knew that was a stupid question considering the omega was big enough to not tell his guardians his whereabouts but that was all he could think of. ‘You’re done with that omega thing?’

 

‘Yeah. I’ve been stupid.’ Again he nodded. Puffing his cheeks, tapping his fingers on the mattress as he tried to think of another subject, Seokmin was instead, questioned. ‘Why did you lie about the omega house?’

 

‘Owh.’ Now his heart was beating furiously. That question, the one question he prayed the omega never asked albeit the truth was already out, was finally asked. And though he had already thought of the answers to that question, he couldn’t recall anything that he prepared. ‘I just… wanted to be with you.’

 

‘So it is my body…’

 

‘Look. Soonyoung, I’ve been wanting to see you since our first meeting. Which, I guess, is also our first time together BUT-‘ he had to screamed the last part after realizing he had been mumbling about the something that could destroy any chance of him with the man in front of him. ‘-I mean, I wanted to tell you I like you that night. But you told me you already had someone. And I was ready to give you up but your heat came and I, I just, grabbed whatever I could. I didn’t want to let you go.’

 

‘But you don’t even know me. We slept together, and we meet a few times during club session. You don’t know me enough to act like that.’

 

‘You think we only had sex during orientation?’ Soonyoung frowned at Seokmin, surprised at the statement. He didn’t remember anything from that night besides the sex because he was too drunk but he was sure nothing else happened. If it did, he would have recalled, even just a bit, right? ‘If it’s only that, I wouldn’t even bother searching for you. I mean, I liked the sex, but honestly, we were both virgins. We were clumsy.’

 

‘Heol… you’re unbelievable.’ Seokmin laughed through his nose at that reaction. Who knew they would be able to talk about these things like this without being awkward and conservative about it. They were always shy about it, but since things had turned out this way, he realized that sex was just another tool to share their feelings. Just like talking. And crying. At least, for the both of them. Because sex was never without feelings for him, and he hoped it was the same for Soonyoung too.

 

‘We talked. Most of the night. You told me that it was the first time someone ever touched you like that. And you liked how I treated you. And you were being all adorable with your snuggles and naughty fingers and I just, fell in love. I guess.’

 

Seokmin looked back at the omega who was now all red, probably embarrassed with his confession.  It was not as if it was the first time he ever told Soonyoung about his feelings, but now that he thought about it, it was the first time the man ever listened to it. ‘You fell in love? That night?’

 

‘I guess… kinda like a first sight thing? I just love that smile. That soft, funny side of you. It’s weird. That you make me laugh without being loud. I just feel like I can be happy if it’s with someone like you.’

 

‘You didn’t think I’d be this complicated…’

 

‘Nope.’ Again the alpha laughed, enjoying another flush on those cheeks. ‘All the more reason why I wanted to get to know you better. Then I met you at Shining Diamond dancing with your members, and Jeonghan-hyung told me your name so I joined the club. To see you again. Then, you wore your Shinee tour shirt, so I got us tickets to spend time with you,’

 

‘And the rest is history.’ The omega continued, interrupting him, but Seokmin didn’t feel attacked. The former wasn’t doing it sarcastically, he was just cutting the story short. ‘I didn’t choose the date for the concert. It was the only place not sold out-‘

 

‘I know. My heat was early. Sorry for that.’

 

‘I wasn’t gonna touch you. I never been with an omega in heat but I… It was stupid of me but I thought, if I was gonna let you go then-‘

 

‘Maybe take what you can?’

 

‘Yeah…’ Seokmin stated, weakly. That was his exact thoughts, bad one. Which he was not proud of.

 

‘I-uh… I was wrong too. I was gonna cut of all contact with you after returning your jumper but… you told me about the concert and I thought…’

 

‘… do it after the concert?’ Seokmin noted the nod from the omega and let go of his breath, letting his head fall down. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, how close he was to being rejected by the omega had it not been for his stupid plan. And to think that Soonyoung was actually using him, though not as serious as he was, came as a bit of a shocker. Though that was only logical, considering he was betting on that exact reaction to get his plan to work.

 

‘Since we’re doing it… tell me what else you’ve been lying to me?’ The alpha raised an eyebrow, wondering why he should do it. Wondering what else he lied about to the omega. Because he couldn’t recall anything. Except…

 

‘I didn’t win the tickets. I got it. From someone…’

 

‘I kinda expected that. What else?’

 

‘I… didn’t buy the condoms? Bam Bam gave it to me. But I swear! I didn’t realize it until we were there. He put it in the trunk I’m surprise neither of us noticed.’ Soonyoung felt his heart jumped at the mention of that name. A name he was determined to forget ever since that unfortunate night. Not wanting the alpha to elaborate on the subject any longer, not wanting to remember what was attempted to him, Soonyoung asked another one, in a serious tone. He noticed Seokmin realized the atmosphere, as he too, sighed.

 

‘I… don’t like your mom. I lied when I said I didn’t mind her actions.’ Soonyoung pursed his lips, swallowing at that bold statement. He knew people who learned about her have the same thoughts. He just thought Seokmin was different. But maybe, that was too much to ask, considering he too, hates her. ‘She’s abusive and I don’t want her anywhere near you.’

 

Abusive? That wasn’t… Yes, she was a bit harsh on him but…

 

Nobody ever told him she was abusive. Nobody ever hated her because of what she did to him rather than what she did with her omega lover. Nobody actually cared about what happened to him during his time with her…

 

‘And I lied when I said I understood why you hate your dad. I like him. I think he’s cool.’

 

‘I used to hate your grandpa too. But then I saw him protecting you today. He’s cool too.’ He added, making Soonyoung snort. When he asked Seokmin to tell the truth, this wasn’t what he was expecting. He thought more things about their wild nights would appear, not this thing about his family being abusive or cool.

 

‘You know what, Lee Seokmin? You’re cool too. Coming all the way here to meet my grandpa.’

 

‘I could’ve died.’

 

‘Shot right in the head.’ Soonyoung made a gun with his hands and pretended to shoot the alpha, earning him a much expected reaction – Seokmin falling down on the bed, pretending to be hurt by the imaginary bullets. Giggling his heart out, Soonyoung got up and laid on the bed, where the alpha gestured him to be.

 

Seokmin’s smile, he missed it. So much. Just seeing it, like this, made all his worries go away. Touching the man’s nose, he jumped a bit as he heard Seokmin laughing. ‘Why are you touching my nose?’

 

‘I like your nose.’

 

‘I like you.’ Soonyoung smiled as a soft peck landed on his lips. Hugging the alpha and hiding his face on his neck, he pulled the man closer as he felt his wondrous scent again, enveloping him, making him feel safe, like Seokmin always does. Taking in all the scent he could, really missing the alpha, he replied,

 

‘I like you too.’

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After all that running away and pushing, they finally got back together! Everything is now clear and resolved! Phew, that was a hard one.
> 
> Seokmin finally caught his fox! And that fox isn’t going anywhere anymore :3
> 
> To be honest, Hoshi is so hard to write because he has such complicated thoughts. I have a love-hate relationship with his character because he’s a naïve, yet not so innocent omega. He’s determined but unconfident too! Owh boy, he’s complicated XD
> 
> Anyways, the fic is ending soon now that they made up! Just a few more chapters more!
> 
> Thanks for those who always read and comment on the fic. I know how frustrating it must have been this past few chapters :(
> 
> As always, love you readers so much!! <3<3


	40. Chapter 40

‘What the hell is your problem?’ Seokmin almost screamed the moment he heard the relaxed voice coming from the other side of the phone before realizing that someone might hear him. It was obvious that Bam Bam just woke up based on his hoarse voice. Probably taken aback, the man tried to say something funny as usual, but it didn't work this time. Because Seokmin was really pissed. 'Fine. What did I do?’

 

‘You almost raped him!'

 

‘Owh...' the young alpha dragged his word, reflecting his feeling of oblivion, '…but I didn’t? I was just playing around.’

 

'Are you fucking joking right now? How the hell is forcing him 'playing around'?'

 

'By not actually wanting to do it? Seriously man, no interest. Just a lil teasing so he'll behave.’ Seokmin held his tongue, breathing heavily at the absurdity his old friend just gave him. He always knew his friend was not the good type, and he might also secretly thought that something like this would happen, but never in his life would he imagine it happening to his own lover. To make things worse, Bam Bam knew they were dating and yet he still chose to do it. ‘So you guys are still dating huh? You got me to thank for that! Haha!’

 

‘YAHH!!’

 

*****

 

Soonyoung frowned a bit, awoken by the sound coming from outside the room. He reached out to the other side of the bed, only to find that it was empty. Half panicking, he sat up to scan the whole room, finally letting out a sigh of relief the moment he saw Seokmin’s car keys and wallet still on the table. Since the bathroom was empty, he figure the alpha must be outside, doing something. Buying food, maybe. Curious, Soonyoung opened the room door softly, peeking outside. A bit surprised to found out that the loud voice he heard belonged to Seokmin, he decided to get back inside without saying a word. The alpha seemed distressed but now was not the time to say anything. 

 

Looking around the small hotel room, not sure of what to do, Soonyoung walked towards the bathroom. Might as well take a shower while waiting for his lover to come back.

 

 

The almost defeated figure lying on the bed, covering his eyes from the summer sun with his hand caught Soonyoung's attention just as he was making his way out of the shower. Instantly understanding what was going on, he decided not to ask and just pretend he didn’t hear Seokmin almost shouting outside. Closing the curtain, the omega jumped on the bed lightly, hugging his man for a quick snuggle.

 

'Morning!' he was greeted with a soft kiss on the head. It felt so good. He could get used to this. He might want to be treated like this his whole life. 

 

'Soonyoung-ah,' he looked at his alpha, 'I told him off.’

 

'Who?'

 

'Bam Bam. We won't hear from him again.’ 

 

Soonyoung lifted himself up by his elbow, trying to get a good look at the man beside him. Sure he told Seokmin about what his friend did to him during the ski trip during their little secret-sharing session last night, but it wasn’t because he wanted Seokmin to end their friendship. Obviously he never want to see the smug face again, and was over the moon when he first heard that the wild alpha had gone back home, but at the same time Bam Bam meant so much to Seokmin. 

 

He screwed up again. He had to do something to fix this.

 

Laughing awkwardly, he started, 'He didn't do anything…'

 

‘He threatened you.’

 

‘Yeah but, he didn’t actually do anything. I’m fine. Seriously, like it never happened.’ He again, tried to convince Seokmin but from the look on the man, it was not working. Which confused him. He thought Seokmin would just accepted his reasoning seeing how close he was with the other alpha. The man should just swallow everything without questions. Why wasn’t it working? He didn’t want to say anything more because, Bam Bam didn’t deserve his good words any more than what he just said.

 

‘Soonyoung. Something did happened. He fucking threatened to rape you! That’s not nothing! You can’t brush off something like that and pretend everything’s fine!’

 

‘…but-‘

 

‘You were hurt. No matter the excuse, he hurt you. I don’t like that.’ Soonyoung had nothing to say about that. It was the truth, he was hurt but it never mattered to anyone all these while so he stopped telling, and he stopped thinking about what was done to him too long, discovering that pretending it never happened to be the best thing to do to move on and keep the very few people beside him close. Having Seokmin telling him otherwise, Soonyoung became speechless, not knowing how to react.

 

‘T-thank you. I guess.’

 

‘You know you can get angry when these kind of things happen right? Especially when they deserve it. Like what you did to me. And you know what? I’m still here. Pretty much still in love with you.’

 

‘Stop being cheesy.’ Soonyoung put his hand on Seokmin’s face to stop the man from speaking further. He thought their heart-to-heart talk ended last night. But who was he kidding? Seokmin would never stop talking. He just needed to change the subject to not be about himself. Maybe maneuver it back to the alpha. ‘But he’s your best friend.’

 

‘You know what they say, bros before hoes.’

 

Okay. Something was very wrong with that statement. Soonyoung didn’t get it. ‘It’s the opposite of what you’re doing though?’

 

‘What? Bam Bam’s totally a hoe.’

 

‘BURNNN!’ the excited omega bounced on the bed, laughing his heart out. Who knew he could laugh while talking about the thing that had been haunting him since last year. He was still bothered by it, but it didn’t feel as heavy. It was as if the darkness inside him was slowly fading. Made disappear by the amazing man lying before him. 

 

Lee Seokmin.

 

‘But are you gonna be okay? You were close…’

 

‘Well… sometimes you need to cut off those who have bad effect on you even if it hurts. Bam Bam’s that guy. I like him but he was never a good influence to begin with.’ Seokmin forced a smile at the soft-looking omega, remembering all the time Bam Bam screwed him up and used him in between their bro moments. It was fun, but it wasn’t all rainbows. And the man did affect his way of thinking if only a bit, now that he thought about it. ‘But thanks to him, I got you.’

 

‘You know what. When we first met at the dance club, I thought you were spaghetti. A soggy, mushy spaghetti.’ Soonyoung gave a disgusted expression to describe his feeling which earned him a soft chuckle from the alpha, ‘But you’re not. You’re actually really mature.’

 

‘So I’m what kind of pasta?’

 

‘I don’t have enough pasta knowledge to make a comparison.’ Soonyoung stared at the bright smile decorating the face in front of him. Reflecting the sunlight, Seokmin really seemed like the sun right now. His own sun. Without thinking, he placed at soft kiss on those lips. And another. Just because. Seokmin’s wider smile at the kisses made him blush, even after all this time. His gentle smile never fail to make his heart beat violently.

 

‘You’re going home?’ Soonyoung asked when the alpha suddenly stood up after looking at his phone. Seokmin only nodded to the former with a smile. He didn’t bring any spare clothes as he thought it would be a very short trip. He also didn’t tell his mother about it, not that she would mind considering his age. It was just the fact that he was currently staying at home instead of his dormitory so not telling her about his whereabouts seemed a bit rude.

 

‘Let’s go together?’

 

‘My house?’ He lifted an eyebrow, pretending to be confused before being hit by that plump hand. Biting it lightly, he chuckled, ‘Joking!’

 

*****

 

‘I’ll be quick!’ Soonyoung excitedly opened the door and jumped out of the car, almost tripping before realizing that his seatbelt was still fastened. Now with a red face, the man kept on pushing the release button clumsily a few times, earning him a loud laugh from the alpha before finally able to run away from the embarrassment. Waving his hand at the awkward omega, Seokmin rested his whole body on the seat, preparing himself to wait for his lover to finish packing. But, before long, he heard the car door opened again.

 

‘You… wanna wait inside?’ Soonyoung asked, voice calm. Seokmin could just stare at him, half-thinking this was some kind of a joke. ‘If you want to… It’s fine if yo-‘

 

‘Sure! Yeah. I’ll uhm… just park somewhere.’ He was about to start the engine before pausing, realizing something important, ‘Uh… is your grandpa here?’

 

‘Yeah… I just thought, I’ll introduce you properly.’

 

‘Properly?’

 

‘As my alpha.’

 

 

‘Your alpha?! This weak kid?’ Seokmin gulped as the old beta walked towards him, around him, judging him. He felt like he should say something to defend himself but held back, not wanting to start a fight because the other seemed ready to attack him at even the slightest sign of aggression. They did, have a bad first meeting just yesterday. If the old man suddenly love him, that would mean he was crazy and that he should run away with Soonyoung, never to return again. Feeling a grip on his shoulder, Seokmin closed his eyes, trying hard not to cry. The man was scary.

 

‘You have hard shoulders. You work out?’

 

‘Yeah… I go to the gym.’

 

‘Hurh. Gym? You can lift?’

 

‘Yes sir!’ Seokmin didn’t know what had gotten into him but he regretted what he said the moment the words came out of his mouth. Hearing laughter, he lifted his head to see Soonyoung covering his mouth, giggling with his grandmother before finally making his way upstairs, probably to his room. Slowly glancing it the stiff man beside him, Seokmin felt a bit light when he noticed the frown gone. But the man, still kept his angry stare. Just without the frown. ‘Sit down.’

 

*****

 

‘So your grandpa seemed to like me…’ Seokmin commented, earning him a nod from Soonyoung. After the brief meeting with the Kwons, the omega decided to show him around town, buying some fruits to bring back as souvenirs. They also had lunch at Soonyoung’s favourite ramen place, just the two of them. Needless to say, the people were talking but, just like the last time, the old man shut them up with his cold stare. It was that moment when he finally knew why the older loved the place and hated the villagers so much. 

 

However, despite the not-so-welcoming experience, Seokmin somehow felt glad he decided to come along. Because now he understood where his boyfriend came from and why he became what he is. Not just assuming like he did. He actually knew the feeling, having experienced it first-hand though not as severe.

 

As they were finally nearing Seoul, Seokmin remembered the one thing Soonyoung said right before they left. He wanted to ask about it from the moment they stepped out the door, but the timing was not right. ‘You really meant it?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Bond…’ He peeked to his left, towards the slightly smaller male. He thought today was just to re-introduce him to the family, to fix their impression on him so they would be able to pursue their relationship without worrying about the old folks but Soonyoung, his omega told his family that he wanted to be mates. He told his grandparents that he was ready to bond, and that he wanted to do so with Seokmin. 

 

They didn’t talk about it at all last night nor today. In fact, he didn’t have such intention at all when he decided to come here, completely forgotten about it. He just came because he thought Soonyoung was in trouble.

 

Not that he didn’t want to. It just came out as a surprise, a pleasant surprise that he became speechless he couldn’t see or hear anything else after that hearing the smaller omega said it. Needless to say, he didn’t notice Grandpa Kwon’s reaction either. But he doubt it was _that_ bad, considering he was still alive and breathing.

 

‘I uh… want to. With you. If you still want to.’

 

‘I want to. I want to be your alpha.’ 

 

‘Then I want to be your omega.’ Soonyoung replied confidently. Upon hearing that, Seokmin bit his lips, trying hard not to smile. Because he was trying really, really hard not to show his emotion. Because, he really felt like stopping the car right now and hug the omega, smothering him with kisses right now. Because he felt like jumping in his seat.

 

Owh, he was trying so hard to not look at the omega alright. He should not look at the man right now.

 

‘Stop grinning like an idiot.’ Soonyoung finally commented, staring at that face. He was laughing at Seokmin’s silly attempt at keeping a poker face. The man really has no talent. ‘It your fault! You shouldn’t say things like that now!’ The other exclaimed.

 

‘Heol…’ Soonyoung pretended a scoff, already starting his usual sketch. But without any reaction from the alpha, he began to feel bored. Playing around with his phone, he glanced momentarily at the driver, finally getting an idea. ‘Look at this.’

 

Seokmin peeked at the phone beside him briefly, noting the blueish background and a few circles. He couldn’t read the white alphabets though as he was focused on driving. ‘What is it?’

 

‘My heat’s next week!’

 

‘YAAH!’ Seokmin whined and again, the older only laughed at his suffering. Hearing the clap and noticing how low Soonyoung was pushing the seat as he leaned back from his extreme excitement, Seokmin finally allowed himself to laugh. It had been a while since he truly enjoyed his time with the omega. This was really refreshing.

 

Bumping the older’s head lightly with his fist, he shook his head at the silliness. Now feeling like the awkwardness was truly gone, they both started to chat the remaining distance.

 

‘Where do you live?’

 

‘From here?’ Seokmin scanned around for road signs he could use to show the other. ‘Take the left here, around 45 minutes.’

 

‘It’s further than the campus.’

 

‘Uh-uh.’ He agreed, not wanting to elaborate. This was, after all, one of the things that started their argument in the first place. He didn’t want to be reminded of it. ‘You’re not going home?’

 

‘I will. For my stuff but I’ll send you back first.’ Seokmin replied, considering that the omega might be nervous thinking he might bring him home. He remembered how badly Soonyoung reacted when he suggested that, it almost break them apart. It didn’t matter though, he already accepted the fact that the man needed time. They agreed to bond but that didn’t mea- 

 

‘I… don’t mind waiting for you. In the car.’

 

‘What? You wanna come home with me?’ He asked jokingly, confident that the other male just said it to ease the tension.

 

‘Can I?’ Seokmin almost couldn’t break eye contact with the omega, still couldn’t believe what he just heard. Soonyoung just asked him if he could come to his house, without him inviting. He didn’t know what had gotten into Soonyoung, what happened yesterday that made him this straightforward with what he want. Today was probably the first time he saw this part of the omega. After stating his intention to bond, bringing Seokmin to meet his grandparents, and now offering to meet his parents, all of that in the course of one day, Soonyoung was really not holding back.

 

‘But it’s too sudden. I mean, there’s probably nothing at home. Food! I need to call my mom to-’

 

‘Owh. It’s fine. Later then…’ Soonyoung interrupted his panic, voice a bit disappointed. Looking at the omega who was now sitting quietly, he sighed and held his hand. ‘You know what? If you want to, let’s go now.’

  
*****

 

The sound of the door closing followed by an excited squeal of his name by that low voice indicated that Mingyu was now in his room, ready to gossip. After a week without the giant, he just realized how close they had gotten since their first meeting. He did missed the man a bit while he was away to mend his emotional wound. 

 

‘Owh!’ And obviously Mingyu missed him too, based on the very tight bear hug suffocating him right now. Surprisingly for him, his neighbor did not went straight to talking about himself like he usually would. Instead, he asked about Seokmin, if he was feeling any better. Which was new. Normally, people wouldn’t ask that question to him, it was always him asking. And even when they did, they only do it out of good gesture. He wondered if he had actually found a good friend. An actual friend.

 

‘So you’re actually going to bond with your boyfriend?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Urmm… okay…? But you are not bonded?’ Mingyu seemed confused with the situation, ‘Wait. Do people actually plan the date? How does this thing work? I thought you just do it? Wh-?’

 

‘Trust me. I’m just as confused.’ He replied honestly. Now that they both agreed that they wanted the same thing, and both families already approved of their relationship, the only thing left to do was the claiming ritual itself. Based on his seniors, families and his research on the internet, that part happened naturally. Unplanned. Instinctively. 

 

‘His next heat?’ Seokmin lifted his shoulders. Truthfully, the next one would be too soon. Yes, he was excited about them finally being mates, but they just had a huge fight last week, and they only made up yesterday. To make a promise of forever next week was just, too soon. He knew Soonyoung already made up his mind, he trust that the omega was being honest with his feelings and he trust that their relationship was now stronger than ever. But seeing how rushed the omega was with the whole thing, as if he wanted to get it over with was a bit worrisome. As if he was forcing himself to do it.

 

Maybe it was too soon. Or at least, maybe they should wait for a few more months before actually doing it. Both of them weren’t going anywhere. 

 

‘So you’re gonna move out?’

 

Owh yeah. That too. They would need a nice nest.

 

*****

 

Finally done with unpacking his few things, Soonyoung looked around the room, wondering what he should do. It was Saturday night, the day he would usually spend with his boyfriend but they just said their goodbyes so, no matter how much he would love to stick to the Seokmin like a glue, he felt like he should be doing something else. 

 

Owh right. Wonwoo. He completely forgotten about his close friend.

 

The last time they were together, the latter had a really bad stomach ache which lasted for days. As always, he had to ask the man to go see a doctor. He wondered if Wonwoo did. 

 

Soonyoung knocked on the door a few times, not really caring if Jeonghan saw him there. Because, like he told the man, he had no intention of pursuing a relationship with Wonwoo back then, even more now, since he made up with his alpha. Hearing soft bump on the door which he assumed to be a pillow thrown to the door, he entered.

 

‘How are you?’ Soonyoung entered Wonwoo’s room, asking about the man’s condition. He took the pillow on the floor, noting the very pale complexion of the male lying on his own bed. ‘Better.’

 

‘What did the doctor said?’ He asked, wanting to hear good news. Because he wanted to share his own news.

 

Yes, Soonyoung wanted to tell the other omega about his ‘hidden’ relationship with Seokmin. Granted, it was not any secret, Wonwoo was just too busy with his own problem to actually notice but he just wanted to put it out there.

 

Because he knew he said some stuff he didn’t mean which might cause a misunderstanding that he was too scared to take back, and he was hoping by telling him about the alpha, it would fix things.  Though, he knew it would be hard, considering this would probably be the first time Wonwoo would hear about his alpha’s existence. Not to mention, with the man’s hatred towards alphas after what happened, he doubt it would be an easy thing to digest. But still, he wanted to tell him. Who knows? Maybe Wonwoo would actually be happy for him.

 

‘It’s nothing. Just gastric.’

 

‘No it’s not.’ He sat down on the bed beside the man, studying the guilty face. Wonwoo had his gastritis a few times while they were together so he did some research on the condition. What he was feeling now was very different. ‘Did you actually went there?’ 

 

‘I did.’

 

‘And…?’

 

‘They told me to prepare for another test and I freaked out.’ He kept looking at Wonwoo, not satisfied with the answer, ‘I ran. But hey, it’s free so…’

 

‘Won-‘

 

‘They told me to prepare for ultrasound. Which is stupid. Not like I’m pregnant or anything. I mean, that’s impossible, right? It’s already been a year. Right?’ 

 

Shit. Now he just lost his timing to talk about Seokmin. Not to mention, the other omega was starting to panic again...

 

…shit. Ultrasound. Shit. ‘I’m sure it’s nothing.’ He tried to cover his own shaky voice, excusing himself and running back to his own room. 

 

He needed to do something, quick. He needed to clear the misunderstanding. But this was not the right time, not with the other male already anxious about his own situation.

 

He really needed to do something or he would be screwed.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Dokyeom finally found out about Bam Bam and Hoshi! And he was not happy about it. What do you think about his reaction? Should he have kept his friendship with Bam Bam or did he make the right choice? Personally I think he made his choice to be with Hoshi so it’s only logical to break-up with his buddy. But… Bam Bam T__T He’s been fun to write about!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be the last chapter!!! YAY! Finally! Almost 1.5 years later!
> 
> Btw, did you guys see Getting Closer? OH MY GOD!! Meanie combination and Hoshi’s rap? DAMNN! AND DOKYEOM’S FOREHEAD!! Seriously, that guy! He looks like a soft puppy with bangs but expose that forehead and BOOM! HOT DADDY! URGHH!
> 
> Okay, enough fangirling!! As usual, thank you for reading this long fic and commenting guys!! I love you guys so very much!!! <3<3<3


	41. Chapter 41

It was already past Soonyoung’s peak yet the bonding still had not happened, and both males are both anxious and relieved at the same time. They were now on the sofa watching the television with the omega holding on to Seokmin, hiding his face on the crook of the man’s neck as usual. Well, the alpha was watching his favourite anime and the older, relaxing and playing in the former’s arms just because.

 

None of them wanted to break the tension first, hoping it would past without a word but Soonyoung had something else in his mind, and he wanted to say it. But it was impossible to do it without involving the bond so he had been holding it inside. Unfortunately, the longer he had to keep it, the more it ate him inside and he didn’t want that. He wanted his time with Seokmin to be of happy thoughts only, at least, for now. Right after their new start.

 

He should tell the man.  He should be the one to break the peace.

 

Moving his head slightly so he too was facing the screen, Soonyoung started, ‘Seokmin… I don’t think I’m ready.’ He could hear the alpha’s heart beating violently and let a long sigh to calm himself, ‘I… I’m gonna do something bad and I don’t want to use you as an excuse.’

 

‘Excuse?’

 

‘I don’t wanna run away.’ He sat up straight as the one beneath him did the same in order to face his partner. Seokmin stared at him, his face confused which was a given. Soonyoung held his breath as the alpha started to speak, ‘Something bad? What are you gonna do?’

 

This was it. He needed to tell Seokmin everything. No more secret. Seokmin would know how messed up he was, and this time, he might not want to proceed with their relationship any longer. Because what he was about to tell the man was the real him. Not his family, not his past, him. ‘I- I promised the omega I would be there with him during his heat.’ Soonyoung held his gaze on the floor, afraid to see the disappointed look on his lover, ‘It was- he was scared and I- I just wanted to make him feel better an- I didn’t think…’

 

‘You slept with him?’

 

‘No! No!!’ Soonyoung quickly stopped Seokmin from accusing him any further. He knew the man was anxious because of his inability to speak his mind clearly, and that the situation did not look good but he needed the alpha to know that he didn’t do it. Screw finding the right words, ‘His heat is coming and I want to stop seeing him.’

 

Soonyoung bit his lips, waiting for Seokmin to show his annoyance or even get mad at him, or show disgust. What he was planning to do was unacceptable – leaving Wonwoo when the man needed him the most. He knew he made a promise, one which he didn’t mean but a promise nonetheless, and he knew breaking the promise, now of all the time was wrong, but he didn’t want to continue with the relationship. He knew it was his fault in the first place, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He was a terrible person. Seokmin wouldn’t want to be with him anymore after this. He knew it. ‘It’s irresponsible, I know. But I can’t. I don’t want to. He needs me but I don’t want to do it. Seokmin, I’m sorry. I’m not the innocent guy you tho-‘

 

‘Hey. Shhhh… It’s okay.’ Soonyoung felt thumbs wiping of his tears followed by pinches on his cheeks. The look on his alpha, concerned but with a slight smirk to calm him made him feel better, even just a little. ‘It’s okay to be selfish once in a while. I mean, you helped him get this far, and you’re not even responsible for him. You deserve a break.’

 

‘But he’s-‘

 

‘He’ll get through it. There are counselors, other friends… You need to take care of yourself first.’ Seokmin interrupted him, an act Soonyoung actually appreciated. He knew he always overthinks something and it always made him feel guilty and scared to make decisions. Having Seokmin telling him everything would be okay, and that he mattered just as much as other people, felt very new to him. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it made him more confident with his decision. ‘I’ll take care of you.’

 

Soonyoung bumped their head together, feeling mushy all of a sudden. His wave must be near if he felt like this, the adoration towards his alpha, but the warmth on his lower half was still yet to come. Maybe, just maybe, he really love Seokmin. Too much. ‘There’s something else…’

 

He remembered something else he needed to make clear. ‘That omega, he’s my ex…’ Soonyoung glanced at the younger male who was giving him his full attention. ‘Seokmin, I wanna let him go… But I don’t wanna feel safe right away. I need this. I need to feel the guilt. I just, I don’t wanna run to you, not like this...’

 

Seokmin caressed his omega’s head lightly, smiling. He didn’t know why but he felt really relieved hearing those words. It was as if Soonyoung was telling him he was ready to be serious, actually ready. That he was ready to leave his past behind and start a new life with him even without it being spoken word by word. ‘We don’t have to bond right away. It’s okay. I’ll be here. Right beside you.’

 

‘Promise you won’t leave me?’ Seokmin nodded his head, mouth still curved upwards, admiring the sulky face of his fox. That face always makes him want to protect the man with everything he got, but hearing those words, that he wanted to get stronger made him adore the male even more. ‘I’m afraid… what if I fall really low? You know? Like get depressed or something… I never did anything like this…’

 

‘Then I’ll be here to catch you. Really hard.’ Soonyoung stared at him, already making weird face, most probably wanting to comment on how cheesy that statement was. To that, he flexed his right arm, ‘I’m very muscular. You, Hoshi, are not a big dea-‘

 

A chubby palm found its way right on his face, and naughty fingers started to find their way into his nostrils. ‘Yah.’

 

‘By the way… Can I stay with you after I break it off? I don’t wanna be at the dorm…’

 

‘You mean, my house?’ Soonyoung nodded his head in agreement. ‘Or we can, you know, find a place for us… A nice, small apartment…’

 

‘… I bet you want a large mirror.’

 

‘And you’ll want a large kitchen.’ Soonyoung added, to which Seokmin raised the corner of his lips. ‘We can start looking now if you want to’

 

‘I want to!’

 

*****

_More than a year later_

*****

 

‘What?’ Soonyoung asked, looking at his mate who was grinning weirdly at him. With no answer, he could literally feel the blood flowing slowly to his cheeks and held the bandage on his neck. He knew he was flushing. Seemingly satisfied with the reaction, Seokmin walked over to his omega and placed a kiss, right on the two cheeks. ‘Still can’t believe you’re mine now…’

 

‘We-‘

 

‘OmmoooO!!’ Both the young men dropped their mugs, the alpha quickly stood up from the table as his mother suddenly made an appearance. She was holding a box of cake to celebrate Soonyoung’s first debut as a choreographer, his routine being used in an official MV released just yesterday. Realizing what a mess the dining table was, Soonyoung went straight to the kitchen to get a paper towel while Seokmin circled around, secretly cursing his mother’s timing and wishing she would just disappear. Why did he agreed to give her the keys??

 

‘OMMOO!! HONEY! OMMOO!!’ She couldn’t stop squealing her excitement, not even caring how violently she was shaking the cake in her hand. ‘Finally!! You bonded!!!’

 

‘Eomma!!!’

 

‘This… I need to tell your father.’ Mrs. Lee shushed her son, grabbing her phone while pointing at Soonyoung with a huge grin. Not knowing how to react, the omega gave her a shy smile before looking at his mate for help. Seokmin only shook his head as the woman disappeared and just like how quickly she entered, she was gone…

 

…until an hour later, announcing that they would have a huge party to celebrate the bond, and introduce Soonyoung to all the Lee family members.

 

*****

 

‘Erm… Do I really need to go?’ Soonyoung whined at his mate, not wanting to be in front of all those strangers, and his friends, standing on the stage to announce their bond. Nobody he knew did it, bonding was not the same as marriage so there would not be any huge celebration like this one. This was embarrassing. Mrs. Lee also invited his grandparents and father, with whom he made peace with a while ago, and a few of his club members.

 

‘We’ll go up there, nod a few times and we can run back down,’ Seokmin suggested with his usual pretty smile. He was done for. He could never reject that smile. That was dirty. ‘You talk.’

 

‘You talk!’ Seokmin retorted back, teasing the shy man, ‘It’s a stage! See? Go and get ‘em!’ he playfully urged the man, mimicking Soonyoung’s usual habit the moment he got on stage during his performance – his Prince Hoshi persona, earning his the normal poke on the cheek. ‘What about your Mc dreams? Ladies an-‘

 

‘Yah! That’s a dream!’

 

‘Sleeptalking.’ Now it was the omega’s time to tease the other, trying his best to recall some of the random shows Seokmin hosted in his sleep. Laughing in embarrassment, the latter pulled him in a hug to stop him, an action Soonyoung always enjoyed albeit his struggle to free himself from the suffocating embrace. Unfortunately for the couple, their fun time was cut short when they were called on stage.

 

 

‘Where are you going? You should greet the guests!’ Mrs. Lee urged the pair and Soonyoung did a pout to his mate in discontent. She eagerly pulled the omega behind her, introducing him to Seokmin’s lovely aunties. Soonyoung avoided looking at them at first but a glimpse of their faces and he couldn’t stop staring. He knew each and every one of them. New anchors, actresses, TV hosts. Every single one of them was a celebrity. ‘Aren’t you cute! No wonder Dokyeom’s so crazy about you!’ One of them pinched his chin gently and at that exact moment, he realized his mouth was wide opened. Feeling his face flush, Soonyoung instinctively pulled Seokmin in front of him and hide behind that wide back, peeking once in a while.

 

‘Did you just hide behind me?’ Seokmin picked on him the moment they were let go. Soonyoung denied the accusation sternly but it was no use. He did, do it. ‘Such a cute omega! Aren’t you?’ The alpha imitated his aunt which annoyed the other further.

 

‘Get a room!’ Soonyoung ran towards Wonwoo the moment he saw the couple walking towards them. Mingyu gave Seokmin a hug, congratulating him while Wonwoo just looked at him bemusedly to which Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

 

They made up a few months after their ‘break-up’, as friends, and just like Seokmin told him, Wonwoo did fine without him after all. He met his boyfriend after their fight, and Soonyoung gained his confidence back when he recovered from the whole situation. The experience made him more bold and stern in his decision-making, and again, just like Seokmin told him, his friends stuck with him even then. Turned out, most people are not that shallow enough to hate him just for expressing his feelings. In the end, everything turned out for the best.

 

‘Really? Bonding party?’ The tall omega asked jokingly and Soonyoung could only lift up his shoulders in confusion.

 

‘Really Dokyeom? A party?’ He then heard Mingyu complained and laughed at how similar the couple were in their actions yet very different from each other. Putting a hand over the other alpha’s shoulders, Seokmin replied, ‘Bet your grandma’s gonna hold a bigger one when you guys bond.’

 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but snort the moment he saw the horror on Wonwoo’s face, his eyes wide opened, staring at his friend. That simple comment produced the same reaction from Mingyu, whose mouth stayed open, and Seokmin took the chance to pull Soonyoung away, both giggling in satisfaction as they leave their friends.

 

After greeting their mutual friends and Soonyoung’s family, along with a few of Seokmin’s, the new mates decided to walk around separately. Mostly, Soonyoung wanted time alone because he was already tired of getting to know strangers, and walking with Seokmin meant having to be greeted by almost everyone in the party. Soonyoung really had no more social energy left even though most of the time, he would only introduce himself and pretend to show interest in the conversation without needing to say anything. He really wanted to go back and sleep, but the room key was with his mate who was now nowhere to be found, so instead, Soonyoung rounded back to his close friends, joining them on the table to eat.

 

God, he was famished. The tuxedo was tight.

 

Soonyoung took his time, scanning around the hall. Minus the children, he could count how many faces he never met before. The rest were all celebrities of some sort, be it an artist, director, even socialite and models. When Chan said their family was involved in the entertainment industry, he definitely did not expect them to be the ‘it’ family of the industry. And he most certainly did not expect the Lees to be this influential. That being said, Seokmin must be the odd one in the family since he took medicine instead of pursuing the same road as the others. He wondered if that was the reason everyone in the family knew Seokmin. Or maybe the Lees are just close-knitted in the first place.

 

Speaking of the Lees, Soonyoung suddenly missed his own Lee. The room was filled with the Lee family scent which creeped him out a bit. It made him want to find his mate and just sniff that soft, unique scent of the younger alpha. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see Seokmin from his seat so he assumed the alpha must be sitting on one of the couches or was outside. Not wanting to get out of the place, as he knew the moment he stepped out, he would want to stay out, Soonyoung shyly made his way to the few couches placed there. To think that he just joined a wealthy, influential family, it made him feel a bit awkward and out-of-place. He really wanted to be with Seokmin right now-

_Owh god_.

 

Soonyoung backed away a few steps. He thought he saw…

 

…Owh god!! That was Key, sitting on the couch, chatting with someone! He was not mistaken, Shinee’s Key was here!!

 

Shit! Was he friends with someone from the family?? Good god! Shinee! He needed to find Seokmin! Seokmin needed to know that the god himself was here to bless their bond!!

 

Wait, should he take this chance to greet his idol? But what if he embarrassed himself? No, he need his mate there to make sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

 

In a rushed, excited step, Soonyoung tried his best not to hit anyone. The Lees scent were really starting to annoy him because now, he couldn’t just sniff up his mate to know the man’s whereabouts. Should he go on stage and look around? That would be-

 

Owh god. He just saw Minho and Onew. Shinee was here. At his party. Were they supposed to make a special appearance on stage? Should he greet them? As the host?

 

Before the omega got too excited, he ears perked up. He just heard Seokmin’s laughter, and it came from there. Where the kings were standing. Looking straight towards the group, his almost choked on his own breath, startled.

 

What the hell.

 

His alpha was talking to freaking Taemin. Casually talking and laughing like the man was not the king of kpop! How dare he? Wait… Lee Taemin? Lee Jinki? Could they be…

 

..nah! Impossible!

 

Shit, Seokmin just gestured for him to join them? What should he do? _Relax._  Woah, his heart was beating rather furiously. This was bad for health. He needed to go back. Owh no, now all four of them were looking straight at him, expecting him to join their conversation.

 

Not wanting to make a scene, and secretly wanting to talk to his idols, Soonyoung shyly made his way to the group, standing very close to Seokmin, face too hot to even look at the handsome trio straight into their pretty eyes. ‘Guys, you remember Hoshi?’

 

‘Owh shit. You’re _that_ kid?’ Minho exclaimed and somehow Soonyoung shrunk back a step, wanting to hide his face for no reason. ‘I remember you at the concert! The one you brought that summer right, Min?’

 

‘Yup. He was blonde.’

 

‘Now I remember! You look different with black hair!’ Taemin added, patting Soonyoung’s shoulder and again, for some reason, he made his way further behind Seokmin, embarrassed that he was the center of attention of _the_ Shinee. ‘T-the concert w-was cool.’ He managed to answer, earning him laughter from the males in the circle.

 

‘Anyway, congratulations man! Never thought you’d be the first one to mate!’ The leader of the group congratulated Seokmin who hugged him back, casually, making Soonyoung who was behind him, frozen in awe. ‘You guys are too busy I doubt you even have someone.’

_Rude!_ Soonyoung stared at his alpha, wanting to hit the guy for making such comment to such perfect human being. Shinee members probably have suitors surrounding them left and right unlike Seokmin who was stuck with him for the rest of his life. Clearing his throat, he took the chance to ask something that had been bothering him, before Seokmin made anymore stupid comments, ‘You, ermm, know each other?’

 

‘We’re cousins.’ Onew replied and Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. ‘All of you?’

 

‘Just me and your Seokmin, Hoshi. We grow up together.’ His jaw still couldn’t close. Not caring about his omega’s flabbergasted situation, laughing at it instead, Seokmin mentioned, ‘Owh yeah. I should thank you. We actually became close at the concert.’ He turned towards Soonyoung, ‘He gave me the tickets by the way.’

 

‘He never went to see our lives so I was kinda surprised when his mom called me for two. No wonder.’

 

‘Yeah. You’re cute.’ Taemin winked at him and Soonyoung swore he just died right there. His face was now too hot he could feel sweats flowing down his cheeks. God he wanted to hide! Seokmin!

 

‘He really looks like a fox.’ Onew commented as he saw the omega hiding himself behind his cousin who now had a huge grin decorating his face. He recalled how Seokmin first described his crush to him through the phone a few years back, and how long it took for him to finally get to where there were now.

 

‘Right? Sly one. He wasn’t easy to catch.’ Soonyoung punched Seokmin’s back for that. ‘But I caught him.’ He simpered.

 

_-The End-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Catching the Little Fox finally ended!! Quick question, what do you imagine Seokmin’s and Soonyoung's scents are?
> 
> I just had to put Shinee at the end there. I mean, come one. Hoshi needs his Shinee-hyungs XD
> 
> Anyway, I’d like to thank all my readers who stuck with the fic from the beginning until the end, and keep leaving me lovely comments to motivate me! I really love you guys! I know I haven’t been replying to the comments as quickly and frequently as I used to, but know that you mean everything to me!
> 
> Love you guys so much!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this from AFF from a reader's suggestion <3
> 
> Just a sneak-peak to the storyline, this won't be a straightforward Soonseok fic! There will be a third-wheel, and some stupid decisions, and a slight angst.


End file.
